


Страницы минувшего будущего

by jane_lana_doe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, F/M, Friendship, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 79,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_lana_doe/pseuds/jane_lana_doe
Summary: Двадцатидвухлетняя Агата Волкова привыкла, казалось, ко всему: к собственному имени, к почти не имеющим поддержки грёзам о работе журналистом, к далеко не самому лучшему начальству и даже к вечно пустым магазинным полкам. Упрямство и умение не унывать казались лучшими чертами характера и самыми верными помощниками.Вот только девяностые шли с ней нога в ногу. И у судьбы имелись собственные планы.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/jane_lana_doe

— Так, Волкова, Волкова…

Нахлынул озноб.

Это ощущение — когда от неизвестности и страха внутренности сводило судорогой — Агата ненавидела. Сидя в небольшом кабинете отдела кадров, она без остановки перебирала пальцами чуть облезший ремешок сумки, позволяя взгляду лихорадочно скакать с собственных рук на изучаемые Николаем Борисовичем Стрелецким институтские документы.

Двадцать третьего июня тысяча девятьсот девяносто второго года выпускникам факультета журналистики выдали дипломы и направления на дальнейшее трудоустройство и, облегченно выдохнув, с богом отпустили в абсолютно взрослую жизнь. Потому-то сидела сейчас Агата, трясясь, словно осиновый лист, в тщетных попытках выровнять рваное дыхание и не обращать внимания на ухавшее где-то в районе горла сердце.

Знакомство с Николаем Борисовичем состоялось ранее, однако запоминать каждого проходного стажёра, да ещё и при таком количестве сотрудников, последнему было, конечно же, бессмысленно и невозможно. Все вчерашние студенты на одно лицо — это и неудивительно.

Документы проверялись в тягостном молчании, от которого не только сердце меняло свою дислокацию, но и желудок как-то странно сжимался.

_Дыши, Волкова. Только дыши._

_А то кто ж тебя знает._

Тишина, наконец, прервалась.

— Могу предложить ИТА Новости*, в состав одной из корреспондентских групп, — Стрелецкий ещё раз перетасовал машинопечатные листки с характеристиками, — как раз человека им не хватает для комплекта давно уже. По трудовой будешь помощником корреспондента, но готовься к двум обязанностям — носить бумаги с кофе и не путаться под ногами. Такова специфика. Поработаешь, там посмотрим.

И сказать бы ей банальное «спасибо» или что-то в этом духе! Вот только горло вмиг свело таким сильным спазмом, что сил и хватило-то лишь на судорожные мелкие кивки. Это же уму непостижимо — мало того, что Останкино, да ещё и помощник корреспондента, вот так сразу! А ведь диплом у неё совершенно не отличный, разве только характеристики вытянули…

Кофе носить? Да хоть со шваброй бегать! Главное ведь не в этом, а в самой возможности зарекомендовать себя, задержаться здесь; остальное само приложится. Со временем.

От переизбытка чувств Агата даже вскочила на ноги, от чего голова тут же закружилась, выражая бурный протест и без того взволнованного организма. Николай Борисович бросил быстрый взгляд исподлобья и едва уловимо хмыкнул, вновь сосредотачиваясь на машинопечатных бумажках с округлыми синими штампами. Синяя корка сиротливо лежала на краю стола как вещь, не особенно заинтересовавшая.

— Ну, так что? Оформляемся?

— А? — непонимающе Агата воззрилась на Стрелецкого и совсем уж нелепо похлопала не накрашенными ресницами. Смысл вопроса дошёл примерно секунд через десять, и пришлось даже руками всплеснуть, осознав. — Конечно! Конечно, конечно, оформляемся! Простите, я просто волнуюсь так… простите.

— Все волнуются, милочка, не ты первая, — Николай Борисович усмехнулся вновь и полез в один из ящиков старенького, с местами облупившимся лаковым покрытием, стола. — Да ты сядь, в ногах правды нет.

Послушно падая обратно на качающийся стул, Агата чувствовала, как сердце не спеша занимало отведённое ему матушкой-природой место, а онемевшие пальцы ног постепенно возвращали свою чувствительность. Паникёрство всегда отличало её. Ну, чего, спрашивается, было бояться? Она ведь шла сюда по распределению от института, одного из немногих, который ещё умудрялся хранить этот «пережиток Союза», стало быть, уж какую-никакую, а работу бы дали в любом случае. А разве она сама не готова была хоть полы мыть, лишь бы только здесь?

Как же обидно порой становилось от того, что здравомыслие покидало в самые нужные моменты!

Коридоры Телецентра «Останкино» могли с легкостью нагнать ужас на любого, кто оказывался в них впервые. Однажды, в самом начале своей месячной стажировки, Агата умудрилась заплутать столь капитально, что пришлось в итоге проситься к монтажёрам (как выяснилось позже), чтобы те помогли ей выбраться, предварительно позвонив по внутренней связи в редакцию «До 16 и старше»**, где числилась пропажа и где её уже успели всерьез хватиться.

_Надо бы в гости как-нибудь заглянуть._

Идя по стеночке, дабы никому ненароком не создать преграды, Агата безостановочно вертела головой во все стороны сразу, ища нужный кабинет: два — сто три. Люди постоянно рыскали туда-сюда, совершенно не обращая внимания друг на друга, и от того то и дело сталкивались, мимолетно бросая краткие подобия извинений. Суматоха в этих серых стенах царила круглосуточно: все двадцать четыре часа шли съёмки, кто-то работал в ночную смену, кто-то перерабатывал, кому-то везло оттарабанить традиционные с девяти до шести. Но последнее случалось редко — слишком уж непредсказуемой была профессия.

— Волчок?

Неуверенный голос заставил тряхнуть и без того вечно растрёпанными волосами и обернуться. Оклик мог совершенно спокойно оказаться проигнорированным, если бы не одно «но». Так её придумали называть во время стажировки ребята из «До 16…», и за месяц этой привычке поддались все, с кем у Агаты завязывалось мало-мальски доверительное общение.

На лицо тут же набежала искренняя улыбка.

— Лёлька!

В пару прыжков преодолев расстояние, Агата бросилась в объятия девушки и даже крутанулась с ней вокруг своей оси, едва не сбив при этом куда-то спешившего паренька с внушительной стопкой кассет в руках.

— Ты как?

Митрохина усмехнулась и отволокла Агату в уголок, подальше от оживленного движения коридора.

— Нормально, что тут поменяется-то, на подводной лодке? Работаем потихоньку. А ты? На работу? Защитилась уже? Господи, какое число-то сегодня… — и Оля потянулась к поясной сумке, в которой у каждого второго сотрудника хранилось абсолютно всё — от сигарет до запасных кассет для диктофона, отвёрток или пучков проводов — это уже в зависимости от специальности. 

— Двадцать третье сегодня, — Агата усмехнулась и вовремя перехватила Лёлькину руку с уже наполовину вытащенным карманным календарём. — Защитилась, вот, только из кадров.

— О, и куда, куда тебя направили? — Митрохина пихнула календарик обратно и глянула наполненным каким-то детским любопытством взглядом.

Ольга Митрохина, которую, впрочем, все звали не иначе, как панибратским «Лёлька», вот уже третий год работала в той самой «До 16 и старше», и именно на стажировке Агата успела наладить с ней отношения, довольно близкие по своей природе к дружеским. Отличавшаяся лёгким и весёлым нравом Лёлька сразу понравилась всему пугавшейся и какой-то зашуганной в первые дни Агате, и она словно по мановению волшебной палочки потянулась к этой живой девочке-редактору.

Когда что-то не получалось — а случалось такое частенько, — именно Оля каким-то мифическим образом всегда оказывалась рядом, не позволяла раскисать и заниматься самобичеванием. Всегда имея в заначке какую-нибудь шоколадку или горстку карамелек, Митрохина, добавляя к ним самую дешёвую заварку и кипяток, умела создать поистине чудесную атмосферу и настоящий пир. В родной команде её холили и лелеяли, никогда не давали в обиду и относились, словно к младшей сестрёнке. В «До 16 и старше» вообще царила необычайно семейная атмосфера, и Агата даже позволила себе удариться в слёзы, когда стажировка закончилась, даром, что сама прекрасно понимала: шансы на новую встречу всё же имелись.

Мест для распределения хватало, однако самыми вожделенными оставались два — Останкино и Шаболовка. В институте, к счастью, не стали сильно забивать себе головы и потому поступили максимально типично, попросту раскидав новоявленных журналистов по местам их стажировки. В общем-то, рассуждала Агата, это весьма логично — студенты уже успели малость пообтесаться, завести какие-никакие знакомства, кто-то даже опыт будущей непосредственной работы успел начать набирать, так что не имелось особенного смысла перетасовывать поток.

Одна из вещей, благодарность за которые будет теплиться в сердце ещё очень долго.

— Я в ИТА Новости, коллега, — Агата шутливо козырнула двумя пальцами и словно в доказательство показала Ольге клочок бумажки, на котором почерком Николая Борисовича были нацарапаны этаж, кабинет и две фамилии.

И новостная программа, и «До 16…» принадлежали Первому каналу Останкино, уютно расположившемуся на первой кнопке каждого российского телевизора. Совсем молодой, собственно, как и сама страна, канал, недавно отпраздновавший полугодие, пришёл на смену «Первой программе ЦТ», канувшей в лету вместе с Советами. Хотя, по сути, сменилось лишь название да председатель Телерадиокомпании, под эгидой которой и вещался Первый канал.

— А кем тебя? — в Лёлькином голосе мелькнули нотки едва различимой настороженности, когда она изучала цепким взглядом исписанную бумажку, словно надеясь прочесть в ней нечто сокрытое.

Агата пожала плечами.

— В какую-то корреспондентскую группу, вроде как в помощь. Сама же знаешь, с чего начинать приходится.

— Это да, — Оля усмехнулась и вернула бумажку собеседнице. — Я их что-то по фамилиям так вспомнить не могу, вот если бы увидела… думала, смогу рассказать чего интересного.

— Да, пустяки, — Агата махнула рукой. — Два — сто три как найти?

Митрохина выглянула в коридор, движение по которому благодаря неведомой силе уменьшилось раза в три, и махнула рукой куда-то вправо от себя.

— До поворота, потом налево, по правой стороне будет, не ошибешься.

— Спасибо, — Агата улыбнулась и обхватила Ольгу за плечи.

— Ты в гости заходи, чаю попьем, ребят повидаешь.

— Обязательно! Ладно, побегу, а то мало ли, что. Удачи тебе!

— И тебе! — Оля быстро чмокнула Агату в висок и, поймав кого-то взглядом, со звонким возгласом «Ну-ка, Лёш, погоди!» испарилась.

В Телецентре воздух даже был каким-то особенным, тёплым, с нотками пыли, смеси самых разных духов и чего-то ещё, совершенно неразличимого и оттого пленяющего. Сделав глубокий вдох, Агата прикрыла глаза, и губы сами собой расползлись в блаженной улыбке. Её не было здесь каких-то три недели, а казалось, словно не меньше года. И этот воздух, как же его не хватало! Не хватало всего, на самом деле — и вечно спешивших куда-то сотрудников, и табличек «Тихо! Съемка!» на дверях некоторых студий, и местами разбитого пола, и обшарпанных серых стен… помещение внешне не вызывало восторгов — да, собственно, как и любое другое в эти годы, — но зато с лихвой компенсировало непрезентабельную оболочку внутренней атмосферой.

Прямо по коридору, затем налево… Агата прибавила шаг, поглядывая на номера кабинетов, и почувствовала вдруг, как привычный страх вновь пробрался под тонкую ткань клетчатой рубашки, заставляя спину и плечи покрываться колючими мурашками. Как-никак, первый рабочий день, первое настоящее непосредственное руководство. А если не понравится? А если она там вообще не нужна?

_Так, стоп._

Агата даже замерла на несколько секунд и вновь тряхнула копной пережжённых краской волос. Человек им нужен точно — об этом сказали в кадрах чётко и ясно. А не понравится… так то, в принципе, логично, ведь нет такого человека, который бы нравился абсолютно всем.

_Наверное, нет._

Тоненький внутренний голосок, противно попискивавший и вгонявший в страх, был кое-как послан по известному адресу, и Агата сделала пару шагов, прежде чем замереть, как вкопанная.

Пальцы намертво вцепились в папку из-под документов.

Два — сто три.

Беспомощно оглянулась и выдохнула как можно тише. Здесь даже людей не оказалось, и о жизни в этой части Телецентра напоминал лишь свет матовых ламп под потолком с местами осыпавшейся побелкой, да приглушенные голоса где-то в отдалении. Мурашки вновь дали о себе знать, а тонкий голосок опять завёл давно известную пластинку.

_Да что же это?_

И прежде, чем вновь позволить страху взять над собой верх, Агата постучала в покрытую тёмной краской дверь и толкнула её.

Даже выдохнуть забыла.

Кабинет оказался небольшим и, словно на контрасте с ярко освещённым коридором, был погружен в пусть очень лёгкий, но полумрак. Эту темноту дополняли выкрашенные в коричневый стены и отсутствие окон. В первые пару секунд Агата, прикрывшая за собой дверь, даже зажмурилась, привыкая к резкой смене освещения.

— З-здрасьте…

За одним из письменных столов, заваленных разномастными кипами бумажек, плёнок и проводов, сидел мужчина лет тридцати, ловко орудовавший ножницами над длинной плёночной лентой. Под левым его локтем удобно расположилась бутылочка прозрачного клея с опущенной в неё кисточкой. Второй мужчина лежал на стареньком диване затылком к двери, вытянувшись во весь рост, и лениво потягивал кофе (судя по запаху). На её «здрасьте», впрочем, отреагировал лишь один из них.

— Здрасьте-здрасьте, — тот, что монтировал пленку, отвлёкся от своего занятия, развернулся на стуле к Агате и смерил её вопросительным взглядом.

Агата сглотнула.

— М-меня… мне нужны Ситников и Кравцов, — тонкие пальцы ещё сильнее вцепились в папку и смяли несчастный клочок с посланием Стрелецкого.

— Ну, есть такие, — мужчина усмехнулся и повёл рукой в сторону по-прежнему проминавшего диван мужчины. — Он — Кравцов, я — Ситников.

— Меня к вам из отдела кадров послали… помощником корреспондента.

Тот, который Кравцов, обернулся, бросил на Агату быстрый взгляд, отвернулся и вновь отхлебнул свой кофе. А Ситников, явно с трудом подавляя рвавшееся наружу удивление, дёрнул шеей и натянуто улыбнулся в попытке выглядеть доброжелательно.

— Помощником? А как звать тебя?

— Агата.

Кравцов громко фыркнул и обернулся вновь. На сей раз зрительный контакт продлился на пару мгновений дольше, но разорвался в той же последовательности, что и первый.

— А у нас что, все подряд уже псевдонимы себе берут?

Повисла тишина.

Стало обидно до такой степени, что даже губы надулись как-то сами собой. Язвительный выпад пришёлся прямо в точку, и Агата смерила тёмный затылок взглядом исподлобья.

— Это родное, вообще-то.

В ответ лишь фыркнули вновь. Ситников, наверное, решив прийти на помощь, подался чуть вперёд, привлекая тем самым внимание успевшей растеряться Агаты.

— Ну, — голос его, в отличие от голоса напарника, был преисполнен нотками усмешки, да и взгляд казался хитроватым, — и кто же тебя послал?

— Так Стрелецкий! Ну, Николай Борисович, — и, кое-как сунув папку подмышку, Агата тряхнула несчастным клочком, прежде чем сделать шажок вперед и показать его собеседнику. — Вот.

Мужчина взял бумажку и пробежался по ней глазами. Очевидным образом лицо его вытянулось, а из взгляда улетучились огоньки веселья. Несколько раз он перечитал написанное, несколько раз кинул странные косые взгляды, словно бы не зная, как надо реагировать. Затем протянул листок Кравцову, всё это время совершенно меланхолично попивавшему кофе, и пробормотал удивленно:

— Похоже, она не врёт.

Не поняв, с чего бы ей вдруг врать, Агата посмотрела сначала на одного мужчину, затем на другого — Кравцов сел, не пожелав расставаться с кружкой, и впился колючим взглядом в записку. Тёмные брови его медленно поползли вверх, а на скулах стали заметны желваки.

Агата молча сглотнула. Сердце предательски забилось о рёбра вновь. Каким же спасением служила сейчас папка, в которую можно было вцепиться и скрыть дрожь в руках!

— То есть, — Кравцов посмотрел каким-то странным взглядом — в нём было и недоверие, и вопрос, но главенствовали огоньки непонятной и совершенно беспричинной злости, — ты хочешь сказать, что не проиграла кому-то в карты и сейчас не отрабатываешь долг?

_Проиграла? Отрабатывает долг? Что за ахинею он несёт?_

— Нет… меня правда сюда определил Николай Борисович.

С грохотом опустив кружку на стол — Ситников едва успел молча сдвинуть свои плёнки в сторону, чтобы уберечь их от выплеснувшихся капель, — мужчина с полным яда «Они что, вконец там охренели?!» вихрем вылетел из кабинета, попутно задев Агату плечом и даже не заметив этого. Дверь хлопнула так, что дрожь от испуга против воли пронзила тело.

_Они? Что? Вконец? Там? Охренели?_

Она, конечно, подозревала, что ей вполне могли не обрадоваться, но так… Вчерашних студентов не очень-то любят, потому что всему их надо учить и многое втолковывать, но разве они в том виноваты? Почему реакция оказалась настолько — настолько! — неприязненной? И куда сейчас выбежал этот Кравцов, сжав в кулаке несчастный клочок бумаги?

Послышался протяжный вздох.

— Да не обращай внимания, — Ситников махнул рукой и вымученно улыбнулся. — Проходи. Меня Володей зовут.

— Агата, — пришлось кивнуть и сделать пару мелких шажков вглубь помещения. Уверенность и решимость испарились, словно их не бывало никогда. — А почему так?..

Владимир вздохнул вновь и потёр шею.

— Человек нам уже давно нужен, вдвоём зашиваемся порой натуральным образом. Но мы, признаться, рассчитывали как минимум на парня. А с тобой что делать будем, даже не знаю.

Очень захотелось сесть; но предательская дрожь и ухавшее под горлом сердце не позволяли даже шевельнуться чуть резче. Закусив губу, Агата опустила голову, и несколько непослушных прядок цвета, который по первоначальной задумке должен был быть красного дерева, упали вперёд. Чувство какой-то непонятной гадливости холодной волной набежало на всё тело, вызвав новое содрогание.

_Так. Спокойно._

_Вдохнула, выдохнула._

Она ни в чём не виновата. По крайней мере, в данную минуту уж точно. Она сюда не напрашивалась, её определили, просто предложив вариант. С какой стати нужно было от него отказываться? Тем более, если ничего не знала.

_А если бы знала?_

Сомнение закралось на подкорку. Если бы стало заранее известно, что ей не обрадуется как минимум половина команды, отказалась бы? Ведь наверняка имелись ещё варианты. Может быть, даже родные «До 16…». А может, можно будет самой попросить о переводе и разузнать о свободных местах?

Владимир с шумом потянул носом воздух и побарабанил ладонями по коленям.

— Ты раздевайся давай, бери стул и садись ко мне. Не съем.

Додумать свою мысль так и не получилось — вздрогнув, Агата словно на автомате потянула куртку вниз вместе с висевшей на плече старенькой сумкой, заодно наконец-то избавившись от надоевшей папки и по-прежнему буравя взглядом облезлый линолеум. По своей натуре отличавшаяся общительностью, в любой иной ситуации непременно переступила бы через предательскую стеснительность, много лет закапываемую в самые дальние уголки и создававшую в симбиозе с любовью к общению необычный коктейль. Но сейчас язык сам собой затаился меж зубов.

Ситников сгрёб бумаги в огромную кучу и сдвинул её на самый край стола. Расчистил побольше места прямо перед собой и разложил в ряд несколько плёнок, размотав их от начала и до конца. Коричневые хвосты свесились через край столешницы. Молча Агата проследила за их медленными беззвучными колебаниями.

— Значит, смотри. Я пока не знаю, чем тебя ещё занять можно, поэтому вот, — Володя кивнул на будущий фронт работ и чуть отодвинулся, позволяя Агате поставить стул рядом с собой. — Короче, берёшь ножницы и все кадры, которые сверху помечены белым крестиком, вырезаешь. Один вырезала, взяла кисточку, набрала немного клея и тут же склеила, чтобы огрызков не было. Внимательно только смотри, если не то вырежешь, запорешь весь моток. Понятно?

Вместо ответа — кивок.

Володя улыбнулся. Махнул рукой и подался чуть вперёд.

— Всё нормально будет. Ну, мы и впрямь не ожидали.

В ответ Агата лишь пожала плечами и поковыряла кистью жидкий прозрачный клей в бутылочке. Былого приподнятого настроя словно не бывало; на смену ему пришло непонятное и совершенно непривычное уныние с примесью… вины?

_Стоп. Стоп, Волкова. Стоп._

_Ты. Ни в чем. Не виновата._

_Заруби это себе на носу._

— Старайся резать так, чтобы оставлять запас для клея.

Ножницы послушно сместились чуть в сторону, и лезвия сомкнулись. Плёнка с приятным и едва слышимым звуком распалась на две части. Владимир встал и, переставив чашку с остатками кофе на соседний стол — такой же заваленный всякой всячиной, — пошарил в его выдвижных ящиках.

— Даже угостить тебя нечем. Только заварка есть.

— Спасибо, не стоит, — Агата опустила голову и мазнула клеем по плёночному краю. Голос — обыкновенно звонкий — теперь звучал приглушённо и нарочито ровно. Казалось, позволь она себе хоть какие-то эмоции, и на неё сразу же посыплются укоризненные взгляды и замечания. Хотя внутренний голосок нашептывал, что Владимир-то и не создавал впечатления злобного начальника, напротив — старался хоть как-то сгладить возникший острый угол.

— Эй, ладно тебе. Ты же не виновата ни в чём. Научим тебя, будешь помогать. Не в том объёме, конечно, но это не критично. Помощь нам всё равно очень нужна.

Протяжный вздох вырвался из груди, и Агата позволила себе опустить до того насильно распрямляемые плечи. Очередной «щёлк», и очередной кадр вырезаелся за ненадобностью. Владимир плюхнулся на свой стул и вытянул ноги, искоса наблюдая за процессом правки материалов.

— Куда он пошёл-то? — вопрос прозвучал как-то жалобно, и поздно Агата прочистила горло в надежде сменить тональность. В ответ усмехнулись.

— Известно, куда. В кадры, ругаться.

Внезапно внутри загорелся уголёк, жар от него быстро распространился по всему телу, отчего руки даже сжались в кулаки, а губы сомкнулись в тонкую полоску. Отлично. Пускай идёт и ругается. Если её переведут, молча уйдёт. А если нет… то не ему решать. В конце концов, её сюда определили, и она имела полное право занимать эту должность, именно в этой команде.

— Тебя кем назначили-то? Помощником корреспондента?

— Угу.

Владимир рассмеялся — на этот раз без натуги, легко и искренне. Невольно Агата покосилась на него: Ситников был симпатичным, и улыбка ему шла. Запустив пальцы в русые волосы, мужчина взлохматил их и завёл руки за голову.

— Не повезло тебе.

«Это я уже поняла». Стоило огромных усилий проглотить выпад и не позволить ему стать возгласом. Вместо едкого комментария Агата спросила нечто иное:

— В каком смысле?

— Ну, я-то оператор, а вот как раз Денис, он…

Грохнула дверь.

— Владимирович.

Мурашки размером с горошину вновь покрыли спину и плечи, тут же опустившиеся ещё ниже. Не было нужды в окончании Владимирова высказывания, и так всё прояснилось. И от понимания стало совсем тоскливо.

Не так представлялся первый рабочий день в полюбившемся месте. Конечно, готовиться приходилось к разному, но к чему-то подобному всё же в меньшей степени; удавалось тешить себя мыслями о том, что всё будет более или менее хорошо. Теперь оказалось, что зря. Сердце вновь начало выплясывать степ, и от этого грохота о рёбра начало подташнивать.

На каком-то зверином инстинкте Агата практически незаметно подтянулась в сторону сидевшего рядом и смотревшего на коллегу Владимира.

— Ну, что?

Преисполненный нотками издёвки вопрос оказался проигнорирован. А может, и вовсе не услышан. Полный внешней решимости, Кравцов в несколько шагов пересёк комнату, бесцеремонно свалил кучу бумаг со своего стола прямо на пол и шагнул к шкафу, притаившемуся в дальнем углу. С верхней полки на свет показалась пишущая машинка, тут же перекочевавшая на освободившуюся столешницу, накрытую толстым стеклом. Следом на стол рухнула внушительных размеров стопка листов.

— Закончишь с этим, — Кравцов кивнул через плечо на разложенные на Владимировом столе плёнки, — и сядешь сюда. Всё размножить в двух экземплярах.

— Денис, — Володя неверующе воззрился на Кравцова; тот не удостоил и взглядом в ответ.

— Чем быстрее справишься, тем лучше для тебя. И, если думаешь, что мы вот так сразу будем тебя брать на выездные репортажи, спешу огорчить.

_Вот как, значит. Отлично._

Обида смешалась со злорадством. Получалось, в кадрах дали от ворот поворот, иначе с чего бы ему столь явственно беситься и смотреть так холодно, что аж глаза сверкали. Не любил, когда не по его что-то случалось, значит. А ещё значит, что…

Что она остаётся.

Полуулыбка набежала на вечно обветренные губы. Агата почувствовала на себе взгляд Владимира — тот явно ожидал какой-то реакции, но ожидания его, как видится, не оправдались. Потому и смотрел он на неё, сидя рядом, с удивлением — это можно было даже почувствовать.

Мысли скакали в голове, словно на дискотеке. Её защитили, её кандидатуру отстояли! А, если верить Стрелецкому и его словам о том, что этой парочке человек нужен уже давно, то сам собой напрашивался вывод: в неё верили. Доверяли. И уже этого Агате с лихвой хватало, чтобы ледяная рука ослабевала, а мурашки стремительно уменьшались в размерах. Дыхание постепенно выравнивалось, сердце опускалось на свое место, и даже из плеч ушло отвратительное напряжение.

Владимир, пусть и не ожидал её появления, всё же оказался любезен и дружелюбен; Николай Борисович за неё вступился. Чего ещё надо? А этот Кравцов… один против двоих. Пусть смотрит волком, пусть заваливает бессмысленной работой вроде уже данной: наверняка придумал по пути обратно. Агата докажет, что тоже не лыком шита, и что-то, да может, а там глядишь, что и изменится.

Ну, не пойдёт же он к генеральному из-за вчерашней стажёрки?

Денис стоял неподвижно, спрятав руки в карманы потёртых джинсов. Испытующе смотрел в ожидании какой-то словесной реакции — она чувствовала на себе этот пристальный и лишённый приветливости взгляд. Скулы его, и без того острые, из-за плотно сжатых челюстей казались словно высеченными из камня парой резких и не очень аккуратных движений.

Это Агата сумела увидеть, когда, постаравшись придать всему своему виду максимальную уверенность, подняла голову.

Теперь точно, никаких вопросов про свободные места и возможности перевода. Её сюда назначили, значит, будет работать. И плевать на всё.

И куда только делось свойственное упрямство?

Чувствуя, как привычный тёплый стержень твердел где-то внутри, вдоль позвоночника, Агата заправила волосы за ухо и посмотрела Кравцову в глаза.

Тёмные. Карие. 

Холод. Равнодушие. Ожидание ответа.

Он стоял, не шевелясь и даже будто бы не дыша. И Агата… усмехнулась.

Молча Денис изогнул бровь, позволив взгляду приобрести лёгкий налет вопросительности: «Ненормальная в придачу?».

А Агата и сама удивится чуть позже такой своей реакции. Но в эту минуту лишь одно сказала:

— Понятно, Денис Владимирович.

Она слишком долго и упорно шла к этой цели, многим пожертвовала, чтобы добиться своего. И потому вот так просто позволять себе теряться и, тем паче, отступать, было непростительно. Ничего ещё не началось, чтобы опускать руки.

_Давай, Волкова. Мечта твоя сбылась._

_Держи её теперь._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — ИТА Новости (Новости информационного телеагентства) — информационная программа Российской государственной телерадиокомпании «Останкино», выходившая в эфир на 1-м канале «Останкино» с 1992 года, затем на ОРТ до весны 1996 года.  
> ** — «До 16 и старше…» — телевизионная передача Первой программы Центрального телевидения СССР, затем 1-го канала Останкино и ОРТ, посвящённая проблемам молодёжи. Выходила с 18 октября 1983 по 28 июня 2001 года.


	2. 2.

Больше всего на свете Марк не любил, когда его пытались обвести вокруг пальца.

На детской площадке молодой отец с маленьким сыном запускали воздушного змея. Самодельный монстр никак не желал взмывать ввысь, и его длинный пёстрый хвост то и дело спутывался с леской, отчего едва начатый полет прерывался вновь и вновь. Мальчуган воодушевлённо помогал отцу чинить игрушку, и с детского личика не сходила радостная гримаса предвкушения.

О чём он думал? Наверное, о чём-то очень светлом и непосредственном — как и все дети.

А разноцветный змей, наконец, взмыл в воздух в очередной раз, развевая хвостом из пёстрых кисточек.

На них и смотрела Агата.

Маленькая кухня была аскетичной, но притом довольно уютной и комфортной. Вкусно пахло супом, через окно, завешенное тонкими простенькими занавесками, пробивалось солнце, периодически громко трещал старенький холодильник в углу. Было тихо, но тишина эта не добавляла уюта.

Наоборот.

Возле окна и стояла Агата, рассматривая воздушного змея, вившегося над детской площадкой. Занавески едва заметно колыхались из-за приоткрытой форточки, и их края то и дело задевали своими легкими прикосновениями плечи.

Взгляд Марка просверливал дырку аккурат меж лопаток. Беззвучно и монотонно.

Они жили вместе вот уже четвёртый год, но как следует пообщаться удавалось лишь по выходным. Марк работал, Агата же сначала училась, а теперь тоже пополнила ряды трудоустроенных граждан, коих, однако, с каждым днём становилось всё меньше.

Впрочем, сегодня разговор получался не слишком позитивным.

Марк всегда очень тонко чувствовал малейшую фальшь и не скрывал своего ненавистного к ней отношения. Человеком был непростым, и в том заключалось огромное сходство, создававшее время от времени неудобные моменты. Марк жаждал откровенности и честности по отношению к себе; Агата не любила вываливать свои проблемы на других, и даже на него.

— За дурака меня, значит, держишь.

Каждое слово — острое, словно льдинка — больно впилось меж лопаток, заставив на автомате расправить плечи и напрячь не самые сильные мышцы. Поморщившись печально, Агата как можно незаметнее потрепала тонкий тюль и тихонечко вздохнула.

Змей вновь запутался и рухнул в траву.

Льдинки сказанного проникли под кожу и обозначились колкими мурашками.

В словах слышался смешок, но преисполнен он такими досадливыми нотками, что становилось противно. Марка Агата любила безмерно, больше всех на свете, но откровенничать, жаловаться было ниже её достоинства. Да и потом, что, своих у него проблем мало было? Зарплату урезали, задерживали — только две недели назад выплатили обещанное ещё в марте. Вечные переработки, вечный недосып…

Ну, зачем ему ещё и её допытываться?

Пёстрый хвост взмыл в воздух.

Отвернувшись от окна, Агата подошла к буравившему её взглядом молодому человеку, и, обвив его руками, села рядом. Положила голову на плечо. Не помогло, хмурый взгляд не стал другим.

— Ну, что ты от меня услышать хочешь?

Марк угрюмо поковырял ложкой кусочек курицы — суп давно уже остыл, да и аппетита явно не было, равно как и настроения. Такие моменты Агатой искренне не любились, но разве приходилось ей выбирать?

— Узнать хочется, почему ты терпишь это всё. Ни работы нормальной, ни практики, а ты одно долдонишь: «всё нормально, всё нормально», — на последней фразе Марк позволил себе тонким голосом передразнить Агату, отчего та тут же нахмурилась. — Десять раз бы уже перевелась. Велико удовольствие, до ночи бумажки перебивать. Вон, руки не отмываются уже, думаешь, слепой я?

Односторонние объятия разорвались. По-прежнему угрюмый взгляд упал на ладони, во все мало-мальски видимые линии которых прочно забилась краска от лент для пишущей машинки. Вычистить чернила не помогала даже мочалка с мылом, так прочно они въелись в кожу. Надо бы ещё раз спиртом попробовать…

— Почему не переведусь? — Агата запрокинула голову чуть назад, отчего волосы, кое-как завязанные в подобие хвоста, неприятно закололи кожу — даже через майку чувствовалось. — Потому что я упрямая. Как и ты, между прочим.

— Упрямство и глупость — вещи несравнимо разные.

— Может, и так. Но я просто самой себе поставила цель: сделать карьеру именно в этой программе и именно в этой команде. А путь к цели — он, знаешь ли, всегда интереснее, и, чем он извилистее, тем лучше.

Марк закатил глаза, словно показывая, как высокопарно прозвучали слова, но в ответ получил лишь заискивающую улыбку.

Всё, что сказала Агата, было правдой. Природное упорство вышло из комы очень быстро, и теперь, когда цель стала чёткой и ясной, очень прочно закрепилась на подкорке одна мысль: ни за что не отступать. Отношения с Володей крепли с каждым днём, он вёл себя по-настоящему открыто и приветливо, и такое дорогого стоило. Работалось от того ощутимо легче, и даже не так обидно было за бесполезность выполняемых поручений.

А поручения и впрямь отличались бессмыслицей.

Перепечатать тексты репортажей чуть не годовой давности. Рассортировать старые пленки по датам. Перебрать кассеты. Оббежать все близлежащие магазины в поисках конкретной марки кофе. И сделать ещё кучу подобного рода глупостей.

Денис Кравцов с завидным хладнокровием и энтузиазмом придумывал всё новые и новые поручения, по своей дурости превосходящие одно другое.

Агата терпела. Молча сжимала кулаки, выслушивая очередной список дел, стискивала зубы, но продолжала упорно глотать рвавшиеся периодически наружу колкие замечания.

Рано или поздно ему надоест. Тогда-то всё и встанет на круги своя.

Иногда казалось даже, что не особенно им человек и нужен был. По крайней мере, заниматься приходилось сущей ерундой, в то время как ни у Володи, ни у непосредственного начальства работы не уменьшалось.

— Ну, Маркуша, — Агата вновь прильнула к сильному плечу и заглянула в светлые глаза, — не дуйся. Ну?

И она напела какой-то простенький отрывок из песни, судя по всему едва-едва появившейся, слова которой буквально на днях услышала по радио, которое включал Владимир в моменты отсутствия Дениса — точнее, Дениса Владимировича, — в их кабинетике. В остальное время на включенный приёмник обрушивались гневные замечания о невозможности работать «в таких условиях». Потому-то, когда в помещении находились все трое, тишина прерывалась лишь короткими односложными фразами, шорохом бумаг или плёнки. Иногда по десять раз пересматривался один и тот же ролик, служивший основой будущего репортажа, и круге на седьмом Агату начинало ощутимо подташнивать. Но комок она мужественно глотала, зная, что надо привыкать — сама же цель себе поставила, а сия процедура была одной из необходимых при подготовке материала.

— Поёшь ты, конечно, отвратно, — Марк выразительно поморщился, но в глазах его всё же затеплились лучики нежности. Притянув Агату к себе, он коснулся губами макушки и зарылся носом в сожжённые краской волосы.

Иногда казалось, что у них на двоих одна душа.

Агата была младше на три года, и потому считалась несмышлёнышем. Даже сейчас, когда за двадцать перевалило уже относительно давно, а в наличии имелась корка о высшем образовании и открытая трудовая книжка. Забота Марка была ненавязчивой, несмотря на неумение подбирать слова и говорить высокопарные речи. Нет, он вовсе не был неотёсанным мужланом, наоборот даже, но мешала пресловутая прямолинейность.

Агата любила брата безоговорочно.

И в ответных чувствах сомнений не возникало ни разу.

— Лучше расскажи мне, как у тебя с Ксюшей дела?

Надёжный способ сменить тему не дал осечки и сейчас. Лицо Марка разгладилось, на губы набежала лёгкая улыбка, полная света и нежности. Одно лишь упоминание о девушке с глубокими карими глазами безошибочно заставляло сердце брата трепетать — уж это Агата даже почувствовать могла.

Родные ведь.

Отношениям с Ксенией исполнилось недавно уже два года, и, наблюдая со стороны, Агата трепетала. Ну, правда, это напоминало сказку: настолько складывалось гладко, нежно и искренне. Даже суровые времена, гнувшие страну, словно ураган сухую ветку, эти двое переживали с присущими им обоим юмором и упрямством.

Съезжаться вот только не спешили. Отдельно выживать было как-то полегче. Да и причин для ссор, которые сейчас приходились особенно не в кассу, сожительство влекло обыкновенно приличное количество.

А они друг другом дорожили.

— Нормально дела. Отпуск обещали в октябре, думаем вот, куда бы вырваться. Если деньги соизволят выплатить, — на последней фразе Марк ухмыльнулся.

Агата фыркнула.

— Дожить ещё надо до тех времен. Ешь давай, зря я у плиты торчала?

Готовила Агата неплохо, правда, простенько. Изысков не получалось, да и не из чего их было делать. А, впрочем, гастрономических шедевров никто не требовал — главное, чтобы имелось хоть что-то, и чтобы это «что-то» было съедобным.

Уж с этим справиться не так сложно.

— Не хочу. Всё вкусно, правда, просто аппетита нет.

Агата тут же демонстративно надулась и придвинула тарелку к себе.

— Ну и ну тебя.

С лёгкой улыбкой Марк наблюдал за процессом поедания остатков уже давно остывшего супа. Этот тёплый и немного хитрый взгляд Агата чувствовала, и от него становилось приятно и уютно. Совсем по-домашнему. Совсем по-семейному.

— К нашим-то когда поедем?

Суп тут же встал поперёк горла, а услышанное вызвало досадливую гримасу.

С родителями отношения складывались напряжённые, в частности, с отцом. Отличавшийся характером тяжёлым, Матвей Константинович привык всё держать под своим контролем. В том и заключалась беда для Агаты, которая, по мнению отца, профессию себе выбрала крайне глупую и нелепую. Поначалу стремления заниматься журналистикой воспринимались безразлично — мол, что взять с девочки-подростка? Но намерения оказались серьёзными, и тогда-то отношения между дочерью и отцом дали неплохую трещину.

То ли дело Марк — хоть и взбрыкивал временами, но профессию выбрал, по словам отца, солидную — экономист-технолог. И даром, что зарплату задерживали месяцами, главное, что предприятие было крупным.

В гости ехать надо, но перспективы не радовали: обязательно начнутся разговоры про бесполезную трату времени в Останкино, намёки на Агатино глупое упрямство, которое ей в жизни якобы ещё сослужит недобрую службу… и ещё куча всего, что так или иначе выслушивать придётся.

Родителей и Агата, и Марк, конечно, любили. Но разве существовали в природе отношения совершенно без подводных камней?

— Давай через неделю?

Все мысли, должно быть, столь явственно отразились на лице, что Марк просто не мог не заметить их, потому улыбнулся понимающе и мягко.

 

Вообще, выходные всегда имели одну прозаичную особенность — пролетать совершенно незаметно. Обычно понедельники вызывали у Агаты традиционную нелюбовь, так свойственную, наверное, львиной доле населения. Всё изменилось совсем недавно, даже несмотря на определённые нюансы.

— Бери лучше борщ. Он хотя бы с мясом.

Не самый весёлый смешок сорвался с губ, на что стоявший рядом Владимир лишь дёрнул плечами.

Очередь двигалась медленно, но в едином темпе. Обширный ассортимент столовой отличался особенностью — наесться не представлялось возможным, настолько всё оказывалось не сытным. А, впрочем, с чего бы ситуации быть иной, если финансирование для подобного рода «предприятия», по слухам, ничтожно мало?

— Мне вот интересно, — Агата поскребла пальцами висок и искоса глянула на Володю, — вам вроде как всё человек нужен в команду был, говорили, мол, вдвоём не очень справляетесь. А в итоге что? Я уже третью неделю какой-то чушью занимаюсь, при этом у вас работы не особенно уменьшается.

Это было правдой. Поручения не становились серьёзнее, казалось, ещё немного — и мысли насчет мытья полов материализуются.

Выручал Владимир, который всё же умудрялся время от времени показывать что-то из своей работы, рассказывал специфику и доверял даже помогать с обработкой отснятого материала для грядущих репортажей. Всё это делалось, разумеется, лишь в те моменты, когда нигде поблизости не маячил Кравцов. В противном случае становились неминуемыми стычки между давними друзьями, чьи взгляды на работу новенькой разнились слишком сильно.

— Ты же сама понимаешь, что вопросы эти не мне надо адресовать, — Володя схватил два стареньких подноса и протянул тот, что оказался покрепче. — Я всё, что могу, делаю. Но сама понимаешь, что специфика совершенно не та — я же оператор.

Ситников ассоциировался со всем самым светлым и радостным в работе на должности помощника корреспондента. Искренне сопереживая, Владимир не раз уже пытался воздействовать на оказавшегося просто непробиваемым Кравцова, но раз за разом терпел сокрушительное фиаско.

Иногда хотелось просто рвать и метать. Рявкнуть бы разочек на непосредственного начальника, показать зубы, чтобы он соизволил понять, наконец, что распихивание старых текстов репортажей по папкам в хронологическом порядке — не то, чем хотела Агата заниматься. Но, едва отдаваясь подобным мыслям, тут же вспоминала собственную радость, когда ей честно сказали не рассчитывать в первое время на серьезную работу и готовиться носить кофе и не мешаться под ногами. Тогда она готова была в ладоши хлопать от подобных перспектив, а сейчас что?

_Дура ты, Волкова. Прикуси язык и радуйся: у тебя хоть работа есть._

_Хоть какая-то._

Она уже ставила пиалу с салатом из капусты на поднос, когда рядом вихрем материализовался Денис Кравцов. Словно почуял, что о нём говорили. Молча схватив протянутый Ситниковым поднос, пристроился прямо за Агатой и, не говоря ни слова, начал нахватывать всё подряд, даже не особенно глядя на ассортимент.

И тут случилось нечто странное.

Такое Агата уже замечала пару раз, но как-то отмахивалась, думая, что показалось. А, как известно, креститься надо, когда кажется.

Когда Кравцов оказывался рядом, у неё словно парализовывало конечности, а внутри заполошно вздрагивало что-то. Так, должно быть, чувствует себя кролик, повстречавшийся с удавом. Денис — Владимирович, между прочим, — всегда был крайне собран, скуп не то, что на эмоции — на слова даже, и смотрел неизменно холодно, отстранённо и равнодушно. В том и скрывалась причина, ибо Агата, привыкшая совершенно к иному, каждый раз, сталкиваясь с этой стеной, холоднее и твёрже, чем бетон, совершенным образом терялась.

Интересно, а улыбаться он умел вообще?

Не фыркать, не криво усмехаться на очередную хохму, принесённую Володей от многочисленных знакомых, а именно улыбаться. Это же совсем несложно! Однако, шла третья неделя, а такой простой эмоции на лице Кравцова так и не появилось ни на миг. Конечно, работа работой, но что он, не человек, что ли?

— Хоть бы поздоровался, эй! — это Володя, сделав большие глаза, ткнул приятеля под ребро. Тот даже не моргнул.

— Я тороплюсь.

— Да-а? И куда ещё?

Очередная плошка с пюре — на воде, разумеется, — перекочевала на уже порядком заставленный поднос.

— Мельников с температурой свалился, меня к Воскресенскому на выездную пихнули.

— Ну ты и дрянь, Кравцов, конечно! А сказать? — неудивительно, что Владимир тут же взвился. Даже отвернувшейся Агате стало обидно, хотя уж, казалось бы!

Впрочем, одно она уже успела усвоить достаточно прочно: Дениса не пробить попытками воззвать к чему-то, походящему на совесть.

— Я сам час назад узнал. — Вот такое объяснение — коротенькое, сухое. Сказал, словно отрезал, и краем глаза Агата заметила, как скорчил мину стоявший позади Кравцова Володя.

— Тогда плати. Компенсация, давай-давай.

— Испугал, — Денис закатил глаза и вытащил из заднего кармана брюк кошелек.

Пристальный взгляд обжёг левую лопатку, отчего Агата невольно поёжилась. Обернувшись, поймала вопросительный взгляд и изогнутую тёмную бровь. Вот так вот — не говоря ни слова, не снисходя до вопроса даже. Одним взглядом, одной бровью, чуть приподнятой.

И безмолвие это яснее самых конкретных слов.

Заправив самую непослушную и самую пересушенную прядь за ухо, повела плечом и опустила голову.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Как хочешь.

Надо же, ответил, уже прогресс! Она даже удивилась мысленно, хоть и вида не подала, и ставшими отчего-то рваными движениями придвинула поднос ближе к кассе. Захотелось поскорее уйти.

— Эй, ты что! От халявы отказывается, посмотри! — через плечо Кравцова на неё изумленно смотрел Володя, одновременно наощупь отыскивая блюдце с огромным песочным пирожным и добавляя его в свой сегодняшний обеденный рацион.

— Моё дело предложить.

— А моё — отказаться, — улыбка далась очень нелегко, и, скорее всего, напомнила гримасу, но как-то отреагировать всё же стоило. Рассчитавшись, Агата схватила поднос и поспешила ретироваться.

Два взгляда ощутимо упёрлись в спину.

— Волчок!

Знакомый голос прозвучал спасением. Покрутив головой, Агата улыбнулась, и на этот раз улыбка вышла открытой и искренней, и маску вряд ли напомнила.

Лёлька Митрохина махнула рукой, и, дождавшись, пока поднос грохнется о столешницу, обхватила за плечи, попутно чмокнув в щёку.

— Ну, ты! Куда пропала? Три недели тут уже почти, а не то, что в гости не зашла — я тебя даже в коридоре ни разу не видела! И здесь тоже, ты святым духом питаешься, что ли?

— Как видишь, нет. — Агата пальцами кое-как зачесала волосы назад, чтобы не лезли в суп, и повертела меж пальцев чуть погнутую кем-то не в меру усердным ложку. — Работы много просто.

Пару мгновений Митрохина молчала, а потом рассмеялась — так легко и заразительно, что не получилось сдержать улыбки. Хотя причина веселья была не совсем ясна.

— Так это про тебя разговоры ходят, стало быть! — Оля наспех протёрла салфеткой вилку и нанизала на неё помидор.

— Разговоры? — улыбка сползла с губ, и Агата внутренне подобралась.

Ещё чего не хватало! Слава, конечно, всегда очень льстит, но с чего вдруг ей, здесь без году неделя работавшей, уже её обрести? И кто тому мог причиной послужить?

Вновь в груди что-то замерло, отяжелев, и словно инстинктивно обернулась Агата через плечо, выискивая в массе обедавших знакомое лицо.

Денис Кравцов что-то объяснял уплетавшему котлету Володе и выглядел, как всегда, совершенно бесстрастным и убийственно-спокойным. В самую последнюю очередь можно подумать, что он распускал какие-то слухи или вообще распространялся о ней: слишком уж ему было безразлично всё, что не касалось непосредственной работы, в том числе и сплетни. Да и личность Агаты Волковой ему совершенно неинтересна, чтобы обсуждать её с кем бы то ни было — это ясно, словно божий день.

Володя?

— Ну да, — Лёлька как ни в чем не бывало слопала салат и накинулась на борщ. — Говорят, мол, в ИТА новенькая появилась, которая, бедная, уже умеет всё, что абсолютно не нужно будущему корреспонденту. С бумажками бегает какими-то, плёнками… единственная такая из новоприбывших.

— И кто такой разговорчивый, интересно, — пробурчала Агата, поворачиваясь к подруге. Суп уже успел остыть, но есть от того хотелось не меньше.

Митрохина пожала плечами.

— Из редактуры кто-то, они же там все как птицы-говоруны.

Выдох облегчения сорвался сам собой. Точно, она же стала завсегдатаем в редакторском отделе, каждый день по несколько раз бегая туда-сюда с текстом очередного репортажа, написанным Кравцовым. Схема оказалась проста, аки апельсин: написанное неслось шеф-редактору, тот вносил правки, Агата неслась обратно, текст молча переделывался, и начинался очередной забег — с уже исправленным материалом, на утверждение. Разумеется, её там запомнили.

С души словно камень свалился. Значит, это не Володя и даже не Денис, на минутку, Владимирович. Хотя насчёт последнего и сомнений не возникало.

— Значит, я уже начала популярность завоёвывать. — Вердикт сопроводился смешком и первой ложкой борща. — Неплохо. Ты как?

Лёлька всегда отличалась любовью к разговорам. И она умела рассказывать даже самые обычные вещи столь интересно и красочно, что не заслушаться было сложно. Вот и сейчас, воодушевившись, Митрохина затараторила, даже перестав уплетать обед так рьяно. Рассказывала обо всём — о съёмках, о коллективе, о том, что ребята все очень обрадовались, узнав, что Агата попала в Останкино, и что они, между прочим, успели уже даже обидеться на то, что вчерашняя стажёрка за три почти недели не соизволила и носа к ним казать. И что, обидевшись, всё равно ждут её и берегут в ящике стола горстку горячо Агатой любимых «Коровок».

Тепло разлилось по внутренностям само собой, и стало дюже стыдно за такое своё поведение. Ну что она, в самом деле, не могла разве выкроить полчасика? Могла, конечно, но последствия бы не заставили себя ждать — вездесущий Кравцов не упустил бы шанса накидать ещё больше бессмысленной работы, узнай о самоволке. А уж он бы узнал, даже если бы Володя прикрыл.

Холодком повеяло незаметно, и так же незаметно пахнуло знакомым одеколоном.  
Поёжившись, Агата покосилась на наклонившегося к ней Кравцова, одной рукой который опёрся о столешницу, а другую явно положил на спинку её стула. Прямо по заказу словно. Ольга тут же с интересом воззрилась на подошедшего, и в глазах её запрыгали озорные огоньки.

— Здрасьте!

Кравцов, впрочем, ограничился традиционным для себя кратким кивком, что, тем не менее, не погасило искорок в Лёлькином взгляде.

— Не засиживайся. — И голос — неужели рассчитывалось на что-то иное? — привычно-холодный, жёсткий, равнодушный… — У тебя ещё текстов целая стопка.

— Я помню, — сделав нечеловеческое над собой усилие, Агата рискнула-таки посмотреть в тёмные глаза. Спокойствие на грани холода, убийственное равнодушие, как вообще так можно? — Денис Владимирович.

Глянув мимолётно на Митрохину — взгляд, впрочем, не потеплел и вообще никак не изменился — Кравцов безмолвно выпрямился и отошёл к уже ждавшему у выхода Владимиру.

Шлейф одеколона развеялся вместе с холодом.

Мурашки исчезли, словно и не бывало их.

— Я поняла! — воскликнула Оля, глядя Агате куда-то за спину.

— Что ты поняла? — впору бы удивиться тому, сколь тихо и странно прозвучал сей вопрос.

— Поняла, к кому ты попала! Ну, мы с ребятами всё пытались угадать, в какую именно команду тебя пихнули… Валерка с Костиком даже поспорили, скажу им обоим, что они профукали. А этого я частенько по ящику-то видела, да… не думала, что он такой.

— Какой? — Да что ж такое-то?! Говори громче, ну!

_Чего ты едва шепчешь?!_

— Холодный, бр, — Лёлька даже дёрнула плечами, — словно морозом повеяло, когда подошёл. В репортажах-то он не такой. Ну, не зайка, конечно… профи, короче, сразу видно. Я думала, за кадром такие обычно намного мягче. Типа, и на моторе выдержки хватает. Да что ты, ни одного репортажа не видела, что ли?

— Да мне как-то и здесь новостей хватает…

А ведь и впрямь — дома телевизор смотрел только Марк, и то, не слишком уж часто. Всё равно радостных вестей не случалось уже довольно долгое время, потому смысла не имелось лишний раз настроение себе портить.

Митрохина глянула большими глазами, явно поразившись услышанному.

— Ну ты даёшь! А как же на начальника в работе посмотреть? Одно ведь дело, когда плёнка с закадровым голосом, а другое — готовый репортаж, вот прямо эфирный. Ну ты странная, право слово!

Да, а зачем это? Ну, начальник он, и с того-то что? Ей очно его хватало, чтобы ещё и дома видеть эти холодные глаза. С другой стороны… нет, нет. Хватит ей работы на работе. Наберётся ещё опыта, успеет как-нибудь.

И пожала Агата плечами равнодушно, отпивая безвкусный компот.

— Ну и зря!

Остаток дня прошёл тихо и на удивление спокойно. Наверное, всё же отсутствие в небольшом кабинете Кравцова сказывалось благотворно на атмосфере. У Агаты даже получилось взять несколько старых текстов и начать переписывать их. Задание это было известно ещё с института — брался готовый текст на заданную тематику и редактировался так, чтобы схожести с оригиналом осталось как можно меньше. Тема при этом раскрываться должна точно по такому же плану и в том же объёме.

— А интересно, слушай, — Володя придвинул свой стул поближе и склонился над исписанным листком. Почерк у Агаты всегда был не ахти, но слова от того менее читабельными всё же не становились.

Смущённая улыбка тронула обветренные губы.

— Раньше было лучше, на самом деле. — По листку лишь мазнулось скорым взглядом.

Сноровка и впрямь начинала пропадать. Ещё бы, ведь практики доставался ровно ноль, а всё благодаря Денису. Денису Владимировичу.

Володя вздохнул и глянул сочувственно. Побарабанил пальцами по стеклу на столешнице и отодвинул ножницы подальше.

— Можно вопрос?

Агата улыбнулась — мягко и тепло, — и вновь отложила бумагу.

— Конечно.

— Почему ты не переведёшься?

Улыбку словно ветром сдуло.

— А тебе бы очень хотелось, да?

Шутка не прошла, так и повиснув в воздухе. Владимир вздохнул и поморщился, словно от боли зубной.

— Дурочка, не смешно. Просто любой бы на твоём месте уже давно взорвался, наплевал на всё и с чистой совестью сменил место. А ты терпишь, терпишь, непонятно только, чего ради. Денис ведь специально тебя испытывает, смотрит, на сколько хватит ещё.

Эка новость! Кравцов её испытывает! Даже смешно стало от такой явной очевидности сказанного. Только вот улыбка что-то никак не желала появляться.

— Ну, вот потому и не перевожусь никуда. — Откинувшись на спинку стула, Агата сложила руки на груди. — Я себе цель поставила: работать именно здесь, куда сразу определили, а не скакать сайгаком, и пока что не намерена отступать. Я упрямая.

Ситников усмехнулся — правда, не очень-то весело, скорее, в чём-то сочувственно. Агате бы удивиться, да только слишком она мыслям своим отдалась.

— Он тоже не лыком шит.

— Так тем же лучше. Чем извилистее путь к цели, тем слаще результат.

Ответом послужил смех.

А на следующий день всё повторилось. И через день, и через два, и даже через три практически никаких изменений не случилось. Поездка к родителям сорвалась из-за Марка и его начальства, поставившего очередную переработку за якобы денежную компенсацию, которую ещё непонятно, выплатят ли, выходные пролетели в традиционном бешеном ритме. Всё шло своим чередом, совершенно не меняясь, и иногда Агате казалось, что она как хомяк в колесе — постоянно вроде бы бежала куда-то, что-то делала, да только вот всё одно при том, на месте стояла. Держаться на плаву помогали баранье упрямство и ясная цель, отступать от которой было бы равнозначно предательству самой себя.

А Агата вообще к предательствам не склонна.

— Черствый коньяк, разбавленный хлеб, сжатые нервно колени… Губы твои, словно карточный блеф, — тоже являются частью Вселенной…*

Мурлыча себе под нос, она словно не замечала, как демонстративно морщился шедший с ней нога в ногу Кравцов. Петь, конечно, Агата не умела, но это не особенно мешало.

А вот вечно недовольному начальству — очень даже.

— Ты можешь умолкнуть?

Наконец-то выдали канцелярку, потому-то, собственно, и шли они по длинному коридору практически бок о бок. Агата тащила целую коробку всякой мелкой лабуды вроде ручек, карандашей, скрепок и ластиков, а Денису (Владимировичу!) достались в качестве поклажи сразу пять пачек бумаги, отхваченные чуть не с боем. Кризис, он такой — затрагивает всё и сразу. Прощёлкаешь клювом, и всё — пиши пропало.

Послушно притихнув, Агата вздёрнула нос и ускорилась на полшага.

— О, Денис!

Дверь одной из студий распахнулась, и в коридор выскочил мужчина в крупных очках и с усами. Агата инстинктивно замерла в шаге от Кравцова, который, кое-как протянув окликнувшему руку, поудобнее перехватил свою ношу.

— Ну, как твоё ничего?

— Нормально. Вон, смотри, счастья сколько. Все подряд слетелись, как саранча. — Денис кивнул на бумагу и на короб в руках Агаты.

Мужчина с интересом глянул на канцелярию, в то время как Агата, забыв о приличиях и чуть сощурившись, смотрела на него искоса. Тёмные волосы, пышные усы щёткой, подтяжки, едва скрытые пиджаком… мужчина посмотрел с хитрецой, и дрожь пробежала по плечам.

Казалось, ещё немного, и челюсть пробила бы и без того натерпевшийся от жизни пол.

— А кто это? — мужчина кивнул в сторону Агаты, пока та не слишком успешно пыталась совладать с собственной мимикой. Денис закатил глаза и шумно выдохнул.

— Помощь. Временная.

— А, пополнение институтское, что ли?

Оба уставились пристально, заставив ещё и зардеться в придачу. И, если во взгляде Кравцова ничего нового не виделось — эка невидаль! — то вот собеседник его смотрел с интересом и ожиданием ответа.

От неё ответа, что ли?

— Ну? Оглохла? Тебя спрашивают, — Денис чуть приподнял тёмные брови, и Агата вздрогнула, поморгала и пролепетала нечто несвязное, но явно утвердительное.

Мужчина улыбнулся и повернулся к Кравцову.

— А ты говоришь — временная. Студенты уже больше месяца у нас, всё, считай, корни она пустила у тебя.

И Денис вдруг… усмехнулся? И без того опешившая, Агата готова была выронить свой короб, да только вот сила какая-то, явно неземная, помешала это сделать. Ибо усмешка вышла какой-то совершенно Кравцову не свойственной. Всего на мгновение на лицо его набежала светлая тень. То была, конечно же, не радость — уж идиоткой Агата никогда не была, чтобы в такое поверить. А вот хитрецу эта самая тень напоминала весьма и весьма.

— Посмотрим.

И, пожав руку ещё раз, Денис как ни в чём не бывало пошёл по коридору дальше. А вот Агата так и замерла, глядя вслед двинувшемуся в противоположную от них сторону незнакомцу.

Хотя какой он, к лешему, незнакомец-то?!

Поравнявшись с ней, Кравцов притормозил и вопросительно глянул сверху вниз.

— Ну?

Агата огромными глазами воззрилась снизу вверх. Неподдельный восторг в них, должно быть, плескался очевидным образом, потому что тёмные брови вновь поползли медленно вверх в безмолвном вопросе.

Тихо-тихо, радостно-радостно пролепетала Агата одну лишь фамилию:

— Листьев!..**

Денис выдохнул медленно. Затем сделал вдруг большие и страшные глаза.

— Бегом!

Ну, конечно! На что ещё можно рассчитывать-то? На то, что её восторг разделят? Не смешно даже.

Кое-как подавив в себе, должно быть, слишком глуповатую улыбку, Агата послушно поплелась позади Кравцова. В голове, тем не менее, бушевал настоящий вихрь эмоций и никак не укладывалось: как близко она, оказывается, находится с такими известнейшими людьми! И какие они, оказывается, простые и открытые! Как просто Листьев — подумать только, сам Листьев! — заговорил с ней, как вступился за неё перед этим противным Кравцовым…

Стоп.

Она даже замерла вдруг на месте, словно носом в стену из стекла влетев. Перед взором возникла эта такая странная усмешка, а в ушах зазвучало: «Посмотрим».

Что он задумал опять?

Ведь она, не поднимая носа почти, просидела буквой зю за самой разнообразной по своей нелепости работой, как верно подметил Листьев, месяц! Она уже всё, что можно только, переделала, осталось только и впрямь по всем кабинетам со шваброй начать ходить. Её и так уже все знали, как вечного курьера-девочку-на-побегушках, а не как помощника корреспондента, коим она, вообще-то, и являлась.

Внезапно даже интерес пробрал. На что ещё способна фантазия матёрого корреспондента?

На лицо набежала давно уже привычная тень. Тень упрямства.

Эта игра может тянуться ещё, наверное, долго. Но она точно партию не сольёт, нет уж, ни за какие коврижки. Она уже месяц здесь, ровно столько же, между прочим, сколько длилась её стажировка, и уже успела привыкнуть ко всему.

По крайней мере, так казалось.

Кравцов уже скрылся давно за поворотом, и потому пришлось, тряхнув волосами и поудобнее перехватив гремевшую своим содержимым коробку, прибавить шагу.

А то заставит ещё и на время до редакторской бегать. С него-то уж точно не убудет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — гр. Рондо – «Бледный Бармен».  
> ** — Листьев Владислав Николаевич (10 мая 1956, Москва — 1 марта 1995, там же) — советский и российский телеведущий и журналист, первый генеральный директор ОРТ, предприниматель. Автор и первый ведущий передач «Взгляд», «Час пик», «Поле чудес», «Тема». Убит 1 марта 1995 года.


	3. 3.

Наверное, мечты сбываются именно так. Всегда находится человек, который окажется, по меньшей мере, не очень довольным твоим персональным чудом.

Сегодня Агата выскочила из-под одеяла, едва часы пробили шесть утра — даром, что сбор был назначен на одиннадцать, — и сейчас крутилась у зеркала, скептически себя рассматривая. Точно, правильно её на стажировке прозвали — Волчок.

Сегодняшний день обещал быть крайне насыщенным, и, что немаловажно, счастливым. Ведь, когда исполняется одно из желаний, просто по определению не может быть иначе!

Когда путевой лист пришёл в первый раз — а случилось это в пятницу, ещё до обеда, — Кравцов молча скомкал его и точным броском запустил в урну, не издав при том ни звука. А буквально в три часа пополудни его вызвали к начальству, и сейчас-то Агата понимала, что причиной тому послужило молчание в ответ на распоряжение. Вернулся Денис Владимирович мрачнее тучи, злобный и какой-то словно дёрганый. И с новёхоньким путевым в руке.

На радостях Агата даже взвизгнула и в ладоши захлопала — так силён был восторг от озвученной Кравцовым вести. И даже полный раздражения взгляд, посланный ей, не сумел пошатнуть чувство эйфории. За своим столом широко улыбался Владимир, выражая искреннюю радость, и, видит бог, кому какое дело до мнения вечно всем недовольного корреспондента?

В комнату, пошатываясь, ввалился Марк, разбуженный, очевидно, звуками сборов. Молча сложив руки на груди, он не удержался от чудовищного зевка и заспанно проследил за процессом выдирания гребешком длинных прядей.

— Время семь часов, какого хрена, а? — Угрюмый вид заставил усмехнуться.

— И тебе как раз пора вставать! — Агата отвлеклась от своей персональной экзекуции и щёлкнула брата по носу.

— Ты прямо как на праздник вырядилась.

— Как тебе? — Пришлось крутануться вокруг своей оси, чтобы длинная юбка развеялась вокруг ног лёгкой волной и показала всю свою кобальтовую красоту. Марк зевнул вновь.

— Но-о-нормально.

Из уст брата это «нормально» звучало примерно как «ух ты, просто шикарно!». Он вообще, как и все, должно быть, мужчины, был совершенно равнодушен к разного рода женским штучкам — главное, чтобы аккуратно выглядело.

А внешний вид у Агаты сегодня и впрямь был отличным.

Отличным от обычного.

— Давай, Маркуша, просыпайся! — И брату достался лёгкий поцелуй в щёку.

Ощущение настоящего полёта наяву окутало Агату впервые за очень и очень долгое время. Такого ярко выраженного счастья не ощущалось даже в самый первый день работы — тогда-то настрой умело сбили. Но сейчас — уж в том была уверенность стопроцентная, — никто и ничто не способно её покоробить. Не сегодня.

Сегодня она едет на съёмку, и так решило вышестоящее руководство.

Разве это не говорит о многом?

Потому-то и была она на месте уже в половину одиннадцатого. На первом этаже Телецентра Владимир проверял оборудование, параллельно дожёвывая бутерброд. Узрев буквально подлетевшую к нему Агату, он не смог удержаться от удивлённо вздёрнутых бровей.

— Здорово выглядишь!

— Спасибо! А где?..

Володя понимающе усмехнулся и протянул моток проводов от камеры.

— Полчаса у него ещё в запасе, торопиться некуда.

— А куда мы едем?

Ответили не сразу.

— Про «шоковую терапию»* слышала?

Агата даже обиделась. Что она, совсем глупая и в вакууме жила?

— Конечно, что за вопросы?

— Ну, вот, репортаж готовят о том, что ни черта не улучшается. Очереди снимать поедем. Так что не такое уж и чудо у тебя в жизни произошло. А путевой ты не видела разве?

— Кто бы мне его дал…

Это было правдой — путевой лист Денис Кравцов таскал с собой, очевидно, сочтя ненужным ставить хоть в какую-то известность о предстоящей поездке. Впрочем, и не особенно важно было место съёмки, главное — что это место вообще существовало, в том числе и для Агаты. А какая разница, с чего начинать приобщаться к будущей непосредственной работе?

— О, а вот и наше красно-солнышко.

Это прозвучало сущей издёвкой, потому что меньше всего в Денисе Владимировиче имелось чего-то светлого и лучистого. Сегодня он был особенно мрачен и, подойдя — вновь ощутимо повеяло холодом, — молча пожал руку Володе; Агате же достался сухой кивок.

Сразу же всё стало как-то не так: и платье показалось слишком лёгким, — иначе отчего ещё этот пресловутый морозец проник под кожу по-особенному сильно? — и к поездке мелькнуло равнодушие…

_Так, стоп. Стоп, Волкова._

_Отставить равнодушие. Ты вообще не должна обращать внимания на кого бы то ни было. Выполняй обязанности и прикуси язык._

Тряхнув головой, чтобы отбросить ненужные мысли, Агата шагнула к Володе и взяла протянутую сумку с запасными кассетами и аккумуляторами.

— Сколько раз. Я говорил купить. Поясную сумку?

Вопрос, произнесённый сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы с откровенным раздражением, вызвал новую волну колючих мурашек. Досадливо Агата сжала губы, чуть отвернувшись от воззрившегося на неё начальника. Он ведь и впрямь несколько раз говорил обзавестись небольшой сумкой на ремешке — такой же, как у Ольки Митрохиной, да и вообще, у большинства сотрудников Останкино. А она, привыкшая всё распихивать по карманам и таскать в руках, позволяла требованию выветриваться из головы с удивительной скоростью.

_Вдох._

_Выдох._

Кое-как совладав с нахлынувшей волной страха, Агата медленно повернулась и посмотрела Денису в глаза.

Холод. Раздражение. Едва различимый прищур.

— Я забыла…

— Это я понял, — Кравцов закатил глаза. — Запиши себе на лбу, чтобы не забыть в сотый раз. Я смотрю, для тебя это привычно.

Рукам стало особенно морозно, и захотелось обнять саму себя за плечи, защищаясь от этих резких выпадов.

— Да ладно тебе, — на помощь, как и обычно, пришёл Володя — сохраняя абсолютное спокойствие, он смотал очередной провод и запихнул его в боковой кармашек на чехле от камеры. — Вот закончим, я с Агаткой съезжу, и всё купим.

Кравцов выдохнул вдруг резко, шумно, закрыв глаза. Что-то задело его во Владимировых словах: Агата поняла это словно интуитивно, и сама удивилась своей догадке.

_Да ну, глупость._

Денис молчал какое-то время, и не понять никак, о чём он думал, словно выпав из реальности. Слева от него как ни в чём не бывало проверял работоспособность любимой камеры Володя, а Агата стояла напротив и не смела не то, что звук издать какой — пошевелиться боялась.

_Чего это он?_

— Делайте, что хотите. — Кравцов махнул, наконец, рукой и вдруг усмехнулся — безрадостно, как обычно, но с какой-то вроде бы издёвкой, глядя притихшей Агате прямо в глаза. И бросил коротко одно лишь, насмешливое, вкрадчивое: — Журналистка.

Словно с небес на землю дёргал. Словно нарочно бил наотмашь, ничего вроде и не делая.

В груди заполошно прыгнуло сердце, ударившись о рёбра, и Агата почувствовала, как впервые за долгое время в носу защипало.

_Нет. Только не это. Не вздумай даже._

_Журналистка._

Что же сделала она такого, чем заслужила отношение столь неприязненное? И дело ведь не в слове, брошенном словно невзначай; главным был отвратный тон, которым слово это пропитано насквозь.

_Бестолочь._

Вот, что на самом деле он хотел сказать.

Кулаки сами собой сжались, и ногти больно впились в нежную, лишь недавно вычищенную от краски чёрной, кожу. Опустила голову и губу закусила посильнее, лишь бы только дыхание сдержать и эмоции свои сокрыть. Вряд ли получилось, конечно, но не давать же волю самой себе?

Со стороны лестницы подбежала женщина с высоким хвостом и бесперебойно шипевшей рацией в руке. Окинув группу скорым взглядом, она обратилась к Кравцову, не поздоровавшись и сразу к делу перейдя:

— Собрались уже? Молодцы, машина ждёт, два три восемь номер. — И затем, кивнув в сторону Агаты, легко улыбнулась. — Что, и новенькая с вами? Неужели ты сам?

В ответ фыркнули и равнодушно дёрнули плечами.

— Ещё чего. В гробу я видел по своей воле её брать. Верхи велели.

Интересно, сколько человек уже успели узнать её заочно, а она о том и не догадывалась? Понятно, конечно, что Останкино — маленькая деревня в составе одной большой, Москвой которая звалась, но не настолько же, наверное…

Хмыкнув, женщина подмигнула Волковой, махнула всем сразу рукой и поспешила обратно к лестнице, на ходу что-то говоря в притихшую рацию.

— Готов? — Кравцов глянул на Володю; тот резко дёрнул собачку молнии, приставил два пальца к виску и козырнул.

— Как пионер перед девятнадцатым мая!**

Шутка, конечно же, не прошла. Агата по-прежнему молчала, подавленная и какая-то словно разбитая на части; от Кравцова эмоций никто и не ждал особо.

— Поехали тогда.

Пришлось двинуться послушно следом, и слова склонившегося к уху Володи словно сквозь плотный слой ваты услышались:

— Правильно. Раньше сядешь — раньше выйдешь.

О чём это он? Оглянувшись с непониманием во взгляде, поймала лёгкую в ответ усмешку:

— Всё равно ничего интересного не будет.

Прозвучало это очень странно, однако уже на месте стало вдруг понятно, что не совсем уж Володя и слукавил. Несмотря на весь азарт, который угольками горел в душе, подсознание подсказывало, что история, в общем-то, необычной не окажется.

Возле универмага собралась очередь пугающих размеров. В девяносто втором году в крупных городах не жили — выживали. И сейчас, выпрыгнув из служебной газели, Агата украдкой поглядывала на этих людей. Внезапно стало страшновато даже — невооруженным глазом видно, что толпе совершенно никакого дела не было до обосновывавшихся чуть поодаль телевизионщиков. Лишь пара человек недоуменно и даже как-то с раздражением перебросилась парой слов, кивая в их сторону. Легко было предположить, как далеко могли послать всю съёмочную группу разом при любой их попытке расспросить кого-нибудь.

Периодически и Агата стояла в таких вот очередях, тянувшихся, словно змейкой, вдоль стеклянных витрин. Ей очень повезло — благодаря жившим в деревне бабушке и деду семейство Волковых регулярно получало посылки с провиантом. И это было истинной роскошью. Иные семьи, не имея такой подмоги, обрекались на часовые выстаивания километровых очередей всё свободное время.

— Чуешь? — Агата вздрогнула и обернулась: в шаге от неё Володя рассматривал толпу, щурясь от ярких солнечных лучей и отточенными движениями разматывая провода камеры. Пришлось с шумом втянуть носом тёплый воздух.

— Что?

В ответ усмехнулись и пожали плечами.

— Демократия.

Невесёлая улыбка тронула губы. Если бы кто знал наперёд, что оно вот так вот сложится…

Из газели выпрыгнул водитель, и вдвоём с Володей они потащили аппаратуру чуть в сторону от машины, под зелень раскидистого дуба, чтобы не нагревать её раньше времени. Проследив за их маршрутом, Агата вновь повернулась к толпе. И тут же наткнулась на замученные и даже отчасти злобные взгляды — несколько человек из очереди внимательно наблюдали за телодвижениями незваных гостей. По крайней мере, Агата чувствовала себя здесь именно так — словно она притащилась в незнакомую компанию, в которой её никто не ждал и видеть не хотел.

И кто знал, насколько правдиво было её ощущение?

Откуда-то справа подошёл Кравцов; совершенно равнодушно глянул на очередь, затем перевел взгляд на застывшую, подобно изваянию, Агату.

— Они так смотрят… словно проклясть готовы.

_Чёрт бы побрал тебя, Волкова!_

Поздно она прикусила до боли язык. Непонятно даже, как так получилось, что слова эти сорвались с губ. Пытаться завести разговор с Кравцовым? Глупость какая, она и не собиралась этого делать! Очень захотелось дать самой себе по губам за излишнюю болтливость; ведь сама боялась слова лишнего ему сказать, так что же тогда?

И даже оборачиваться не пришлось, чтобы увидеть, как Денис закатил глаза — она уже достаточно работала с ним, чтобы пусть иногда, но все же просчитывать реакцию. Да и диапазон этих самых реакций не отличался особенной широтой.

— Нет. Они должны нас обнять и в лоб поцеловать.

Агата поёжилась, почувствовав на себе взгляд, и машинально обхватила собственные плечи руками. Эта реакция — такая детская, такая машинальная и естественная — заставила внутренне усмехнуться самой себе.

Словно ей не третий десяток, а лет пять.

А Кравцов продолжал смотреть. Даже пристальнее, чем до того. Очень остро чувствовавшая на себе чужие взгляды Агата, наконец, не выдержала и обернулась.

Он чуть щурился, словно от близорукости. Всё, что получилось заметить, прежде чем…

Изо льда в его голосе можно было делать мороженое. Агата и сама не поняла толком, с чего вдруг пришло в голову такое странное сравнение.

А ещё ему, должно быть, никогда не бывало жарко.

— Иди и найди мне трёх человек для репортажа.

— В… в смысле?

— В кривом.

Стиснув зубы, Агата проглотила комок и исподлобья глянула на начальство. Захотелось послать его к чертям, развернуться и уйти к Володе. Но на деле пришлось лишь руки сжать в кулаки покрепче — так, чтобы ногти поглубже впились в кожу. Эти ощущения помогали справляться с всплесками эмоций.

— Хорошо. Каких искать?

Кравцов вздохнул, и на несколько мгновений — всего на мгновения! — из лица его ушло то привычное выражение, которое вызывало порой страх. Вдруг стали видны морщины, чётче очертились круги под глазами… и даже седина в тёмных волосах блеснула на солнце. Её было совсем немного, но…

Володя говорил, что они ровесники. Значит, Кравцову не было и тридцати.

В тёмных глазах — таких холодных, таких равнодушных ко всему — мелькнула усталость.

Самая обычная нечеловеческая усталость.

— Любых. Мне насрать, как это получится. Мне насрать, кого ты найдешь. Просто найди. Раз уж согласилась здесь работать.

Молча Агата кивнула. Молча развернулась, первой нарушив зрительный контакт. Усталость в тёмных глазах сменилась привычным равнодушием — последнее, что она увидела в этом лице.

— Желательно, чтобы они умели разговаривать.

Слова ударили в спину, заставив поёжиться вновь.

Тряхнув волосами, Агата шагнула к толпе и, навесив на лицо самое дружелюбное выражение, резко выдохнула.

_Раз. Два. Три. Это несложно._

Однако толпа считала иначе. Люди не горели желанием участвовать в каких-то там съёмках, многие боялись за места в очереди, иные изначально были настроены столь агрессивно, что даже подходить к ним было страшно. Оглядываясь пару раз в нараставшем отчаянии, Агата натыкалась на неизменно-пристальный взгляд, которым наблюдал за её тщетными попытками Денис Владимирович. И тут же упрямство вспыхивало внутри, и вновь она шагала к первому попавшемуся человеку с одной и той же формулировкой.

Двое нашлись минут через десять поисков; на третьего пришлось потратить ещё столько же. Под конец Агата уже начала паниковать, и потому едва ли не бросилась на шею согласившемуся на небольшое «интервью» мужичку лет шестидесяти.

— Это надо делать быстрее. — Вот и вся похвала от Кравцова, коей он соизволил наградить её, подлетевшую к нему и жестом указавшую на найденных людей. Но ни на что иное особенно и не рассчитывалось.

Мимо прошагал Володя, показав поднятый вверх большой палец. Впрочем, не особенно это помогло — радость от выполненного поручения испарилась за какую-то жалкую минуту, и как можно незаметнее Агата отошла подальше, в тень. Сорвав ромашку, опустилась на траву и покрутила меж пальцев тонкий стебелёк. В душе боролись два чувства — с одной стороны, хотелось подойти и посмотреть на процесс работы; с другой, более логичным казалось тихонечко посидеть в сторонке и не отсвечивать.

Чтобы не провоцировать.

Сорок два тонких лепестка. Значит, не любит. И гадать не надо, посчитать достаточно. Вздохнув, Агата осторожно отделила три прядки волос и, прибавив к одной тонкий стебель, наспех заплела косичку.

А гадать ей всё равно не на кого.

Подумать только, ещё утром она буквально летать готова была от томления и предвкушения первого выездного репортажа. А теперь что? Сидела на траве в сторонке, перебирала подол длинной юбки и лишь иногда бросала косые взгляды в сторону коллег. Куда подевалась радость?

Уж не начало ли у Кравцова получаться её победить?

— Агата!

Мысль, которая уже была готова к смакованию, отошла на задний план, и пришлось прекратить настойчиво сминать кобальтовую ткань платья. Это Володя звал её, должно быть, уже не в первый раз, и махал рукой, настойчиво зовя к себе. Однако что-то внутри назойливо тянуло вниз, словно уговаривая остаться в прежней позе. Что это могло быть? Меланхолия? Первый шаг на пути к потере страсти. А как работать без неё?

_Быстро ты, Волкова, сдуваться начала. Никак кишка тонка оказалась._

_То-то обрадуется кто-то._

Тело само приняло вертикальное положение — Агата и додумать ничего не успела, и к Володе подошла, словно робот.

— Ты чего?

— Нет, нормально.

Пристальный взгляд — такой непохожий, такой другой; внимательный и тёплый. От такого не появлялись мурашки, не хотелось отворачиваться и обхватывать себя руками; такой проникал под кожу, согревал все внутренности и растекался дымкой нежности.

Это напоминало контрастный душ.

И этот взгляд было намного проще вынести, не теряя лица.

— Наша сказка хороша — начинай сначала. — Владимир вздохнул и поскрёб затылок. Голос его обратился в шёпот. — Хочешь, поговорю?

Агата метнула быстрый взгляд чуть вправо — Кравцов стоял метрах в двадцати от роптавшей толпы и быстро докуривал, держа микрофон за длинный чёрный шнур.

— Не стоит.

В самом деле — Володя не должен тратить своё время на бессмысленные увещевания. Она уже взрослая девочка, пора учиться уживаться с людьми. В этом была странность, но, как только от Ситникова поступали предложения помощи, у Агаты словно из ниоткуда появлялись более привычные ей упрямство и силы. Уже за одно только это его стоило благодарить.

— Тогда становись рядом и смотри за работой профессионалов. — Владимир подмигнул, и, дождавшись улыбки в ответ, навёл камеру на очередь и обернулся. — Денис!

Повторять дважды не пришлось — Кравцов отшвырнул окурок, перехватил микрофон и в несколько шагов сократил расстояние между собой и намеченной заранее на асфальте обрывком бумажки точкой. Володя склонился над камерой. Загорелся индикатор.

— Угу.

И Агата обратилась в слух. Позже, когда всё закончится, ей покажется даже, что она не дышала толком, ловя каждый жест, каждый взгляд и каждое слово. Во всем происходящем была огромная странность, и далеко не сразу до Агаты дошло, что именно смутило её, едва Денис Кравцов шагнул к первому из трёх отобранных человек. А, когда дошло, она даже не поверила самой себе.

Все трое согласившихся заметно нервничали, не зная, чего именно ждать им от людей с камерой и микрофоном. Лишь парой слов Агата попыталась объяснить им, что нужно будет делать и как вести себя; потом — она видела это, сидя под дубом — к каждому подошёл Кравцов. И в это сложно поверить, однако…

Каждый вёл себя совершенно спокойно и естественно. Ни один из трёх не запнулся и не смутился. Они отвечали на вопросы эмоционально, горячо, но… но ведь именно того и требовалось.

Кравцов поменялся в кадре. Держась по-прежнему собранно и чуть отстранённо, он удивительным образом сумел расположить к себе этих трёх человек, изведённых очередями, пустыми полками и нищетой. Это напомнило какую-то фантасмагорию, когда даже те, кто категорически отказывались даже слушать слова Агаты об участии в съёмке, начинали перешёптываться меж собой, поддерживая говорившего. Они словно изливали Кравцову свои души, словно искали в нём какой-то мифической поддержки или хотя бы понимания. И он смотрел на них, и в его взгляде было нечто такое, что вынуждало их довериться. Вопросы не были необычными или провокационными; скорее даже наоборот — их отличала банальность. Но даже этого оказалось предостаточно Кравцову, чтобы создать диалог, чтобы вывести людей на нужные эмоции и слова. Репортаж создавался на пустом месте, из ничего — это было понятно даже полному профану вроде Агаты. И она стояла, ошарашенная и словно окаменевшая, в сантиметрах от периодически зевавшего в кулак Володи, и с каким-то необъяснимым чувством понимала, насколько и для него, и для Кравцова всё это привычно, обыденно и даже скучно временами. На её глазах создавалось то, что потом увидят тысячи человек, то, что будет обсуждаться на лавочках и кухнях, то, что покажут по первому федеральному телеканалу в самой популярной программе страны. Это походило на волшебство, которое творилось исключительно людьми; и она была ему свидетелем.

***

— Отнеси, пожалуйста, к нам в кабинет. Я покурю пока.

В руки перекочевали три кассеты, и Агата кивнула. Пока Кравцов сдавал готовый репортаж, у них было свободное время, а это означало одно — можно заглянуть к старым знакомым. За всё время своего пребывания в стенах Телецентра лишь однажды выдалось достаточно времени, чтобы как следует посидеть с ребятами из «До 16…». И упускать повторно появившийся шанс не входило в планы.

Только в кабинет зарулить, и свобода.

Взяв протянутые ключи и сунув их в кармашек новенькой поясной сумки, Агата поспешила скрыться за стеклянными дверьми. После съёмки они с Владимиром, как и было намечено, отправились на ближайший рынок, выкроив себе час времени. Несколько раз пытался Ситников завести разговор, но терпел фиаско. Потом, уже по дороге обратно, она призналась в причине своей внезапной замкнутости, чем вызвала смех облегчения.

«Привыкнешь, будешь пуще моего зевать».

Но Агата, конечно же, не поверила.

Как к такому привыкнуть можно?

И вот она шла сейчас бодрым шагом по коридору в сторону лифта. Можно было бы, конечно, пробежаться по ступенькам, но внезапный приступ банальной лени направил ноги в противоположном от лестницы направлении. Едва различимое отражение в стеклянной двери заставило замедлиться и присмотреться. Ничего хорошего, впрочем, перед взором не предстало: ворот платья нещадно измялся каким-то непостижимым образом, а ромашки и след простыл. Наверное, оно к лучшему — увядший цветок в жалком подобии причёски, что могло быть печальнее?

В коридоре оказалось на удивление немного народа. И у лифта стояли только двое.

— Валерка, привет! — Улыбка вышла искренней, потому что именно этот Валера был коллегой Митрохиной. Как раз с ним и доберётся до нужной студии.

— Привет!

Приняв поцелуй в щеку, Агата обернулась и взглянула на стоявшего в шаге от неё второго мужчину. И тут же почувствовала, как начала медленно отвисать челюсть.

_Ах, как некрасиво!_

— Вот, кстати, познакомься: Сашка Рощин. Впрочем, не думаю, что ты его не знаешь.

— Дурачок. — Беззлобно хмыкнул молодой человек и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. — Здравствуйте.

Конец восьмидесятых и начало девяностых годов ознаменовались стремительным развитием поп-индустрии. Сладкие длинноволосые мальчики с песнями разной степени незамысловатости пользовались невообразимым успехом у самых обширнейших аудиторий и деньги зарабатывали поистине огромные. Их было не так много, потому как направление только развивалось, постепенно вытесняя собой привычных уже представителей советской эстрады. Простой народ жаждал перемен, причём во всем — в жизни, в работе и в увлечениях. Музыка, конечно, тоже входила в этот список, и молодые поп-певцы со своими ролями справлялись. Прыгая в расшитых стеклом и мишурой пиджаках под фонограмму, эти ребята вызывали литры слёз у молоденьких поклонниц, зарабатывая на их влюбчивости и вполне удачном имидже.

Один из них и стоял сейчас перед Агатой.

Саша Рощин оказался одним из первых. Он начинал ещё в Советском Союзе, и с годами популярность его лишь росла, хотя стоило отметить, что репертуар не отличался разнообразием ни смысловым, ни количественным: песен за эти годы не набралось и с десяток, а содержание их было весьма однотипным. Свою работу делала госпожа Удача — очень вовремя Рощин явил себя публике, и продюсер ему достался явно грамотный. И сейчас, в период, когда разного рода развлекательные передачи заполняли телевидение, а в лексикон постепенно входило слово «пиар», каждый мало-мальски известный исполнитель нуждался в поддержании собственного имени на плаву. Конкуренция росла с каждым годом, и несложно было представить повальную заинтересованность продюсеров в продвижении своих подопечных самыми разными способами. А передачи типа «До 16…» очень тому способствовали.

— Здра… а… здрасьте. — Должно быть, Агата выглядела совсем глупо, когда кое-как пожимала протянутую ладонь, во все глаза глядя на певца.

Лифт с грохотом распахнул двери, и все трое шагнули в побитую временем и многочисленными сотрудниками кабину. Словно машинально Агата шагнула в угол. У неё не имелось особенных кумиров, но волнение, тем не менее, всё равно парализовало горло. И поразительным казалось совершенное спокойствие и самого Рощина, и Валерки. Ткнув в кнопку, последний повернулся к Волковой.

— Ты к себе?

— А?.. А, да. Вообще, кассеты надо закинуть. Потом… к вам собиралась.

Всё это время Саша наблюдал за ней, заведя руки за спину и чуть склонив голову набок. Его взгляд легко чувствовался и добавлял в и без того напряженное состояние нотки паники. Что не так? Почему такое внимание пристальное? Ну, конечно, её-то внешний вид чтобы незамеченным не остался! Одно платье измятое чего стоило!

— А идёмте с нами сразу. — Рощин чуть изогнул бровь и хмыкнул. — Как будто эта лабуда не подождет.

Володя, конечно, не обиделся бы — кассеты всё равно были пустыми, отобранными у кого-то в качестве компенсации за просроченный денежный долг. Однако находился человек в её окружении, который никак не преминул бы лишний раз прокомментировать «необязательность».

— Начальства моего не знаете. — Она пробормотала это совершенно машинально, забыв даже на мгновения о собственном смущении.

Свет мигнул. Такое случалось частенько, и потому значения секундному перебою никто не придал.

В следующий миг кабину тряхнуло так, что все трое чудом удержали вертикальное положение; свет мигнул вновь, и лифт остановился.

Сердце гулко ударилось о рёбра, и Агата, вжавшись спиной в не самую чистую стенку, глянула на Валеру. Тот скорчил мину и без особенной надежды ткнул в кнопку вызова диспетчера. Ответом послужила гробовая тишина.

— Ну всё, трындец. Теперь хорошо, если через час вылезем.

Рощин недоумённо глянул на Валеру.

— В смысле «через час»? Шутишь?

— Ага. Практикуюсь, в «Аншлаг» хочу попасть. Теперь пока чухнутся, пока с диспетчерской свяжутся, пока лифтёр припрётся.

Это было правдой. Лифтами старались пользоваться пореже, зная об их почётном возрасте и отсутствии ремонта на протяжении многих лет. Подъёмники считались своего рода аттракционом на удачу. И вот сегодня кое-кому не повезло.

Вздохнув, Агата прижалась затылком к стенке и прикрыла глаза. Теперь и дёргаться бесполезно — выволочки всё равно не избежать. Всё подаренное неведомыми силами свободное время она проторчит в обшарпанной кабине в ожидании помощи, вновь выслушает всё, что о ней думает Кравцов, и в очередной раз пролетит фанерой над посиделками со старыми приятелями.

Валерка снял с пояса рацию и нажал на кнопку. Раздался треск.

— Ты где потерялся? — Голос Митрохиной заставил чуть повернуть голову.

— Сворачивайтесь. Мы в лифте сидим. — Валерка вновь ткнул в кнопку и недобро оскалился. — У вас перерыв.

На том конце цокнули языком. Агата даже с лёгкостью представила, как закатила глаза подруга.

— Какого хрена вы туда попёрлись? По лестнице негоже?

— Короче, давайте в диспетчерскую звоните, пока мы тут не сдохли. — Валерка отжал кнопку, не дождавшись ответа, и вернул рацию на пояс.

Рощин взглянул на циферблат наручных часов и запрокинул голову, выдохнув. 

Удивительно, но вёл он себя достаточно спокойно, хотя несложно было догадаться, что для человека его публичности даже час времени на вес золота. Украдкой Агата проследила за тем, как отточенными движениями молодой человек расстегнул пиджак, а затем… швырнул его на пол возле стенки и сел сверху, вытянув ноги.

— Ну, что? Давайте тогда знакомиться, что ли? — Саша откинул назад длинные волосы и посмотрел на Волкову. — Александр.

Полное имя прозвучало странновато: всё же куда привычнее было это простое, свойское «Саша». Сашей его знала вся страна, зато сейчас на ум приходила мысль, что даже имя становилось частью имиджа. Сложно было такому позавидовать.

— Агата.

К реакции на собственное имя она привыкла ещё в детстве. Зато были исключены вероятные тёзки и какие-то глупые рифмовки вроде «Машки-промокашки». «Промокашки» — это ещё в лучшем случае.

Но подобная реакция не встречалась почти никогда. Рощин улыбнулся и, глядя снизу вверх, склонил голову влево.

— Красиво.

Это вызвало ответную улыбку. Привыкшей к удивлению и недоумению, ей особенно приятно было услышать комплимент собственному имени. А вот Валерка демонстративно закатил глаза, тоже поудобнее устраиваясь на полу. О чистоте задумываться уже не приходилось.

— Тоже работаете здесь?

Он сам начинал разговор; это казалось удивительным. Люди, чьи голоса звенели из каждого утюга, всегда казались какими-то недосягаемыми, и то, что один из таких людей сейчас сидел на полу стародавнего лифта, используя наверняка дорогущий пиджак в качестве подстилки, выходило за рамки понимания. Более того, Саша Рощин совершенно спокойно предлагал общение, хотя Агата ожидала совершенно иного.

— Работаю.

И вновь реакция оказалась непредсказуемой. Непредсказуемой настолько, что недоумённый смешок сам собой сорвался с губ.

— Жаль.

— Жаль?

Александр усмехнулся, прижал ладонь к груди и пояснил таким тоном, каким обычно говорили о чём-то само собой разумеющемся:

— Я вашего брата терпеть не могу.

О, как. Вот так вот просто и откровенно — как будто бы о погоде сказал. Вопросительно вздёрнув брови, Агата осмелилась посмотреть собеседнику в карие глаза. Стало вдруг так обидно, что даже смущение отошло на задворки сознания.

— Это почему же?

— Грязи слишком много.

Валера закатил глаза вновь и несильно ударил Рощина ногой по ноге.

— Не заводи свою шарманку.

— Почему ещё? Скажи, что я неправ.

Нет, ну это уже и впрямь ни в какие ворота не лезло. Это в журналистике грязь? Агата осторожно сползла по стенке лифта вниз, опустившись на корточки, и обернула ноги юбкой. Садиться совсем не хотелось — платье было новым и горячо любимым, она специально надела его именно сегодня, и мараться о постоянно грязный пол не имелось никакого желания. Не дай бог, порвёт ещё. С её-то везением.

— А в шоу-бизнесе, стало быть, грязи нет?

Александр улыбнулся. Он улыбался именно так, как делал это на обложках пластинок и кассет — открыто и словно бы немного печально. Самую малость, но, если приглядеться, можно заметить. Агата и сама не знала, почему пригляделась. Из любопытства, наверное.

— Я этого не говорил. Но есть большая разница. В шоу-бизнесе у каждого равные, в общем-то, возможности. У каждого свои продюсеры, своя аудитория, свои песни. Мы варимся все между собой, в своём котелке. Не сумел удержаться на плаву, не нашёл грамотных продюсеров — сам виноват. А вы? Ну, в смысле, журналисты. Вы за сенсацией гонитесь, и ваша известность зависит от того, насколько удачно вы вывернете новость наизнанку и как умело обольёте другого грязью. Ваша конкуренция задевает других людей, никак с вами не связанных. И это ещё помимо грызни между собой. Вам всегда надо куда-то влезть, что-то выведать. И правды от вас зачастую исходит очень мало. — Рощин приложил ладонь к груди вновь. — Только вы не обижайтесь.

Но Агата — странное дело! — и не подумала обидеться. Услышанное заставило её задуматься, и внутренний голос тихонечко пропищал что-то о вероятной правоте собеседника. Хотя этот голосок тут же натолкнулся на стену привычного радения за собственную профессию. И внутри мигом взвился вихрь двух противоположных эмоций.

_Рощин прав._

_Рощин тысячу раз неправ._

_Он ведь судит со стороны! Откуда ему знать?_

_А со стороны всегда виднее…_

— Я… — Агата взглянула Александру в глаза. Его взгляд был таким необычным и по-доброму пронзительным, и в его глаза отчего-то хотелось смотреть и смотреть. — Я не подумала об этом. Интересно.

— Валерка, вот, со мной не согласен.

— Конечно, нет. — Валера зевнул в кулак и потянулся. Свет мигнул вновь. — Судишь всех по паре-тройке человек.

Между молодыми людьми завязалась шуточная словесная перебранка, а Агата притихла, глядя в одну точку. Она и впрямь никогда раньше не задумывалась об обратной стороне выбранной профессии. Это казалось очень странным, но человек, которого она и часа ещё не знала, пробудил в сознании мысли совершенно новые и непривычные. Ведь он действительно мог оказаться больше правым, чем нет. Конечно, минусы есть везде, но отчего же она сама никогда раньше не думала о них всерьёз? Забавно получалось — ей, работавшей в Останкино без году неделя, уже сейчас было бы не лишним задуматься о том, какую тактику избирать в дальнейшем. Идти по головам или быть максимально честной?

Голова от такого разорваться могла. Да и рано ей, наверное, о таком рассуждать?

Она всего лишь девочка на побегушках. Кассеты, вон, таскает, да тексты правит. Какая ей тактика вообще?

— А вы всё-таки обиделись. — Больше утверждение, чем вопрос. Голос у Рощина такой… красивый: с хрипотцой, какие обычно называли бархатными. Тряхнув головой, Агата легко усмехнулась.

— Нет, не обиделась. Если это правда, то нет смысла на неё обижаться, а если мнение… то у каждого оно своё.

Во взгляде карих глаз мелькнула тень чего-то, весьма отдалённо походившего на уважение.

— Мудро. Знаете, я был бы рад, если бы вы стали исключением.

— Исключение подтверждает правило.

Он смотрел, и этот взгляд казался таким непривычным. Никто не смотрел на неё так. И от этого становилось на удивление спокойно. Рощин вполне мог играть, притворяться — уж ему-то это привычно. Но что-то подсказывало, что не было ему нужды лукавить. Здесь, в кабине зависшего в шахте лифта, с людьми, которые тоже связаны с публичностью, пусть и не в той степени.

— И всё же. Валерка, к примеру, — Александр кивнул на молодого человека, — мог бы стать прекрасным исключением, но он, к сожалению, всего лишь редактор.

— В задницу иди. — Придав голосу побольше слащавости, проворковал Валера.

— А я уже давно в ней. — В глазах Рощина блестели искорки; он умел смеяться взглядом, и никогда, пожалуй, прежде не доводилось Агате встречать такого. Хотя слова, брошенные с толикой пренебрежения, никак со взглядом этим не вязались. На мгновение показалось даже, что слух подвёл, и на самом деле сказано было что-то другое. Но Александр подмигнул, и она тут же опустила взгляд, отчего-то смутившись.

Кабина дёрнулась, и пришлось оставить назойливые рассуждения.

— А ты говорил, час. — Рощин взглянул на циферблат наручных часов. — Без минуты полчаса.

Агата прикусила губу. Странно, прошло достаточное количество времени, а казалось, словно буквально пару минут назад кабина застыла в шахте.

— Неужели мы успеем в срок, — Валерка тоже глянул на часы и выдохнул с облегчением. Затем искоса глянул на Александра, — если тормозить не будешь. Звезда.

— Тормозить? Да это у вас опять что-то ёкнется. Агата, вы же сможете поприсутствовать на съёмке? Я вас приглашаю.

Улыбка тронула губы. Понаблюдать за интервью с кумиром миллионов, конечно же, хотелось. Проблема лишь одна, и она была слишком серьёзной, чтобы закрыть на неё глаза. Вздохнув, Агата провела кончиком пальца по краю одной из кассет. Закинуть их — дело плёвое, а вот договориться с Кравцовым…

— Я попробую.

Ложь. Это была самая обыкновенная и беззастенчивая ложь.

Она не будет пробовать. Просто потому, что это работа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — Шоковая терапия — экономическая теория, а также комплекс радикальных экономических реформ, базирующихся на этой теории. Эти реформы, как декларируют постулаты «шоковой терапии», «…направлены на оздоровление экономики государства и вывод её из кризиса». К таким реформам относятся моментальная либерализация цен, сокращение денежной массы и приватизация убыточных государственных предприятий.
> 
> ** — 19 мая — День пионерии.


	4. 4.

Человек всегда отличался весьма прозаичной способностью адаптироваться практически ко всему. В том числе и к страху. Поначалу пугающий, постепенно он укреплялся в сознании и становился чем-то обыденным, обтёсывался о прожитые дни и мутировал в нечто привычное. Всё равно иного способа жизни не находилось.

А жить было страшно.

— Вон, в доме напротив, семья жила, Аксёновы вроде. Отец, мать и дочка лет пятнадцати. Отец всю жизнь на заводе пахал, потом в бизнес этот подался, будь он неладен, на рынке пару палаток держал. И что думаешь? Позавчера вечером, под ночь уже, ворвались к ним в квартиру какие-то ублюдки и всех троих одним ножом. Хорошо ещё, если просто зарезали, но правды мы уже не узнаем. Вот, о чём рассказывать надо. А вы всё об очередях в универмаг. Кому это нужно?

— Па, ну, мы же не криминальная хроника. К тому же, какой с нас спрос? Нам куда сказали, туда мы и поехали. Да и очереди, знаешь ли, тоже показывать надо.

— Это для чего же? — Матвей Олегович хмыкнул равнодушно, а Агата пожала плечом.

— Ну, как? Чтобы показать, какая в стране экономическая ситуация.

— Какая ситуация? А я тебе и так могу сказать. Вон, на заборе во дворе слово из трёх букв красуется. Детишки вчера написали местные. Вот оно лучше всяких репортажей ваших всё отображает. Коротко и ясно.

Вздох вырвался из груди. С отцом было сложно всегда, сколько Агата себя помнила. В любимчиках неизменно был Марк, как более здравомыслящий и серьёзный, а к её жизненным поискам всерьёз не относились, наверное, никогда. Матвей Олегович строил на дочь планы, явно отличные от её конечного выбора; чего было удивляться разочарованности, которая последовала за услышанными планами на дальнейшую судьбу. Несерьёзное баловство — так, по мнению отца, можно было охарактеризовать работу Агаты. Потому и старалась она разговаривать на эту тему как можно реже и короче. Получалось, к сожалению, далеко не всегда.

 — Всё, Матвей, отстань от неё, — Беата Константиновна вошла на кухню как раз вовремя: сил на дальнейшее не самое радостное обсуждение у Агаты почти не оставалось. — В кои-то веки дети возможность нашли приехать, не порти им настроение. У них своих проблем достаточно наверняка.

Из груди вырвался вздох облегчения. Мама была спокойна; значит, Марк, с которым она до того сидела в комнате, ничего не рассказал.

По своей натуре Агата была человеком крайне жизнелюбивым и оптимистичным. Однако сама жизнь с её действительностью словно проверяла данные качества на прочность. На сей раз ко всему прочему прибавилось отсутствие денег. Зарплату задерживали уже на неделю, и никто не мог даже предположить, сколько ещё это могло продлиться. У Марка ситуация была практически идентичной, и жить сейчас приходилось на сбережения. Узнай об этом родители — не избежать нехороших последствий.

— Милая, иди в комнату, — Беата Константиновна поцеловала Агату в растрёпанную макушку. — сейчас чаю попьём.

— Помочь?

— Иди-иди, сами справимся.

Так было каждый раз — приезжали они и впрямь редко, а, когда всё же приезжали, то окружались небывалой заботой и даже опекой. Иногда Агата задумывалась помимо воли — сможет ли она стать такой же матерью собственным детям? Да и будут ли они вообще, эти дети? Рожать их сейчас, в такое время, казалось блажью. Да и кандидатур на роль отца не находилось совсем.

А, впрочем, не очень-то она и искала.

Марк лежал на диване, растянувшись во всю его длину, и тыкал в кнопки телевизора рукояткой длинной швабры. Эта лень вызвала улыбку.

— И везде ваши новости, — прокомментировал свои поиски молодой человек, обернувшись на звук шагов.

— Ты хоть не начинай, а, — поморщившись, Агата подошла к дивану, и, жестом показав брату подвинуться, села на освободившееся место.

— Помалкиваешь, надеюсь?

— Как партизан. Интересно только, на сколько это всё затянется. У нас к такому народ непривычный.

В самом деле — в Останкино подобного ранее не случалось, и оттого воспринялось с особенной агрессией и неприятием. Бухгалтерский отдел в одно мгновение стал нерукопожатным, и даже внутренняя атмосфера заметно изменилась, прибавив в себе ноток напряженности. Казалось бы, всего неделя, но пугала не только она; причина крылась и в неизвестности — никто не решался предположить, на сколько ещё всё это могло продлиться.

— Ложись? — Марк подвинулся ближе к мягкой диванной спинке, оставив достаточно места с краю. Улыбнувшись, Агата упала на бок и вытянула ноги. Так они лежали, когда были детьми; их вообще отличало особое миролюбие по отношению друг к другу, чему в своё время никак не могла нарадоваться Беата Константиновна. Они никогда не доставляли особенных проблем: не дрались, не перетягивали до посинения плюшевого мишку, не скандалили по пустякам. Стычки, конечно, случались, но были они столь редки и столь по делу, что считать их за правило не приходилось.

— Что, голь на выдумки хитра? — усмехнувшись, Агата кивнула на опасно качавшуюся швабру в руке брата. Тот прицелился, высунув кончик языка, и ткнул в одну из овальных кнопок. Новости сменились рекламой.

— Скорее, на память не жалуюсь, — Марк зевнул. В самом деле, такая находчивость шла корнями в детство, когда у брата не оставалось сил стоять возле ящика после очередной тренировки. — О. Хочешь немного криминала?

Очередной канал демонстрировал крупным планом синюшные тела с простреленными головами — результаты очередной кровавой разборки. Равнодушный голос комментатора, с завидным бесстрастием называвший место и предполагаемых участников стычки, показался отчего-то знакомым. К горлу подступил комок, и Агата отвернулась.

— Фу. Выключи. Мне вон, отец рассказал уже, что у них тут на днях случилось.

— Чего? — Марк прицелился вновь. Равнодушный голос сменился плаксиво-надрывным с бравурной мелодией фоном: в очередной раз повторяли бог знает которую серию «Санта-Барбары».

— Семью в соседнем доме вырезали, за долги.

Протяжный присвист послужил ответом. Решив остановиться на мыльной опере, Марк перегнулся через сестру и опустил швабру на пол.

— Да уж, весело в России живётся. Чем ты беднее, тем безопаснее.

— Ну да, хорош выбор: умереть или от ножа, или от голода.

В комнату вошла, держа в руках чашки от передававшегося в семье по наследству фарфорового сервиза, Беата Константиновна. На синхронно повёрнутые в свою сторону головы детей она усмехнулась и поставила посуду на стол.

— Ну до чего же смотреть на вас приятно. Словно вы маленькие совсем. Давайте, поднимайтесь, будем чай пить с пирожками.

— Пирожки? — Марк тут же вытянулся, нечаянно ткнув Агату локтем под рёбра и в ответ получив раздражённое шипение.

— Да. С утра специально побольше напекла, с собой возьмёте. Наши старички посылку прислали на неделе, я вам уже завернула половину.

Родители Беаты Константиновны жили в деревне вот уже пять лет. С возрастом их, как многих, потянуло к земле и свежему воздуху, и благо, участок в Нижегородской области имелся в собственности задолго до рождения Марка. Голодные времена Волковыми переживались значительно легче именно благодаря бабушке и деду: регулярно они присылали продукты с огорода, и это спасало от по-настоящему опасных перспектив. Иные семьи, не имевшие такой поддержки, то и дело сталкивались с самым настоящим бедственным положением.

Еще одна отличительная особенность новой России.

А голос никак покоя не давал.

***

— Как же хорошо, что ты у нас появилась.

Улыбка тронула губы.

— Это потому, что я вас подкармливаю?

— И поэтому тоже, — Володя ногой захлопнул дверцу шкафчика, из которого выудил упаковку чая. — Но и не только.

Часть маминых пирожков была бережно сохранена до начала рабочей недели; их сейчас и распаковывала Агата, покрасивее раскладывая на тарелке. Очень хотелось сделать приятное вечно голодным напарникам, и даже вечно мрачный вид Кравцова не чинил препятствий этому порыву.

Может, его просто не кормит никто?

— Слушай, — вопрос этот не давал покоя целый день, — а разве можно людям на ставке подрабатывать на стороне?

— То есть? — Володя поболтал в чашке пакетик.

— Ну… скажем, человек уже работает репортёром в одной программе. Можно ему помимо этого ещё и в другой передаче что-то делать?

Пару секунд в комнатке висело молчание; доливая кипяток в одну из свободных чашек, Ситников едва заметно улыбался. Это показалось Агате странным, но поторапливать с ответом она не посмела. Хотя губу машинально всё же прикусила.

— Ты про Кравцова, что ли? По-хорошему, конечно, нельзя, но ты учитывай специфику. Жрать-то хочется. А на правила сейчас всем наплевать.

— А ты тоже так… ну, подрабатываешь?

Володя улыбнулся с хитрецой и прищурился.

— Тайны мои выведать хочешь? Конечно, халтурю, если возможность выпадает. А кто откажется, сама посуди.

— Да уж, грустно получается как-то.

— Что, разочаровываешься понемногу?

— Да нет… скорее, адаптируюсь всё сильней.

Разочаровываться и впрямь было не в чем. По крайней мере, уж точно не в леваках. А ко всему остальному она уже успела привыкнуть, благо, времени было предостаточно. Август уже вступил в свои права, шёл второй месяц работы, и этого времени и впрямь оказалось достаточно, чтобы почти полностью влиться в этот своеобразный ритм и образ жизни. В здешних кругах популярностью пользовалось сравнение телевидения с наркотиком, и, следовало отметить, что в большинстве случаев это было не беспочвенно. Этой работой следовало или гореть, или бросать её сразу же.

— Ешь, — Агата подвинула тарелку в центр стола.

— Знаешь, кто ты?

— Кто же?

— Ты — душа нашего коллектива, — Володя чмокнул девушку в висок и, схватив пирожок, откусил от него сразу половину. — Это божественно. Передай маме, что она спасает жизни страждущих.

В кабинет буквально вломился Кравцов с бумагами в руках. Не обратив на угощение никакого внимания, он пересёк кабинет и сел за стол.

— А может, тебе в дежурную бригаду податься? Ну, а что? Возьмёшь себе смены, будешь здесь сутками — рай!

— Осади.

— А, между прочим, кто не работает, тот ест, — и в один укус Володя прикончил пирожок.

Последнее было словно пропущено мимо ушей; развернувшись на стуле, Денис Владимирович глянул на Агату.

Мороз вновь пробежал по коже.

Даром, что чай был горячим.

— Видимо, я уйду на пенсию раньше, чем ты научишься редактировать тексты с первого раза. Почему мне опять это вернули?

— Слышишь, — Володя уже успел начать новый пирожок, и потому сказанное прозвучало невнятно, — не кусай руку, которая тебя кормит.

Тише, Волкова. Тише.

Успокойся. Вдох, выдох.

Холодный взгляд прожигал насквозь.

— Я… я сейчас исправлю, — её едва хватило на шёпот; встав, Агата забрала бумаги. Пальцы словно свело судорогой, и листы тут же смялись. Денис кинул на них мимолётный взгляд: это бросилось в глаза как-то машинально.

— И сделаешь это побыстрее. Сдавать пойдёшь со мной.

Она знала основную свою проблему — в текстах всегда присутствовали литры воды. Отказываться от неё было крайне сложно, потому как Агата волей-неволей скатывалась в рассуждения. Репортёрский текст должен быть абсолютно бесстрастным, отражать событие, но не более. И соблюдать этот баланс от и до никак не удавалось.

Пишущая машинка уже успела стать родной, и уж что-что, а опечатки случались редко. Однако сейчас, то и дело чувствуя на себе острый, как спица, взгляд, устремлённый прямо меж лопаток, Агата вновь и вновь попадала пальцами не по тем клавишам. Написать всё от руки было бы куда легче и быстрее, но Кравцов неизменно требовал отпечатанных текстов, словно чувствуя, сколь сильно это приходилось не по душе. И она молча и упорно возилась с допотопным устройством, не желая показывать хоть каплю недовольства.

Не дождётся.

Более или менее удобоваримый вариант получился с шестого раза, и, вручив его Кравцову, в ответ Агата получила лишь красноречивый вздох и покачивание головой. И это он даже вчитываться ещё не стал — такая реакция относилась к скорости работы.

Интересно, что должно случиться, чтобы отношение хоть сколько-то поменялось?

Выскакивая из кабинета следом за начальством, девушка даже подивилась пришедшим в голову мыслям. Казалось бы, какое ей дело до отношения к ней Кравцова? Но постоянно проникающее под кожу пренебрежение так или иначе действовало на нервы, и работать от этого становилось в разы сложнее. От страха напортачить ошибок вылезало заметно больше обычного, и казалось, Денис лишь этого и ждал каждый раз.

Второй месяц он пытался выжить её из своего окружения.

Второй месяц терпел фиаско.

В том была огромная странность, но у них была общая черта. Агата никогда не задумывалась об этом всерьёз, отмахиваясь легкомысленно, но навязчивая догадка нет-нет, да напоминала о себе. Оба они были упрямы до чёртиков, и оба не думали сдаваться, поставив перед собой цель.

Денис Кравцов хотел избавиться от неё раз и навсегда.

Агата Волкова не собиралась уступать.

Молча топая следом за начальством, девушка глядела себе под ноги. Поначалу она экспериментировала с одеждой, даже туфли надевала. Последние вызвали очередной приступ нервоза из-за стука каблуков; пришлось забыть о любимых со второго курса лодочках и оставить их для особых случаев. Теперь на ногах практически ежедневно красовались старые, убитые временем и парами по физкультуре кроссовки. Следом за туфлями из повседневной носки исчезли и немногочисленные юбки с блузками; их заменили рубашки и джинсы. Так одевались девяносто процентов сотрудников, и Агата не была кем-то исключительным, чтобы отличаться. Да и свои плюсы в этом находились: было легче и быстрее передвигаться по этажам и коридорам.

Видимо, девушкой себя чувствовать придётся в каком-то другом месте. В принципе, это можно пережить.

В редакции к ней уже привыкли, и относились, в целом, доброжелательно. Потому правки к текстам делали подробные, стараясь как можно доступнее объяснять ошибки. Про Кравцова в коллективе ходили едва ли не легенды; полутора месяцев хватило с лихвой, чтобы это понять, и сообразить, почему ей стремились хоть немного помочь. Жалели. Чувство это совсем не радовало, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что на войне все средства хороши.

Войны у них, конечно, не было.

Но и мира не находилось.

Дежурный редактор, едва завидев на пороге кабинета помимо Волковой ещё и Кравцова, ощутимо напрягся. И текст принял, практически не читая. С чем это было связано? Агата могла бы предположить, что со склочностью её непосредственного руководителя — уж кто-кто, а он бы точно спровоцировал стычку, если бы в многострадальном тексте вновь нашли недочёты. Да и Агате бы тогда точно не поздоровилось.

— В кабинет иди, — прозвучало это, как команда: поймав в коридоре одного из своих знакомых, Кравцов явно захотел избавиться не только от лишних ушей, но и от самого общества неприязненной ему особы. Впрочем, то было совсем неудивительно, и потому Агата безропотно двинулась дальше по коридору.

На носу был очередной репортаж, съёмка пресс-конференции Съезда народных депутатов. Путевой лист ещё не выдали, но никаких иллюзий на сей счёт не питалось изначально — уж кому-кому, а ей там делать было нечего. Нос не дорос. О такой поездке и мечтать было глупо, хотя желание было просто неописуемым.

Одно лишь то, что верхи разрешили, в обход желанию Дениса Владимировича, поехать на съёмку к универмагу, было настоящим подарком. Так что рано пока губу раскатывать и замки воздушные строить.

А жаль.

— Эй, красавица!

Она не сразу даже поняла, что обращались к ней: столь крепко задумалась. И потому, обернувшись, оторопела. Из-за угла вышел крепко сбитый мужчина — держа в руке кожаную борсетку и тасуя во рту жвачку, он огляделся по сторонам, и, больше никого не увидев, вразвалочку подошёл к Агате вплотную. И та вдруг сжалась, словно инстинктивно, и отшатнулась к стене.

— Да ты не бойся, милая, — на свету блеснула цепь, выглядывавшая из наполовину расстёгнутой рубашки. Пахнуло дорогим одеколоном, и липкий взгляд окинул девушку с макушки и до пят, задержавшись на естественных изгибах, пусть и совсем невыдающихся. — Я смотрю, девочка хорошенькая идёт, думаю, а дай-ка познакомлюсь.

Ей бы хоть слово сказать, хоть что-нибудь выдавить, но куда там! Неотрывно она глядела на пару огромных перстней, красовавшихся на толстых пальцах, и чувствовала, как язык словно налился свинцом.

— Чего молчишь-то? Я вот по делам пришёл, а ты? Работаешь здесь?

Кивок вышел рваным, нечётким. Тщетны были попытки выровнять дыхание и хоть немного собраться — внешний вид незнакомца никак не давал этого сделать. И потому, когда мужчина вытянул руку, оперившись о стену в сантиметрах от головы Агаты, и подол его пиджака распахнулся, вся краска вмиг отлила от лица. Слишком явственно она увидела пистолет, спрятанный за пазуху. Вряд ли он был игрушечным.

Сердце ударилось о рёбра и, казалось, затихло, а горло сдавило таким спазмом, что лишь хрип мог бы из него вырваться. Он бы и вырвался через мгновение, наверное, если бы…

— Проблемы?

Он подошёл совсем неслышно. А, может, просто слух подвёл? Не это было важным, на самом деле.

Оттолкнувшись от стены, незнакомец развернулся и глянул на абсолютно спокойного, казалось, совершенно не рефлексировавшего даже, Кравцова. Ещё плотнее Агата вжалась в стену словно в попытке слиться с серой облупленной краской. Очень хотелось зажмуриться, но что-то внутри стойко этому порыву сопротивлялось.

— Никаких проблем, дорогой, — мужчина поиграл борсеткой и чуть склонил голову вбок. — А у тебя?

Ни одной эмоции! Ни одной дрогнувшей мышцы! Так ведь невозможно, он же живой человек, в конце концов. Агату бросило в дрожь и холод, а Денис был спокоен настолько, что казалось, будто разговаривал он с давним знакомым о чём-то донельзя банальном.

Не впервой.

Догадка уколола больно куда-то под ребро.

— Нормально.

— Подожди-подожди, — незнакомец стоял к ней вполоборота, и потому с лёгкостью можно было увидеть прищур в глазах. Пару секунд висело молчание, и его — Агата могла поклясться! — возможно было бы разрезать ножом, — а я тебя знаю. Точно, по ящику видел. Ты же новостник.

— Ну, вот раз ты меня знаешь, — Денис вдруг едва заметно хмыкнул; Агата узнавала эту вкрадчивость в его голосе — так он обычно разговаривал в моменты тщательно маскируемой ярости. Кивок в её сторону заставил сжаться ещё больше и втянуть голову в плечи, — то вот эта — со мной.

Незнакомец обернулся; смерил Агату долгим взглядом, а затем, вновь повернувшись к Кравцову, рассмеялся — хрипло, надрывно — и даже поднял руки вверх, словно бы сдаваясь.

От страха захотелось заплакать.

— Тысяча извинений, братан. Понятия не имел. Ладно, бывай, — и мужчина, отойдя от Агаты, двинулся по коридору. Правда, через несколько метров остановился и обернулся. — Слышишь, а где здесь дирекция?

Кравцов неотрывно смотрел на девушку. И кто бы только знал, как сильно хотелось ей отвернуться, закрыть лицо руками и спрятаться куда-нибудь от этого взгляда!

— На четвёртом.

Она не видела, как незнакомец скрылся за поворотом. Она забыла обо всём, и стояла, сгорбившись и обхватив себя за плечи, и чувствовала, как мурашки заставляли едва заметно дрожать.

— Тамбовский волк тебе братан, гнида, — голос был полон металла. На пару мгновений Денис запрокинул голову и медленно выдохнул. Затем вновь глянул на словно бы окаменевшую Волкову. — Пошли.

И не оборачиваясь Кравцов зашагал вперёд, так, словно ничего не произошло. Но у неё не нашлось сил, чтобы оторваться от стены. Она так и стояла неподвижно, боясь даже вздохнуть лишний раз и чувствуя, как заполошно колотилось сердце где-то у самого горла.

Он уже почти дошёл до поворота, когда, должно быть, сообразил, что никто не топал ни рядом, ни следом. Обернулся — Агата вновь почувствовала на себе пристальный взгляд, — и вернулся. Молча взял за локоть и чуть встряхнул, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

Голос его показался каким-то глухим.

— Испугалась?

Тепло его руки. Он сжимал её плечо крепко, цепко, но при этом как-то осторожно, и это касание, это ощущение знакомого человека рядом… Агата не понимала, что происходит, но впервые случилось так, что от Дениса Кравцова повеяло теплом. Он буравил своим пристальным взглядом её макушку, словно силясь выжечь дыру, а она чувствовала, как постепенно отступала дрожь, а руке и вовсе становилось жарко. Вот только сердце по-прежнему ухало где-то под горлом, отчего никак не получалось издать хоть звук.  
Но хотя бы кивнуть получилось, как следует.

— Давай, пошли, — Денис дёрнул её за руку и буквально поволок, одной рукой продолжая держать за локоть, а второй с силой сжав плечо. Ноги оказались ватными, идти было сложно, и Агата просто плелась рядом, опустив голову и не задумываясь о том, что волосы закрывали почти весь обзор.

Он волок её по коридору, не обращая внимания на вопросы и оклики от проходивших по коридору людей. Редакторская находилась в отдалении, и потому неудивительно, что никого не оказалось в той части этажа. Понемногу, постепенно, но сознание прояснялось, возвращалась способность рассуждать.

— Денис, что?.. — кто-то попытался окликнуть, но…

— Потом.

Поворот, ещё поворот. Денису даже лавировать не приходилось: люди сами расступались, видя, как он буквально волок собственную подчинённую, притихшую и какую-то словно безжизненную. Наверное, со стороны она напоминала сейчас тряпичную куклу.

— Что… кто это был? — вопрос прозвучал едва слышно.

— Привыкай.

Вот и весь ответ. Она не заметила, как они дошли до кабинета, и опомнилась, лишь когда её буквально втолкнули внутрь.

За столом Володя читал газету, допивая бог весть какую чашку чая. Глянув на опустившуюся на свободный стул Агату, он отбросил периодику и обернулся на подошедшего к чайнику Кравцова.

— Что у вас опять случилось?

— У нас всех случилось. Гости пожаловали.

Повернувшись к Агате, Ситников заглянул ей в глаза и осторожно, почти неуловимо коснулся плеча.

— Что сделали?

— Да ничего ей не сделали. Зажал один в углу, хорошо, морду мою узнал. Испугалась просто.

— Давно их не было.

Беспомощно Волкова глянула сначала на Володю, затем куда-то в стену.

— Зачем им вообще здесь быть?

Кравцов подошёл к столу и с грохотом поставил перед Агатой чашку с чаем.

— Пей.

Ей бы хоть «спасибо» банальное сказать. Но как-то слишком странно она приходила в себя, и потому лишь машинально схватила горячую кружку. Напиток обжёг сначала губы, затем язык. Сморщившись, девушка кашлянула.

— Сладкий очень.

Но Кравцов и бровью не повёл — спрятав руки в карманы потёртых джинсов, он хмуро смотрел на неё сверху вниз, и голос его всё так же был холодным и твёрдым.

— Пей, сказал.

И она — видит бог, она не знала, почему — послушно сделала большой глоток. Сладкий чай казался противным с детства, но именно сейчас об ослушании не возникло и мысли. Тепло разлилось по внутренностям, но…

Но каким же оно было искусственным.

— Известно, зачем, — Володя придвинул тарелку с оставшимися тремя пирожками поближе к Агате, но та лишь покачала головой. — Они сейчас к верхам, как к себе домой ходят. Реклама, знаешь ли, огромные деньги приносит, вот они и нашли себе новый способ дохода. У нас такое с начала года примерно началось. Тебе просто повезло, что только сейчас столкнулась.

— С хера ли ей повезло? — Кравцов не выдержал и раздражённо фыркнул. И снова от него повеяло холодом, да так, что пришлось Агате сделать очередной глоток нелюбимого чая, чтобы хоть как-то согреться. — С таким чем раньше, тем лучше. Как головой в колодец.

Володя лишь пожал плечами и сочувственно глянул на Волкову.

— Ну, как?

— Вроде получше.

Она не соврала — ей и впрямь становилось спокойнее. Страх отступил, оставив лишь неприятное послевкусие и даже стыд за саму себя. Раскисла, словно барышня кисейная. А в жизни ведь и пострашнее вещи происходят.

Глупая ты, Волкова.

Это странно, но ненавистный сладкий чай сделал своё дело — мозг заработал в привычном режиме, и показалось даже, что появилось пусть лёгкое, но всё же чувство бодрости. Осторожно подняв взгляд, Агата посмотрела на изучавшего кинутую Володей на стол газету Кравцова.

— Спасибо.

Взгляд тёмных глаз на мгновения замер на одном из множества печатных слов. Володя вытянулся на своём стуле и посмотрел на коллегу в ожидании реакции. Казалось, минула целая вечность, прежде чем Денис оторвался от статьи и повернулся к Агате. Он смотрел на неё молча, и сложно было разгадать, о чём он думал в эти мгновения.

И одно лишь повторил, словно какой-то итог подводя:

— Привыкай.


	5. 5.

Ветер рвал волосы. Пробирался под тёплый свободный свитер и остужал кофе. Шестой час утра встречал тяжёлым предрассветным небом и ледяными порывами, от которых деревья теряли постепенно желтевшую листву, а озеро покрывалось рябью.

Пара уток недовольно взмахивала крыльями и ёжилась, качаясь на лёгких искусственных волнах.

Над водной гладью серая дымка виднелась едва-едва. И тишина не давила на плечи.

Стрелки наручных часов неумолимо двигались, предрекая совсем скорый рассвет, и небо в эти минуты казалось особенно чарующим.

Улыбка тронула искусанные губы, и Агата сделала глоток, обхватив кружку обеими руками.

Седьмая ночь казалась особенной.

Впервые она заночевала здесь две недели назад, когда не успевала сделать подшивку репортажей в срок. Потом вошла во вкус. Чтобы окончательно не растерять все приобретённые в институте навыки, приходилось изощряться, и в этом ей охотно помогали: Валерка то и дело приносил из дома старые наработки по «До 16…» на кассетах, а Володя тайком от Кравцова доставал из архива целые мотки плёнок с репортажами самых разных сроков давности. И Агата вновь и вновь доводила допотопный проектор до огненной температуры, прокручивая материалы и цепко вглядываясь в уже давно знакомые лица.

Утка подплыла к самому краю озера и настойчиво крякнула. Пришлось кинуть ей кусок булочки.

Купольный крест храма сверкнул в сумерках. Утро вступало в свои права медленно и красиво.

Если бы только Агата умела рисовать!..

За спиной разом погасли фонари, ознаменовывая окончательную капитуляцию ночи. Ветер пробрался под свитер, покрыв кожу колкими мелкими мурашками. Поплотнее сжав колени, Агата потянулась, распрямляя плечи, и сделала очередной глоток.

Ночёвки здесь были костью в горле Марка. Первые пару раз он демонстративно и старательно дулся, словно в надежде воззвать к сестринской совести; потом махнул рукой, поняв всю бесполезность этих выпадов.

По пустынным улицам ветер гнал листья вперемешку с мусором, а старенькая лавочка, на спинке которой и сидела Агата, упираясь подошвами кроссовок в сиденье, скрипела от каждого неосторожного движения. Становилось холодно, но о том, чтобы уйти, не возникало и мысли.

Агате казалось, что это утро будет вечным.

Утки начали плескаться с такой силой, что ледяные капли долетали до скамейки. Через час люди начнут покидать дома, спеша на работу, и двадцать четвёртое сентября тысяча девятьсот девяносто второго года наступит для всех. Но сейчас оно принадлежало лишь ей одной, и в том находилось что-то чарующе-прекрасное. Мгла отступала с каждой минутой, гасли последние звёзды, и город постепенно просыпался.

А вот спать хотелось неимоверно.

Синяки под глазами тщательно маскировались, и с каждым новым днём слой пудры становился всё толще. Володя пару раз спрашивал о самочувствии, на что в ответ получал лишь улыбку и заверение в том, что всё просто прекрасно. На том и расходились, потому как не в характере Ситникова было лезть в душу.

Спрыгнув со скамейки, Агата поставила полупустую кружку на асфальт и, сложив руки на груди, медленно побрела вдоль озера. Ветер вновь рванул волосы, залез под свитер и обвил ноги, заставив поёжиться. Самая смелая утка взлетела, подковыляла к лавке и стянула остатки булочки.

Останкино никогда не знало сна. Всегда в здании Телецентра имелись, помимо охраны, дежурные бригады и такие, как Волкова, хотя последних было относительно немного. И пусть даже все каналы прерывали вещание во втором часу ночи, можно было быть уверенным: телевидение работало всегда.

Башня длинным острым шпилем вонзалась в лёгкие облака, разрезая их и устремляясь в бесконечность розоватого неба. Агата долго стояла неподвижно, наблюдая за неспешным торжеством нового дня, и отчего-то в эти минуты ей очень хотелось петь.

Больше часа она ходила вокруг озера неспешно, встречая новый день и думая обо всём, казалось бы, на свете сразу. И потому вернулась в здание, лишь когда поняла, что пальцы перестали нормально сгибаться от холода, а остатки кофе в чашке напоминали не более, чем ледяное пойло.

Кабинет она, разумеется, не закрывала, ведь брать там было нечего: стародавние плёнки мало кого сумели бы привлечь, равно как и древний проектор. И потому, распахнув дверь, Волкова едва удержалась от вскрика, замерев на пороге и отчётливо ощутив сердце где-то под горлом.

Денис Кравцов стоял возле стола и рассматривал одну из плёнок в свете настольной лампы. Желваки на его острых скулах были так отчётливо видны, что страх сам собой пробрался под кожу, заставив коленки предательски задрожать. Слова застревали на языке, да и нечего было сказать. И потому приходилось лишь ошарашенно смотреть на собственное начальство в ожидании хоть какой-то реакции. Изо всех сил вцепившись пальцами в дверной косяк, Агата чувствовала, как исходила от Кравцова с трудом подавляемая агрессия.

Откинутая на столешницу плёнка тихо зашуршала, а сам Денис на несколько мгновений прикрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, словно пытаясь прийти в себя после длительной работы. Невооружённым глазом было видно, как он напряжён, и как дёргался его кадык; от этого хотелось просто сбежать, чтобы не видеть и не слышать того, что он непременно скажет.

Ведь ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось.

С шумом выдохнув, Кравцов еле слышно побарабанил кончиками пальцев по столешнице и пару раз сжал челюсти: скулы от этого очертились ещё сильнее.

— Ты выбрала самую плохую политику.

Недоумение отразилось во взгляде; неслышно шагнув в кабинет, Агата опустилась на подлокотник их старенького диванчика и ощутила, что даже вздохнуть боялась громче обычного. Денис спрятал руки в карманы джинсов и обернулся.

В тёмных глазах такое привычное уже равнодушие с примесью чего-то, напоминавшего не менее привычную злобу. И Агате стоило нечеловеческих усилий заставить себя смотреть в эти глаза, не отворачиваясь. Но она не понимала смысла сказанного, и это, должно быть, было заметно, потому что Кравцов продолжил, холодно хмыкнув:

— Спать надо дома.

— Вы так рано на работе…

Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт.

Тебе язык подрезать надо, Волкова. А то с самоконтролем у тебя явные проблемы.

Слова, сказанные настолько невпопад, повергли Кравцова в секундное недоумение: оно мелькнуло в тёмных глазах сквозь толщу холода едва различимым огоньком, но отчего-то Агате хватило и мгновения, чтобы его увидеть. Захотелось провалиться сквозь землю или хотя бы со стыда сгореть. Впрочем, судя по тому, как жарко стало лицу, несложно было догадаться, что щёки её сейчас наверняка сливались с волосами.

Демонстративно согнув руку в локте, Денис глянул на циферблат.

— Метро открывается в половину шестого. Сейчас почти семь. Ещё вопросы?

Стало невыносимо жарко, и даже привычный холодок, коим обычно веяло от Кравцова, совершенно не чувствовался. Вздох вышел слишком рваным и судорожным, словно Агата задыхалась.

Невольно вспомнились события недельной давности, когда Денис привёл её в себя после встречи с представителем новой России. Тогда показалось, что в нём промелькнуло нечто человеческое; сейчас приходило понимание всей глупости этого предположения.

Затравленно она смотрела на Кравцова, тут же вновь лишившись сил сказать хоть слово, и отчаянно впивалась ногтями в и без того прилично истрёпанную обивку диванчика. Отчего Денис вызывал такое состояние отчаянной опаски, было непонятно, сколько о том не задумывалась Волкова время от времени. Это было словно каким-то криком подсознания, инстинктом или даже привычкой. Но конкретно в этот раз было и ещё кое-что.

Тихо, Волкова. Угомонись.

Сидя неподвижно, она проследила за тем, как Денис вытащил из ящика стола удостоверение и ещё несколько бумаг. Эта привычка хранить документы в кабинете наблюдалась и у него, и у Володи — всё равно охрана пропускала без корок, зная практически всех в лицо. От этого порой становилось завидно: её-то так ещё никто не успел запомнить.

Тишина давила на плечи, заставляя горбиться. Это безмолвие совсем не походило на то, возле озера; это было тяжёлым, колючим и неприятным. Чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд, Агата упрямо пялилась на собственные кроссовки, которые, должно быть, весьма нелепо сочетались с чёрной юбкой и чёрными же колготками. Денис словно думал о чём-то, глядя на неё, а вот собственные мысли никак не хотели хоть сколько-то сгруппироваться. Это напоминало какую-то бесконтрольную власть.

Всё закончилось слишком резко: Кравцов убрал документы в задний карман джинсов, осмотрелся, словно в поисках чего-то забытого, и направился из кабинета прочь. Лишь на пороге замер вдруг и повернулся к прикусившей язык Агате. Та даже вздрогнуть не успела.

— Володе передашь, что я сегодня с Апрельским.

Хлопнула дверь, и судорожный вздох вырвался из груди, высвобождая внутреннее напряжение. Мгновение: и Волкова буквально ринулась к столу, и, схватив длинную плёночную ленту, впилась взглядом в кадры. Сердце пропустило несколько ударов сразу, но это осталось незамеченным.

Если только он…

Облегчение заставило пошатнуться. Плёнка выпала из рук, мягко шлёпнувшись о покрытую толстым стеклом столешницу, и её концы тут же скрутились в упругие кольца. Это были не те репортажи.

Внимательно просматривая каждую запись, Агата заметила одну весьма неприятную особенность, которая никак не давала покоя. На некоторых из них, как правило, более ранних, Кравцов, обыкновенно отстранённый и сухой, казался совсем диким: на белёсой коже, какой-то словно неестественно-выцветшей, синяки под глазами казались чёрными, а взгляд лихорадочно метался из стороны в сторону, словно без контроля. Когда это привлекло внимание впервые, Агата легкомысленно отмахнулась: мало ли, всякое бывает с человеком, может быть, он просто болел. Но подобное повторялось вновь и вновь, и постепенно в душу закрались самые отвратительные подозрения.

Его постоянная замкнутость, раздражительность и вечные синяки под глазами… хотелось по-прежнему верить, что они от недосыпа.

Этими мыслями даже поделиться было не с кем. Володя мог бы с лёгкостью послать её по всем известному адресу, несмотря на дружеские отношения, и не сказать, что он оказался бы неправ. Да Агата и сама прекрасно понимала, в какое положение она бы поставила себя, проявив такое «любопытство». Потому и прикусывала язык, делая вид, что ничего особенного в плёнках не находилось.

В глубине души царапались два совершенно разных чувства: с одной стороны, опаска и треклятые подозрения, с другой — понимание того, что её вся ситуация касалась в самую последнюю очередь, и вмешиваться не было никакого морального права. Но что, если она окажется права? Стучать, конечно, не пойдёт, не из того теста слеплена, но… быть может, самой станет полегче.

Или только хуже?

Нервно всхлипнув, Агата дёрнулась, словно приходя в себя, и тут же почувствовала, как онемела от боли добрая половина лица, а на языке почувствовался лёгкий привкус металла. Она с такой силой закусила губу, что умудрилась прокусить её до крови, совсем того не заметив. Проведя пальцем по коже и увидев на нём красные следы, тихо чертыхнулась и схватила первую попавшуюся бумажку, уголок которой послужил заменой бинту и пластырю.

Володя пришёл в положенные ему девять часов, и всё время до его появления Волкова провела в состоянии крайней степени отрешённости, на автомате прибирая разбросанные ночью материалы и приводя их в божеский вид, а заодно и проходя тряпкой по углам кабинета. Сон, который так манил совсем недавно, словно рукой сняло, и, поскольку Кравцова сегодня не будет большую часть дня, а все указания она успела доделать ночью, рабочий день обещал быть непривычно однообразным и даже в чём-то бесполезным.

Самой себе она напоминала сомнамбулу.

— А где?.. — Володя кивнул на пустовавшее в углу рабочее место, заваленное кипами бумаг, которые было строго-настрого запрещено трогать под любыми предлогами.

Молча Агата сформировала из кучки чистых листов ровную стопку и цокнула языком, когда самый верхний смялся от её не самого аккуратного движения. Разговаривать не хотелось совершенно, язык словно онемел и прилип к нёбу — так непривычно и так тошно от самой себя…

— С Апрельским, — ответ был буквально выдавлен через силу, и, разумеется, это не осталось незамеченным: Ситников протяжно вздохнул, склонил голову и внимательно проследил за тем, как слишком резкими и механическими движениями приводился в порядок его собственный стол. Затем вдруг дёрнулся и отобрал очередную кассету, тем самым заставив посмотреть на себя.

Лишь только пересёкшись с ним взглядом, Агата отвернулась и уставилась в стену — настолько неуютно стало.

— Ну мне что, морду ему набить, что ли?

Усталость. Она зазвенела в голосе столь отчётливо, что проигнорировать её было просто невозможно. И Володю можно было понять: рано или поздно метание меж двух огней начинало претить любому, даже человеку с такой выдержкой.

И сразу же стало жуть, как стыдно. И сразу же стало понятно, что ситуация вышла не такой, как думалось сначала: теперь, если она не скажет правду, Володя всё поймёт по-своему, и кто теперь мог сказать точно, чем это закончится. Агата оказалась такой крупной дурой, что сама всю ситуацию обернула, в первую очередь, против самой себя.

Опустив голову, девушка прикрыла глаза и досадливо поморщилась. Ей давно не было настолько гадко, и сейчас это чувство маленькими дозами отравляло внутренности с поразительным хладнокровием.

— Ты не понимаешь… — снова закусила губу и обхватила себя руками за плечи, упрямо избегая внимательного взгляда. — Мне страшно.

Взгляд стал ещё пристальнее, словно в ней дыру пытались проделать.

— Почему?

Страшно. Страшно. Страшно. А ещё очень противно и стыдно. От всей ситуации. От самой себя. От всего, что сейчас происходило.

Всё, Волкова. Теперь говори. Сама виновата.

Резко выдохнув, Агата шагнула к лежавшим на диване коробкам с плёнками и ткнула в одну из них пальцем. Володя проследил за жестом, но комментировать его не стал.

Сердце ударилось о рёбра, словно пытаясь их переломать и выпрыгнуть из груди. Казалось, этот стук можно было услышать даже извне, и тщетны оказались попытки выровнять рваное дыхание.

— Можешь… можешь всё ему рассказать, и тогда я уйду. Но мне и впрямь страшно.

— Сядь и объясни по-человечески, будь добра, — ногой Володя выдвинул стул и буквально упал на него. Агата опустилась на подлокотник дивана и хрустнула пальцами.

— Я смотрела плёнки… внимательно. И заметила кое-что. Некоторые записи, в основном относительно старые, они… Кравцов на них… — слова никак не находились, и приходилось надолго замолкать, подбирая более или менее подходящие. — Он какой-то… какой-то…

— Какой-то не такой.

Быстрый взгляд, отрывистый кивок. Агата даже не заметила ровного тона прозвучавшей подсказки, полностью растворившись в собственных мыслях.

— Да. И я… я не знаю, как сказать, но я когда смотрела — не раз и не два… это очень сильно заметно. И я… и я подумала, что он…

Нет. У неё сил не хватит сказать это вслух. Не подумать, не предположить, а озвучить. Потому что это грязно, это плохо, это отвратительно. Она никогда и ни про кого не распускала слухов, и сейчас на нарушение этого незыблемого правила не находилось никаких сил: ни физических, ни моральных.

— Я подумала, что он…

— Что он торчит.

Разряд тока. Вот, что напомнили эти слова, вонзившиеся куда-то под ребро. Комок подступил к горлу, и захотелось вдруг расплакаться от стыда и необъяснимого страха, которые словно торжествовали в её сознании. Ладони к лицу — так по-детски, так глупо и смешно. Если бы только в этой ситуации было хоть что-нибудь смешное… Если бы только в ладонях можно было спрятаться.

— Да.

Глухо согласившись, она словно подвела черту под сказанным, и неимоверных усилий ей стоило отнять руки от лица, чтобы посмотреть на Володю. Она была готова ко всему, и понимала, что виновата сама. Прикусила бы язык, притворилась — и всё бы обошлось. А теперь всё, потому что слово — не воробей. Можно писать заявление.

Володя смотрел совершенно спокойно. В чём-то немого печально, устало, но спокойно и абсолютно беззлобно. Затем вдруг усмехнулся, но в смешке этом не было и намёка на радость — скорее, ощутимей было что-то, похожее на жалость.

Господи, если бы только можно было провалиться сквозь землю!

Эта тишина душила. Но Агата пошевелиться боялась, не то, чтобы что-то сказать. И некоторое время безмолвие витало в кабинете незримой тенью, словно помогая всё сильнее ненавидеть саму себя.

Володя заговорил, когда казалось, что всё: всё кончено.

— Тебе надо было сразу сказать, чтобы таких ситуаций не возникало. Просто дело в том, что Денис — военкор.

Недоумение отразилось на лице слишком явно; нахмурившись, Агата исподлобья глянула на Ситникова и схватила ртом воздух.

— Чего? В смысле?

— По бумагам он, конечно, гражданский, — Володя тут же поправился, увидев реакцию. Голос его был необычайно спокойным и ровным: он словно силился вбить весь смысл своих слов посильнее, — и работает, соответственно, на гражданке. Но, если кого-то надо посылать в горячую точку, руководство точно знает, кого брать в первую очередь. Денис — гениальный военный корреспондент, я тебе это точно говорю, без преувеличений. Это его. Как гражданский он намного посредственнее. Плёнок этих не достать — в архиве такие вещи на руки не выдают, поэтому только если искать записи самих выпусков…

— Подожди, — Агата подняла ладонь, прерывая рассказ. Пальцы дрожали, и, когда это стало заметно, пришлось тут же спрятать руку, зажав её меж колен. — То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что вот это всё… — и Волкова дёрнула шеей, словно показывая состояние Кравцова.

Володя кивнул.

— Отходняк. Возвращение из одного мира в другой. Даже можно даты сопоставить — те плёнки, которые тебя смутили, записаны спустя день-два после окончания командировки. На всех есть даты, но я тебя не обманываю.

Молча Агата затрясла головой, словно моля прекратить, и речь прервалась.

Дура. Невыносимая, законченная идиотка.

Вот ты, Волкова, кто.

Журналистом стать хотела? А человеком побыть не пробовала?

— Господи… — провела пальцами по глазам и передёрнулась. — Какая же я дура.

— Всякое бывает. Я говорил, что тебе надо сразу всё рассказать, чтобы не было сюрпризов, но можешь представить, что мне было сказано. Надо было сразу все карты выложить, но тактик из Дениса никакой. Особенно в мирной обстановке.

Сердце постепенно возвращалось на положенное ему природой место, но колотиться медленнее не начинало. И дыхание оттого никак не выравнивалось, оставаясь рваным и неровным. Она словно задыхалась и то и дело хваталась за ворот и без того растянутого свитера в надежде схватить воздуха побольше. Всё стало понятно, но легче отчего-то не становилось.

— Не понимаю… почему надо было скрывать? Посылают ведь всех подряд.

Поднявшись на ноги, Агата принялась мерить кабинет шагами, заведя руки за спину. Пошедший от времени пузырями линолеум проминался под подошвами сбитых кроссовок, и шаги получались мягкими и практически беззвучными. Пять широких шагов в длину, четыре в ширину, если бы не шкаф и столы… Пальцы сплелись в замок, да так сильно, что занемели буквально через минуту, но дискомфорт этот практически не ощущался. Мысли находились в таком хаосе, что периодически приходилось трясти головой, словно мокрая собака, чтобы более или менее сфокусироваться на чём-то конкретном.

Володя молчал, рассматривая собственные ладони, и на мгновение показалось, что его молчание именно сейчас неспроста; словно он обдумывал и взвешивал что-то. Но придавать этому значения не было ни сил, ни желания.

То, что от неё в очередной раз что-то скрыли, в шок не повергло. Скорее, имело место банальное непонимание: ведь ни для кого не секрет, что, когда на близлежащих к стране и, тем паче, внутренних территориях идут вооружённые конфликты, послать в эпицентр могут любого. Это напоминало нездоровую лотерею, но альтернативы не существовало. Агата знала, куда шла, и сюрпризов не случилось.

Когда она поравнялась с диваном, голос Володи прозвучал словно из вакуума.

— Денис боится, что разнарядка придёт и на тебя.

Всё.

Каково это — когда разом внутри обрывается всё сразу?

Воздух закончился совсем. Безвольной куклой Агата упала на диван и посмотрела на Володю так, что тот опустил голову, не выдержав. И вдруг отчётливо показалось, что накрыл приступ лихорадки. Маленький кабинет показался клеткой, лишённой воздуха, и рука сама собой потянулась к горлу в надежде расцарапать его: быть может, хоть так станет легче дышать…

Задохнувшись, хотела что-то сказать, но получился лишь бессвязный хрип. Володя это, конечно же, заметил и потянулся к графину с водой; пришлось остановить его жестом.

— Что он делает?

Слова эти прозвучали тихим шелестом, почти неслышно. Она словно задавала этот вопрос пустоте. Самой себе. Господу богу. Кому угодно, но только не сидевшему в каких-то сантиметрах от неё Ситникову.

На Владимировом лице отчётливо проявилась мука. Прикрыв глаза, он протяжно выдохнул и запрокинул голову на мгновения. Потом его, конечно же, станет жаль: ведь уж кого-кого, а именно Володю вся ситуация касалась в степени наименьшей. Но сейчас Агате было совсем не до того. Она сейчас вообще едва ли могла трезво соображать.

— По документам вы работаете в паре. Никого не волнует, что ты делаешь де-факто, и, если бумаги придут, то придут они на два имени сразу. На три, потому что в таких поездках мы всегда вместе… Денис не сможет отказаться, он этим живёт. А ты — полноправный сотрудник, и ходишь под прямым подчинением одного из лучших военкоров. На тебя всё распространяется в той же степени, что и на всех нас.

— Значит, поэтому вам нужен был именно парень, — больше утверждение, нежели вопрос. Всё разом встало на свои места, но лучше бы — видит бог, если только он есть, так было бы лучше — если бы неизвестность осталась неизвестностью.

Немой кивок в ответ.

Это напоминало фантасмагорию.

— Только это между нами.

— Между нами… — Агата снова встала и пару раз прошлась по кабинету взад-вперёд. Затем вдруг крутанулась вокруг своей оси и не заметила, в какой момент голос преисполнился ядом. — А знаешь, что? Я не просила о такой чести. И можешь ему передать, чтобы не утруждал себя. Мне не пять лет, если вы не заметили, и я прекрасно понимала, на что подписываюсь. И продолжаю понимать.

— Ты понимаешь, — Володя говорил спокойно, словно пытаясь как можно осторожнее донести какую-то очень важную истину, которая никак не желала усваиваться, — но не представляешь. Мы там многого насмотрелись…

— Всё, хватит, — нервы дали сбой окончательно. Голос становился громче с каждым словом, но на самоконтроль сил просто не осталось, — вы мне не родители. Я уже взрослая девочка, и думать, что я возьму, испугаюсь и быстренько сделаю так, как того хочет Кравцов — плохая идея. Надоело, ясно? Надоело!

Она видела, как Володя подался было вперёд, собираясь встать из-за стола, и потому вылетела в коридор, напоследок хлопнув дверью что было сил, и буквально рванула прочь, никого не видя и не слыша. Кровь била в ушах незримым набатом, сердце ухало в унисон, а лицо горело так, что можно было даже испугаться, если бы на то хватило сил.

Всему рано или поздно приходит конец. Терпение не было исключением, и сегодня закончилось и оно.

Вниз по разбитым ступеням, то и дело чудом избегая столкновений; подальше от кабинета, подальше от людей в принципе. Забиться куда-нибудь в угол потемнее, благо, таковых хватало, и сидеть там неподвижно до конца дня.

Всё, Волкова. Сбой дала система.

Долбаная истеричка.

Казалось, ещё совсем немного, и слёзы брызнут из глаз. Приходилось до боли прикусывать и без того настрадавшуюся за утро губу, чтобы хоть как-то отвлекаться от перспективы расплакаться. Обида, злость и усталость от всего происходившего смешались и теперь монотонно разрывали изнутри, словно проверяя на прочность.

Длинный коридор, поворот, вновь по прямой, мимо студий, мимо рекреаций, мимо людей и всего на свете. Кто-то окликал, кто-то пытался бросить пару ласковых в спину, но всё было совершенно безразлично.

Самая дальняя лестница; теперь уже она бежала вверх, поднимаясь на пятый этаж — там можно было выйти на крышу «колодца», который и представлял собой Телецентр. Сейчас там не должно быть народа, а, если не повезёт, то с пустынными местами дело обстояло намного лучше именно на пятом. И пусть о ней думают, что угодно. Наплевать.

Бег сменился быстрым шагом, ноги дрожали и заплетались. Ей бы остановиться, перевести хотя бы дух… но она продолжала свой путь, упорно желая лишь одного — полного одиночества. Такое непохожее стремление, такое чуждое, но такое чёткое и почти осознанное.

Кто-то, одетый во всё чёрное, шёл навстречу; Агата толкнула его и даже не заметила этого, не почувствовав ни боли, ни хотя бы дискомфорта.

И собственное имя прозвучало в пустынном коридоре слишком громким эхом, вмиг прорезав плотную тишину и шум в ушах. Хотелось проигнорировать оклик, но словно какая-то неведомая сила развернула помимо воли.

Саша Рощин откинул длинные волосы назад и спрятал руку в карман брюк.

— А вы-то здесь что делаете?

Для полного счастья сейчас только звезды не хватало. Агате совсем не хотелось грубить, но голос не желал поддаваться контролю, и потому вышло так, как вышло: резко и сухо. И была совершенно безразлична реакция. Обидится — пожалуйста, к лучшему только — быстрее освободится от нежелательных разговоров.

В тёмных глазах явственно блеснуло неподдельное изумление, которому даже объяснения находить не приходилось. Несколько мгновений витало молчание, и где-то на подсознании начала откладываться неспешно мысль о том, что на поворотах следовало быть аккуратнее и язык понапрасну не распускать.

— Заблудился, у вас это нетрудно сделать. Валерка, знаете ли, тот ещё кадр — махнул рукой, а подробно объяснить мозгов не хватило.

Он говорил совершенно спокойно, словно рассказывал о погоде за окном. Ровный голос с хрипотцой обволакивал и согревал, и совсем немного понадобилось, чтобы осознание больно укололо калёной спицей. Опустив голову, Агата прерывисто вздохнула и опустила до того усиленно напрягаемые плечи, разом теряя всю свою решительность.

— Извините.

— А вы так и не пришли тогда на съёмку.

Одна фраза. Всего несколько слов, брошенных будто бы невзначай, для проформы. Но их хватило, чтобы сквозь толщу агрессии и озлобленности прорвался стыд. Это напомнило хорошую оплеуху или ведро ледяной воды.

— Я… я работала. Не получилось вырваться.

Это не было совсем уж ложью. Она и впрямь тогда работала, вот только вырваться наверняка смогла бы, если бы попросила.

Рощин улыбнулся, так и не дав понять, догадался ли он об относительной правдивости услышанного. Улыбнулся и постарался заглянуть в глаза, потерпев сокрушительное фиаско.

— У вас что-то случилось, да?

Ну давай, Волкова, всё. Сил-то всё равно не осталось никаких.

Глаза словно зарезало ножами, и на несколько секунд пришлось даже зажмуриться, качнув головой и попытавшись тем самым спрятать лицо. Но тщетно.

Расплакаться перед известным на всю страну человеком? Бьёшь рекорды, Волкова.

Слезинка сорвалась с ресниц и тут же исчезла под резким движением руки. Стало так стыдно, что хоть прямо здесь умирай. Никогда ведь плаксой не была, а тут мало того, что на работе, да ещё у кого на глазах?

— Н-ничего… нормально.

Саша мог бы поступить как угодно: рассмеяться, саркастически прокомментировать увиденное, закатить глаза… но он улыбнулся так мягко и добро, что покосившаяся на него Агата тут же уставилась в стену, подумав, что ей наверняка показалось.

В коридоре витала, переливаясь самыми разными цветами, пыль. Её полёт был красив и в чём-то даже волшебен, и прекрасно отвлекал.

— Знаете, что? Если вы меня отсюда выведете, я угощу вас лучшим кофе в городе. А если нет, то страна потеряет кумира миллионов. И вам придётся с этим жить. Осилите такую ношу?

Новая слеза медленно поползла по щеке, но её Агата стёрла уже с пусть едва заметной, но всё же улыбкой. Шмыгнув носом — совсем по-детски — позволила себе посмотреть Рощину в глаза. И тут же почувствовала, как незримая рука, до того плотно стискивавшая внутренности, лишилась своей хватки. Смешок сорвался с губ, и пусть он был лишён весёлости, но то было хоть что-то, отличное от нервоза.

— Пойдёмте. Боюсь, такой крест мне не по плечам.

***

Ресторан казался островком волшебства посреди суровой действительности. Лоск, выкрашенные под позолоту колонны, бархатные скатерти и чуть приглушённый свет словно переносили в сказку, в которой не было очередей за мясом, месячных задержек зарплаты и полного раздрая, погрузившего в себя большую часть граждан. Здесь жизнь шла по совсем иному пути — тихому, спокойному и размеренному. И Рощину здесь никто не удивлялся, и улыбались ему ровно точно так же, как и остальным совсем немногочисленным гостям. А гости в первые минуты вызвали ощутимую дрожь — уж больно серьёзно выглядели, сверкая крупными печатками на каждом пальце и разговаривая на странном, каком-то словно иностранном языке. Сначала показалось даже, что за одним из отдалённых столов сидел тот самый, который совсем недавно предлагал «подружиться».

В этих стенах Агата чувствовала себя белой вороной. Несложно было предположить, что вся одежда, что была сейчас на ней, наверняка стоила столько же, сколько одна только скатерть. Но Рощин вёл себя настолько спокойно и по-хорошему просто, что его настрой медленно, но верно передавался и ей, постепенно возвращая потерянную утром возможность мыслить трезво.

Кофе здесь и впрямь был потрясающим, и даже сравнивать его с тем растворимым порошком, который водился в кабинете, было кощунством непростительным.

А ещё никак не получалось понять до конца, почему она позволила себе рассказать Рощину всё, что так больно грызло изнутри.

Диссонанс не давал покоя. По всем законам, по всей логике сидевший сейчас напротив мужчина должен был быть надменным, самовлюблённым и равнодушным по отношению ко всем, кто не входил в ближайший круг общения. Но он слушал её проблемы, ни разу не перебив и не показав ни единым жестом скуки или неудовольствия. Он слушал внимательно, и, что поражало не меньше — слышал. Это было видно по глазам, которые демонстрировали если уж не всецелую заинтересованность, то понимание точно. И потому Агата говорила, говорила негромко и максимально сдержанно — благо, самообладание всё же вернулось. И, когда рассказ иссяк, обессиленно выдохнула.

Совесть тихонечко и настойчиво шептала об огромной ошибке. Только теперь стало в полной мере ясно, насколько она была неправа, сорвавшись на Володе, да и вообще дав волю эмоциям.

— Быть может, они и впрямь заботятся о вас.

Рощин складывал из белоснежной бумажной салфетки журавлика, и в мягком свете хрустальной люстры кольцо на его правом безымянном пальце периодически поблёскивало, невольно привлекая внимание. В очередной раз оторвав взгляд от гладкого золотого обода, Агата тихо вздохнула.

— Если только Володя. Но даже если он и заботится… мне хочется, чтобы со мной считались, чтобы относились, как к равной, не делали каких-то скидок или поблажек. Я же не в бирюльки играть пришла, а работать. Понимаю, что нос не дорос, но разве это даёт право обманывать?

Длинные тёмные волосы вновь упали на лицо. И вновь Александр поправил их, закинув прядь назад отточенным движением.

— Мне не показалось, что они вас обманывали. Скрывали — да, но это разные вещи.

— Может быть. Но за дурочку всё равно держали, думали, что я не знаю ничего про разнарядки эти и про лотерею.

Голос искрился усталостью и налётом обиды. Но в нём уже не было ни агрессии, ни злости. И рыдать в углу не потребовалось — достаточно оказалось просто выговориться человеку, умевшему слышать.

Рощин потянулся к лежавшей в паре сантиметров от чашки пачке сигарет. Курил он очень часто, этого было сложно не заметить, особенно когда меньше, чем за час, проведённый в ресторане, новенькая упаковка опустела ровно наполовину. Щёлкнула резная зажигалка, и сизый дым вновь поплыл по воздуху, растворяясь в нём лёгкими завитками.

Красные Marlboro казались чем-то жутко интересным и диковинным, хотя уж, казалось бы, яд в любом случае останется ядом, как его не назови и в какую упаковку не засунь. Невольно вспомнилось, что Кравцов тоже курил что-то иностранное. И делал это тоже довольно часто.

— Неужели это и впрямь ваша мечта?

— Лет с двенадцати. Хочется правду людям говорить, жизнь показывать.

Это вызвало лёгкий смешок; выпустив струю дыма, Саша стряхнул пепел в хрустальную пепельницу, и, вновь затягиваясь, посмотрел на Волкову немного искоса, словно оценивая. Но отвечать не стал, и потому на какое-то время столик окутала тишина. И она была похожа на ту, предрассветную — не давила на плечи, но мягко обволакивала.

— Вы меня извините, пожалуйста. Вывалила тут проблем своих…

В ответ лишь рукой махнули.

— Давайте на «ты».

Улыбка тронула губы, и Агата медленно кивнула. Это могло показаться странным, но, пусть диссонанс по-прежнему не давал покоя, наравне с ним ощущалось ещё и тепло — такое приятное и умиротворяющее. С Рощиным, которого она знала всего-то пару часов, было поразительно спокойно. И в том была огромнейшая странность.

— Давай. Ты сегодня опять где-то гостем был?

В ответ кивнули и затянулись вновь, притягивая поближе к себе незаконченного журавлика.

— «МузОбоз». *

— Неплохо.

Парой движений закончив поделку, Саша оценивающе глянул на неё и пальцем придвинул к Агате. И та наконец-то улыбнулась по-настоящему, так, как делала это всегда: открыто и легко.

— Всё равно одно и то же. Одни и те же вопросы, одни и те же ответы, и одни и те же песни напоследок.

Слова были сказаны таким странным, чересчур наигранным тоном, что невольно внимание за это зацепилось. И, должно быть, взгляд у Волковой вышел до того вопросительным, что не заметить этого не получилось. Немного резче необходимого затушив окурок, Саша опёрся локтем о столешницу и тем самым разом перечеркнул все писаные и неписаные правила этикета. Подумав пару мгновений, провёл ладонью по скатерти, словно стряхивая не существовавшие крошки.

— Неделю назад я развёлся. Мне двадцать шесть лет, у меня есть пятилетний сын, у которого папа всегда был не просто воскресным, а месячным, и теперь уже бывшая жена, которая в один момент просто устала терпеть.

Агата вздёрнула брови и вновь зацепилась взглядом за простое гладкое кольцо. Вопрос сорвался с языка помимо воли.

— Терпеть?

— Всякое бывало. Я не святой.

Вся ситуация вдруг напомнила что-то слишком уж непонятное. Никогда, ни разу за всю свою жизнь Агате не приходилось слышать такие откровения в первую же более или менее тесную встречу. Но отчего-то эта честность неописуемо сильно располагала.

— Я и не знала, кстати, что ты женат. Был.

— В том-то и дело. Я права не имею рассказывать об этом. Имидж. Но в неформальной обстановке скрывать не вижу смысла.

Прозвучало всё это, конечно, очень неожиданно. Даже непонятно было, зачем Рощин вообще позволил себе подобное откровение с человеком, которого видел-то второй раз в жизни.

— И мне, стало быть, рассказывать тоже не боишься? Я какой-никакой, а журналист.

Рощин рассмеялся и вновь вытащил из пачки сигарету.

— Не-а. Ты мне понравилась, ещё тогда, когда в лифте сидели. Не похожа ты на обычных журналистов, видно, что не такая.

— И какая же?

— Честная, со своим мнением. Тяжко тебе придётся. Жалко даже.

Кофе успел остыть, но даже это не испортило вкуса. Должно быть, в Москве и впрямь не существовало больше места со столь же прекрасным напитком. Сделав глоток, Агата откинулась на спинку тяжёлого, обитого бархатом стула и провела кончиком пальца по краю белоснежной чашки.

— А сейчас всем нелегко.

Повисшее молчание отличала лёгкость. Не было дискомфорта, не витал незримый холодок. Белоснежный журавлик, клонившийся набок из-за немного неровных крыльев, стоял возле блюдца. Осторожно коснувшись бумажной шейки ногтем, Агата позволила себе улыбнуться вновь и кивнуть на подарок.

— Симпатичный, кстати.

Саша стряхнул пепел с сигареты и затянулся вновь. Невольно пробил интерес: сколько пачек уходило у него в день?

— Ты слышала когда-нибудь про тысячу журавликов? Легенда такая.

— А это ты к чему?

Рощин с ответом не поторопился, вновь отвлёкшись на сигарету. Про легенду Агата, конечно же, не слышать попросту не могла: школьный учитель истории очень любил эту историю о японской девочке из Нагасаки, и потому рассказывал её так, что не запомнить было невозможно. И, хотя школа давно уже осталась в прошлом, тысяча бумажных журавликов в памяти отложилась крепко, ассоциируясь с самой огромной надеждой, которая только могла существовать.

Только вот с чего бы Рощину это вспоминать вдруг?

— Да так, к слову просто, — Саша тряхнул головой, словно от каких-то мыслей своих отмахиваясь; длинные тёмные волосы рассыпались по лопаткам. — Знаешь, ты всё же извинись перед этим своим… Владимиром. Уж он точно не виноват, что тебе с начальством не свезло.

Стыдно было очень. Вообще, Агата имела одну весьма прозаическую и, чего греха таить, попросту отвратительную черту характера: извиняться она ненавидела. Даже если вина была очевидной, переступить через себя казалось пыткой, а неприятным к тому бонусом шла ещё и боязнь: а ну как извинения её уже не нужны? Но иного выбора не было, вина и неправота стали очевидными, и потому с Рощиным пришлось согласиться.

***

А перед кабинетом стало вдруг жуть, как страшно. До боли прикусив губу, Агата некоторое время стояла, не шевелясь, и судорожно обдумывала свои слова, которые стоило бы сказать первыми. Но, как по какому-то пресловутому закону подлости, на ум лезло что угодно, кроме нужного. И в конце концов это стало невыносимым: пару раз шлёпнув по щекам, чтобы кое-как прийти в себя, Агата резко выдохнула и схватилась за дверную ручку.

Если бы Володи не оказалось на месте, она бы точно сорвалась и что-нибудь сделала на эмоциях. Например, скинула бы к чертям собачьим весь этот архиважный мусор со стола Кравцова прямо на пол. Потом, конечно же, испугалась бы и принялась восстанавливать сей бардак, но это было бы потом.

Да и Ситников всё же оказался в кабинете. Потому анархия на рабочем месте Дениса осталась абсолютной и невредимой.

Когда Агате было шесть, она сломала любимую железную дорогу Марка. Они не разговаривали несколько дней, пока Беата Константиновна не провела с дочерью первую в её жизни воспитательную беседу и не объяснила, что, когда вина за тобой, извиняться просто необходимо. Это был, пожалуй, первый и единственный случай ссоры между братом и сестрой.

И сейчас он, вспомнившийся совсем некстати, показался просто невероятно глупым!

Тенью проскочив в кабинет и беззвучно прикрыв за собой дверь, Агата спрятала руки за спину и прошла к дивану, на который рано утром буквально упала, услышав всего лишь одну фразу.

«Денис боится, что разнарядка придёт и на тебя».

Нет, нет. Нет, Волкова. Сейчас не до этого.

Володя лишь на мгновение отвлёкся от какой-то платы, которую крутил тонкой, более похожей на иглу, чем на инструмент, отвёрткой. Никак опять что-то с камерой случилось, а на новые запчасти рассчитывать не приходилось. Финансирование не то, и неизвестно было, поправится ли оно когда-нибудь.

— Вовк… — Агата осторожно присела на самый краешек дивана и сложила руки на коленях. Пальцы тут же вцепились в край юбки, и движение это вышло слишком уж дёрганым. Вдох. Выдох. — Прости меня, а? Я просто дура. Сорвалась… на ровном месте. Ты ни в чём не виноват. Никто ни в чём не виноват. Просто… просто я… прости. Правда.

Некоторое время было тихо. Можно было бы порадоваться отсутствию в кабинете Кравцова, но сейчас было совсем не до того. Поджав губы, Агата проследила за тем, как Володя отложил отвёртку и откинулся на спинку стула. Наверное, стоило сказать что-то ещё, но больше никаких слов на ум не приходило.

— Ладно, проехали. Надо было понимать, что рано или поздно ты сорвёшься. Не ломовая же баба. Да и мы тоже оба хороши, сразу надо было всё рассказать, и проблем бы не было. Жалко мне тебя, вот и всё.

— Удивительно, — Агата вдруг улыбнулась, пусть и незаметно почти, — ты уже второй за сегодня, кто меня жалеет. Двоякие ощущения.

Именно такими они и были. Жалость мало кого прельщала, Волкова исключением не была, и потому не знала, радоваться ей или грустить. Вроде и здорово, что в жизни были небезразличные люди, а вроде… что хорошего в таком отношении?

Володю очень захотелось обнять, но позволить себе такой вольности она не посмела.

— Скажи мне одно. Если разнарядка всё же придёт… что будешь делать?

Вопрос не прозвучал неожиданно; она ждала чего-то похожего, и потому лишь опустила голову низко, совсем не обратив внимания на застлавшие обзор волосы.

«Денис боится, что разнарядка придёт и на тебя».

Денис. Боится.

Можно было бы посмеяться на этими так некстати всплывшими в голове словами, но ситуация ни к какому веселью не располагала. Ясное дело, что Володя просто преувеличил тогда, ляпнул для красного словца или пущей убедительности. Сильнее смяв ткань юбки, Агата прикрыла глаза. Внутри что-то затрепыхалось, но что именно, понять никак не удавалось, и поэтому становилось довольно-таки гадливо на душе.

Володя молчал в ожидании и не смел поторопить. И Агата сидела неподвижно, кусая губы и с каждой секундой осознавая всё больше самую простую за все годы жизни истину.

Рано или поздно ей придётся ответить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — МузОбоз (расшифровывается как «МУЗыкальное ОБОЗрение») — музыкально-информационная программа производства телекомпании ВИD.


	6. 6.

Оле Митрохиной двадцать три, и иногда это кажется истинным чудом.

Мама всегда хотела назвать её Сашей. Даже в дневнике своём записала, лёжа в роддоме, что «Сашенька родилась двадцать четвёртого мая одна тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят девятого года». Именно так — прописью, красивым округлым почерком учительницы русского языка. Оля потом частенько перечитывала пожелтевшие страницы обыкновенной тетради в клеточку, что бережно хранилась в небольшой коробке вместе с биркой и первой прядкой светлых волос. Перечитывала и удивлялась тому, какие порой фортели выписывает судьба.

Тогда взбунтовался отец, рьяно не желавший, чтобы желанную дочь звали «мальчишеским» именем. Так малышка пробыла безымянной практически месяц, прежде чем родители, скрипя зубами, не сошлись на Ольге. Так в метрике и записали в итоге: Митрохина Ольга Станиславовна. Звучно и красиво. Впрочем, и Александра Станиславовна звучала бы, наверное, ничуть не хуже.

Иногда становилось интересно: сложилось бы что-то иначе, останься она Сашей?

Жизнь всячески испытывала на прочность. В три года Оленька едва не утонула, сбежав из-под родительского надзора на городском пляже и решив, что она уже достаточно взрослая для того, чтобы искупаться самостоятельно. Тот случай подарил воспоминание: одновременно рыдающая и смеющаяся мама стегает полотенцем по попе, и Оля терпит, понимая, что, наверное, всё-таки ещё не время изучать пруды в одиночку. А чуть поодаль стоит, выразительно покачивая головой, отец. Только глаза у него всё-таки тёплые.

И подобный момент в жизни не единственный.

В пятнадцать, подхватив воспаление лёгких на катке, Оля едва не умерла. Именно после этого в маминых волосах появились первые седые прядки. В шестнадцать с небольшим — перелом ноги всё на том же злосчастном, но таком горячо любимом катке. Тогда мама, рыдая в голос, спустила коньки в мусоропровод. Неделю Оля не разговаривала с родительницей, пока отец тайком не притащил с рынка новенькую пару, заискивающе подмигнув дочери и уговорившись прятать коробку в гараже.

Оптимизм и любовь к жизни во всех её проявлениях передались именно от отца. Что бы ни случалось, какие бы испытания не подкидывала порой жизнь, Оля никогда не опускала рук и никогда не позволяла себе впадать в уныние. Наивная — в мать — всегда верила в людей и готова была ради своего окружения отдать последнее. Иногда этим пользовались, но даже тогда Оля не смела разочаровываться слишком сильно. Ведь за каждым отрицательным опытом обязательно следовал положительный. По крайней мере, именно такой позиции хотелось придерживаться.

Оля была красива. Все пророчили ей карьеру актрисы, но она, вопреки всеобщим ожиданиям, поступила на отделение журналистики. Мама сумела прекрасно натаскать дочь в русском языке и литературе, и лишь по этим двум предметам в аттестате зрелости стояли пятёрки совершенно точно уверенные и не находившиеся «на грани». Звёзд с неба в школе хватать не получалось, хотя глупой Олю назвать было никак нельзя. Своё дело делали банальные лень и неусидчивость. Она до последнего не знала, кем будет и как сложится дальнейшая жизнь, и потому выбор профессии был скорее тычком в облака, нежели осознанным выбором.

И вот Оле Митрохиной двадцать три, она уже два года работает редактором в популярной молодёжной передаче и искренне верит в то, что самое важное в жизни ещё впереди.

Только вот что считать важным, не знает и она сама.

Текста при подготовке каждого выпуска всегда огромное количество. И свою часть нужно сделать строго ко времени, иначе весь рабочий механизм мог затормозить. Оля знала об этом не понаслышке и потому сидела сейчас на подоконнике, беззаботно болтая в воздухе ногами, и давно изгрызенной, но отчего-то сильно любимой ручкой выводила слово за словом, исправляя некоторые фразы. От неудобной позы начинала затекать спина, но самой себе Митрохина дала строжайший наказ: не сметь отвлекаться даже на протестовавшее тело, пока последний листок не будет проверен. В её случае любые проявления самодисциплины, пусть даже столь странные, только на пользу.

Развлекательная программа подходила как нельзя лучше. Оля безумно боялась распределения, боялась попасть в какой-нибудь «Сельский час», или, того хуже, новости. От подобной рутины она бы точно сошла с ума.

Но судьба оказалась благосклонна.

Кто-то окликнул, заглянув в кабинет, позвал на улицу. Машинально покачав головой, Оля вздохнула и перевела взгляд на лежавшую в паре сантиметров от проверенных листков пачку «Беломора». Последний абзац, и всё…

В детстве приходилось частенько получать от мамы линейкой по пальцам, когда буквы в очередной раз наскакивали друг на друга или вылезали за пределы очерченных вручную полей. Зато такие строгие уроки дали свои плоды: почерк был практически каллиграфическим и раньше являлся предметом особой, какой-то внутренней гордости. Глупо, конечно, и с годами это прошло, превратившись в данность, зато с ним было удобно: и трудностей при сдаче материала не возникало, и пишущая машинка не требовалась.

Детство напоминало о себе самыми разными картинками — прямо как в калейдоскопе — довольно часто. Эти воспоминания береглись с трепетом, все подряд, несмотря на содержание, потому что отчаянно верилось в одно: пока жива память, человек не имеет никакого права жаловаться на жизнь.

Спрыгнув с подоконника и с тихим стоном пару раз согнувшись, Митрохина откинула бумаги на стол и потёрла шею. Вот теперь можно было и выкроить пару минут на перекур, о котором давно уже просило всё нутро. Хоть и оставалось до конца рабочего дня каких-то полтора часа, вряд ли получилось бы дотерпеть.

В начале октября солнце переставало греть совсем, и потому-то, выскочив на улицу в куртке нараспашку, пришлось сразу же её застегнуть, почувствовав, как холодный ветер поспешил проникнуть под майку.

Курить Оля начала два года назад, перед дипломом, да так и не сумела бросить. Более того, особо пристрастилась именно к ужасно крепким и дешёвым папиросам, от которых поначалу сами собой лились потоки слёз. Собственно, секрет отдыха был прост, как апельсин: коробок спичек, «Беломор», да затяжка поглубже. Совсем это не вязалось с образом смешливой и доброй девочки с двумя русыми косичками, но что тут было поделать.

Тяжёлый дым привычно оцарапал горло, и Оля медленно, со смаком выдохнула, довольно зажмурившись и подставив лицо ярким солнечным лучам. Только придя на работу, она была крайне удивлена своему наблюдению: в Останкино курили практически все. И потому сложно было сказать, когда именно в подъезды можно было зайти, не продираясь сквозь толпу любителей посмолить.

Её окликнули привычным «Лёлька», когда она как раз спускалась по ступеням, движимая желанием отойти от скопления народа подальше. Обернувшись на знакомый голос, Митрохина радостно ахнула и с готовностью раскинула руки для объятий.

— Волчок!

Агата материализовалась словно из-под земли и крепко обхватила за плечи. Вот, кого Оля искренне любила, так эту замечательную в своём упрямстве девушку с необычным именем и тёмно-рыжими волосами, которые сейчас блестели на солнце потрясающим бордовым отливом.

Агата. Агата Волкова.

Милая светлая девочка.

— Как ты? Что нового? Пойдём, чаю быстренько махнём?

Агата нехотя разорвала объятия, и весь вид её стал каким-то словно виноватым. Даже голову чуть опустила, хотя глаза всё равно выдавали лучистыми искорками радость, которая теплилась где-то на подкорочке. И Митрохина, ещё не знавшая даже причины этого настроя, уже приготовилась к отказу от чаепития и к какой-то очень приятной для подруги новости.

И уже была совершенно искренне за неё рада.

— Нам ехать через десять минут…

— Ага! — пальцы с зажатой меж ними папиросой сами собой сжались в победно вскинутый кулак. Усмехнувшись, Оля вновь затянулась и выпустила струю дыма, быстренько отвернувшись. — Что, уступил всё-таки?

— Да какое там, — шмыгнув покрасневшим от прохлады и явно длительного пребывания на воздухе носом, Волкова махнула рукой. — Начальство заставляет. Со скандалами.

Улыбка чуть погасла, но не настолько, чтобы это стало очевидным.

— А я тебе говорила, чтобы к нам переводилась. Упрямая, как ослик.

Хмурый взгляд исподлобья столкнулся с мягким и лучистым.

У них обеих были серые глаза.

— Ты же сама всё знаешь.

Конечно, Оля всё знала. И в этом они с Агатой были совершенно разными: первая ради цели готова была упираться до последнего, а вот самой Митрохиной было присуще поведение в разы более пластичное и мягкое. И потому-то вся ситуация никак не хотела приниматься данностью.

Если гнуть сухую ветку, рано или поздно она сломается. Такая элементарная истина, которая отчего-то ну никак Волчком не усваивалась. Ведь зачастую намного проще уступить.

Кому нужны обломки?

— Я-то всё знаю, да. Только, — очередная затяжка, от которой внутри всё приятно онемело на мгновения, — только у вас как коса на камень находит постоянно. И искрит. А ну как пожар?

Агата пожала плечами. Мелькнуло на мгновения нечто, походившее на равнодушие, но растворилось оно столь же быстро, как развеивался дым от медленно тлевшей папиросы меж тонких девичьих пальцев.

Всем людям свойственны ошибки. Без этого невозможно представить саму жизнь, но одно лишь всегда являлось основополагающим: сила и глубина совершаемого. Иногда можно просто оступиться, и тогда исправить ситуацию относительно легко.

Отчего Ольге казалось, что Агата медленно и неосознанно совершала самую чудовищную ошибку в своей жизни?

Выслушать. Помочь всем, чем только возможно. Подставить плечо и окружить заботой. Всё это было для Митрохиной совершенно привычным и в чём-то даже любимым. Только вот в душу лезть и на совесть давить она никак не умела, и потому всё, что оставалось — вздохнуть и поскорее перевести тему. Благо, Валерка в очередной раз учудил.

Десять минут для телевизионщиков — целая жизнь.

Открывая через два с половиной часа наощупь — лампочку на лестничной клетке опять выкрутили — дверь, по настойчивому шкрябанью за ней Оля уже понимала, что произойдёт через несколько мгновений. И не прогадала — стоило только переступить порог, как тяжёлая туша едва не сбила с ног, а в лицо настойчиво ткнулась влажная и донельзя счастливая морда. В очередной раз едва не лишившись серёжки, Митрохина кое-как втиснулась в коридор и, замирая сердцем, нащупала выключатель.

Выдох облегчения вырвался сам собой.

Сегодня Портос был сущим умницей — только миску свою из кухни в коридор притащил. Значит, на днях обязательно учудит что-то серьёзное, отрываясь за пару дней прилежности.

Маленького щенка, впоследствии оказавшегося огромным и шикарным метисом овчарки, она приволокла домой четыре года назад, пожалев потрёпанное и совершенно несчастное существо, сидевшее возле подъезда под сильным снегопадом. Шокированные родители первое время, конечно же, были полностью против, но постепенно привыкли и даже полюбили Портоса. И мама до сих пор то и дело говорила Оле, что неплохо бы вернуть им пса, потому как безобразничал он именно от постоянной скуки и частого одиночества.

— А мне тогда как быть? — всегда вопрошала в ответ Митрохина. И у мамы как-то разом заканчивались все аргументы.

Жить отдельно она начала полтора года назад, когда зарплата и накопления позволили снять пусть совершенно убитую, но всё же собственную однушку рядом с кольцевой. Родители особенно не противились, хотя и видно было, что идея дочери им совершенно не по душе. Оля очень редко стояла на своём так отчаянно, потому-то они и уступили. Назад не звали и выбором не попрекали, но всегда стремились поддержать и хоть немного помогать по мере необходимости.

Скользкий нос настойчиво ткнулся в щёку, вызвав улыбку.

— Ну, что, бандит? Пойдём гулять? А потом будем ужинать. Надеюсь, сосисок нам хватит на двоих.

Портос заворчал в предвкушении и принялся остервенело лизать руки. Рассмеявшись, Митрохина чмокнула пса в покрытый жёсткой шерстью загривок и похлопала по спине. Если бы не он, одной в пустынных стенах было бы совсем тоскливо. Одиночество казалось самой изощрённой пыткой, Ольга бежала от него всеми доступными способами и отчаянно верила, что оно никогда не сумеет завладеть её жизнью.

Похлопав себя по карманам куртки и не обнаружив в них искомого, потянулась к сумочке и из её недр достала чуть помятую пачку. Портос выразительно чихнул, тряхнув головой.

— Что б ты понимал!

Иногда пёс поражал: стоило оставить папиросы где-то в более или менее доступном месте, и буквально через несколько минут пачка исчезала. Потом в каком-нибудь дальнем углу находились выпотрошенные останки и горстка табака. Поначалу в это не верилось; потом стало проще убирать упаковку повыше или подальше — так, чтобы боровшийся за здоровье хозяйки Портос не брал на себя слишком много.

Вытащив папиросу, Оля привычными движениями смяла её у основания и зажала меж зубов. Затем оглянулась по сторонам.

— Где поводок?

Всем своим видом показывая крайнюю степень негодования от действий хозяйки, Портос всё же скрылся в комнате, чтобы через несколько мгновений вернуться в коридор, держа в пасти искомое. Всё же он был умным, даже очень, просто умел показывать это лишь в случаях собственной выгоды и необходимости.

— Поросёнок, — кашлянув, Митрохина склонилась над питомцем и щёлкнула карабином. — Идём.

Впереди целых полчаса прогулки, и можно было вдоволь насладиться свежим прохладным воздухом очередного октябрьского вечера.

Оля запахнула куртку и, перехватив поводок, захлопнула дверь.

***

В старенькой «Газели» пристёгиваться было совершенно бесполезно: если вдруг случится что-то, то всё равно в крошево перемелет, как ты ни старайся обезопаситься.

Напротив справа Вовка сосредоточенно читал какую-то, должно быть, очень интересную книжку, которая из-за потрёпанной обложки была завёрнута в бумагу и от того не давала узнать о своём содержании хоть что-то. А отвлекать человека столь увлечённого совсем не хотелось. Хотя и зависть брала жуткая.

Денис демонстративно смотрел в окно на проезжавшие мимо машины и, казалось, даже не дышал, сидя неестественно прямо и держа пальцы у подбородка. Агата даже знала наверняка, что думал он сейчас об одном: как бы поскорее скинуть материал и избавиться от общества, которое так и не стало хоть сколько-то приятным за все эти дни и недели.

«Денис боится, что разнарядка придёт и на тебя».

Володя, верно, ляпнул первое, что на ум пришло тогда — теперь-то это было совершенно очевидно. Обижаться на это было не очень умно. Агата и не обижалась.

Странное получалось дело: оглядываясь сейчас назад, она самой себе удивлялась — настолько сильны были изменения. За совсем небольшой промежуток времени боявшаяся всего и вздрагивавшая от каждого косого взгляда девочка всё чаще показывала полное безразличие ко многим вещам.

Орут? Лишь бы голос не сорвали.

Игнорируют? Да на здоровье, нервы целее у всех.

Постоянная тишина в кабинете наконец-то перестала нервировать и казаться неуютной; от холодных взглядов стало получаться просто отворачиваться; замечания и традиционные уколы глотались молча и с совершенно — по крайней мере, в это хотелось верить — непроницаемой миной. Иногда казалось, что это бесило почище вздрагиваний и огромных глаз, полных испуга.

И в такие моменты в душе трепыхалось что-то, похожее на шлейф злорадства.

Только Вовка неизменно привносил в работу нечто положительное. Со временем его получилось назвать настоящим другом, и тогда Агата успокоилась окончательно. Лишь три месяца спустя жизнь сумела влиться в нужное русло.

По крайней мере, так казалось. Частенько в последнее время.

Шурх. Шурх.

Денис закатил глаза и на пару мгновений вздёрнул брови, не отрываясь от окна и не меняя позы.

Шурх.

Пожелтевшие странички перелистывались бережно, но не беззвучно. Потянувшись, Агата искоса глянула на увлечённого, должно быть, каким-то очень лихим сюжетом Володю и усмехнулась — тот даже кончик языка высунул, и от того казался необычайно забавным.

Шурх.

— Прекрати.

— Отстань.

Они даже не повернулись и не пошевелились толком — так и обменялись лаконичными фразами совершенно бесстрастно и ровно. Для Агаты такой выезд «на поля» был всего-то третьим и потому априори незабываемым, а вот для обоих мужчин — совершенно обыденным и не принёсшим ничего, кроме потраченного на трясучку в «Газели» времени и дополнительного источника усталости. И то было совершенно понятным.

Неужели и она однажды станет относиться к этому точно так же?

— Ну твою мать…

На протяжный стон «дяди Коли» — так называла пожилого водителя Агата — синхронно отреагировали все трое. Через пару мгновений «Газель» затормозила, и сидевший ближе всех к окну Кравцов поспешил опустить стекло и высунуться на улицу едва ли не по пояс.

Как почувствовал неладное.

Агата вопросительно уставилась на Володю, но тот лишь плечами пожал да книжку закрыл.

Денис выругался негромко сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, и лишь после этого оба догадались обернуться в сторону ветрового стекла.

Пробка простиралась на несколько перекрёстков вперёд и с первого взгляда стало понятно: дело швах. Всё стояло капитально.

— А что там? — Агата едва успела подтянуть ноги к подбородку, иначе рванувший по узкому проходу к сиденьям рядом с водительским Кравцов непременно бы их оттоптал. На вопрос его дядя Коля указал пальцем куда-то вдаль, и перегнувшийся через потрёпанную спинку Денис прищурился.

Словно от близорукости.

— Вон, впереди, видишь? Три лихача. Как только умудрились, непонятно. Я думал сначала, что затор просто, а когда подъехал… уроды.

Удар по спинке кулаком — краткий и отчаянный. Уже собрался было вновь рвануть к окну, но его опередил Володя.

— Без вариантов. За нами уже хвост.

Опаска накрыла волной. Если они не успеют ко времени начала вечернего эфира, можно было уже сейчас готовить личные дела к хорошим выговорам. А заодно и с премией прощаться, пусть и копеечной. И это не считая запоротого выпуска и подведённой под черту команды. От одних этих перспектив становилось жутко.

Почувствовав мурашки на плечах и спине, Агата как можно незаметнее подобралась и глянула на Вовку. Тот смотрел на Кравцова. Кравцов сжимал челюсть так, что желваки на скулах казались просто огромными. В тёмных глазах плескалась ярость.

— Давайте подождём, — предложил дядя Коля, для проформы приложившись к клаксону. — Время есть ещё, тут ехать-то три минуты.

Денис выдохнул и вернулся на место. Теперь повисшая тишина, прерываемая лишь едва слышимыми мелодиями, что доносились из магнитолы, казалась просто убийственной. Попытавшись отвлечься, Агата прислушалась к музыке, и на какие-то секунды ей почудилось даже, что она услышала голос Рощина.

Минуты тянулись, как вечность. Постепенно к музыке прибавился мерный стук — Володя барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. То и дело кусавшая губы Агата впервые за долгое время вновь боялась пошевелиться и сидела, зажав ладони меж колен. Только взгляд её то и дело скакал из стороны в сторону, выхватывая отдельные картинки, которые не отличались особенной динамикой.

Если они не успеют, это конец. Все четверо понимали это. Все четверо были совершенно бессильны.

Денис молча буравил тяжёлым взглядом чёрную «Волгу», которая, как и они сами, за всё это время не сдвинулась ни на метр. Он явно думал о чём-то, но даже предположить, о чём, не предоставлялось возможным.

Глянувшая на него пару раз Агата не очень-то и пыталась.

Минутная стрелка Вовкиных часов передвинулась на пятнадцать делений, когда терпение, очевидно, закончилось окончательно. Саданувший по облезлой обшивке кулаком Денис повернулся к Ситникову, бросив попутно беглый взгляд в сторону Агаты. Она не сразу даже сумела его осознать.

— Давай кассеты.

Повторять дважды не пришлось, и Вовка поспешил расстегнуть боковой карман чехла от камеры. Молча Агата проследила за тем, как три кассеты перекочевали в руки Кравцова, и тот, схватив свой старый рюкзак, одним махом выпотрошил его.

— Бежать надо.

Ситников глянул на часы и цокнул языком.

— Не успеем.

В ответ неопределённо дёрнули плечом и продолжили своё занятие. Движения были столь отточенными, а лицо столь непроницаемым, что просто диву можно было даваться: насколько все эти непредвиденные обстоятельства оказывались в порядке вещей. Ходило много рассказов о поведении сотрудников в подобных условиях, но что есть рассказы в сравнении с виденным воочию?

Молния с тихим шорохом застегнулась, и Кравцов подался вперёд, держа рюкзак на весу в согнутой в локте руке.

Тёмные глаза вызывающе-колко впились в серые.

Теперь тот беглый взгляд стал понятен.

Уперев локоть в колено, Денис чуть повёл подбородком — почти совсем неуловимо.

— Эфир через десять минут.

Его глаза прожигали насквозь.

И, прежде чем к Агате вернулась способность соображать, она схватила рюкзак и, рывком открыв дверь, выскочила из автомобиля.

Холодный воздух вечера ударил по щекам и молниеносно пробрался под расстёгнутую куртку. И лишь тогда больно ударило осознание. Едва не налетев на светло-бежевую девятку, Волкова испуганно оглянулась по сторонам и инстинктивно прижала рюкзак к груди, впившись ногтями в лямку, а затем рванула вперёд, кое-как огибая автомобили.

Какая же ты дура.

Непроходимая идиотка.

Добежав до тротуара, чуть не упала, споткнувшись о бордюр, и в постепенно начинавшейся панике огляделась по сторонам в попытке хотя бы сориентироваться. Затем взглянула на часы на собственном запястье, о существовании которых порой забывала начисто.

Девять минут.

Если бежать дворами, можно попытаться сократить дорогу. И пусть прямая — самый кратчайший путь, сейчас он не вызывал особенного доверия. И потому пришлось нырнуть в ближайшую подворотню. Если повезёт, получится выскочить прямо около Телецентра.

В школе, да и в институте тоже, физкультура была одним из самых нелюбимых предметов. Особенной привязанности к спорту не наблюдалось никогда, и сейчас об этом можно было тысячу раз пожалеть. Агата и пожалела, когда уже через полторы минуты в боку ощутимо закололо, а дышать стало в разы тяжелее.

Нет. Нельзя. Если остановишься — проиграешь.

Впрочем, провал и так маячил на горизонте слишком чётко, чтобы его отрицать. Холодный воздух обжигал лёгкие, ноги немели…

_Беги. Беги._

Задохнувшись, едва не упала вновь и схватилась за сердце, что закололо где-то под самым горлом.

В детстве мама часто говорила, что спорт крайне важен. Но её нравоучения легкомысленно пропускались мимо ушей, а спортивные штаны время от времени пачкались вырванной травой. Зато теперь-то уж можно было в полной мере ощутить катастрофический идиотизм своих поступков. А ведь это она ещё никогда в жизни не курила!

Вдоль дома и направо, в соседний сквер. Она бежала наобум, кое-как прикидывая в разрозненном воображении расположение улиц. Мимолётный взгляд на циферблат вызвал хриплый стон отчаяния и бесплодную попытку прибавить ход.

Четыре минуты.

Чувство ледяных капель на ноге заставило ахнуть и опустить взгляд — и как только умудрилась угодить в лужу и не заметить этого? Хлипкая подошва неприятно чавкнула, и ступня буквально загуляла в кроссовке. Лишь бы не порвался, не хватало ещё одного пункта в расходах…

— Смотри, куда летишь, больная!

Отреагировать на обидный оклик не нашлось ни сил, ни времени. Даже столкновения с незнакомцем не почувствовалось. В голове набатом била лишь одна мысль: «Бежать!». Бежать, что было сил, и ни в коем случае не позволять себе замедляться. Лёгкие свело спазмом, и Агата закашлялась, машинально захлопнув рот ладонью.

Ну же. Ещё немного.

Четыре полосы улицы Академика Королёва встретили ярким светом фонарей и мчавшимися в обоих направлениях автомобилями. Схватившись за дерево, Агата навалилась на старый ствол плечом и согнула руку в запястье. Перед глазами всё плыло, но ей хватило сил, чтобы увидеть…

Минута.

Всё. Она не успеет.

Это можно было понять с самого начала, когда Денис только протянул ей трижды клятый рюкзак. Самый прекрасный способ утопить неугодную помощницу — доверить ей заранее провальное дело и просто подождать. Никакое чудо уже не сумеет стать спасением.

Всё, Волкова. Финита.

На этот раз он победил.

Челюсть свело судорогой, и Агата заставила себя поднять взгляд на сверкавшую огнями башню. Внутри заклокотала неописуемая и совершенно нетипичная агрессия. Если она столько лет мечтала обо всём этом, разве имелось хоть какое-то право на то, чтобы вот так вот взять и простоять здесь до скончания времён? И разве можно было вот так просто позволить собственному начальству отпраздновать долгожданную победу?

— Нет, — тихий, едва ли слышимый хрип сорвался с пересушенных губ, и Агата оттолкнулась от ствола, попутно разодрав ладонь и даже не заметив этого. Она добежит. Всё равно принесёт эти чёртовы кассеты, даже если они окажутся не нужны. Она обязательно сделает то, что от неё требуется, а там будь, что будет.

Зелёный человечек загорелся слишком быстро. Только вот никакого второго дыхания, о котором так много слышалось на протяжении жизни, так и не появлялось. Наоборот, с каждым рывком становилось только хуже. Правая нога немела от влаги и холода, во внутренности, казалось, вонзались сотни и тысячи тонких игл одновременно, а лицо совершенно потеряло чувствительность.

Перед стеклянными дверьми она всё же упала, вовремя выставив вперёд руку и тем самым успев сберечь нос от столкновения с бетоном. Кое-как поднявшись, на полусогнутых рванула дальше, не обращая внимания на сновавших туда-сюда сотрудников и косые взгляды, посылаемые вслед. В Останкино все передвигались быстро, но бегать было не принято — то был негласный сигнал форс-мажора. Впрочем, разве сейчас был не он?

Лестница, кишкообразный коридор, побитые временем ступени. Первый этаж, второй… Перед глазами плыли круги и точки, все цвета сливались в пятна, и голова кружилась так сильно, что можно было бы испугаться, если бы не властный голос, совсем не её, звучавший где-то в подсознании: «беги». Ещё совсем немного.

Четвёртая студия в самом конце длинного коридора. И, как назло, когда совсем не вовремя — толпы сотрудников, сновавших туда-сюда с абсолютно разной скоростью. Распихивая их локтями, не обращая внимания на оклики и замечания, Агата невидящим взглядом смотрела куда-то вдаль, об одном лишь молясь.

Только бы не зря.

Кто-то больно отдавил и без того настрадавшуюся ногу, но боль, казалось, лишь придала сил. Последний рывок, последний…

Тяжёлая дверь с навешенной на ручку табличкой «Тихо! Идёт съёмка!» поддалась лишь со второй попытки. И тут же — гробовая тишина и полумрак.

— Как передаёт информагентство…

Она опоздала. Не успела, так глупо и безнадёжно подставив кучу народа. И не было смысла искать себе какие-то жалкие оправдания. Тихий голос диктора прозвучал приговором, и ноги подкосились сами собой, теряя под собой опору.

— Где вас носит?! — разъярённый шёпот раздался над самым ухом, обжёгши кожу. Пахнуло «Красной Москвой», и к горлу подступила тошнота. Совершенно затравленно Агата подняла голову и взглянула на нависшую над ней Анастасию Витальевну — главного режиссёра. Губы несколько раз разжались в бесплодных попытках сказать хоть что-то, но, должно быть, внешний вид оказался красноречивее всяких слов. Справа из полумрака возник один из редакторов — Костик Вяземский.

— Что такое?

— Быстро давай, — Анастасия Витальевна тряхнула Волкову за плечо, и та трясущимися и скрюченными от напряжения пальцами дёрнула собачку молнии. Три заветные кассеты показались на тусклый свет, и раздался протяжный вздох облегчения. — Так, Костя, давай-ка, мышкой, — в ответ с готовностью кивнули и тенью прошмыгнули вглубь студии. Агату же схватили за шиворот и подтащили вперёд — так, чтобы было видно происходящее. — Только бы получилось…

Костик был достаточно худым и проворным. И потому ловко и совершенно бесшумно передвигался меж камер и многочисленных проводов, разбросанных по полу. Ему просто нужно было добраться до аппаратной…

Просто добраться…

— Катя. Катя. Твою мать! — Анастасия Витальевна шикнула куда-то вправо, и низенькая девушка с завязанными в неопрятный пучок тёмными волосами вопросительно кивнула. — Неси материалы на стол. Второй сегмент.

Лишние вопросы, тем более во время эфира — самая огромная катастрофа. Екатерине не потребовалось никаких дополнительных слов, чтобы схватить валявшиеся на столике бумаги и на полусогнутых двинуться вперёд.

Костик исчез в темноте, и Агата зажмурилась, явственно чувствуя дурноту, подступавшую всё сильнее с каждым мгновением. Рука, по-прежнему державшая ткань куртки, больно сжала плечо, но отреагировать на это попросту не хватило сил.

Хрупкая девичья фигурка приблизилась к камерам и согнулась ещё сильнее. Медленно, не поднимая головы ни на сантиметр, Катя двинулась вперёд. Анастасия Витальевна, как и Агата, перестала дышать окончательно.

Шаг. Ещё шаг…

Каждое мгновение длиннее вечности.

Тихий звук помех вывел из транса. Анастасия Витальевна тут же схватила рацию и нажала на кнопку, не выпуская Агату из крепкой хватки и огромными глазами глядя на продолжавшую свой путь Катю.

— Есть, — из рации донёсся едва слышимый шёпот. Это означало, что у Костика всё получилось. Но ответа он не получил — устройство молча отключилось.

Катерине оставалось несколько шагов. Медленно её левая рука, сжимавшая листки, вытянулась, и справа от Волковой судорожно схватили воздух.

— Ну же…

Словно в бреду Агата следила за тем, как медленно, практически незаметно Сергей Николаевич, по-прежнему зачитывавший с листка сводку новостей абсолютно ровным и спокойным голосом, продвинул правую руку вперёд, к краю стола. И как мгновение спустя измятые бумаги, подпихнутые Катериной, оказалась прижатыми к столешнице мужской ладонью.

Стоявший за ближайшей к ним камерой оператор победоносно вскинул кулак, а пальцы на плече, наконец, немного ослабили хватку.

— Слава богу… — Анастасия Витальевна запрокинула голову и прикрыла глаза.

Получилось. У них всё получилось.

Она успела. Она всё-таки успела!

Воздух вмиг отяжелел, загустел и стал каким-то непроницаемым, словно толща мутной воды. Схватившись за горло водолазки, Агата захрипела и позволила трясущимся ногам подкоситься, окончательно потеряв под собой всяческую опору. Если бы не по-прежнему державшая за шкирку рука, она бы точно рухнула на пол и что-нибудь себе вывернула. Перед глазами встала тьма.

— Волкова! Волкова, ты что? — шёпот показался испуганным, и последнее, что кое-как отложилось в медленно уплывавшем сознании: удивление от этой интонации.

Зачем о ней переживать?..

Сквозь сотни незримых миль доносились приглушённые голоса, совсем тихие и словно незнакомые даже. А потом вдруг — что-то ледяное на лице, заставившее сипло схватить ртом воздух и распахнуть глаза. Пятна вновь поплыли перед глазами, и пришлось зажмуриться в отчаянной попытке избавиться от них.

— Так, не отключайся, не сметь! — приглушённый голос, полный каких-то самых разных и неразличимых сходу эмоций вынудил послушаться и упереться спиной в стену посильнее. Кое-как сфокусировавшись, Агата подняла голову и тут же наткнулась на сверкавшие в полумраке глаза Анастасии Витальевны, сжимавшей в руке стакан. И только сейчас стало понятно, что внезапный холод на лице был просто водой. Касание кончиками пальцев влажной щеки окончательно подтвердило догадку.

— Извините, — этот шелест едва ли можно было услышать, но она хотя бы попыталась.

Анастасия Витальевна оглянулась, посмотрела на стоявших у неё за спиной Костика и одного из операторов, на лицах у которых даже в темноте можно было различить одинаковые выражения озадаченности, и махнула рукой.

Только сейчас Агата сумела, зыркнув по сторонам, понять, что эфир ещё не закончился, а она толком и не отключилась даже.

— Я что, на моторе?..

Отчаянная попытка подняться на по-прежнему дрожавшие ноги была пресечена мягким и уверенным движением ладони. Протянув стакан Косте, Анастасия Витальевна на секунду скривилась, вроде как говоря «сиди уже», а потом пристально заглянула прямо в подёрнутые пеленой глаза.

— Что у вас там стряслось? Почему задержка? Где бригада?

Вопросы больно ударили по обострённому слуху, и Агата схватила ртом воздух в попытке побороть новую волну дурноты.

— Там… авария… пробка. Мы ждали… а потом…

Взмах руки позволил не продолжать. Пару мгновений стояла тишина, прерываемая лишь вкрадчивым голосом диктора, а затем Анастасия Витальевна вдруг закатила глаза, словно к небесам взывая, и вновь глянула на по-прежнему стоявших позади молодых людей.

— Узнаю Кравцова, — и, вновь повернувшись к Агате, коснулась пальцами её влажного лба, словно проверяя температуру. — Прописать бы ему пистон, да не за что.

На какой-то миг захотелось даже усмехнуться, но сил не хватило. Их вообще стало вдруг как-то слишком мало, словно бы Волкова имела какие-то серьёзные проблемы со здоровьем. Ведь всего-то пробежала несколько дворов…

— Ладно, сиди здесь до конца мотора, — Анастасия Витальевна покусала губу и поднялась с корточек. — Резко не поднимайся только. Будет плохо — Костик рядом. И чтобы тихо. И не переживай — всё нормально.

— Спасибо, — шепнула Агата и повернулась в сторону быстро промачивавшего горло Сергея Николаевича, которому получилось выиграть несколько минут благодаря запущенным из аппаратной записям.

Если бы она не успела, если бы решила, что поздно… какие бы тогда были последствия?

Прикрыв глаза, позволила себе выдохнуть и расслабиться. И тут же почувствовала, как свело от холода промокшую ногу, как заныло разодранное в кровь запястье, и как тугой комок по-прежнему сидел под самым горлом, мешая выровнять дыхание. В лёгких противно булькало от каждого движения, и дышать почему-то приходилось с присвистом.

Да уж, Волкова. А ведь тебе всего-то двадцать два.

Долго ты с таким здоровьем продержишься?

Глаза медленно наливались свинцом, примерно с той же скоростью, с которой расслаблялись трясшиеся в лихорадке конечности. Осторожно Агата ткнулась затылком в стену и сглотнула. Горло обожгло, и наружу едва не вырвался кашель. Пришлось зажать рот ладонью посильнее и несколько раз содрогнуться, умеряя очередную выходку организма. Один из операторов показал распахнутую пятерню и начал загибать по пальцу, ознаменовывая начало включения из студии. Сергей Николаевич быстро спрятал чашку куда-то под стол, одёрнул пиджак и взял в руку листки.

Два, один. Камеры загорелись красными индикаторами, и ровный, негромкий и безупречно поставленный мужской голос наполнил студию.

— На территории Абхазии продолжаются вооружённые столкновения…

Внутри боролись два совершенно разных чувства: с одной стороны, радость от благополучного исхода, с другой — острое желание расплакаться от обиды и испытанного и никак не желавшего окончательно отступать стресса.

Прикрывая глаза, Агата желала лишь одного — поскорее оказаться дома, залезть под горячий душ, а затем укутаться в любимое пуховое одеяло. Счёт времени потерялся, и только спокойный голос обволакивал невесомым теплом и помогал лучше прочувствовать лёгкие нотки постепенно возвращавшегося спокойствия.

…Казалось, она задремала. По крайней мере, возвращение в сознание напоминало именно пробуждение, и, вздрогнув, Волкова инстинктивно подобралась, а затем, зажмурившись, повернулась вправо-влево, разминая безобразно затёкшую шею.

Выпуск подходил к концу — Сергей Николаевич зачитывал метеорологические сводки. Узнав, что в Мурманске ожидалось семь-девять градусов тепла и решив не дожидаться данных о столице, Агата беззвучно поднялась и покачнулась на до сих пор предательски нывших ногах. Раз до окончания мотора оставалось несколько минут, можно было поступиться наказу Анастасии Витальевны и поскорее отправиться домой.

Толкнув дверь, зажмурилась от резкого матового света тихо жужжавших под потолком ламп и потёрла глаза.

… — Да ты совсем с ума сошёл! Ты чем думал?

Негромкий, но пропитанный возмущением голос заставил отвлечься от довольно приятного занятия и отнять руки от лица.

— Угомонись. Я всю молодость савраской пробегал, забыла?

Вот так вот просто, совершенно спокойно и негромко, да ещё и на «ты». А ведь Анастасия Витальевна лет на двадцать его постарше будет.

— Не забыла. Только ты — мужик, в отличие от неё. А она тут чуть в обморок не упала. Я думала, ещё немного — и «Скорую» вызывать придётся.

Ответа не последовало отчего-то, вместо этого — длинная и такая отвратительная пауза. А затем — снова женский голос, по-прежнему ядовитый:

— Да, да. Вломилась серая вся, ни говорить, ни дышать нормально. В руках у меня и поплыла. Так что не смотри так.

Не. Смотри. Так.

Жар прилил к лицу, а пальцы сами собой сжались в кулаки. Сделав глубокий вздох, Агата посмотрела на мигнувшую лампу и сделала несколько шагов вперёд.

Можно ли это считать подслушиванием?

Плевать.

Денис и Анастасия Витальевна стояли у стены друг напротив друга, прижавшись к ней плечами. Разговор явно должен был иметь своё продолжение, потому что Кравцов, первым заметивший Агату, быстро коснулся предплечья собеседницы, словно предостерегая.

Два взгляда столкнулись вновь.

В том, что принадлежал тёмным глазам, не читалось привычных эмоций. Но Агата осознает это многим позже.

Анастасия Витальевна обернулась и хотела было что-то сказать, но почему-то промолчала.

А они продолжали смотреть, и бог свидетель — глаза их словно остекленели.

Отчаянно саднило ладонь, но кулак не разжимался принципиально. И мгновения тянулись так беспощадно медленно…

_Какая же ты всё-таки дрянь, Кравцов._

Медленно, словно во сне, Агата шагнула вперёд, не отрывая взгляда от тёмных глаз. Чувствительность словно атрофировалась, и единственное, что осталось — клокотавшее внутри желание закричать. Просто заорать, так, чтобы сорвать голос, чтобы потом несколько дней не разговаривать; чтобы болела грудь, чтобы горло резало калёными ножами. Выкричаться, выплеснуть всё, копившееся долгие три месяца.

Но вместо этого — лишь безмолвие.

И взгляд, в котором ни раздражения, ни холода. Лишь взгляд, а потом…

Между ними были какие-то жалкие сантиметры, когда Агата остановилась.

— Пошёл ты.

Тихо. Вкрадчиво. Так, чтобы хоть капля всего, что клокотало внутри, достигла цели. Зрительный контакт разорвался в следующий же миг, словно незримая нить, и еле слышно зазвенела тишина. Пара слов ничего не облегчила, не стала отдушиной, не принесла совершенно ничего. Это были лишь слова — ядовитые, колючие, но просто слова. И пусть они насквозь пропитаны болью, злостью и даже ненавистью.

Разве это имело хоть какой-то смысл? Разве хоть что-то меняло?

Тебе, Волкова, в самом деле стало часто казаться.

Мгновение — и Агата, отвернувшись, пошла прочь, глядя в пустоту. Она ничего не видела — ни стен, ни пола, ни дверей.

И уж тем более не могла видеть, как опустил голову стоявший у стены Денис Кравцов.


	7. 7.

Двадцать третье октября тысяча девятьсот девяносто второго года останется в памяти Агаты Волковой навсегда.

В этот день она умерла.

Обратный отсчёт начался с поступка, который по всем существовавшим законам логики и проявлениям разума был неописуемой глупостью. Но как же часто именно глупости и нежелание трезво оценивать складывавшиеся ситуации приводили к непоправимым катастрофам! И как часто люди, сами того не ведая, переступали точку невозврата, опоминаясь слишком поздно и понимая, что течение жизни стало слишком сильным, а момент, когда хоть что-то поддавалось контролю, безвозвратно упущен.

Глупые, глупые люди…

Если бы только они умели видеть будущее. Скольких ошибок получилось бы избежать, сколько боли прошло стороной…

Однако впереди было ещё девятнадцать дней.

Агата стояла на пороге пропасти, ослеплённая собственными мечтами, и не понимала, как сильно порой следовало их бояться.

… — Быстро за мной.

Он заглянул в кабинет, прервав процесс склеивания плёнки, бросил скупые три слова и саданул дверью так, что впору было бы на стуле подпрыгнуть от испуга. Вздрогнув, Агата глянула на сидевшего рядом Вовку, и тот пожал плечами.

— Вряд ли это мне. Иди, я доделаю.

Пришлось поспешить вылезти из-за стола и выскочить в коридор. Игнорирование, конечно, вещь хорошая, но и палку перегибать совсем не хотелось, чтобы не обострять лишний раз и без того струной натянутые взаимоотношения. А сегодня явно что-то случилось, потому как неизменно холодные нотки ставшего привычным голоса прозвучали слишком уж колко и озлобленно. И, хотя сходу никаких оплошностей за собой не вспоминалось, под ложечкой всё равно засосало неприятно.

В сотый, наверное, раз за день подтянув сползший рукав свитера, Волкова прибавила ходу, видя знакомую спину в самом конце коридора.

Сейчас, всего пара минут, и всё встанет на свои места, и очередная непонятная ситуация разрешится. По крайней мере, в это хотелось верить.

Не сбавляя скорости, в рекордное, наверное, для себя время подскочила к Кравцову, и тот вдруг схватил за плечо так резко и крепко, что судорожный вздох вырвался сам собой. Пальцы тисками впились в руку, а уже собиравшаяся было предпринять попытку высвободиться Волкова вовремя заметила несколько машинописных листков в свободной руке начальства. Слова застряли в горле, и в следующий миг её буквально поволокли следом.

Путь их отчего-то лежал к самым верхам. Это стало понятно, лишь когда табличка с фамилией и инициалами гендиректора новостной программы встала перед взором. Рукой с зажатыми в ней бумагами Денис дёрнул ручку. Дверь не поддалась.

— Чего ломишься? — мимо проплыл, протяжно и с удовольствием зевая, Генка Садко — репортёр из другой бригады.

— Где? — резкий кивок в сторону кабинета и совершенно не ослабевавшая хватка, от которой точно останется огромный синяк.

— Так на больничном с позавчера. А…

Впрочем, договорить у Генки не получилось: молча толкнув Агату вперёд и попутно бросив скорый взгляд на листки, словно в чём-то удостоверяясь, Кравцов двинулся дальше, по-прежнему не желая сказать хоть что-то, что могло бы объяснить сию сцену. Первая дверь, вторая, третья… четвёртую он толкнул едва ли не с ноги, вволок совершенно переставшую упираться подчинённую в кабинет и лишь после этого соизволил отпустить онемевшую руку.

Егор Викторович Гончаров молча оторвался от изучения документов и поднял голову.

— Кравцов, ты что, совсем края видеть перестал?

Совершенно спокойно, так, словно подобные сцены для заместителя генерального директора были в порядке вещей. А вот машинально потиравшая плечо Агата обомлела — она впервые находилась в этом кабинете, и попасть в него вот так…

Огромное светлое помещение резко дисгармонировало с большинством кабинетов Телецентра. И отчего-то внушало необъяснимый страх, от которого хотелось защититься хотя бы сложенными на груди руками, раз уж выйти, испуганно пискнув какое-нибудь маловразумительное извинение, не предоставлялось возможным. И проникавшее своими лучами сквозь сверкавшее чистотой огромное окно октябрьское солнце никакого уюта, к сожалению, не добавляло. Наоборот, только слепило, набегая зайчиками на выкрашенные белой, с едва заметным кремовым отливом, краской стены.

Какой же уютной показалась сейчас родная тёмная каморка!..

Бумаги упали на стол, и Егор Викторович нехотя подтянул их к себе. Что-то показалось отвлёкшейся от созерцания убранства Агате странным, но, стоя посреди кабинета и инстинктивно стараясь держаться от тяжело дышавшего Кравцова подальше, никак не получалось у неё сообразить, что же именно.

— Вы совсем больные? Соображаете, что творите?

Вытаращив глаза и совсем забыв о собственном выражении лица в эти мгновения, Агата ошарашенно воззрилась на Дениса, который, казалось, из последних сил сдерживался от крика. Чтобы так разговаривать с начальством, нужно было быть или дураком, или наоборот. Первое как-то само собой отпадало, и от того становилось ещё сложнее разобраться в происходящем.

Устало и словно даже отчего-то сочувственно Егор Викторович просмотрел бумаги и, отложив их, медленно снял очки.

— Ну и?

И тут Кравцов сорвался.

— Ну и?! Ты идиот, я не понимаю? Ты же сам, сам, мать твою, подписал это дерьмо, и теперь делаешь вид, что… что? Что ничего не случилось?

— Прекрати. Ты же лучше моего понимаешь…

— Нет, — Денис сжал зубы, и голос вдруг стал напоминать рык. — Не понимаю.

В тёмных глазах — слишком явственное, чтобы оставаться незамеченным, бешенство с примесью чего-то, что никак не желало восприниматься до конца. Чего-то слишком несвойственного, чего-то очень странного.

— Тогда идиот в этом кабинете явно не я, — Егор Викторович подался чуть вперёд. Такое ярко выраженное спокойствие во всём его внешнем виде могло бы поражать, но вместо того лишь ещё больше вгоняло в непонимание. То и дело перебрасывая взгляд с Гончарова на Дениса, Агата чувствовала неконтролируемый озноб, набегавший волнами на плечи, и попросту не знала, что с ним делать.

На некоторое время в кабинете воцарилось молчание, от которого хотелось бежать куда-нибудь подальше. Она ведь просто клеила плёнки, что опять произошло, и как вообще всё это её-то касалось?

Кравцов закрыл глаза, медленно провёл ладонью по лицу и запрокинул голову. Затем вытянул руку и пальцем указал на Агату, даже не взглянув в её сторону. И та инстинктивно подобралась, словно попав под прицел.

— Вы что, действительно хотите отправить туда _это_?

Голос. Голос изменился за какую-то минуту. И именно он, преисполненный неописуемой усталостью, заставил потерять самоконтроль.

— Да что здесь происходит?!

И даже руками странно взмахнула, с явственным отчаянием выкрикнув этот мучивший вопрос столь громко, что его, должно быть, было прекрасно слышно даже в коридоре. Кравцов опустил руку, наконец взглянув на подчинённую в секундном удивлении, а Егор Викторович вздохнул. И поздно Агата прикусила язык, поняв, насколько сильную вольность позволила себе при совершенно до того не доросшем носе.

И тут же стало страшно. Страшно от осознания того, что её в любой миг могли в лучшем случае просто выставить за дверь, а в худшем…

Да, Волкова, ты не меняешься.

Катастрофическая бестолочь.

Вновь взяв местами смятые бумаги, Егор Викторович почесал подбородок, а затем, глянув на Кравцова — тот стоял неподвижно, спрятав руки в задние карманы джинсов и опустив голову, — вздохнул.

— У меня в руках приказ на командировку. В Степанакерт. Ты знаешь, где это?

Агата не знала. Не знала и потому поспешила помотать головой, боясь теперь хоть звук какой издать, не то, что ответить нормально.

— Это Нагорный Карабах*.

Молча схватить ртом воздух, которого вмиг не стало словно, и почувствовать, как разом оборвалось всё. На большее не хватило сил.

Ну что, Волкова? Сбылась твоя мечта.

_Что же, не рада ты?_

Сквозь странную пелену она видела, как подвинул злосчастные бумаги к краю столешницы Егор Викторович и как молча кивнул в их сторону. И совершенно не осознала, насколько негнущимися стали ноги, когда пришлось сделать всего-то два шага.

Текст плыл перед глазами, но это не помешало разглядеть набранные на машинке слова. Набранные, как оказалось, пару часов назад.

_ПРИКАЗ №186 от 05.10.1992г.  
о направлении в командировку_

_Направить в командировку сроком на 6 дней следующих сотрудников:_  
1\. Кравцов Д.В., корреспондент;  
2\. Волкова А.М., помощник корреспондента;  
3\. Ситников В.А., оператор. 

Волкова. Волкова А.М.

Помощник корреспондента.

Медленно взгляд переместился ниже.

__

Место назначения: г. Степанакерт, респ. Нагорный Карабах.

Очень захотелось вдруг проснуться. Так, как это происходило обычно после кошмара — резко подскочить на подушке и с замедлением осознать, что всё, что казалось реальностью, на деле всего лишь плод разбушевавшейся за день фантазии. Что на самом деле всё хорошо, что жизнь не перевернулась вмиг с ног на голову.

Три поля для подписей были пусты: даже Кравцов не подмахнул эту бумагу, очевидно, рассчитывая на какие-то изменения. Кравцов, этот фанатик, этот, по словам Володи, «гениальный военный корреспондент», не стал соглашаться на предложенные условия, потому что…

Потому что что?

Медленно сжались и разжались онемевшие пальцы. Всё внутри ходило ходуном, и тошнота в этот раз сидела под горлом особенно тугим комком. Кровь глухо била в голове, и всё это создавало удивительный по своей силе коктейль, от которого напрочь отключалась возможность мыслить трезво.

Агате казалось, что, переступив порог этого кабинета, она оказалась вдруг в какой-то параллельной реальности, и вихрь эмоций, бушевавший в глубине души, никак не поддавался осознанию. Совсем некстати всплыл в памяти отрывками разговор с Вовкой о работе в прямом подчинении, о разнарядках…

Ручка лежала слишком близко. И размашистая подпись вышла немного кривой.

Тишина звенела, прерываемая лишь тиканьем настенных часов, и тихие щелчки казались грохотом набата.

Медленно Агата обернулась.

Денис показался неживым — столь отрешённо смотрел на неё, как будто бы не видя.

Не видя.

Не веря.

В тёмных глазах — искры и целая палитра эмоций, каждая из которых больно колола под ребро. И отчего-то не находилось сил отвернуться или хотя бы отвести собственный взгляд. Казалось, от чего-то катастрофического отделяла пара шагов. Не молчавший ошарашенно Гончаров, а именно то жалкое расстояние, преодолеть которое, по-видимому, просто не хватало сил. Какие-то десятки сантиметров, служившие, возможно, спасением…

Прикрыв на мгновения глаза, Денис дёрнул шеей. И голос его, такой тихий и вкрадчивый, ядом отравил витавшую в кабинете тишину.

— Пошла вон отсюда.

— Сядь, — Егор Викторович словно очнулся и поспешил вернуть упущенную ситуацию под контроль. И Агата буквально рухнула на дерматиновый диван, стоявший у стены. — Ты же не хуже моего правила знаешь.

Последнее уже относилось к Кравцову, и тот осклабился вдруг — совсем страшно, совсем не по-человечески. Фыркнул как-то странно и указал на злосчастные листки.

— Я это не подпишу.

— Денис! А кто поедет? Кто ещё? Анисимов, у которого сын месяц назад родился? Терентьев? Он десять дней назад вернулся. Ну, кто, скажи мне, кто? Мы с Борей и так до последнего тянули с тобой, и, сам же видишь, всего шесть дней, меньшего не бывает.

Кравцов медленно кивнул, словно бы соглашаясь с услышанным. Но отчего-то обхватившей себя за колени Агате совсем не поверилось в этот жест, и она боялась даже вздохнуть, чтобы, не дай бог, не привлечь к себе совершенно неуместного внимания. И не зря не верилось.

— Сын родился… десять дней назад вернулся. А вот эта, эта соплячка, там будет к месту. В этом месиве, в этом дерьме.

Каждое слово обжигало, жалило, оставляя где-то на подкорке незримые рубцы. Денис говорил так тихо, так вкрадчиво и ядовито, что лучше бы срывался на крик и брань. По крайней мере, так было бы намного легче и даже в чём-то понятнее. Но вместо этого — лишь невероятная злоба, клокотавшая и проявлявшаяся в тишине голоса, в сжатых в кулаки руках, в не поддававшемся описанию взгляде забитого в угол зверя…

Сказанное повисло в воздухе, погибло тяжким эхом, не получив ответа. Агате очень хотелось бежать, бежать подальше, спрятаться и не чувствовать этой паники, что ледяными волнами осознания начинала набегать на неё. В груди становилось всё теснее с каждым мгновением, а страх, так плотно сковавший внутренности, никак не отступал.

Слишком поздно пришло понимание.

Денис называл её «эта». Называл специально, показывая, что она — никто, что место её примерно на уровне какого-нибудь микроба.

_Но ты, Волкова, конечно, не согласна?_

Руки откровенно ходили ходуном, но — странное дело! — это оставалось совершенно незамеченным. Все ошмётки того, что можно было бы с натяжкой назвать сосредоточенностью, были направлены лишь на одно: держаться. Хоть как-то. Рано или поздно всё закончится.

Егор Викторович взял очки и, достав из кармана пиджака платок, наспех протёр стёкла.

— Подписывай.

Но в ответ — тишина. Кравцов не пошевелился даже, глазом, казалось, не моргнул; так и остался стоять неподвижно, словно в одночасье перестав воспринимать происходящее. И его глаза… стеклянные, какие-то неживые, слишком быстро потерявшие эмоциональность и так сильно напоминавшие тёмную бездну…

Он как будто что-то вспоминал.

Почему Агата так подумала, поспешив отвернуться? Почему вдруг именно эта мысль оказалась самой чёткой из всех, что метались в сознании? Почему именно она выстрелила в такой неподходящий момент? Все эти вопросы, хаотичные, которые то и дело вспыхивали на мгновения как-то незаметно, оставались, конечно же, без ответов, так и исчезая, растворяясь без следа, словно и не было их никогда.

— Денис. Подписывай.

Спокойно. Давая понять, что выбора не существовало. Так повторил своё распоряжение Гончаров, по-прежнему крутивший меж пальцев дужку очков. Каждая секунда длилась так невыносимо долго, что в такой обстановке, наверное, можно было бы сойти с ума раз и навсегда с удивительной лёгкостью!

От взгляда, устремлённого аккурат в макушку, захотелось умереть прямо здесь и сейчас. Но, собрав всё, что оставалось от сил, в кулак, Агата смогла поднять голову и распрямить плечи.

Кравцов стоял, казалось, даже перестав дышать. И взгляд его, в первые мгновения показавшийся совершенно пустым и остекленевшим, в самой своей глубине таил то, что, должно быть, было не под силу различить никому. Никому, кроме неё.

«Денис боится, что разнарядка придёт и на тебя».

Ручка лежала на самом краю.

***

Слёзы текли нескончаемым потоком, никак не желая заканчиваться. На коленках уже давно образовались два мокрых пятна, но благодаря царившему в уголке коридора глубокому полумраку заметить их было крайне сложно. Да и не до того было, потому как с каждым всхлипыванием риск начать задыхаться всё возрастал и возрастал.

Плакать было не свойственно совершенно. Даже в детстве, когда удавалось увязаться за Марком и его друзьями на стройку, а очередное падение оказывалось неудачным, она лишь упрямо стискивала зубы и забивала отчаянное желание пустить девчачьи слёзы куда подальше. И даже зелёнку с причитаниями мамы терпела с завидной сдержанностью.

Но что разбитые коленки в сравнении с тем, что случилось сегодня?

«Заткнись. Я не хочу тебя ни слышать, ни видеть».

Слова упрямо вспыхивали в памяти, больно опаляя и без того совершенно разнузданное сознание. Сказанные нарочито ровным голосом, так, словно бы речь шла о погоде или чём-то до отвратительного будничном. Слишком просто, чтобы оказаться неправдой.

«Я не хочу тебя видеть».

_Удивлена?_

Слеза сорвалась с кончика носа и тут же разбилась о застиранную ткань джинсов. Дышать становилось всё сложнее, но долгожданного облегчения так и не наступало, и хотелось выть. Просто выть в отчаянной надежде, что поможет хотя бы это.

Трясущиеся ладони к ушам — слишком инстинктивно, слишком по-детски. Словно это имело хоть какой-нибудь смысл. И лоб плотнее к коленям, чтобы сжаться ещё сильнее в желании исчезнуть, сровняться со стеной и полом.

Кравцов выходил из кабинета совершенно отрешённым, словно не документ подписал, а… убил кого-то собственноручно. И, когда она, идя рядом, открыла было рот, развернулся и совершенно спокойно, равнодушно и даже устало велел замолчать, припечатав требование словами о нежелании её слышать.

«Заткнись».

Знал. Наверняка знал, что это подействует. И не прогадал.

Сколько уже прошло с той минуты? Сколько она сидела здесь, вжимаясь в угол и рыдая так отчаянно, как обычно рыдают только дети?

В душе боролось слишком много эмоций для одного человека. Они разрывали на части, словно стремясь переломать рёбра, вырывались наружу бессвязными рыданиями и рваными всхлипами, но никак не желали уступать своих мест чему-то другому.

Страх. Неизвестность. Боль. Обида. И сотни, тысячи их оттенков переплетались меж собой, безо всякого сожаления отравляя и словно бы измываясь в стремлении проверить на прочность, от которой уже практически ничего не осталось.

— А я тебя нашёл.

Сменить позу не нашлось сил. Лишь когда Володя со вздохом опустился рядом, Агата позволила себе искоса глянуть на друга и оторвать голову от колен. Голос его, такой спокойный и тёплый, был насквозь пропитан усталостью. И некоторое время оба они молчали, думая каждый о своём, и лишь едва ощутимо соприкасались плечами.

От Володи веяло уютом, и это казалось чем-то совершенно неуместным и неправильным. По крайней мере, ощущать такое здесь, в не отличавшемся чистотой углу, казалось предательской блажью.

Когда вопрос прорезал тишину, показалось, что всё нутро ударило током.

— Зачем, Агат?

При попытке пошевелиться оказалось, что затекло абсолютно всё, начиная от ног и заканчивая шеей. И эта боль, это невыносимо отвратительное чувство миллионов невидимых игл под кожей пусть самую малость, но сумело отрезвить. Кое-как вытянув ноги, Агата уронила ладони на бёдра и невидящим взглядом посмотрела на дрожащие пальцы.  
Ответ получился банальным донельзя и в довесок ещё и лишённым каких-либо эмоций.

— Затем, что так надо.

— Кому надо?

Тихо, совершенно спокойно. В настоящей, неподдельной надежде понять мотивы. Мотивы, которых в момент, когда рука выводила подпись, попросту не было.

— Мне надо.

Володя вздохнул протяжно, но ничего не сказал. И Агата, глядя куда-то в пустоту, чувствовала, как тяжесть в груди вызывала новый приступ удушья.

— За что он так со мной? Что я ему сделала?

Одинокая слезинка скатилась по горячей щеке и утекла куда-то за шиворот. И голос, голос получился таким тонким, дрожащим, что в любой другой ситуации за него непременно стало бы стыдно. А сейчас… а сейчас было всё равно.

Несколько секунд — и Агата бездумно, словно в крайней степени отчаяния прильнула к согнутым Володиным ногам, обхватив их руками и вжавшись лицом в колени. Единственное спасение, единственная надежда на защиту и понимание — лишь в этом человеке, который искал её по всему Останкино, чтобы просто сесть рядом и ни в чём не обвинять.

Ладонь легла на спину, а затем медленно двинулась к талии, изучая каждый миллиметр; остановилась на животе, сразу под рёбрами, и осторожно надавила, отчего моментально бросило в жар. Притихшая Агата почувствовала, как Володя чуть пошевелился, выбирая позу поудобнее, а затем наклонился и прижался лбом к её затылку. Ладонь почему-то очень захотелось вдруг прижать ещё сильнее. Медленный выдох обжёг ухо, и наконец внутри всё словно вспыхнуло, заставляя ледяную хватку напряжения стремительно терять свою силу и капитулировать, уступая место такому долгожданном теплу. Мгновение — и дрогнувшими пальцами Агата схватила ладонь и всё-таки надавила на неё, едва не задохнувшись от новой волны.

Голос показался хриплым.

— Денис Афган прошёл. Кому, как не ему, знать, насколько нечего женщинам в таких местах делать?

Чуть повернув голову, Волкова нахмурилась едва заметно.

— Афган?..

Медленно, по буквам, как будто пробуя название на вкус. И вкус оказался не из приятных: он отдавал ощутимой горечью и чем-то отвратительным, очень похожим на могильный холод. А ещё отчётливо слышался звон металла. Удивительно-убийственная атмосфера пяти несчастных букв. Никогда прежде не приходилось произносить это слово так — словно желая разобрать его по косточкам, понять, прочувствовать…

Лучше было и не начинать.

Пальцами свободной руки Володя осторожно перебрал одну из прядей её спутанных волос и практически невесомо провёл по влажному от слёз виску.

— Он служил там.

Пальцы двух рук переплетались, и горячая ладонь по-прежнему лежала на животе, даря необъяснимое успокоение. Очень медленно, словно бы нехотя, возвращалась способность думать. За какой-то час с небольшим случилось слишком много вещей, в которых теперь необходимо было хоть как-то разобраться.

Что делать? Как себя вести? Куда идти?

Не отнимая ладони, Володя заёрзал, другой рукой ища что-то по карманам в полумраке, а затем усмехнулся — слишком наигранно, чтобы поверить в искренность — и еле заметно кивнул на собственные колени.

— Ты мне так джинсы порвёшь. А они у меня парадные.

Ойкнув беззвучно, Агата словно очнулась окончательно и поспешила разжать пальцы, которыми судорожно цеплялась за чёрную штанину.

— Извини…

— На, я написал тут… — на свет показался сложенный в несколько раз листок. — Это список необходимого. Бери побольше тёплых вещей, и желательно на себя сразу, чтобы никаких сумок не было. Постарайся каким-нибудь рюкзаком обойтись… И поезжай прямо сейчас домой.

Взяв бумагу, Агата вопросительно посмотрела на Володю, и тот вздохнул, как-то странно поведя подбородком. Словно бы думал, говорить или нет.

— Лучше тебе ему на глаза не попадаться. Я его таким очень давно не видел. Правда. Да и разговор тебе с семьёй долгий предстоит.

Интересно получалось — целая бочка отборного дёгтя, и ни капельки мёда. Голова казалась невероятно тяжёлой, и ею постоянно хотелось трясти в дурной надежде на хоть какое-то облегчение. Медленно, очень медленно Агата приняла вертикальное положение и зажала листок меж пальцев.

Удивлена ли она? Нет. Слишком трезво оценивала перспективы подобной работы.

Испугана ли? Да. Невероятно. Потому что всё самое нежданное всегда случается слишком внезапно и быстро.

Был ли толк от её страха?..

Подниматься пришлось по стенке — настолько сильно тряслись отсиженные ноги. Кое-как встав и с огромным трудом распрямив плечи, рукавом свитера наспех вытерла так и не высохшие до конца щёки.

Хотела работы, Волкова? Получай.

_Не обляпайся только._

Володя продолжал сидеть у стены и внимательно смотрел снизу вверх. Светлые глаза его сверкали в полумраке так, что от них очень не хотелось отворачиваться; хотелось лишь смотреть, греться об эти огоньки и тонуть в них без остатка. И кто знал, сколько минуло времени, прежде чем с губ сорвался вопрос, который, лишь сформировавшись, больно задел что-то внутри.

— Вовк… если бы я не подписала… что-то изменилось бы?

Секунда. Две. Три. Взгляды — глаза в глаза, внимательно, неотрывно. Словно ответ можно было прочесть, не дожидаясь слов. Словно безмолвие было менее болезненным.

Не отрывая взгляда, Володя медленно качнул головой, а затем пожал плечами. И столько в том было усталости, столько не поддававшегося описанию бессилия, волной незримой вырвавшегося наружу, что удивительным казалось, как со всем этим люди вообще умудрялись жить и работать.

— Нас бы просто подвели под увольнение.

***

Молчали все. Настенные часы с давно уже не работавшей кукушкой тикали слишком громко, чтобы не обращать на это внимания, и периодически Агате хотелось расколотить эту древнюю рухлядь, выкинуть в окно или швырнуть в стену. Откуда взялась вдруг эта совершенно дикая для характера агрессия? И почему выражалась она в таких вот всплесках?

Уж часы-то при чём?

Казалось, что и родители, и Марк находились в трансе. И это их состояние — вот этого уже стоило всерьёз опасаться — тоже вызывало неконтролируемые приступы злобы, которые с огромным усилием подавлялись и выражались разве что в крепко сжатых зубах и слишком резком, словно после пробежки, дыхании.

Тик-так. Тик-так.

Что случилось с тобой, Волкова?

Попытки проанализировать собственное состояние разбивались, тонули в пучине душевной тьмы, которая плотной пеленой перекрыла все более или менее привычные эмоции. Казалось, Агата даже ждала какого-то выпада со стороны родных, ждала чего-то такого, что позволило бы сорваться на них. Ожидание смешивалось с опаской, и кошки едва ощутимо скреблись глубоко под рёбрами.

Матвей Олегович побарабанил пальцами по столешнице и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Приказ есть приказ.

Тик-так.

В первые секунды это показалось шуткой. Агата даже отвлеклась от созерцания узора на сервизной чашке и непонимающе глянула на отца, словно ожидая услышать продолжение, которого, впрочем, так и не последовало. Конечно, всей правды она не рассказала, благоразумно умолчав о добровольно поставленной подписи, зато несколько раз сделала акцент на кратковременности грядущей поездки — каких-то несчастных шесть дней, самое малое из возможного. Это, как оказалось, и усыпило бдительность.

Минутная стрелка злосчастных часов отмеряла с положенной ей скоростью начало девятого вечера. Едва перешагнувший порог квартиры после рабочего дня Марк был тут же безжалостно поставлен перед фактом, и уже через сорок минут они оба сидели за столом на родительской кухне, ожидая реакции на новость.

— Матвей… — Беата Константиновна неверующе воззрилась на мужа, и тот подался чуть вперёд.

— Что «Матвей»? Она сама туда не просилась ехать, или мне тебе рассказать, что бывает за неподчинение? Раньше Матвея слушать надо было, когда она экзамены сдавала, а ты выбор её поддерживала и передо мной оправдывала.

— Я виновата?! — от хлопка по столешнице вздрогнул Марк и жалобно звякнули чашки. Мама всегда была мягкой, и даже находившаяся в своём защитном коконе Агата удивилась такому резкому выпаду. — Я?!

— Успокойся, — тяжкий вздох в ответ и сцепленные в замок пальцы. — Никто не виноват. Приказы. Не. Обсуждаются.

Отец показался вдруг совершенно незнакомым человеком — столь странно было слышать от него такие слова, тем более в контексте дочериной работы, так горячо нелюбимой и презираемой даже. И по сидящему рядом Марку, который огромными глазами смотрел куда-то в одну лишь ему видимую точку, держась согнутой в локте рукой за висок, можно было понять, что не у одной Агаты в голове роилось в эти минуты по меньшей мере удивление.

— Когда? — Матвей Олегович посмотрел на дочь, и та не сразу сообразила даже, что вопрос относился к ней, и потому ответила с замедлением и поёжившись.

— Послезавтра. Завтра за документами поеду.

Беата Константиновна начала судорожно загибать пальцы, считая дни. Это почему-то показалось несколько смешным — ну, какая была разница, на какое число выпадет возвращение?

С Агатой творилось нечто очень странное — она прекрасно понимала это, вот только признаваться, пусть даже только себе и мысленно, совершенно не хотелось. Ликование смешивалось со страхом, невероятный интерес перебивался сомнением, а до кучи добавлялась ещё и готовность проявить агрессию по отношению к каждому, кто хотя бы попытается начать её отговаривать или стращать. Упрямство — пожалуй, единственная привычная черта — сейчас окрашивалось в такие немыслимые оттенки, что хоть самой себе пугайся. Она и пугалась, хотя сама до конца этого не осознавала.

Но ведь всё это так нетипично и странно…

— Ты только вот, что, — Матвей Олегович смотрел очень внимательно, и отчего-то Агата именно сейчас внимала каждому отцовскому слову по-особенному, не так, как раньше, — начальства своего даже в самых мелочах ослушаться не смей, ясно? Чтобы вела себя тише воды и ниже травы, и о самодеятельности не думай даже.

Осторожный кивок, а на большее сил как-то не хватило.

Интересно, если ущипнуть себя, станет ли больно? Или это всё-таки сон?

— Видел я его. Толковый мужик.

Нет. Точно сон.

Не сразу сообразив, что к чему, Агата нахмурилась и с недоверием глянула на отца.

— Видел?

В ответ лишь хмыкнули, словно разочаровываясь от перспективы объяснять, сколько будет два помножить на два взрослому человеку.

— А ты думаешь, что, что я новости не смотрю?

Марк вдруг как-то криво ухмыльнулся, дёрнувшись, но никто не придал этому выпаду должного значения. Нервы, оно и понятно. У всех они сейчас не в порядке.

— Да при чём здесь?.. — начала было Беата Константиновна, но договорить ей не дали, перебив на полуслове.

— При всём. Он своё дело знает, и, если что случится вдруг, то только по её, — кивок в сторону Агаты, — глупости. Будет слушать, что говорят, и всё нормально пройдёт. Шесть дней — не такой уж срок. Меньше недели.

Беата Константиновна, конечно же, не согласилась: это было выражено во всём внешнем облике. Но природа её была такой — мужу перечила слишком редко, а сейчас и вовсе — по крайней мере, так казалось Агате — понимала, что уж у него в этой ситуации рассудить получится несоизмеримо лучше.

«Толковый мужик».

И тут же в голове, как в издёвку — голос. Совершенно спокойный, ровный и усталый, и взгляд тёмных глаз, такой, каким обычно смотрят на слишком надоедливого и невоспитанного ребёнка.

«Я не хочу тебя ни слышать, ни видеть».

Нет, сейчас не до этого. Агата тряхнула головой, отгоняя назойливое наваждение, и посмотрела на отца так, как давно уже не смотрела. Искренняя благодарность — в это очень хотелось верить! — отразилась в её глазах, как немое признание во всём, что так редко озвучивалось на протяжении жизни.

А дальше — неизвестность, дальше только что-то совершенно доселе не встречавшееся и даже не поддававшееся воображению, на которое никогда раньше не приходилось жаловаться. Дальше что-то особенное, судьбоносное. Почему-то это «что-то» казалось именно таким — способным перевернуть всю жизнь, изменить её раз и навсегда. И пусть Агата не могла знать точно, в какой цвет будут окрашены эти перемены, зато точно понимала, что порог чего-то нового находился слишком близко — только руку протяни.

Только глаза закрой и шаг вперёд сделай.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — Нагорный Карабах — регион в Закавказье, в восточной части Армянского нагорья. Большая его часть контролируется непризнанной Нагорно-Карабахской Республикой.   
> Карабахская война — активная фаза боевых действий между азербайджанскими и армянскими вооружёнными формированиями за контроль над Нагорным Карабахом и прилегающими территориями, длившаяся с 1992 по 1994 гг.  
> Здесь и далее Степанакерт — город в Нагорном Карабахе, является городом республиканского подчинения Степанакерт и столицей Нагорно-Карабахской Республики.


	8. 8.

Что ты чувствуешь, Волкова?

_Что ты чувствуешь?_

Самолёт подрагивал, попадая в воздушные ямы, неприятно трещала обшивка, а уши то и дело закладывало. До этого Агата летала лишь однажды — с мамой и Марком в Анапу. Тогда ей было всего восемь, и воспоминания порядком поблёкли с тех времён, поэтому сравнивать, откровенно говоря, было не с чем. Хотелось подумать о чём-то, что позволило бы отвлечься, но, как назло, ничего нового в голову не лезло, а взгляд то и дело натыкался на неровные строчки, которыми была исписана страничка блокнота, кинутого с собой в рюкзак в самую последнюю минуту сборов. Рюкзак принадлежал Марку и даже хранил его запах, и это, пусть совсем немного, но успокаивало.

_Что ты чувствуешь?_

Взяв ручку поудобнее, Агата механическим движением несколько раз обвела вопросительный знак, глядя куда-то мимо клетчатого листка. И зачем только написала этот вопрос? И, главное, почему не помнила, как выводила неровные буквы?

Где-то внизу медленно проплывали плотные облака, отчего-то напоминавшие стадо плотно шедших по незримому полю овечек.

И всё же — что она чувствовала?

«Если ты отойдёшь от меня хотя бы на шаг… хоть раз за все дни, я сделаю _всё_ , чтобы ты вылетела с этой работы».

Оторвавшись от иллюминатора, Агата посмотрела влево. Кравцов спал, растянувшись на четырёх свободных местах в среднем ряду — полупустой самолёт позволял вполне успешно обособиться ото всех. Перелёты были не из дешёвых, а рейсы в Ереван при нынешней обстановке пользовались особенной не востребованностью, и потому среди пассажиров были, наверное, лишь те, у кого в Армении имелась родня.

И те, у кого не было выбора.

Он поймал её у самого трапа и оттащил в сторону, совершенно не обращая внимания на сильнейшие порывы ледяного ветра и оглушающий шум турбин. Подтянул к себе вплотную, хотя и без того никто бы не сумел ничего расслышать. Можно было испугаться, но Агата банально не успела — негромкий и вкрадчивый голос ввёл во что-то, напоминавшее транс, заодно давая понять, что угроза совершенно серьёзна.

На предыдущей странице красовался расписанный практически поминутно день, начиная с самого подъёма и заканчивая взлётом час с небольшим назад. Всю ночь Агата проворочалась в постели, а утром оказалось, что Марк даже не ложился, до самого будильника просидев на кухне. Очень сильно заметна была особенная, совершенно брату несвойственная немногословность и строгость взгляда. Почему-то хотелось бросить напоследок какую-нибудь шутку, чтобы хоть самую малость разрядить обстановку, но эти его глаза… у Агаты просто не хватило смелости. За всё утро они не обменялись ни словом, но отчего-то до сих пор сильно горел висок, к которому Марк прижался губами, прежде чем самому распахнуть входную дверь.

Долгие проводы — лишние слёзы?

Из-за спинки впередистоящего кресла показалась растрёпанная голова: Вовка, потирая ладонью глаза, заспанно глянул на отвлёкшуюся от собственных мыслей Агату.

— Не спишь?

— Не-а.

— Тогда я к тебе, — и, потянувшись, Володя поспешил вылезти из своего ряда и буквально упасть на кресло рядом с Волковой, предварительно отложив рюкзак себе под ноги. — Вообще, зря не спишь. Неизвестно, когда теперь получится.

На самом деле, в сон клонило жутко. Но неприятно коловший страх неизвестности не давал расслабиться до конца.

Быстро — так, чтобы её каракули остались незамеченными — Агата захлопнула блокнот и спрятала его в карман подложенной под поясницу куртки. В самолёте было ужасно душно, и потому всю ту одежду, которая по Вовкиному совету была напялена на себя, пришлось стянуть уже минут через пять нахождения в салоне. Зато по ногам дуло с такой силой, что эти свитера очень пригодились, заменив собой плед.

А, впрочем, блокнот внимания никакого и так не привлёк. Не того Ситников был воспитания.

Вздохнув, Агата повернулась на бок и осторожно прижалась виском к грубой ткани мужского свитера. И тут же почувствовала, как затылка коснулся подбородок. Это почему-то вызвало улыбку.

— Страшно?

Так тихо, что из-за гула можно было подумать, что послышалось. Но выдох, сопроводивший этот вопрос, дал понять, что всё она услышала правильно.

Совсем недавно обнять Володю казалось чем-то слишком фривольным и неуместно-излишним. А сейчас она совершенно спокойно проводила ладонью от его рёбер к спине, чувствуя под пальцами такое отчего-то успокаивающее живое тепло, и испытывала от этого нечто, напоминавшее удовольствие. Неправильно это, наверное?

А разве там, куда они летели, есть правильное и неправильное?

Сцепив пальцы в замок на пояснице, медленно выдохнула и плотнее прижалась щекой и носом к мерно вздымавшейся груди. И почувствовала вдруг, как сложно стало держать открытыми наливавшиеся свинцом глаза.

— Очень.

Разве могла она ответить как-то иначе? Непременно бы дрогнул в неестественности голос, и вся эта попытка похрабриться стала бы выглядеть, по меньшей мере, глупо. Да и уж кто-кто, а Володя бы точно распознал это враньё. И какой тогда смысл?

Плюс ко всему, ладонь — это было заметно — слишком сильно дрожала, когда Агата вела ею по груди. Не почувствовать этот тремор, наверное, было и вовсе невозможно.

Горячие губы коснулись пробора. То был не поцелуй, нет. Так обычно делали, желая успокоить, поделиться теплом… и это почему-то вызвало учащённое сердцебиение.

А ещё почувствовались пальцы в волосах — Володя осторожно заправлял особенно сильно торчавшие пряди за ухо, зачёсывал их, чтобы не мешались и не падали на лицо. И как же это было приятно! Так, что мелькнула просто невероятная мысль о том, как было бы здорово, если бы полёт длился вечно.

— Блин, — пару раз поведя рукой, Вовка встряхнул пальцами несильно, и смех сам собой вырвался из груди. Запутался. Агата слишком хорошо знала собственную «шевелюру», чтобы по реакциям Марка на похожие действия научиться это понимать. — Лежи спокойно.

— С удовольствием, — тем более, что зарыться носом в тёплую ткань пропахшего одеколоном свитера хотелось уже давно.

Пряди начали распутывать, и процесс этот обыкновенно был небыстрым.

— Сколько нам лететь ещё?

— Часа полтора точно.

— А потом?

С ответом не торопились, но подгонять Волкова не посмела.

— Потом встретят. В аэропорту.

— Военные?

Расправившись, наконец, с волосами, Володя глубоко вздохнул и опустил спинку кресла. На этот раз с ответом он тянул дольше, и это не могло остаться незамеченным: потерпев ещё немного, Агата осторожно приподнялась.

Мгновений хватило, чтобы увидеть выражение искренней боли в голубых глазах. Даром, что его тут же поспешили замаскировать под слабую улыбку.

Как странно получалось. Откуда она понимала, что выражения боли физической и моральной отражались на лицах человеческих совсем по-разному? И как поняла, что увиденное преисполнялось чем-то, шедшим из самых глубин души?

А ведь у Вовки она такая светлая…

— Конечно, военные.

На иное рассчитывать было бы, конечно, весьма глупо. Опустив голову, Агата притихла, глядя куда-то мимо торчавшего из-под сидения рюкзака.

Ну, а правда, Волкова, что ты ожидала услышать?

Новости дома всегда игнорировались, а предпочтение отдавалось каким-нибудь мыльным операм, служившим неплохим фоном. И сейчас становилось понятно, что, наверное, зря она так упрямо переключала ежедневные сводки, объясняя действия тем, что, дескать, новостей и на работе хватало.

Не хватало.

Вновь медленно прижавшись к Володиной груди, Агата позволила себе закрыть глаза и прислушаться к спокойным и глухим ударам сердца. А вот из головы никак не выходила мысль, оказавшаяся на поверку слишком назойливой.

Какие они, эти военные?

Не на записях. В жизни.

***

Чем пах Ереван? Как ни банально, горами. А ещё свежестью и лёгкой примесью чего-то, отдалённо напоминавшего запах кострища. Сначала подумалось даже, что обоняние решило поиздеваться и подбросило ложное ощущение. Но нет — она не ошиблась. Это стало понятно по отчего-то напрягшемуся Володе, который с шумом потянул носом воздух и подтянул лямку сумки от камеры. Очень хотелось озвучить свою догадку, но язык отказался шевелиться.

Наверное, оно и к лучшему.

— О, Денис! Сколько лет!

Тёмно-зелёный уазик привлёк внимание не сразу — куда более интересными показались низкие облака, плотной пеленой нависавшие над видневшимися вдали скалами. Обернувшись на оклик, Агата инстинктивно подтянулась к усмехнувшемуся Ситникову и прижала рюкзак посильнее к груди.

Мужчина плотной комплекции и с неожиданно-радушной улыбкой раскинул руки и сделал несколько шагов им навстречу. И Кравцов, хохотнув, с готовностью пожал протянутую ладонь, а затем — совсем уж странность! — похлопал мужчину по плечу. Тот же ритуал ожидал и Володю, и притихшая Волкова прикусила губу, искоса наблюдая за приветствием.

— Ты опять к нам? Понравилось? — нотки издёвки в голосе показались слишком явными, чтобы счесть их за что-то несерьёзное.

— Очень остроумно, — Денис лишь отмахнулся от вопросов и кивнул стоявшему в стороне с сигаретой в зубах чернявому молодому человеку в полинялой солдатской форме.

Повисло вдруг молчание, и Агата, до того глядевшая то вдаль, то на солдата, то себе под ноги, не сразу сообразила, что причиной тому служила она сама. А, когда её легонько толкнули под ребро, вздрогнула и в растерянности глянула на Володю.

— А это что за красавица? — мужчина всем своим видом источал дружелюбие и неподдельный интерес — это было видно не только во взгляде, но даже в чуть склонённой голове и расслабленной позе.

Хотя мурашки всё равно по спине-то поползли.

— Балласт.

Обидное слово заставило ещё сильнее закусить губу и исподлобья глянуть на совершенно не поменявшегося в лице Кравцова. Пальцы с ещё большим усилием впились в рюкзак — так глупо и по-детски, но ничего иного сделать не получилось. И, должно быть, побелевшие костяшки привлекли внимание Володи, иначе как ещё было объяснить то, что он в очередной раз пришёл на помощь и поспешил разрядить начинавшую наполняться искрами атмосферу?

— Помощница наша. Агата.

— Агата? Серьёзно? — и заинтересованность заблестела во взгляде ещё сильнее. Боковым зрением получилось даже заметить, как отвлёкся от сигареты солдат, явно слышавший весь разговор. Мужчина протянул руку, и ответное пожатие вышло каким-то, наверное, слишком дёрганым и рисованным в своей силе. — А я — Сергей Павлович Пахомов. Немного проще, как видишь.

Странно получалось — пока что офицеры вырисовывались совсем не такими, какими представлялись они на протяжении всего полёта. Глупо, конечно, было делать выводы по одному человеку, но разве не первое впечатление было самым верным?

— Очень приятно…

— Ба! — Сергей Павлович едва ощутимо сжал пальцы, вызвав тем самым секундное изумление, а затем обернулся в сторону Кравцова. — Ребёнок же совсем! За что её так?

Денис, уже прикуривавший у по-прежнему державшегося чуть поодаль молодого человека, отвлёкся от своего занятия и, не выпуская сигареты изо рта, развёл руками и приподнял тёмную бровь. Во всей этой позе — сплошь насмешка, от которой отвернуться хотелось жутко, чтобы не видеть. Но нельзя, потому что слишком это было бы заметно.

— Работать ей, видите ли, хочется. Вот пусть теперь работает.

Сергей Павлович отпустил, наконец, ладонь и повернулся вполоборота. Только сейчас Агата заметила длинный тонкий шрам, тянувшийся от самого виска к подбородку, и почувствовала, как к горлу подступил комок.

Тихо, Волкова. Всякое бывает.

— А ты, Кравцов, не меняешься.

В ответ выпустили тугую струю дыма.

— Поздно уже меняться.

Взгляд вышел косым совершенно неосознанно — проигнорировать слова ну никак не получилось, как ни уговаривала она себя. И Сергей Павлович, надо думать, это заметил. Просто комментировать не стал.

— Ладно, давайте грузиться. А то смотрю я, поклажи у вас немало.

Следующие полчаса прошли практически в полнейшем безмолвии. Уазик казался снаружи каким-то слишком несуразным, маленьким… зато внутри оказалось на удивление просторно и даже комфортно. А, быть может, сказывались усталость и дискомфорт от перелёта. По крайней мере Агате, устроившейся у окна бок о бок с Вовкой, было намного уютнее в старом автомобиле, чем в самолёте. Даже разбитый асфальт, из-за которого то и дело подбрасывало и трясло, не вызывал особенного дискомфорта.

— А нам долго ехать?

Сидевший спереди — как пить дать, специально устроился отдельно, лишь бы от неё подальше — Кравцов негромко цокнул языком, откинул голову на сидение и прикрыл глаза. Впрочем, реакции его волновали не особенно — не ему же вопрос был адресован, стало быть, какое дело до этих красноречивых безмолвных выпадов?

Себе-то только не ври, Волкова. Вон, руки как вздрогнули.

Сергей Павлович кое-как потянулся — всё же сзади втроём было, мягко говоря, тесновато — и поправил китель. По одной звезде меж двух красных полосок Агата догадалась, что ходил Пахомов в звании майора, и позволила себе порадоваться, когда Володя подтвердил догадку тихим шёпотом во время погрузки. Значит, хоть что-то она смыслила в военной тематике.

Машину вновь подбросило, и Слава — тот самый, как оказалось, рядовой, — зашипел сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, выравнивая ход.

— Подвеску угробишь — будешь ночевать под капотом, — угроза прозвучала на удивление спокойно, и вряд ли её можно было всерьёз испугаться. — А ехать нам триста вёрст, если всё нормально будет.

Это «если всё нормально будет» прозвучало не очень-то успокаивающе, наоборот даже. Но показывать испуг — всё равно что сразу расписываться в полнейшем невежестве. Такой вольности позволить себе никак нельзя было, и пришлось поэтому уткнуться носом в блокнот и нацарапать на уже порядком исписанной страничке тройку с двумя нолями.

Раньше бояться надо было. Например, когда приказ подписывала.

Цифры, надо сказать, получились неровными. Ну и бог с ними, главное, что запись сделана. Зачем она тратила на это бумагу и чернила? Объяснения, чего греха таить, не было толкового. На память, наверное, для себя — первая командировка, как-никак, каждую мелочь хотелось посильнее закрепить в памяти, чтобы потом рассказывать, вспоминать…

Это так необычно: каких-то пару лет назад, закрывая очередную сессию, могла ли она хотя бы мечтать о чём-то подобном? Пределом мечтаний казалась должность пятого помощника третьего редактора в какой-нибудь не самой популярной районной газете с объявлениями. А теперь… теперь она ехала в составе съёмочной группы на временную побывку и готовилась к настоящей работе «на земле». Настоящей работе, серьёзней которой в профессии, наверное, просто не существовало. Это вызывало тремор в руках и заполошный стук сердца где-то в области горла. От предчувствия чего-то абсолютно нового немного потряхивало, но подавать вида она не смела. Лишь ручку сильнее сжимала да к Вовкиному свитеру щекой прижималась.

А ещё потряхивало на ямах, и получалось удивительное ощущение, когда дрожь внутренняя переплеталась с внешней, и всё естество находилось в состоянии, близком к возбуждению.

Ну, по крайней мере, так казалось.

— Слышишь, Палыч, — Денис открыл глаза и обернулся, глянув на Пахомова. Фамильярность, с которой обращался он к человеку, который лет на двадцать старше был, давала понять, что отношения в таких условиях складывались несколько иные, нежели привычные для Агаты. Это не пугало, но отчего-то ввергало в заинтересованность. — Как здесь вообще?

— Да, как, — Сергей Павлович крякнул и вновь поёрзал на сидении, — по-прежнему, что тут изменится? Ну, такого, как в Ходжалы*, конечно, не было больше, но и без того дерьма хватает. А ты ж там вроде был, да?

Кравцов кивнул, и — Агате ну просто не могло показаться! — на какие-то мгновения взгляд тёмных глаз стал каким-то словно пустым, из него даже холод привычный ушёл. Словно память подсовывала что-то особенно страшное. А от подсознания бежать получалось плохо, и Денис, видимо, таким умением тоже не мог похвастаться. Потому ответ получился кратким, хлёстким, как хлыста удар:

— Был.

В первые мгновения показалось, что голос не его — так тихо и глухо прозвучал. Во все глаза Агата воззрилась на Кравцова и почувствовала, как в следующий же миг её ощутимо ущипнули за бок. Вовка при этом не поменялся в лице совершенно, даже бровью не повёл и взгляда своего от дороги не оторвал. Но пальцы остались лежать на её рёбрах, да и некому больше было что-то подобное изобразить. И пришлось Агате тряхнуть волосами и отвернуться к окну.

А вид открывался интересный. Такого прежде видеть не доводилось.

Видневшиеся сквозь низкие кучевые облака горы скрывали свои вершины, а мимо проплывали огромные поля, на которых изредка можно было встретить совсем небольшие отары овец. Небо казалось тяжёлым, но дождя, если верить словам Сергея Павловича — а не верить им, собственно, резона не было — не ожидалось, и потому эта хмурость давила, и давила как-то слишком уж безрадостно. И сёла, которые то и дело попадались на глаза, были совсем не похожи на те, что доводилось видеть Агате пару раз в детстве, когда мама возила их с Марком к своим дальним родственникам на лето. Те сёла были полны жизни и казались уютными, а эти… казалось, людей в домах не осталось вовсе, и маленькие окошки зияли темнотой, создавая зрелище слишком удручающее. Кое-где заборы если не валялись в пожухлой траве, то были наклонены так сильно, что даже пройти рядом, наверное, было небезопасно.

— Куда нас определят-то? К местным?

Голос Кравцова, по-прежнему приглушённый, почему-то вполне удачно дополнял развернувшуюся пред взором картину, и Агата не стала поворачиваться, продолжив бегло рассматривать пейзажи. А слушать и так можно было.

— Зачем к местным? — Сергей Павлович легко усмехнулся в ответ.

— Так полк расформировали же. Я как-то сразу не сообразил.

Это отчего-то вызвало у Пахомова приступ хриплого хохота, хотя Агате показалось, что по-настоящему смешного в сказанном было маловато. И зачем было полк расформировывать?

— И что с того? Люди-то остались, сам ведь понимаешь, и городок военный никто не трогал. Квартира закреплена, в трёхэтажном доме и со всеми удобствами.

Денис присвистнул протяжно, и это дало понять, что такие условия были, как минимум, очень хорошими.

— Во вы даёте.

На этот раз в голосе послышались нотки искреннего непонимания и, наверное, сомнения, и они-то заставили Агату оторваться-таки от проносившегося мимо вида. Кравцов словно силился понять что-то очень важное, но никак у него не получалось. И Сергей Павлович поспешил прийти на помощь — подавшись вперёд, он коснулся Денисова плеча — совсем по-отечески как-то — и следующие слова произнёс негромко, но от того не менее вкрадчиво.

— Иногда лучше в наёмники уйти, чем в нищете прозябать.

Но в ответ — лишь странное движение головой, напоминавшее попытку отмахнуться, и что-то в лице такое, что навело на мысли о том, что согласиться с такой позицией Кравцов не желал ни при каких условиях, хотя сказанное, очевидно, не стало для него открытием. И, прежде чем Агата перевела взгляд на Володю, тот склонился к самому её уху и шёпотом обжёг кожу на шее.

— У некоторых нет иного выхода. Это правда.

До границы добрались довольно быстро, и Агата невольно почувствовала себя где-то в районе боевых действий раньше положенного. Вооруженные солдаты, колючая проволока, шлагбаумы… раньше нечто подобное можно было лицезреть лишь по телевизору, и, откровенно говоря, никаких особенных эмоций при том не возникало. А сейчас напряжение само собой проникало под кожу и растекалось по внутренностям противным холодком. Очень хотелось спрятаться за Вовкиным плечом и не высовываться лишний раз, но сделать этого не дал Кравцов, буквально в охапку её схвативший и подтащивший к местным пограничникам. Пришлось вспомнить слова, сказанные у трапа самолёта, и мысленно попытаться смириться с перспективой нахождения рядом с этим человеком в ближайшие шесть дней.

Ничего, перетерпеть вполне возможно.

Тем более, что любопытная овчарка, которую благосклонно разрешили погладить, пока с особенной пытливостью проверялся каждый документ, своим искренним дружелюбием и рвением облизать ладони, пусть на самую крохотную малость, но приподняла настрой.

Смотрели на них странно: косо и не очень-то доброжелательно. Впрочем, объяснение этому находилось у Агаты без подсказок посторонних — никому здесь не нужны были журналисты, без малого год назад ставшие в довесок ко всему ещё и иностранными. К этому стоило начинать привыкать. Наверное.

Небо наливалось свинцом всё сильнее, и уже не так сильно верилось словам Сергея Павловича о том, что осадков ждать не следовало.

Проштампованные паспорта — причём оба — Денис спрятал во внутренний карман куртки, а вот командировочное удостоверение сунул прямо в руки, не забыв при этом сказать о том, что, если она посмеет его потерять, мало ей не покажется. Пришлось лишь кивнуть в ответ и поспешить спрятать бумажку.

И оставшийся путь до места назначения с этого момента начал напоминать пытку. Слава даже перестал пытаться как-то выравнивать ход автомобиля, потому что просто не было для того возможностей. Дорога напоминала место сражений, и кто мог бы поручиться, что она таковым не являлась когда-то? Если бы не теснота, Агату бы точно болтало по всему салону, словно куклу, так что в подобном неудобстве даже плюс свой имелся, пожалуй, пусть и весьма неоднозначный. А ведь поначалу салон даже комфортным казался!

На очередном ухабе машину вдруг тряхнуло столь сильно, что не получилось избежать удара виском о дверь, на которой не было никакой обшивки. Боль вызвала темноту в глазах и приступ тошноты, но о том, чтобы сказать хоть слово, не подумалось даже всерьёз, и только язык был прикушен. Сейчас ну никак не до привлечения внимания ко всяким царапинам. Доехать бы уж хоть как-нибудь.

Степанакерт оказался городом с узкими улицами, множеством спусков и подъёмов, разгромленными зданиями, от которых порой лишь остовы сожжённые виднелись, и редкими прохожими. Женщины, кутавшиеся в платки, искоса следили за машиной, что-то говоря при этом — это было видно по безостановочно шевелившимся губам; дети играли на обломках и руинах, изображая из палок оружие, а угрюмые старики медленно шагали, глядя себе под ноги и опираясь на самодельные изогнутые трости. Сколько минуло с того момента, как шасси самолёта коснулись посадочной полосы? Наручные часы подсказывали, что без малого четыре часа, а казалось, будто бы несколько дней — так медленно тянулось время.

Невыносимо хотелось спать, но что-то подсказывало: ворочаться придётся дольше.

— Ну, как впечатления? — Сергей Павлович кивнул в сторону ветрового стекла, и его голос, прозвучавший в погружённом в тишину салоне, заставил вздрогнуть. И тут же противно заныл ушибленный висок, на который до того из-за глубокой задумчивости не обращалось особенного внимания.

— Вообще ни хрена не меняется, — Кравцов произнёс это с каким-то… благоговением, что ли. Словно бы он возвращался сейчас в место, с которым было очень много связано. Володя же лишь покачал раскрытой ладонью, словно говоря что-то вроде «так себе».

— А и нечему тут меняться. Так всё и будет теперь.

Слава ударил по тормозам, и машина с тихим свистом остановилась возле трёхэтажного многоквартирного дома. На улицу высыпали немедля, и Агата почувствовала, как челюсть отвисла сама собой — столь сильны были масштабы бедствия.

Дом отсутствовал примерно на треть. Первые два подъезда остались в первозданном виде, разве что только краска местами облезала, да стёкла в отдельных окнах были заклеены полосками белой бумаги. А вот дальше, там, где, по прикидкам, должны были находиться третий и четвёртый подъезды, были лишь руины. Огромные валуны, торчавшие сваи, осколки стекла и даже остатки мебели и предметов быта — всё это валялось, погребённое под слоем мусора и пыли, и, очевидно, не привлекало особенного внимания ни местных, ни военных.

— Сурово.

Денис, как оказалось, стоял прямо позади, и голос его прозвучал как-то неожиданно. Сергей Павлович потянулся, с тихим стоном разминая спину, и усмехнулся.

— Месяц назад снаряд неподалёку разорвался, когда атака была. Но с тех пор тихо, так что волноваться вам не о чем. Вода есть, электричество тоже, правда, с перебоями. Жить можно, в общем. А уж если сравнивать, так вам вообще дворец достался.

И зачем только Агата обернулась? Ей хотелось посмотреть на дворик, в котором они находились, а получилось совсем другое — привлекла ненужное совершенно внимание.

Кравцов бросил на неё быстрый взгляд и уже отвернулся было, но через мгновение вдруг схватил за локоть и отбросил прядь волос, налипшую на многострадальный висок. На пальцах остались следы крови.

И почему она не заметила, что умудрилась разбить себе бровь, а не просто ударилась? Попытка отвернуться — слишком уж глупо, учитывая то, что локоть был по-прежнему в крепкой хватке. И взгляд — пристальный, которым обычно пытаются выцепить какую-то мелочь, и крепко сжатые челюсти, и чуть склонённая вбок голова…

— Что? — голос дрогнул, и все попытки наполнить его хоть чем-то, на агрессию похожим, потерпели сокрушительное фиаско.

Секунда, две. Молча, глаза в глаза.

Свободной рукой Кравцов расстегнул куртку и полез в карман, не отрывая взгляда. Словно дыру хотел прожечь.

— Любой удар по голове может вызвать сотрясение, — на свет показался сложенный в несколько раз платок. — Думать надо, прежде чем строить из себя героиню и помалкивать.

И в следующий миг платок оказался вложенным в ладонь, а локоть отпущенным. Прикосновения разорвались, словно не было их никогда, и Агата моргнула, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение. До того, что не помешало бы сказать банальное «спасибо», она догадалась, лишь когда Кравцов уже вовсю помогал Володе с аппаратурой.

А ты ещё и невоспитанная, Волкова.

Отчего-то едва заметно тряслись пальцы, которые Денис едва ощутимо сжал напоследок. Или показалось ей?

Прижав ткань к виску, подошла к стоявшему возле первого подъезда Сергею Павловичу. Тот повернулся, и шрам вновь привлёк внимание.

— Что, милая, тяжёлая поездочка выдалась?

Это вызвало пусть слабую, но улыбку. Поправив лямки сразу двух рюкзаков, Агата глянула на пропитавшийся кровью платок и вновь коснулась им виска.

— Переживу. А можно вопрос?

— Можно.

— Вы сказали, что здесь люди из полка остались. Это же, получается, местные?

Вопрос, конечно, был каверзным. По крайней мере, так казалось. В последнее время вообще начало много казаться, настолько много, что хоть крестись каждую минуту. А ответа можно и не получить, и это не стало бы неожиданностью.

Но Пахомов усмехнулся — не очень-то, правда, и весело — и протянул вдруг руку.

— Давай помогу. Тяжело ведь, вон, как ты вся изогнулась.

Пришлось поблагодарить и поспешить избавиться от одного из рюкзаков.

— В основном — да. Те, кому больше деваться некуда, — Сергей Павлович перехватил лямки и почесал бровь.

— И… много их?

— Ну, человек сто точно наберётся, это без офицеров ещё.

Такое любопытство, наверное, было совершенно неуместным, но бороться с ним оказалось слишком уж сложно. Да и не зря же она в журналисты пошла — должна учиться информацию добывать. Тем более, что на контакт пока что шли весьма охотно.

— А… вы, получается, тоже?

Смущали погоны и сам фасон кителя, явно говорившие о принадлежности к рядам ещё Советской армии. И пусть он был выцветшим и далеко не новым, всё равно было непонятно, кем, собственно, Пахомов являлся.

Должно быть, быстрый взгляд, которым Агата окинула форму, всё объяснил лучше слов.

— И я тоже. А это, — кивок на левый погон и лукаво изогнутая бровь, — старьё моё, надел только сегодня, чтобы вас не смущать сходу. Ну, и чтобы на постах вопросов лишних не возникало. Расформировали нас весной ещё, но у меня, например, ничего, кроме войны, в жизни нет особо. Дети выросли, с женой развёлся давно, а так… и деньги хорошие, и дело привычное.

Звучало это, конечно, диковато. Сергей Павлович говорил о войне так обыденно и спокойно, словно о погоде у них беседа шла. И слова из него вытягивать не приходилось, и это тоже немного смущало почему-то. Почему, объяснить не получалось, даже самой себе. Как, ну как война могла стать привычной и заменить тягу к спокойной и размеренной жизни?

Может, и не следовало об этом задумываться?

— Вот ты чешешь! — Вовка подошёл незаметно и вручил Агате небольшую сумку с кассетами. Весила она немного, но места занимала прилично, и таскать её Ситникову было явно не с руки. — Всё выложил.

— Ну, всё, да не всё, — Сергей Павлович и сумку забрал себе, а затем усмехнулся. — Сам подумай: во-первых, никто этой информации хода всё равно не даст, а во-вторых, разве это новость?

— Твоя правда. Ну, куда нам?

— На второй этаж, пошли. За один заход всё равно всего не перетаскаете.

Подъезд не освещался совершенно, как оказалось, «в целях экономии», поэтому несколько раз на разбитых ступенях Агата спотыкалась, кое-как цепляясь руками за стену — перила доверия не вызывали. Но на подобные неудобства хотелось махнуть рукой. Лишь бы кровати были.

Пролёт, ещё пролёт… от общей двери, которая должна была вести в длинный тамбур, остались лишь раскуроченные ржавые петли.

— Тут вымерли все, что ли? — Денис откинул мыском кроссовка небольшой обломок штукатурки.

В самом деле — примерно такое ощущение и создавалось. Дом больше напоминал что-то заброшенное на протяжении долгих лет, чем на место расквартирования. И тишина такая странная стояла, гнетущая, прерываемая только звуками шагов, что впору было всерьёз думать, что что-то где-то напутали и привезли их совершенно не туда.

Бровь противно пульсировала, и очень хотелось прижать к ней что-нибудь холодное.

— Ситуация здесь, если честно, патовая, — Сергей Павлович цокнул языком и протиснулся вперёд, поигрывая нанизанными на колечко ключами. Говорил он почему-то немного не о том, — если бы не бабки, хрен бы хоть один наш парень остался. Да вы и сами видели, на каждой улице по паре домов целых в лучшем случае… К вечеру они вернутся, на полигоне сейчас.

— Буянят?

Пахомов больше не улыбался.

— Набуянились уже. После расформирования, как ни странно, почти совсем успокоились, редко если кто переберёт, но и тогда бардака особого нет. Да и остались здесь только те, кому это действительно надо, а за плохую службу никто никому платить не станет. Срочников здесь больше нет.

Квартира, к которой подошли, имела добротную дверь, обитую дерматином, и державшуюся на честном слове овальную плашку с нарисованными на ней четвёркой и семёркой. Хоть адрес теперь имелся. Повернув ключ в скважине, Сергей Павлович дёрнул ручку, и в полумрак тамбура пролился свет из коридора.

— Ну, гости дорогие, проходите, располагайтесь.

Внутри оказалось на удивление чисто и ухоженно. Две комнаты, раздельный санузел, небольшая кухня — всё было вымыто и вычищено, даже пыль нашлась только на некоторых полках. Хоть кроссовки снимай и босиком ходи, ей-богу. На свой изумлённый взгляд Агата получила подмигивание, хоть и без улыбки.

— Видишь, как всё отдраили? Молодцы наши ребята?

— Ага…

В стенке нашлось несколько книг в потрёпанных обложках, а последним штрихом послужил стоявший на подоконнике в одной из комнат фикус. Диссонанс создавался знатный, и почему-то казалось, что квартира эта совмещала в себе два совершенно разных мира: вот, прямо здесь, перед носом, тепло и уют, и всё привычно и спокойно. А стоило в окно выглянуть, и тебя встречала своими видами война, с готовностью показывая следы бомбёжек и многочисленные обломки всего, что когда-то было кому-то очень дорого.

Обломки мирной жизни.

Вопрос крутился на языке, но озвучить его оказалось сложновато. Несколько раз Агата даже почти полностью убеждала себя в том, что не стоило проявлять подобное любопытство, но мгновение — и все попытки договориться с внутренним голосом терпели фиаско.

— Кому-то ведь эта квартира принадлежала…

Получился даже не вопрос, а больше утверждение, сказанное полушёпотом. Стоявший в коридоре Денис сложил руки на груди и прижался плечом к стене. Очень не хотелось Агате смотреть на него, но платок-то до сих пор был зажат у неё меж пальцев.

Его платок.

Её кровь.

Тёмные глаза смотрели внимательно и как-то немного неопределённо. Правда, никак не получилось полностью разобрать эмоции, которые этот взгляд в себе таил. Агата смотрела, словно проваливаясь в бездну, смотрела неотрывно и не могла пошевелиться даже.

Что же это такое?

— Много будешь знать — раньше состаришься.

А голос, как и прежде, совершенно равнодушный и ровный. Только ещё усталый самую малость. И почему это так привлекло внимание и резануло вдруг слух?

Странная ты, Волкова.

Собрав силы в кулак и обернувшись, Агата взглянула на стоявшего позади Сергея Павловича в надежде услышать более или менее нормальный ответ. Но вместо этого — лишь едва заметное покачивание головой и невесёлая полуулыбка. Всё стало понятно.

Не для её ушей эти истории.

***

Портос ненавидел купаться и обожал испытывать нервы своей хозяйки, поэтому каждая попытка затолкать его в ванну напоминала поединок на ринге. Ни хитрость, ни уговоры, ни обещания не трогать мыло как минимум месяц — не помогало ничего. Больно умным был пёс, чтобы верить этим заискиваниям.

Помогали только сосиски, и потому пришлось пожертвовать одной из последних. Совсем скоро вновь придётся толкаться в очереди в универмаге. Радости это, конечно, не вызывало никакой, но, во-первых, не было выбора, а во-вторых, Ольга старалась жить здесь и сейчас, и потому от невесёлых мыслей отмахнулась, надрезая прозрачную обёртку.

Была бы на то воля Портоса, он бы вообще никогда не мылся. Но покамест она здесь хозяйка, не видать ему такого счастья.

— Давай, давай, топай.

Во взгляде янтарных глаз явственно читался укор, но любовь к полуфабрикату всегда побеждала, и потому-то уже через минуту пёс сидел в ванне, удовлетворённо чавкая, а Оля тем временем ловко намыливала чёрную шерсть на спине.

— Ну, что? Очень страшно, правда?

Но в ответ — лишь приглушённое ворчание и совершенно провальная попытка отряхнуться.

Такое происходило нечасто, но сейчас мысли скакали в голове как-то слишком уж хаотично. Не получалось толком сосредоточиться на чём-то одном, и потому Оля то и дело зависала, выпадая из реальности. Сегодня, например, такое несколько раз произошло во время съёмки, когда концентрация внимания должна быть особенно повышенной. В одну из таких минут её чуть не убило штативом — один из операторов слишком резко развернулся на оклик и не заметил замерший в студийном полумраке силуэт. Хорошо хоть, на помощь приходил всегда находившийся где-то поблизости Валерка, то и дело незаметно щипавший за руку или щёлкавший пальцами перед остекленевшим взором.

Он знал причину. И прекрасно всё понимал.

С самого детства Ольга взяла за правило всегда быть весёлой и открытой, даже если на душе скреблась стая кошек, но сейчас… сейчас происходило нечто, начисто перечёркивавшее все былые привычки. Старания не подавать вида были огромными, но сыпались прахом под гнётом неизвестности. Единственное, что могло здорово подкосить и заставить потерять самообладание — непонимание происходящего. Оля не понимала, и на многолетние особенности поведения хотелось просто наплевать.

Если бы появилось хоть немного ясности…

Портос протестующе чихнул и потянулся, заставив, вздрогнув, прийти в себя. Беглый взгляд в зеркало вызвал нервный смешок — на светлых волосах красовались ошмётки пены, а выражение лица было до того отрешённым, что даже саму себя можно было бы не узнать сразу.

— Сейчас, сейчас…

Из лейки душа полилась тёплая вода, которую пёс тут же начал пытаться пить, и пришлось чуть отвести руку, чтобы длинная морда не мешалась. В ответ фыркнули и демонстративно отвернулись. Впрочем, и это не привлекло той степени внимания, что непременно имела бы место быть в любой другой ситуации.

И вдруг… громкая трель телефона из коридора. Звук, заставивший вскрикнуть и выронить лейку. Та перевернулась в воздухе, струйки воды взметнулись вверх, словно диковинный фонтан, и через мгновение вся майка промокла насквозь, прилипнув к телу. Кое-как нащупав кран, Оля закрутила его и метнулась прочь из ванной, вмиг забыв и о Портосе, и о том, что с неё самой вода текла ручейками и оставляла огромные мокрые следы на линолеуме.

Возле тумбочки, на которой и занимал своё почётное место телефон, поскользнулась, вывернув ногу и потеряв тапок. От боли потемнело в глазах, а сердце подпрыгнуло к самому горлу, но в последний момент получилось удержаться, не распластавшись на не самом тёплом полу.

— Да!

— Это я.

Не скрывая полного разочарования стона, Оля упёрлась лопатками в стену и потрясла пострадавшей ногой в попытке снизить болевые ощущения. Но тщетно.

Валеркиного звонка она ожидала меньше всего, и потому не сумела сдержать эмоции. И что могло ему понадобиться вечером, когда смена уже давно подошла к концу? Вопрос следовало бы озвучить прямо сейчас, но почему-то вместо этого Оля лишь рвано вздохнула и намотала чёрный телефонный шнур на палец. На несколько мгновений в трубке повисла тишина, и стоило бы насторожиться, видит Бог, непременно стоило бы!..

Но отчего же этого не случилось?

— У меня есть новости.

Язык прилип к нёбу, и даже сглотнуть не получилось. Где-то за спиной раздалось громкое хлюпанье — Портос или выпрыгнул из ванны, или просто отряхивался. Но Ольга, до слуха которой этот звук донёсся словно сквозь плотную пелену, практически никак не отреагировала — лишь в голове пронеслась мысль, что неплохо было бы обернуться. Пронеслась и тут же растворилась, словно не было её.

Палец с по-прежнему намотанным на него шнуром онемел, и точно так же онемело всё тело. Оле захотелось вдруг, чтобы Валерка продолжал выжидающе молчать и ничего больше не говорил целую вечность, потому что стало невероятно страшно. Этот страх медленно, словно издевательски, проникал под кожу, и мурашки теперь бегали по плечам не только из-за воды. Даже светлые тонкие волоски на руках встали дыбом — как-то машинально на это обратились остатки внимания.

— Ну?

Тихо-тихо, практически шёпотом и в призрачной, детской надежде на то, что её не услышат и повесят трубку, подумав, что на линии возникли неполадки. Потому что, если бы новости были хорошими, Валерка непременно — уж это Оля знала точно! — сразу бы сказал, чтобы она не волновалась понапрасну. Но он этого не сделал.

Значит, и бодрить себя было бессмысленно.

— Я разговорился с одной сменой из новостей вечером, когда ты уже ушла, спросил про этого Кравцова…

Новая пауза едва не вызвала жалобный скулёж, и только вовремя прикушенная губа — да побольнее, чтобы не потерять самообладания — позволила сдержаться. Оля стояла, навалившись на стену, и дрожала, сама не понимая, от чего конкретно.

И, когда Валерка озвучил место, куда отправилась съёмочная бригада, всё, на что хватило сил — полный отчаяния и надежды на решивший подвести слух возглас:

— Куда?!

Но в ответ — лишь повтор уже услышанного и тихий, словно бы с нотками вины, голос на том конце провода.

Агата уехала молча, почему-то не поделившись грандиозной новостью о предстоящей поездке, и о командировке подруги Ольга узнала совершенно случайно, поначалу подивившись подобной скрытности. И потому попросила Валерку, который с новостниками был на более короткой ноге, попытаться разузнать хотя бы что-то. Старый друг не подвёл и сейчас. Вот только радости это не принесло.

Лучше бы неизвестность по-прежнему оставалась неизвестностью.

Плотно зажмуренные глаза и почти неслышный стон сквозь сомкнутые до онемения губы. И вмиг неважным стало то, что Валера ещё не повесил трубку, что всё это он слышал и наверняка мог себе представить. Вся шелуха посыпалась, обнажая боль, которая безжалостно проткнула все внутренности и заставила ноги подкоситься.

Глупый, глупый Волчок…

Что же ты наделала?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — имеется в виду Ходжалинская резня — массовое убийство жителей азербайджанского города Ходжалы армянскими вооружёнными формированиями, характеризующееся как самое крупное и жестокое кровопролитие за время Карабахской войны.


	9. 9.

_Перед взором — раскинувший руки ребёнок, неподвижно лежащий возле женщины. Мальчонке навскидку лет шесть, у него тёмные волосы, чуть кривой нос и карий глаз. Глаз один, второго нет, как нет и половины головы. Раздробленные кости осколками торчат из-под волос, валяются в пожухлой бордовой траве, смешанной с ошмётками чего-то, что до дурного напоминает фарш. Из-под рукава футболки белеет переломленная кость плеча. Она настолько тонкая, что даже на детскую не похожа, и вся хрупкая фигурка напоминает больше куклу._  
Трава смята, вырвана клочьями и пропитана кровью.  
Лёгкий ветер разносит сладковатый запах.  
Агата хрипит.  
Хватается за горло.  
Шаг назад. Ноги трясутся, путаются.  
Глаз смотрит сквозь.  
Тошнота под самым горлом.  
Кость торчит.  
В проломленном черепе зияет пустота.  
На детской спинке — рука лежащей рядом женщины. Словно защищает.  
Агата хрипит.  
Нога подворачивается.  
Вот и всё. Уже всё.  
Денис хватает за локоть, дёргает, что есть сил, и смотрит сверху вниз. Тёмные глаза вызывают приступ паники.  
Агату трясёт, она виснет в хватке и чувствует, как шевелятся губы.  
Миг. Тишина звенит. Вместо крика — лишь сипение. 

Из кармана куртки, которую Володя завязал на поясе, выпала ручка и с негромким стуком упала на камни. Этот звук и заставил прийти в себя, вздрогнув и невольно подобравшись, словно загнанный в угол зверёк.

Они уже далеко от деревни, но что-то подсказывало Агате: она ещё надолго останется там. Увиденное будет приходить ей во снах, а мальчик мерещиться в толпе. Он будет махать ей сломанной рукой, глядеть куда-то в пустоту и улыбаться сизыми разбитыми губами. И ничего с этим сделать не получится.

Возможно, однажды она даже сойдёт с ума.

— Вот здесь, в паре сотен метров, видны остатки…

Денис опустил микрофон и молча запрокинул голову. Шёл уже пятый дубль, и все предыдущие прерывались примерно так же — запинкой на полуслове. Злоба на самого себя слишком очевидно выплёскивалась наружу, но никто не смел сказать на то хоть слово. Сидевшая рядом со штативом Агата лишь вновь уставилась на собственные кроссовки, тщетно пытаясь выбросить из головы его хриплое и совсем негромкое «Заткнись», что рыкнул он ей сквозь зубы, держа на весу перед распростёртыми синюшными телами.

Володя молча нажал на кнопку. Красный индикатор погас.

— На кой хер ты выключил?

— Иди покури.

— Да пошёл ты.

Ответа не последовало, хотя всё, что думал Ситников, явственно отражалось на лице. Агата лишь плотнее обхватила себя руками за колени и вжалась плечами в камень словно в надежде слиться с ним воедино. Стоило прикрыть глаза — хоть на немного, хоть на мгновение! — как мальчик вновь смотрел сквозь неё единственным глазом.

Трава, на которой приходилось сидеть, хоть и пожухлая, но чистая. И всё равно любой взгляд, устремлённый вниз, вызывал тошноту.

Раньше не приходилось видеть подлинное зло. А теперь плата за дальнейшее неведение стала просто невозможной.

Володя сел рядом, шумно выдохнул. Сорвал травинку и тут же растерзал её на крохотные желтоватые обрывки. Проследив за резкими движениями, Агата обернулась — Денис стоял на пригорке чуть поодаль и жадно затягивался, практически не успевая выдыхать. Стоило лишь прищуриться, и можно было даже рассмотреть алевший на расстоянии крохотный огонёк сигареты.

Если показывать правду — их работа, то насколько она необходима?

Тёплая рука коснулась ладони, и этот жест заставил вздрогнуть и инстинктивно отстраниться. Самой себе Агата казалась сейчас не более, чем каким-то затравленным животным, и ничего с этим поделать не могла.

— Совсем плохо? — Володя посмотрел сверху вниз, но на ответ сил не нашлось — лишь опущенная низко голова и взгляд исподлобья могли, наверное, что-то сказать. — Знаешь… мы когда в Ходжалы были весной, там человек сто так лежали. Я, как сегодня, снимал всё это и думал, что вот теперь уж точно крыша протечёт.

Агата молчала. Молчала, кусая губы, чувствовала на языке кровь и удивлялась тому, что её до их пор не вырвало. Металлический привкус медленно растекался по нёбу, горечью опалял горло и вызывал нескончаемые волны тошноты. Казалось, всё это непременно должно оказаться сном, потому что не верилось никак, что могло быть настолько плохо.

Но так долго спать ещё не приходилось.

— Я не пытаюсь сказать, что там было страшнее или хуже… я только хочу, чтобы ты поняла, что после такого тоже можно жить. Или вон, посмотри, — кивок в сторону по-прежнему курившего Кравцова заставил оторваться от созерцания собственных грязных, выпачканных землёй пальцев. Володя вытянул ноги и медленно вздохнул. Голос его казался сейчас совсем чужим — пустой, тихий, он искрился разве что печалью, и то, едва ли различимой. — Он видел ад. Он его знал. Ничего, живёт.

Внезапно пронзила злоба — настоящая. Она оказалась неожиданной и совершенно не подходила к ситуации, но совсем не хватило сил на хоть какой-то самоконтроль. Агата выдохнула в отчаянной попытке побороть себя, однако стало лишь хуже: челюсть свело судорогой, а в носу тут же закололо. И когда то, что так назойливо вертелось на языке, с него всё же сорвалось, голос показался таким же чужим, как и у Володи. Только вот в её случае кипела такая ярость, которой не бывало, наверное, никогда до этого момента.

— Он не живёт. Он существует. Ты не видишь, что ли?!

Голос дрогнул и оборвался.

Когда она это поняла? Когда осознала? Слова вырвались настолько самопроизвольно, что, если бы не слёзы, выступившие вдруг на глазах, если бы не обстановка и не стоявший перед глазами мальчик, можно было бы даже испугаться. Испугаться подобной смелости и резкости высказывания.

Но теперь Агата понимала. Понимала слишком много.

— Что-то не очень у вас работа движется.

Сергей Павлович подошёл неслышно, и его весьма справедливое замечание заставило вздрогнуть. До того Пахомов предпочитал не мешать и довольствовался обществом сержанта, который выполнял роль водителя вместо Валеры на всё оставшееся время их пребывания в Степанакерте. Но время шло, а работа едва ли сдвигалась с мёртвой точки. Впору было бы даже вспомнить слова об особенном профессионализме Кравцова, которым так бравировал Володя, но разве не было понятно, почему именно сейчас репортаж никак не шёл?

— Да я вижу. — Володя потянулся и потёр глаза. — Успеваем же пока?

— Да мне-то что? Мы гостеприимные, хоть до вечера сидите. Правда, Ильнар?

— Так точно, — сержант хмыкнул и спрятал руки в карманы штанов. Уж ему-то недовольным быть!

Вообще, с Ильнаром складывались весьма приятельские отношения. Он был дружелюбен, не отпускал липких шуточек и не косился двусмысленно, что время от времени позволяли себе многие из солдат, живших с ними в одном доме. И пару часов назад именно он отдал Агате свой бушлат, который зачем-то постоянно брал с собой, потому что лихорадило её так сильно, что ветровка Кравцова не особенно-то спасала. Даром, что на улице было десять градусов тепла. Ветровка в итоге была возвращена безо всякого сожаления, а вот в бушлат Агата куталась до сих пор, то и дело содрогаясь — не то от холода, не то от пережитого.

Мир рушился с каждой минутой.

— Володь!

Громкий оклик, эхом разнёсшийся над выжженным частями полем, привлёк внимание всех сразу. Денис смотрел в небо и обернулся, лишь когда, должно быть, почувствовал на себе несколько пристальных взглядов вместо ожидаемого одного. Обернулся на секунды только и вновь устремил колкий взгляд в плотную завесу тяжёлых облаков. Кисть согнутой в локте руки с зажатой меж пальцев сигаретой медленно описала в воздухе окружность.

Стало вдруг так тихо, что послышался шорох ворочавшегося в траве жука.

— Гонишь!

От того, каким вышел этот возглас, почему-то появилось желание взвыть. Боль смешалась в нём со злобой, и что-то звенело такое… так всегда говорили в случаях, когда желание не верить в услышанное перекрывало всё остальное. С отчаянием, с надломом. Агате в тот же миг захотелось зажать уши, чтобы не слышать больше ничего.

И никогда.

— Не должно быть, — Сергей Павлович посмотрел в небо и даже ладонь к глазам приставил, хотя солнца и в помине не наблюдалось.

И вновь — тишина. Все прислушивались, словно пытаясь опередить что-то, высчитать раньше положенного. Но ветер гнал листья по высохшей насыпной дорожке, в траве по-прежнему возились насекомые, и непонятным было такое ставшее в одно мгновение единым напряжение. Агата мотала головой, глядя то на Ильнара, то на Пахомова, и совершенно не понимала, что именно надо делать и чего ждать. Что значил этот дурацкий жест?

Кравцов, казалось, превратился в изваяние — сигарета его дотлела практически до состояния бычка, но внимания на неё не обращалось совершенно. Во всей позе — даже видимое на расстоянии напряжение. Согнутые колени, чуть наклонённый вперёд корпус и взгляд, устремлённый ввысь…

— Да что п…

— Тихо!

Агата даже договорить не успела — Володя прервал её с такой мольбой в голосе, что к горлу вновь подступила тошнота. Рассеянный взгляд кое-как сфокусировался на наручных часах, и в сознание прокралась тенью мысль о том, что они наверняка сломались от какого-нибудь незамеченного удара — так медленно почему-то двигалась самая тонкая из трёх стрелок.

Тихий свист сначала показался эхом тишины и совершенно не привлёк внимания. Но секунда, две, три — свист всё усиливался, и Володя вдруг схватил её за шкирку бушлата и буквально отшвырнул от себя. Агата покатилась по траве, чувствуя, как мелкие острые камни раздирали кожу вместе с джинсами, и уже мгновения спустя кто-то схватил её в охапку и, оторвав от земли, побежал. Перед глазами мелькнули выцветшие болотного цвета штанины.

Ильнар.

Свист усиливался, безумно хотелось зажать уши. Но расцарапанные руки, которые словно жгло огнём, лишь непослушными плетьми свешивались к насыпи.

Возле машины, на которой они приехали — того же самого уазика — её просто кинули к колесу, а сам Ильнар рухнул рядом. Через миг подбежал Володя с камерой наперевес, тряхнул зачем-то за плечо, попытался заглянуть в глаза. Затем развернулся и загородил собой. Ногой пихнул камеру под машину.

Пахомов остался на том же месте, где и был, равно как и Кравцов не сдвинулся ни на шаг. Агата смотрела на него, цеплялась пальцами за Володино плечо и совершенно не чувствовала, как кусаемые губы окончательно превращались в мясо.

Секунда, две. Свист стал невыносимым.

И вдруг — удар и грохот, напомнивший усиленный в сотни раз раскат грома. Земля заходила под ногами, пропала вдруг окончательно и вернулась так же быстро. Вдали рухнули несколько домов, утонули во тьме и густом чёрном дыме прямо на глазах.

Словно в приступе дурноты Агата смотрела на Кравцова и не находила сил отвернуться.

Он стоял на колене, всё так же смотрел в небо и даже не пытался хотя бы сдвинуться с места. В правой руке уже не тлело сигареты — она почему-то находилась на уровне пояса, и пальцы как-то странно скрючены. Глухой удар. В паре десятков метров от него взмыл вверх столб земли. Всё содрогнулось, задрожало вновь.

Свист. Мертвецкая хватка не давала пошевелиться. Безостановочно дёргая ногами, Агата не понимала толком, что хотела сделать, остекленевшим взглядом наблюдая за Денисом.

Свист. Громче. Громче.

«Пожалуйста, не надо».

Новый залп. Грохот. Уши заложило, в голове — лишь звон и одна-единственная мысль, на которую до сих пор хватало отчего-то сил.

В формировании которой страшно признаться даже.

С губ снова сорвался хрип, и рывок вышел неожиданно сильным. Володя схватил за бушлат в последний момент и со всей силы потянул назад, рыкнул что-то, прижал к земле и навалился сверху, лишив всяческой возможности двигаться.

Толчок. Удар по плечу. Новый залп. Агате так страшно, что крик вышел неконтролируемым и громким, раздирающим горло вместе с нутром. Пальцы цеплялись за землю, она вновь и вновь пыталась вырваться, подтянуться, выбраться из-под Ситникова во что бы то ни стало. Лежавший рядом Ильнар схватил за руку и больно заломил её, прижав к насыпи. Что-то очень острое тут же впилось в ладонь, все силы уходили на отчаянную борьбу, но с каждым мгновением Агата проигрывала под нечеловеческим натиском двух мужских тел.

Земля дрожала под лопатками, в нос бил тошнотворный запах гари и пыли. Наверное, примерно так пахла Смерть.

Залп. Ещё залп. От грохота отказал слух, и в тот же миг всё тело расслабилось. Попытавшись перекатиться на бок, а на деле не сумев даже пошевелиться под Володей, словно во сне видела, как таяли в небе клубы чёрного дыма. В голове — лишь шум вперемешку с тихим свистом и неконтролируемая паника. Она наверняка кричала, потому что грудь стискивало до боли с каждым выдохом, вот только крика собственного слышать не могла.

И вдруг… всё закончилось. Закончилось слишком быстро, хотя казалось, что конца этому не наступит уже никогда. Перестала дрожать земля, кто-то резко потянул за руку, высвобождая, буквально подтащил к себе, словно марионетку, попытался поставить на ноги — не вышло, колени подкосились, и Агата рухнула, практически не почувствовав, как бедром угодила аккурат на крупный камень. Ильнар сел рядом, посмотрел в глаза, несильно хлопнул пару раз по щекам, что-то безостановочно говоря при этом: было видно, как шевелились его губы. Но слов этих никак не разобрать из-за свиста и шума, которые никак не желали уступать привычным звукам.

Сколько было ударов? Сколько времени прошло?

Всё, на что хватило сил — схватиться за ворот застиранного камуфляжа, да так, что пальцы побелели. Наручные часы разбились, их и без того хлипкий ремешок порвался, и ставшая бесполезной приблуда повисла на рукаве бушлата. Стрелки застыли на девятнадцати минутах второго.

Медленно, осторожно сжимая её локти, Ильнар предпринял новую попытку подняться, но Агата в отчаянии замотала головой и взгляд, должно быть, вышел до того молящим, что неволить перестали сразу же.

Казалось, стоит только встать, и всё продолжится.

Треск в ушах стал невыносимым, и что-то ритмичное прибавилось к нему: словно грудой мелких камней трясли в жалкой паре сантиметров. Отцепившись от Ильнара, скрюченными пальцами схватила себя за волосы, застонала сквозь стиснутые зубы и почувствовала вибрации в груди, от которых ещё сильнее заныли настрадавшиеся рёбра. Низко опущенная голова совершенно не помогла. Да и ничего помочь, наверное, не могло.

— Живая?

Первое, что уловил повреждённый слух.

Кто-то схватил за плечо, дёрнул, заставив распахнуть до того зажмуренные глаза. Голос — словно через плотный слой ваты, и от того незнакомый. И только запах помог сориентироваться раньше, чем сфокусировался взгляд.

Запах сигарет вперемешку с едва уловимыми нотками одеколона.

Тёмные глаза сверкали, пристально буравя и прожигая насквозь.

И что-то в них такое…

— Ты снял? Снял?!

Денис подорвался, подлетел к возившемуся с камерой Володе, хлопнул его по плечу… все движения — отрывистые, а взгляд — скачущий безостановочно, ни на чём дольше пары мгновений не задерживающийся. И лицо пропитано подлинным безумием, и улыбка — не улыбка. Оскал.

Поняв это, Агата почувствовала, как снова прошиб озноб.

В считанных метрах стоял Кравцов, которого видела она на старых плёнках.

— Снял вроде.

— Отлично! Давай-давай, бегом, на исходную!

И ринулся буквально к месту, на котором стоял считанные минуты назад, так странно пригибаясь и неотрывно следя за новыми ударами. Побежал, спотыкаясь и совершенно того не замечая. Володя пошёл следом, на ходу подобрал валявшийся в траве штатив. Каждый шаг был таким тяжёлым, что даже со спины Агата видела всё то не выплеснутое напряжение, сгруппировавшееся в крепко сложенной фигуре. Диссонанс не давал покоя, совершенно не жалел, а наоборот, словно пытался выкрутить все внутренности до конца. И непонятно только, когда же этот самый конец настанет.

Все голоса — такие незнакомые, приглушённые. Стоило бы испугаться, но если б на то остались силы!..

Мягкое прикосновение горячей ладони заставило отвлечься от созерцания совершенно дикой картины, представавшей взору, и посмотреть на Сергея Павловича. Тот смотрел так тепло, так по-отечески, что помимо воли Агата подалась к нему и схватилась за протянутую руку двумя ладонями сразу. Позволила обхватить себя за талию и даже сумела кое-как принять вертикальное положение. Ноги тут же подкосились, но упасть ей не дали, осторожно придержав.

Вдали медленно рассеивался, смешиваясь с осенним воздухом, чёрный дым.

— Ну что, милая? Натерпелась за сегодня…

Сердце ухало под самым горлом, каждый удар отдавал в голову, а в ушах по-прежнему шумело так громко, что можно было, наверное, с ума сойти прямо сейчас.

Сергей Павлович обнимал за плечи, гладил по волосам, и Агата не заметила, в какой момент тихо заскулила, словно щенок, которому лапу камнем перебили. Судорожно цепляясь трясущимися, сбитыми в кровь пальцами за офицерский бушлат, не понимала одного: почему до сих пор не проронила ни слезинки.

Кричала, скулила, хрипела, тряслась, но не плакала. Такая совершенно типичная для любой, наверное, девушки реакция сейчас никак не проявлялась. Правильно ли это вообще?

И что считать правильным?

Володя стоял неподвижно, уставившись в экран камеры, а Кравцов говорил, изредка жестикулируя и поворачиваясь в сторону домов, совсем недавно бывших жилыми. И вся его фигура была так подтянута, и весь внешний облик даже на расстоянии читался таким собранным, таким уверенным… Агата смотрела неотрывно, и частичное отсутствие слуха отходило на второй план, когда она видела безумие, отражавшееся на суровом лице. Подлинное безумие фанатика.

Это не поддавалось никакому адекватному объяснению, но не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как необходимый материал был записан. Денис работал, как никогда — по крайней мере, Агата уж точно не видела подобного раньше. Запал горел в тёмных глазах настоящим костром, и ни единого брака не случилось, ни единой запинки за весь мотор!

И это добивало окончательно.

Мимо проносились чёрные остовы сожжённых домов, кое-где изредка мелькали брошенные и уцелевшие в обстрелах барашки, щипавшие последнюю в этом году траву. Лишь позавчера эти картины казались такими интересными, а сейчас…

Сейчас ужас выжигал всё привычное, что имелось.

Это ощущалось сквозь плотную туманную завесу, которая мешала мыслить хоть сколько-то трезво. Агате, лежащей под целым ворохом курток и бушлатов, казалось, что рассудок медленно покидал её, с каждой минутой усиливая разрыв с реальностью, и она нисколько того не страшилась. Это походило на смирение, как если бы она вдруг оказалась вновь тринадцатилетней, принесла домой двойку по алгебре и ждала справедливого наказания. Но Агате двадцать два, и несколько часов назад жизнь её надломилась.

Под горой тёплой одежды трясло, словно в лихорадке. Совершенно отрешённый взгляд устремлён в серое небо, а негромкие переговоры слышались едва-едва.

Ведь даже самолётов разглядеть не получилось — настолько шок силён был.

— Смысл деревню бомбить? Нет же никого. Баранов на шашлык заготавливать?

Сидевший рядом Сергей Павлович, к чьему боку было так удобно прижиматься, потянулся и заботливо провёл пальцами по виску, поправив назойливую прядь. Но Агата лишь головой мотнула ленно, словно в полудрёме, и губу растерзанную прикусила.

— Местные очень быстро возвращаются, деваться им особенно некуда. Профилактика такая, считай. Сам понимаешь, что бомбить они только по воздуху могут, на границе сейчас жарко слишком.

Кравцов медленно покачал головой, разминая шею — невольно замыленный взгляд зацепился за эти плавные и совершенно спокойные движения.

Часы она выбросила перед тем, как сесть в машину. Подарок Марка на пятнадцатилетие, врученный торжественно и помпезно, навсегда остался валяться в грязной дорожной пыли и камнях, вдребезги разбитый.

«Будут твоим талисманом», — так ей было сказано, когда замотанная в пергамент коробочка перекочевала из рук в руки. Через несколько месяцев Марк отправился защищать Родину, практически полностью исчезнув из её жизни на долгие два года, а часы и впрямь приносили удачу. С ними сдавались выпускные школьные и вступительные институтские экзамены, с ними закрывались сессии. Защита практики, защита диплома… И позавчерашним утром Марк собственноручно помог застегнуть ремешок. Почему-то очень внимательно глядя при этом прямо в глаза.

Полчаса назад она выбросила самую ценную вещь, которую имела когда-либо. Выбросила, не почувствовав ничего.

Потому что талисманы ей больше не нужны.

Потому что она разбита на тысячи осколков, которые никогда и ничем уже не склеить. Никогда.

Кравцов повернулся назад всем корпусом, при этом как-то странно дёрнув ногой и посмотрев куда-то вниз, и обхватил рукой спинку собственного сидения, чтобы не подпрыгивать на ухабах. Тёмные глаза по-прежнему горели нездорово, но теперь уже пусть самую малость, но меньше. Агата отметила это, когда взгляды их пересеклись на мгновения. Отметила совершенно машинально и тут же потеряла интерес, стоило только контакту разорваться.

— Ты точно обстрел снял?

Володя ленно пнул спинку Денисова сидения и сполз ещё ниже.

— Ты достал меня. Сам же видел, что горела лампочка.

Кравцов запрокинул голову и оскалился. Затем вдруг снова дёрнулся, словно задев что-то, и полез рукой под сидение.

— Да что там за херня у вас? На ходу разваливаемся?

Все фразы, все слова доносились словно бы откуда-то издалека. Шум постепенно сходил на нет, но легче от этого не становилось совершенно. Уши словно заложило от резкого перепада давления, вот только не откладывало никак. Наверное, судьба такая выпала — получить инвалидность в двадцать с хвостиком. И эта мысль почему-то не вызвала ни страха, ни опаски, ничего. Лишь безразличие.

Значит, так тому и быть.

— Оп-па!

Секунда — и подобрались все, находившиеся в машине. Только Ильнар продолжал крутить руль, старательно объезжая бесчисленные ухабы. Но на возглас всё же отвлёкся, и невольно в глаза бросился кривой смешок, исказивший пухлые губы.

В руках Кравцов держал автомат.

— А, это, — Сергей Павлович усмехнулся и махнул рукой, — на всякий пожарный.

Агата медленно приподнялась, постаравшись сделать это как можно незаметнее, и во все глаза уставилась на оружие. Раньше видеть его приходилось только на страницах каких-нибудь учебников, а сейчас оно блестело перед глазами едва различимо — настоящее, боевое. И Кравцов держал его так… так, наверное, мужчины держат любимых женщин. Медленно вёл большим пальцем по стволу, рассматривал каждую деталь столь пристально, словно запомнить силился. И этот взгляд… фанатичный, он преисполнился ещё и чем-то, что напомнило жадность. Словно ребёнок перед целой вазой шоколадных конфет.

Что-то щёлкнуло негромко, и Денис, вытащив рожок, усмехнулся, удовлетворившись увиденным. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и кривая усмешка переросла бы в радостную улыбку. Если то, что творилось с ним, подходило под подобное определение.

Пальцы заметно дрогнули, когда рожок возвращался на положенное место.

— Подотчётные?

Вопрос почему-то вызвал у Сергея Павловича лающий хохот, который, казалось, в этот раз послышался чуть чётче. Агата даже осторожно коснулась уха и тут же поморщилась, цапнув кожу сломанным ногтем.

— Шутишь?

И в следующие секунды случилось то, чего ожидалось меньше всего. Денис переглянулся с Ильнаром, и, когда тот кивнул, взяв чуть левее, отрывистыми движениями прокрутил несколько раз рукоятку на двери. Стекло опустилось, в салон ворвался холодный сквозняк. Агата хотела уже было закутаться поплотнее в один из бушлатов, но, лишь только пальцы вцепились в воротник, как напало оцепенение, которое мигом выбросило из головы все мысли.

Потому что Денис высунулся в окно больше, чем по пояс, и свободной рукой схватился за крышу. А потом…

Автоматная очередь прервала шум мотора и заставила в ужасе зажать ладонями уши, потому что именно в этот миг слух, казалось, вернулся в полном объёме. Громкий треск не длился дольше нескольких мгновений, но согнувшейся пополам Агате показалось, что он бесконечен. Его эхо не стихало и никак не сходило на нет, наоборот, пробиралось под кожу, всё глубже и глубже, и сорвавшийся с губ протяжный крик смешался с этим треском воедино.

Сергей Павлович тут же схватил за плечи и с силой потянул назад, Ильнар ударил по тормозам. Крепкие мозолистые пальцы вцепились в ладони, пытаясь отнять их от ушей, Агату затрясло вдруг, заколотило в припадке, крик перерос в звериный вой. Её пытались удержать, успокоить, но она брыкалась так сильно, что даже не сразу почувствовала, что на помощь пришёл Володя, потому что кто-то с силой схватил за щиколотки, не позволяя метаться ещё сильнее.

— Ну всё, всё, всё!

Сергей Павлович гладил по голове, прижимая к себе и глуша тем самым полный ужаса крик, но это совершенно не помогало. Агата билась в неконтролируемой истерике, содрогалась всем телом и не то выла, не то стонала. Лишь только слёзы никак не появлялись, словно их вообще не существовало. Отчаянные попытки вырваться, сведённые болью рёбра и сразу четыре крепкие руки, ни на миг не отпускавшие ни туловища, ни ног.

Зачем её держали, когда шёл обстрел? Ведь всё могло бы закончиться.

Только что она услышала то же, что слышал маленький мальчик в последний миг своей жизни.

_Карий глаз. Развороченный череп, осколки костей вперемешку с кровавыми ошмётками посреди травы. Рука лежавшей рядом женщины на маленькой спинке… и ещё с десяток разбросанных по улице тел._

Они наверняка были мертвы, но их всё равно добивали.

Агата вертелась в крепких руках, стонала сквозь сжатые зубы, в отчаянии пытаясь освободиться. И никак у неё этого не получалось, и рёв душил, лишая кислорода.

— Господи, вязать её, что ли?..

— Не вздумай!

В голосе, донёсшемся сквозь собственный безостановочный скулёж — лёд и что-то ещё. Но, стоило Денису лишь податься в её сторону, как новая волна вопля тут же свела судорогой внутренности. Изо всех сил дёрнувшись, Агата вцепилась руками в спинку сидения, вжалась в неё, спрятав в обивке лицо, и затряслась. Ноги, наконец, отпустили, получилось подтянуть их к груди и буквально в комочек сжаться. Животный ужас заставлял тело биться в ритмичных конвульсиях, сливавшихся с ударами сердца под самым горлом.

Руки Сергея Павловича вновь обхватили, заключая в крепкие объятия. Тяжёлый подбородок опустился на макушку.

— Не лезь.

Голос Володи насквозь пропитан усталостью — почему-то так не вовремя вернувшийся слух распознал это слишком чётко. Рыдания душили, не позволяли даже ртом воздух схватить нормально, и дыхание выходило частым-частым, словно у собаки после долгого бега. Тихий свист в лёгких, словно ножами изрезанное горло и голова, с каждой секундой всё больше разваливавшаяся на кусочки от нестерпимой боли…

Как выглядит точка невозврата?

Агата не видела, что происходило в салоне, по-прежнему прижимаясь щекой к крепкой мужской груди, но фраза, которую произнёс Володя негромко, явно отвечая на что-то, заставила съёжиться ещё сильнее. Он наверняка не сообразил, что слух пусть не до конца, но восстановился одновременно с выстрелами, и думал, что слова эти расслышать не удастся.

— Она тебя, похоже, испугалась.

***

— О, репортёр, привет!

— Да отвали от неё. Им сегодня веселья без тебя хватило.

Звук шаркавших по асфальту сапог донёсся откуда-то издалека, хотя между скамейкой и группкой возвращавшихся домой солдат было метра четыре расстояния. А потом — тихий бубнёж, походивший на неразборчивое шипение. В ушах уже не шумело, но слух всё-таки оказался повреждённым довольно сильно, и потому приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы расслышать что-то, что говорили, находясь не в непосредственной близости. А до говора солдат не было ровным счётом никакого дела.

Агата сидела на лавочке у подъезда. Сидела неестественно прямо, держа руки сложенными на коленях, и смотрела куда-то в пустоту. Всё тело дрожало от боли, каждая его клеточка горела, ныла, лишая всяческого желания двигаться. Связанные в хвост волосы, которые так и не получилось разодрать до конца, наверное, придётся остригать.

Получилось бы хоть домой вернуться для начала…

_« — Слушай, а если она того… ну, с ума сойдёт?_

_— Да вряд ли. Это обычно по-другому происходит._

_— А всё же?_

_— Что «всё же», Володь? Я говорил, что добром это дерьмо не кончится! Я же говорил, что так будет. Говорил? Кто меня услышал?!_

_— Да тише ты»._

Она выходила из ванной, когда услышала едва различимый тихий говор, доносившийся из-за плотно закрытой двери, ведшей на кухню. Услышала и тут же почувствовала, как мурашки почему-то вновь покрыли спину и разодранные плечи, хотя ни слова на тот момент разобрать не получилось. И не понимала, отчего решила вдруг сделать несколько шагов и, собрав все силы, что оставались, с замиранием сердца вслушаться в каждое слово.

Лучше было бы, наверное, этого не делать.

Как вышла из квартиры, как оказалась на улице? Эти моменты совершенно не запомнились, да и не особенно они важны.

А что, если она и впрямь теряла рассудок? Что тогда?

Если бы всё было в порядке, подобные мысли вызвали хоть какую-то реакцию. А она продолжала сидеть неподвижно и совершенно ничего не чувствовала — ни страха, ни опаски.

Только боль медленно разрывала тело на мелкие кусочки и никак не могла довести своё дело до конца.

Что, если это конец?

О таком ты, Волкова, мечтала?

Вышедшего из подъезда Кравцова, тут же попавшего в компанию всё ещё куривших солдат, она заметила боковым зрением. И сразу же остро почувствовала непреодолимое желание встать и уйти куда подальше. Хотя бы вон, к руинам, в которые превратилась целая половина дома. Там можно было спрятаться, затаиться в обломках так, что никто и никогда бы не нашёл, и пролежать без движения до конца времён.

Дальнейшая жизнь представлялась… да никак не представлялась. Какая могла быть жизнь после такого? Существование разве что. А существование смысла не имело.

На полочке в ванной с позавчерашнего дня лежали две бритвы и помазок. Почему-то лишь сейчас Агата сообразила, что именно показалось странным на мгновение, когда замутнённый взгляд скользил по стенам, покрытым запотевшей от влаги светло-персиковой плиткой. Бритв не было.

Смешно это, наверное.

Денис подошёл к скамейке. Тяжело опустился рядом. Покрутил меж пальцев пачку сигарет и протянул её Агате. Та лишь косо глянула и едва уловимо мотнула головой.

— Легче станет.

На банальное «нет» не нашлось ни сил, ни желания. Легче станет, ну как же! Откуда ему вообще знать, станет или нет? Великий эксперт по чужим головам?

Зубы сами сжались так, что едва не свело челюсть.

Щёлкнула зажигалка, Денис затянулся и отвёл руку с сигаретой от лишь на мгновение глаза скосившей Агаты подальше — очевидно, чтобы дым не плыл в её сторону. Впрочем, самой Агате было наплевать — молча она смотрела на погнутые детские качели, с которых слезла почти вся краска. Наверное, были дни, когда за них шли настоящие баталии. А сейчас только солдаты изредка баловались, вспоминая детство и заливисто гогоча.

Интересно, играли ли на этой площадке дети, которых убивали так же, как того мальчишку?

Когда Кравцов вдруг заговорил, показалось на секунды, что повреждённый слух решил поиграть с сознанием и подкинул что-то совсем не то, что было произнесено на самом деле. Но Денис находился совсем близко, едва ли не касался коленом её бедра, и потому, наверное, в услышанном сомневаться не имело смысла.

— Когда я стрелял, — небольшая пауза, затяжка. Словно выигранный на раздумья миг, — ты испугалась самих выстрелов, или того, что это делал я?

Перед глазами — тянущий переломанную руку мёртвый ребёнок, которого застрелили, прежде чем лишить половины черепа. Затряслись вдруг пальцы, Агата остекленевшим взглядом смотрела в пустоту, чувствуя, как грудь снова медленно сжимало от неистового желания заорать. Но вместо этого — лишь сжатые в ниточку прокушенные губы.

— Володя говорит, что второе.

Денис не сводил с неё пристального взгляда — это ощущалось каждой клеточкой, каждым сантиметром кожи, вмиг ставшей гусиной. Пробил жар, руки и вовсе заходили ходуном — трудно, наверное, не заметить, — но сама Агата не пошевелилась, не осознавая при том, каких трудов ей это стоило.

Молчи. Не вздумай даже.

Но губы не слушаются.

— Второе.

Едва слышно, так, что собственный слух толком не уловил буквально на выдохе сорвавшееся слово.

_Господи, заткнись!_

А дальше вдруг — тишина. На какие-то секунды показалось даже, что Кравцов ушёл, а она и не заметила, всё так же сидя, словно изваяние, и глядя куда-то в сторону. Возможно, такой исход был бы самым удачным из всех возможных. Но вновь щёлкнула зажигалка, вновь поплыл по воздуху терпкий дымок. Денис подался вперёд, упёрся локтями в колени и стряхнул едва ли успевший образоваться пепел. Во всей позе — такое напряжение, что даже совершенно разбитое состояние позволило заострить на этом внимание. И почему-то Агата решилась на невообразимую просто вольность, чуть повернувшись корпусом влево, чтобы… что? Лучше видеть?

Затяжка, ещё затяжка. Может, стоило всё-таки сигарету взять? Вдруг на самом деле помогло бы?

Проследив за тем, как свободной рукой Денис провёл по затылку к шее, отметила про себя зачем-то, что не почувствовала ровным счётом ничего. Да и, собственно, не должна была, наверное.

— У таких, как я, — голос звучал глухо, без эмоций, — несколько способов борьбы с напряжением. Водка и пальба. У некоторых особо одарённых ещё насилие. Как думаешь, было бы лучше, если бы я сейчас нажрался?

На то, чтобы о чём-то думать, не было никаких сил. И потому Агата помалкивала, цепляясь пальцами за джинсы. Хорошо хоть, додумалась взять из дома запасные. Как предчувствовала.

Так много мыслей в голове, и ни одной хоть сколько-то чёткой.

— Ты можешь меня ненавидеть, презирать… только бояться не надо.

Его голос — спокойный и ровный. Только усталостью насквозь пропитанный. Денис впервые говорил с ней по-человечески. Откровенно.

До такого состояния надо было дойти, чтобы он изменил своё поведение?!

Стоило, наверное, проявить хоть какую-нибудь реакцию. Но что-то упорно подсказывало, что Кравцов и так понимал все её настоящие состояния, а значит, нужды такой не было. Потому и сидела Агата. Словно лом проглотив.

Легко сказать, не бойся. Только что делать в случае, когда страх этот уже успел отравить внутренности? И что делать, если он совсем не походил на страх быть в который раз отчитанной за неправильно составленный текст репортажа?

Денис повернулся, посмотрел внимательно, долго так, словно ища во внешности какие-то изменения кроме синяка на брови, пары мелких царапин и изуродованных пальцев с переломанными ногтями. Колким был этот взгляд, цепким, и мурашки от него появлялись мелкие-мелкие, словно песчинки ледяные.

— Я буду настаивать на том, чтобы в оставшиеся дни никуда тебя не брать.

Так просто, ровно сказал это, словно речь у них о погоде шла или чём-то до отвратного схожем.

— Мне наплевать, на чём вы будете настаивать.

Краем глаза заметила реакцию на собственный выпад — Кравцов выпрямился медленно, не отрывая взгляда — и почувствовала вдруг ужасную по силе своей дрожь, как будто из-за судорог. А глаза даже огнём обожгло.

Снова на «вы», да, Волкова?

Вскочив на ноги, развернулась и отшатнулась на пару шагов назад, неотрывно на Дениса глядя. Прямо в тёмные глаза, прожигавшие насквозь.

Полуулыбка исказила губы совершенно незаметно. Жалобная такая, но никак не незаметная. В том и сомневаться не приходилось даже.

Почему всё это именно с ней? Почему она?

— А знаете, Денис Владимирович, ваша мечта сбудется. Вы сможете меня уволить наконец-то. За ослушание.

Голос — дрожащий, едва ли не срывавшийся на каждом слове, тихий и пропитанный какой-то совершенно безумной, плаксивой усмешкой. Сердце колотилось так скоро, так заполошно, буквально кульбиты в груди выплясывало, и из-за этого очень странное чувство появлялось, словно вот ещё немного, и какой-то новый приступ случится.

Кравцов смотрел пристально, по-прежнему опираясь локтем о колено, и явно не солгал, одно лишь произнеся негромко и вкрадчиво, чуть не по слогам:

— Я не понимаю.

Ведь и впрямь не понимал — это на лице написано было. Агата почувствовала, как больно впились ногти в ладони, и разжала кулаки. Широко распахнутые глаза щипало, но, когда по щеке потекла одинокая слеза, легче не стало.

Да и улыбка эта с губ так и не сошла.

— А меня с вами рядом не было.


	10. 10.

— Был бы белым, но всё же был бы чистым. Пусть холодным…* — Ильнар не пел — орал больше, вальяжно развалившись на крыше БТРа и закинув руки за голову.

Агата никогда не умела петь. Постоянно ляпала невпопад, совершенно не слышала мелодии, да и голосом подходящим природа не наградила. Максимум, на что хватало способностей — негромко мурлыкать себе под нос что-то знакомое, чтобы отвлечься в случае необходимости, но даже в этом случае находились готовые сделать колкое замечание.

Сидя на краешке боевой машины, Агата упиралась лбом в согнутые коленки и рассматривала собственные джинсы. Голос Ильнара проникал внутрь, а снаружи на плечи приятно давил тяжёлый, но такой тёплый бушлат, насквозь пропахший землёй и сигаретами. И самочувствие — в этом стоило признаться хотя бы самой себе — было вполне удовлетворительным. Особенно, если учесть обстоятельства.

Со слухом творились странные вещи: иногда уши словно прочищались, и все звуки жизни — прямо как сейчас — воспринимались так, как если бы и не было никакой травмы. А порой что-то словно щёлкало негромко, и приходилось ощутимо напрягаться, чтобы различать сказанное. Притворяться получалось не очень, но попытки не оставлялись. Привлекать к себе излишнее внимание никак нельзя, только не здесь и не в данной обстановке.

Косматые пряди, о перспективе избавления от которых не хотелось даже задумываться, спадали к глазам, создавая прекрасную завесу от посторонних взглядов. Со стороны наверняка могло показаться, что Агата дремала; наверное, так оно и было, потому как за всё время их пути никто и пальцем не тронул. И это играло на руку, позволяло исподтишка наблюдать и оставаться при том будто бы незаметной.

Володя сидел впереди и позволял удобно упираться коленями в собственную спину, что делалось с огромным рвением. Слева, буквально в паре десятков сантиметров — что-то писавший в блокнот карандашом Кравцов. А сам Ильнар, по-прежнему горланивший во всю глотку, удобно расположился рядом с ним и изучал проплывавшие по небу кучевые облака. Погода не радовала, но наблюдать за ней не хотелось, потому и сидела Агата, скрючившись и не шевелясь.

Раскол в группе стал окончательным. В том не было никаких сомнений. Пусть редкие, но всё же разговоры со вчерашнего вечера прекратились окончательно, их вытеснила гнетущая тишина с редкими командами, которые выполнялись в совершенном безмолвии. Даже Володя устал бороться. Больше молчал и совсем не пытался улыбаться.

Она уйдёт. Потому что другого выхода не было.

На поверку Агата оказалась намного слабее, чем думалось раньше. И рухнуло всё — напускное упрямство, нежелание отступать, уверенность в собственных силах. Всё развалилось, когда снаряды разрывались в паре десятков метров.

— Был бы чёрным, да пусть хоть самим чёртом, но кто-то главный, кто вечно рвёт в атаку…

— Сейчас допоёшься, — из люка показалась голова. Сергей Павлович, впрочем, смотрел беззлобно и голосом давал понять, что опасаться сказанного всерьёз не следовало.

Глядевшая украдкой Агата медленно распрямилась, разминая затёкшие плечи. Бушлат упал, прохладный ветер сразу же проник под лёгонькую ветровку и свитер, вызвав колкие мурашки.

Отчего-то было не по себе. Но объяснения этому не находилось: все были спокойны, даже относительно бодры, а чувство тревоги не покидало со вчерашнего дня. Только сейчас оно скреблось на подкорке как-то по-особенному настойчиво. И терпкая горечь, образовывавшаяся на языке, никак покоя не давала.

Тряхнув головой, Агата разжала челюсти: она так глубоко задумалась, что даже не заметила, как прокусила щёку. Нащупав кончиком языка ранку, поморщилась от едкого привкуса крови и сглотнула.

Воздух здесь был свежим, хотя бои прекратились совсем недавно — меньше двух недель прошло, как говорили. И деревня, в которую они направлялись, постепенно возвращалась к более или менее мирной жизни. Эту самую жизнь и собирались снимать.

Раньше война казалась чем-то фантастическим и очень, очень далёким. Прикоснуться к ней было даже интересно в каком-то смысле, любопытно взглянуть не через художественные фильмы или рассказы ветеранов. Вот только сейчас, когда война приняла в свои объятия, обдала могильным холодом и дала вдохнуть трупного запаха полной грудью, показала во всей красе свои деяния, Агата об одном лишь думать могла относительно трезво.

Как дорого она заплатила бы за неведение?

Вся ночь прошла в бесплодных попытках хотя бы задремать. Стоило только закрыть глаза, как мальчишка начинал тянуть к ней переломленную ручку и смотреть так умоляюще, что внутри всё разрывалось на мелкие кусочки. И Агата вновь и вновь ворочалась под одеялом, сминая постель в бесформенный ком. Без устали пялилась то в потолок, то в обклеенные персиковыми обоями стены, чувствуя, как глухо стучало о рёбра сердце. И вновь кусала едва ли начинавшие затягиваться губы, чуть не лоскутами снимая с них кожу.

В зеркало не смотрела принципиально — боялась увидеть другого человека. В ванной старательно отворачивалась от собственного отражения, опускала голову как можно ниже и на одно лишь надеялась: однажды силы принять правду всё-таки найдутся.

— Марш, марш левой, марш, марш правой… я не видел картины дурней, чем шар цвета ха-а-аки.

Ильнар прочистил горло, вытащил из нагрудного кармана помятую пачку и коробок. Чиркнула спичка, по воздуху лёгкими кольцами поплыл горький сизый дым.

Подтянувшись, Агата осторожно заглянула Вовке через плечо, легонько прижавшись подбородком к куртке: тот ковырял пальцем тёмно-зелёную обшивку, глядя куда-то в одну точку, и повернул голову, отозвавшись на прикосновение. Щетина царапнула висок, вызвав подобие кривой и слабой улыбки. Устроив голову поудобнее, на лопатке, глянула влево.

Сергей Павлович по-прежнему показывался из люка только по шею и внимательно изучал исписанную страницу Денисова блокнота, едва заметно шевеля при этом губами. Сам же Кравцов сидел в прежней позе: скрестив ноги и опершись локтем о колено. Только вот смотрел теперь не на собственноручно написанные слова.

На неё смотрел.

Не в глаза и не на лицо, а куда-то в плечо; сначала могло даже показаться, что взгляд этот вообще мимо проходил и в пустоту устремлялся. Но отчего-то Агата чётко и сразу сумела понять, что это не совсем так. И напряглась, вглядевшись в тёмные глаза, но ничего не сумев в них различить. Совсем ничего, ни единой эмоции, которую можно было бы уловить. А зачем вообще искала, не знала и сама.

Интересно, у неё-то взгляд какой теперь?

Картинно крякнув, Ильнар принял вертикальное положение и покачался из стороны в сторону, разминаясь — ну точно китайский болванчик. Вытащил изо рта сигарету и с наслаждением, отразившимся на лице, не спеша выдохнул дым. Проследил за вектором его полёта и чему-то легонько усмехнулся.

Агата едва ли сумела почувствовать, как приподнялся уголок её рта, и уже отвернулась, когда раздался громкий одиночный хлопок. А затем — целая очередь выстрелов, чья-то громкая ругань и крик. Должно быть, её собственный.

Рухнувший на спину Ильнар задёргался, из правой глазницы его буйным потоком потекло, пульсируя, что-то густое. Свист пуль, частые хлопки, визг, который слышался откуда-то со стороны — в одночасье смешалось всё. Перед глазами — лишь обезображенное ужасом лицо и тянущиеся к нему руки, словно желавшие закрыть, спрятать…

_Последнее, что помнит Агата — тяжесть упавшего на неё мужского тела, что-то вязкое и тёплое, пропитывающее тонкий свитер, и чувство падения._

***

_Смех — словно сотни маленьких колокольчиков — звенит совсем рядом. Маруська всегда смеётся только так — заразительно и легко. Он уже знает этот смех. Он к нему привык. В любой иной ситуации непременно поддержал бы эту радость. Хотя бы смешком, хотя бы улыбкой._

_Но что-то не так._

_В нос бьёт запах жжёного пластика и чего-то металлического, очень тяжёлого. Смрад проникает внутрь, наполняет лёгкие, и тошнота подступает к самому горлу, но почему-то позывы лишь крутят внутренности. Под ногами — песок. Его всегда слишком много, он горячий, пахнет пылью и спёкшейся кровью и постоянно налипает на сапоги._

_Медленно Денис поднимает голову._

_Маруська привычным движением поправляет выбившиеся из-под белой косынки светлые пряди и вопросительно пожимает плечами, лишь на миг позволяя улыбке исчезнуть с губ. На её тонкой шее — такие обычно называют лебедиными, — аккуратный и очень отчётливый тёмно-сиреневый след, ободом опоясывающий и уходящий назад, к спине. Но её словно не заботит эта глубокая отметина._

_Денис отрывает взгляд от шеи и смотрит Маруське за спину. Сердце делает кульбит._

_Лёша._

_В первое мгновение появляется желание окликнуть его, подойти, но ноги словно свинцом налиты, и всё, что остаётся — лишь смотреть. И он смотрит, борясь с желанием согнуться пополам в приступе рвоты. В смраде всё чётче различается запах палёного мяса, он дурманит, заставляет тело биться в конвульсиях. И Денис сам не замечает, как начинает дрожать с каждым мгновением всё сильнее, словно в лихорадке._

_Лёша стоит позади Маруськи, как будто специально на расстоянии держась, и стеклянными глазами смотрит на Дениса, не отрываясь. Губы его синеют, дрожат, а лицо становится землистым. По виску медленно стекает что-то бурое._

_И тут Денис понимает._

_Маруська всё смеётся и смеётся, но, когда он всё же делает шаг вперёд, смех вдруг надламывается. В лучистых синих глазах появляется влага, и первая слезинка медленно наливается алым, оставляя за собой уродливый неровный след на щеке. Слёзы текут, превращаются в кровь до того, как сорваться с подбородка. Глаза багровеют, белок медленно исчезает, и, когда Маруська опускает ресницы, из-под них текут тёмные сгустки. Они заливают лицо, затекают в чуть приоткрытый рот, льются ниже, по тонкой шее к груди и животу. С разомкнутых губ срывается вой — хриплый и надломленный, полный неописуемого ужаса._

_Денису кажется, что его собственный._

_Маруська поднимает голову и открывает глаза. Под веками — багрово-чёрное месиво, ошмётки продолжают течь, падать с подбородка, и вой никак не утихает. От этого внутренности словно леденеют, но сил отвернуться просто нет. Маруська давится собственной кровью, запрокидывает голову и цепляется пальцами за горло._

_Все слова тонут под приступом дурноты._

_Тонкие пальцы белеют, ногти впиваются в светлую кожу, и тонкие алые струйки бегут вниз. Кожа разрывается, под ней — пульсирующие вены, дрожащие от незатихающего воя._

_Лёша стоит неподвижно, не отворачивается ни на мгновение, и кровь медленно пропитывает парадный мундир. Светлые волосы, щека — вся правая сторона покрыта бордовыми потёками. Пристальный взгляд об одном лишь говорит._

_«Ты виноват»._

_А Маруська всё цепляется пальцами — за горло, за щёки, за плечи. Кожа отходит от мяса, виснет ошмётками, и вой не стихает. Хрупкое тельце изгибается, вздрагивает и безвольной куклой медленно опадает на землю, к Лёшиным ногам. Кровь медленно впитывается в песок._

_Становится тихо._

Острая боль где-то под виском заставила застонать сквозь плотно сжатые челюсти и с неимоверным усилием открыть глаза. Машинально вцепившись пальцами в волосы, Денис сел, привалившись спиной к холодной стене, и уставился на наваленное под ногами сено. В густом полумраке помещения оно словно подсвечивалось, торчало в разные стороны и едва ощутимо кололось.

Всё, что можно расслышать — собственное прерывистое дыхание на фоне тихого свиста, который словно из-под толстого слоя ваты доносился. Эхо выстрелов?

Ноги дрожали так, что принять вертикальное положение казалось чем-то фантастическим. Но Денис лишь зубы сильнее сжал да в доски крепче вцепился, а на выдохе подтянулся, не сумев сдержать стона. Чуть не завалился обратно, но всё же сумел устоять. И некоторое время стоял, не шевелясь, лишь в темноту вглядывался, силясь хоть что-то в ней различить.

Постепенно мозг начинал работать, но, вместо хоть какого-то понимания произошедшего, только вопросов ворох подкидывал.

При попытке разогнуться пронзила резкая боль. Падая с БТРа, приложился лопатками о камни — это, наверное, последнее, что удалось запомнить, и вот сейчас воспоминание ознаменовалось такой болью, что даже кулаком о стену садануть пришлось, зажмурившись до белых пятен перед глазами. Доска, впрочем, от удара даже не хрустнула и не дрогнула. Через редкие тонкие щели едва пробивался серый свет, и непонятно, утренним он был или вечерним.

Сколько простоял, не шевелясь и только дыша прерывисто, даже предположить не мог. Лишь к самому себе прислушивался в ожидании, когда способность передвигаться вернётся хотя бы частично. В какой-то момент даже вскользь припомнил, что сна, который вернул в реальность, не было уже очень давно, навскидку больше года.

Глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте, и взгляд начинал выхватывать отдельные детали помещения. Деталей, в общем-то, было немного — только сено, наваленное повсюду — от дощатого пола до стен, чуть не под самый потолок, — да пара бочек. Доковылять до одной из них стоило невероятных усилий, но ему всё же удалось это сделать, постоянно спотыкаясь. А затем бог весть сколько времени стоял, навалившись на неё в попытках отдышаться. Перед глазами всё плыло, плясало, разноцветные мушки медленно летали, искажая и без того нечёткую картинку ещё сильнее. Тошнило пусть несильно, но ощутимо, и все имевшиеся силы уходили на отчаянную борьбу с собственным организмом.

Бочка оказалась пуста, раскачалась легко и беззвучно. Само помещение, судя по всему, предназначалось или для скота, или для запасов корма. В любом случае, каждый из вариантов вызывал кривую ухмылку.

То, что надо для военкора.

Потирая висок, Денис выпрямился и в следующий миг почувствовал, как всё тепло, которое ещё было, отхлынуло вниз, к ногам. Внутри дрогнуло что-то, когда взгляд на удивление чётко выхватил из общего полумрака…

Кровь?

Одна из полосок тусклого света падала на покрытый слоем соломы пол и освещала тёмно-бурое месиво, размётанное во все стороны и уползавшее во мглу. Под горлом тут же образовался комок, Денис даже рукой пару раз перед глазами махнул в призрачной надежде развеять наваждение. Но тщетно — картинка не изменилась ни на чуть. Сколько раз приходилось видеть подобное, а каждый раз, как первый.

Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув — воздух приятно пах травой и свежим сеном, — собрал все силы в кулак и оттолкнулся от бочки, едва её не повалив. Шаг, другой, третий… с каждым движением комок в груди разрастался всё сильнее, ощутимо напирал на рёбра, но Денис продолжал идти. И, приблизившись, почувствовал, как подкосились ноги. Он видел не месиво.

А волосы.

Первое желание, самое чёткое — выругаться. Но язык словно свинцом налит, а голова настолько тяжёлая, что вряд ли получилось бы выдать что-то осмысленное, пусть даже непечатное. И потому лишь на колени медленно опустился, внимательно рассматривая спутанные пряди. Про себя отметил, что его самого хотя бы к стене посадили, а не швырнули, словно тряпку, но тут же головой тряхнул, отгоняя совершенно неуместную мысль. Затем наклонился, подлез пальцами под волосы и коснулся шеи.

Ледяная кожа обожгла, даже вздрогнуть заставила. Но Денис лишь зубы стискивал сильнее и давящими движениями продвигался вперёд, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону голова повёрнута. Глядя в пустоту, затаил дыхание и вслушался в тяжёлую тишину.

— Ну же…

Не шёпот — выдох почти неслышимый.

Под пальцами — едва различимый толчок. Рука задрожала, но вместо того, чтобы её отнять, лишь плотнее прижал, убеждаясь в том, что почувствовал. Жилка билась, билась слабо, но ритмично, а тонкая гладкая кожа — как только сразу не заметил? — покрылась крохотными мурашками.

Живая.

Судорожно выдохнув, сел рядом. И тут же — как приставленный к горлу нож, как ослепляющая вспышка взрыва — осознание. Элементарная истина, в одно мгновение заставившая схватиться за голову и застонать, захрипеть, словно в приступе удушья. Разомкнутые губы скривились в безмолвном крике, незримыми ремнями сковавшем внутренности. Закушенный кулак, дрожащие плечи — Дениса трясло, едва ли не метало, несколько раз он хватал пригоршни сена, цеплялся за собственные волосы и до боли жмурился, совершенно лишившись возможности хоть как-то мыслить.

Правда безжалостно била под дых, и её удары были в сотни раз сильнее любых физических.

Не к каждой боли можно привыкнуть. Денис знал об этом как никто другой, вот только смириться никак не получалось. Наверное, потому, что смирение с подобным означало гибель окончательную. Он столько раз стоял на пороге конца, но до сих пор не смог привыкнуть.

Тяжело и прерывисто дыша, вздрагивая, словно в припадке, обернулся. Хрупкое тельце лежало совершенно неподвижно, всё в той же самой позе. Снова размётанные по сену волосы показались кровью, но на этот раз наваждение развеялось намного быстрее. Дрожащими пальцами, на каком-то словно нечеловеческом инстинкте потянулся к вороту куртки и дёрнул собачку молнии, не отрывая взгляда от одной, наиболее выделявшейся в сером свете пряди.

Кожа у неё слишком холодная.

Стянув куртку, набросил её на Агату и снова поднялся. Ноги всё ещё дрожали, но на этот раз удалось устоять, лишь опасно пошатнувшись. Словно во сне слышал, как хрустели под подошвами кроссовок ломающиеся сухие соломинки, и отказывался верить в то, что так отчётливо пробралось в помутнённое сознание.

Несколько раз обошёл всё помещение, вглядываясь, прислушиваясь, ощупывая, но так ничего не нашёл. Ничего.

И никого.

Внутри всё отяжелело настолько, что казалось, в рот залили свинец, а сдохнуть при этом почему-то не получилось. Денису хотелось орать, драть глотку в зверином вопле, ломать и крушить всё вокруг, но сил не было совершенно. И потому только к стене лицом встал, лбом упёрся в щербатую поверхность и запястья на затылке скрестил. А в голове — собственный голос, одно лишь восклицавший совсем недавно:

« — Я же говорил, что так будет!»

Но в ответ — только тишина.

Сколько времени прошло в забытьи, понять было невозможно. Явно травмированная голова провоцировала постоянную тошноту с периодическим выпадением из реальности. Одно хорошо — ни Лёха, ни Маруська больше не являлись. Были только непроглядная мгла да тишина, а больше ничего.

Утро пробралось в помещение светлыми лучами сквозь щели в дощатых стенах. Никаких звуков снаружи распознать не получилось, да и не находилось на то достаточных сил.

Случилось это, когда Денис сидел, откинув голову на стену и бездумно глядел на высокий стог в углу. Сначала слух выделил едва слышимый хрип, затем — шуршание. Пришлось встать, помотать закружившейся головой и пойти к противоположной стене. Слух не подвёл, хоть этому можно было бы порадоваться. Была бы ситуация иной.

Волкова сидела, упираясь руками в пол. Его куртка валялась рядом, у ног, а на сползшей ветровке и тонком свитере, в районе плеча, багровели крупные пятна. Денис спрятал руки в карманы джинсов и сделал пару шагов навстречу. Первое, что увидел, заглянув в лицо — огромные серые глаза, полные не поддававшегося никакому описанию ужаса.

— Твоя? — кивок на плечо.

Волкова опустила голову и тут же схватилась пальцами за вязаную ткань, словно в попытке её разорвать. Затряслась вся, всхлипнула, дёрнула ещё сильнее. Пришлось присесть и крепко перехватить запястье. Кожа тут же побелела, как и его собственные пальцы.

— Нет. — Едва различимый шелест, который даже шёпотом не назвать. Голова опущена так низко, словно она лбом пола пыталась коснуться. Выпустив руку, медленно поднялся, провёл пальцами по лбу и прикрыл глаза на пару секунд, усмиряя круги перед глазами.

Если кровь не её, значит, догадка только подтвердилась. Да только вот своё Денис уже отвыл, а потому лишь губу прикусил — так, чтобы незаметно.

— Где мы?

Вопрос — тихий-тихий, на выдохе, закончившийся заполошным вздохом. И смотрела так испуганно, так затравленно, словно удара ждала. Пальцами за ворот свитера цеплялась и дышала часто, как от долгого бега. Искусанные в мясо губы дрожали безостановочно — можно даже подумать, что говорила что-то.

Нахмурившись, Денис посмотрел прямо в глаза, отметив про себя, что это её ещё пуще напугало, и решил для себя сразу: говорить будет только правду.

— В плену.

Колени пронзила судорога, поэтому пришлось обойти Волкову и по щербатой стене сползти вниз. Глянув на беспрерывно дрожащую спину, отвернулся. Тошно было настолько, что одного лишь захотелось сильнее всего — глаза закрыть и в кабинете Гончарова оказаться. Отобрать у этой дуры ручку, а приказ порвать к чертям собачьим.

На языке лишь один вопрос вертелся: довольна ли она?

Довольна?!

Но, когда губы уже дрогнули, Волкова вдруг схватила ртом воздух так тихо, так осторожно, что собственные слова осели на языке горьким ядом. Несколько раз провёл ладонями по лицу, растирая щёки, подгоняя кровь к лицу, а, когда вновь открыл глаза, наткнулся на пристальный взгляд маленького затравленного зверька.

— Нас убьют?

Едва ли не одними губами, а в серых глазах — ни капли ожидаемой влаги. Только подбородок прыгал чуть заметно.

Денис пообещал говорить лишь правду. Потому ткнулся затылком в стену и пожал плечами.

— Не должны. Хотели бы убить — убили уже. Сначала разговаривать будут, узнавать, кто мы такие.

Краем глаза заметил, что сказанное практически никакой реакции не возымело. Волкова как сидела, упираясь рукой в пол, так и продолжила сидеть, только выдохнула медленно, с дрожью. Спина её настолько напряжена, что, казалось, ещё немного, и переломилась бы по хребту.

Зачем он это сделал? Сам понять потом не сможет, да только вот от стены оторвался, словно на автомате, взял валявшуюся на сене куртку за рукав, подтянул к себе и, сложив пополам, протянул по-человечески. Взгляд мазнул по его рукам, а пальцы крепче вцепились в свитер.

— Надень и не строй из себя героиню.

И что-то, должно быть, в голосе его такое прозвучало, что то ли пугало, то ли наоборот. В общем-то, было наплевать, главное, что она подползла всё-таки на пару сантиметров и осторожно куртку забрала. Кое-как влезла в рукава, накинула на плечи. Смотрелась, конечно, весьма глупо, но ему какое дело?

Ей было страшно. Страшно настолько, что эти незримые холодные колебания даже почувствовать можно — они словно вибрировали, за загривок проникали. Длинные волосы закрывали лицо практически полностью, но зато тело говорило немало — неестественно изогнутое, бьющееся в постоянном треморе. И пальцы, белевшие на костяшках, и шумное рваное дыхание. Ей страшно до такой степени, что что-то иное просто перестало существовать, что страх этот практически полностью её парализовал.

Денис закрыл глаза, едва заметно качнул головой и сглотнул. Горечь никуда не пропала, только гаже стало.

Надо начинать соображать. Наручных часов на запястье не оказалось — не то разбились и слетели, не то сняли. Впрочем, время ничего не прояснило бы, потому как и без того понятно, что час утренний. А вот какой день шёл, узнать было бы неплохо. С такими травмами проваляться без сознания можно сколь угодно долго.

— Голова кружится?

Сначала она даже не поняла, что вопрос был ей адресован — только глянула непонимающе и поспешила опять отвернуться.

— Немного…

Денису захотелось вдруг вскочить на ноги, рявкнуть то, что вертелось на подкорке с завидным упрямством. Перед глазами — всё та же сцена в кабинете Гончарова, всё та же трижды клятая ручка и кривая подпись. Но вновь и вновь слова застревали в глотке, стоило только глянуть на сжавшуюся фигурку в паре метров от себя. В конце концов, его вина тоже присутствовала: значит, недостаточно он сделал, чтобы успеть отвадить её, вытравить из команды прежде, чем вышел злосчастный приказ. Значит, не только она была законченной дурой.

Он-то сам немногим лучше.

И всё это — на нём.

Снова. На нём.

Сначала показалось, что послышалось — Денис только головой тряхнул в тысячный, наверное, раз. Но, заметив краем глаза, как напряглась Волкова, глядя куда-то в сторону, прислушался. Тут же понял, что слух не обманул.

Шаги.

Поначалу негромкие, едва различимые, затем всё громче и громче. Лязгнули засовы, тяжёлая дверь со скрипом отворилась. Первое, что бросилось в глаза — автомат наизготовку. Сколько раз уже приходилось быть под прицелом, а всё одно, внутри словно переворачивалось что-то.

Вошедшему было лет тридцать или около того. Одетый в камуфляж, смотрел озлобленно, колко — глаза как-то слишком уж лихорадочно блестели.

Этого только не хватало.

— Ты. — Голос резкий, грубый. — За мной.

Внутри всё сжалось болезненно, когда почувствовал на себе взгляд. И лишь кивнуть сумел практически незаметно, в стену глядя и надеясь, что она поймёт.

Послышалась тихая возня. Краем глаза видел, как медленно, с огромным усилием Волкова поднялась, как покачнулась, как едва не упала при первом же шаге. Но повернуться не смел, продолжая сидеть неподвижно, и только чувствовал скрип собственных зубов. А ещё почему-то просил, сам не зная, кого, об одном.

Чтобы не оборачивалась.

И она не обернулась. Молча вышла, согнувшись, и только волосы колыхались в такт каждому шагу — очень уж это запомнилось, когда он всё же посмотрел ей во след. А, когда дверь закрылась, вцепился пальцами в волосы и зажмурился, подавляя стон.

Уверенность в том, что ничего дурного ей не сделают, была практически непоколебимой. Если бы хотели, не стали тянуть, да и послали кого-то посерьёзнее, а не пешку. Почему пришедший сразу был отнесён к данной категории? Высшие ранги крайне редко баловались дурью, оставляя это пушечному мясу. Обдолбанными проще командовать. Уж об этом знать приходилось не понаслышке.

Но утешение было, мягко говоря, слабым.

Что, если он всё же ошибался?

Сомнения рвали все внутренности, резали их без ножа, а добивало осознание того, что поступить как-то иначе он, в общем-то, не мог. Не мог, потому что испугался.

Вот только не за себя.

И правила здешние знал слишком хорошо.

Сколько времени прошло? Полчаса, час? А, может, минут пятнадцать? Денис тщетно пытался считать про себя секунды, прикидывать, пусть хотя бы приближённо. Сбивался очень быстро, потому что только одно в голове вертелось: что с ней делали сейчас? Пытался успокаивать себя, втолковывая мысль о том, что всё обойдётся, но тут же вспоминал самого себя девятилетней давности. Вспоминал и чуть не выл.

Когда услышал шаги, вскочил так резко, что едва не упал.

Волкова вошла, держа руки перед собой. Вошла точно так же, как и выходила — чуть покачиваясь и держа голову низко опущенной. Ни рваной одежды, ни пятен на ней — кроме багрового на плече, уже знакомого, — разглядеть не получилось. Словно в замедленной съёмке подошла к стене и упала на колени лицом к ней. Опустила плечи и замерла.

— Пошли.

Резкий оклик, лязгнувший о бляху ремня приклад — Денис сам не помнил, как нашёл в себе силы отвернуться от хрупкой фигурки и подойти к двери. В глаза сопровождающему старался не смотреть, зная, какую реакцию это могло бы вызвать. Послушно сложил руки за спиной и пошёл вперёд, загривком чуя устремлённый промеж лопаток автомат. Но даже не мог понять толком, было ли хоть сколько-то страшно.

Местность напоминала окраину какого-то аула. Смотреть по сторонам не получалось, а всё, что можно было выхватить боковым зрением — старые дома, кривые улочки и пару бегавших друг за другом собак. Холодный ветер продувал насквозь, но казался сейчас сущим пустяком, едва ли ощущаясь.

Вели к дому, стоявшему в начале одной из улиц. У входа, на ступеньках, сидели, куря, двое мужчин средних лет. Оба одеты по-военному, но ни одного знака отличия не имелось. На Дениса посмотрели снизу вверх, осклабились и что-то быстро заговорили друг другу, затягиваясь едва ли не синхронно.

Дом был оборудован под что-то вроде штаба. Это стало понятно, стоило только порог переступить — слишком обстановка аскетичной была — только коврики пёстрые на полу, а больше никаких украшений, типичных для таких жилищ. Белые, совершенно голые стены, скрипучие половицы с давно начавшей облезать краской, дровяная печь — от неё едва-едва веяло теплом. Пустые подоконники, окна без занавесок. Женщины здесь если и бывали, то только для того, чтобы убраться. При всей наготе помещения, грязным оно не было совершенно.

Ввели в небольшую комнату, чуть темнее, чем основная, плотно прикрыли дверь. Сопровождающий остался стоять, подперев её спиной и по-прежнему держа автомат наготове. За столом, возле окна, сидел полный мужчина, неторопливо делавший самокрутку. От уверенных движений поблёскивала печатка на среднем пальце. Густая чёрная борода, такого же цвета брови… Денису не было до внешности никакого дела, но он всё же передёрнулся невольно — больно уж сильны оказались ассоциации.

На стене, справа от окна, висел отрывной календарь. На чуть смятой от чьего-то неаккуратного движения — крупная цифра одиннадцать красного цвета. Одиннадцатое октября девяносто второго, воскресенье. Из жизни выпали почти сутки.

— Садись.

Голос показался на удивление ровным и спокойным. Кивок в сторону стоявшего напротив стола стула получился даже мягким. Сделав несколько шагов вперёд, взглядом наткнулся на багровевшие капли крови прямо возле одной из ножек и замер. Холод пробрался за загривок.

— А у вас что, баб бить принято?

Ожидал всего — удара прикладом меж лопаток, даже выстрела в ногу. Но вместо этого — спокойный взгляд исподлобья и продолжившийся процесс сворачивания папиросной бумаги.

— Она не баба. Раз воюет, значит, всё равно, что мужчина.

Вновь посмотрел на алые капли и медленно выдохнул. Нашёл в себе силы для чего-то, что походило на усмешку, а затем всё же сел, чтобы не провоцировать, и сцепил пальцы в замок. На выдохе собрался с силами и посмотрел мужчине прямо в глаза. Знал, что это значило, знал, а потому делал осмысленно.

Карие глаза блеснули недобро, но контакт зрительный не разорвался. Некоторое время сидели в полнейшем безмолвии, а затем этот Денисов выпад получил комментарий:

— Смело. Бывалый?

Лишь головой мотнул в ответ неопределённо.

— Она не воюет. Она журналист. Как и я.

Это вызвало изогнутую густую бровь. Мужчина подался чуть вперёд, отложив самокрутку, и с издёвкой во взгляде вновь посмотрел Денису в глаза.

— Докажи.

Практически по слогам, так, что слово это словно во внутренности сумело пролезть.

Чуть прикусив губу, вытянул ноги и полез в карман джинсов. Сложенная в несколько раз, порядком измятая бумажка увидела свет и легла на столешницу. И тут же была взята и развёрнута. Цепкий взгляд забегал по напечатанным словам.

И даже как-то неверующе, должно быть, Денис посмотрел на мужчину, прежде чем брякнуть с каким-то странным выражением в голосе:

— А вы её даже не обыскали.

По лезвию ножа ходил, но почему-то словно чувствовал, что ничего ему не сделают. По крайней мере, пока. Только вот капли под ногой покоя не давали. Словно холодом могильным веяло от них.

— Москва?

Кивок в ответ. Удостоверение сложили по сгибам и спрятали в ящик стола.

— Тем лучше. Вагиф, уведи.

Денис поднялся, но в последний момент решил рискнуть ещё раз. Обернулся, посмотрел на мужчину: тот вновь взялся за своё занятие.

— Можно вопрос?

— Валяй.

— Какого хера, а? Мы же вашу жизнь показываем, вам же помогаем.

Пальцы дрогнули, часть табака даже просыпалась на стол, спровоцировав несколько слов, сказанных сквозь зубы явно не по-русски. И снова пристальный взгляд, но на этот раз с явственными недобрыми огоньками и едва различимым прищуром.

— Кому «нам»? Ты в Азербайджане, идиот.

Сказанное эхом отдавалось в голове всю обратную дорогу. С каждым шагом, с каждым вдохом и выдохом. Держа руки за спиной, вновь и вновь прокручивал последние услышанные слова, толком не понимая, зачем это делал. Словно осознать пытался что-то, хотя и так всё было предельно ясно.

Изредка проходившие мимо местные глядели в спину, бросали какие-то, должно быть, самые искренние проклятия, которые только существовали. Денису было наплевать настолько, что понимал он это как-то словно бы с запозданием, а в голове одно лишь крутилось назойливо, с завидной силой:

«Ты в Азербайджане, идиот».

Но все мысли выветрились, когда он вошёл в хлев, а дверь за спиной закрылась.

Волкова сидела так же, как села, вернувшись. Абсолютно в той же самой позе — поджав под себя ноги и опустив плечи. Волосы полностью закрывали лицо, а из-за того, что сидела она, повернувшись к стене, разглядеть что-либо было попросту невозможно. Сделав несколько шагов — сено под подошвами негромко захрустело, — Денис опустился на корточки и, на пару мгновений прикрыв глаза, постарался сделать так, чтобы голос его прозвучал поровнее.

— Посмотри на меня.

Даже не пошевелилась в ответ. Казалось, если бы не подрагивавшие плечи, можно было подумать, что даже дышать перестала. В спутанных волосах застряло несколько соломинок. Окинув их взглядом, Денис осторожно, практически невесомо коснулся опущенного локтя. Медленно обхватил его, потянул на себя, почти не дыша при этом. Волкова дёрнулась в попытке высвободиться, и тогда пришлось со всей силы рвануть руку, разворачивая против воли.

— Твою мать…

Вырвалось это совершенно машинально. Потому что от увиденного к горлу вновь подступила тошнота.

Левый уголок рта был просто разорван. Из глубокого пореза до сих пор сочилась кровь, успевшая залить всё: губы, подбородок, свитер практически до груди. Отдельные капли срывались и тяжело ударялись о перепачканные джинсы.

Дёрнула головой, попыталась отвернуться, но он тут же с силой схватил за подбородок и вновь развернул к себе. В серых глазах, устремлённых в потолок, сумел разглядеть просто не поддававшуюся хоть какому-то описанию боль.

— Не надо.

Столько отчаяния в голосе, столько мольбы…

Посиневшие губы не шевелились практически — нижняя, должно быть, и вовсе онемела. Пролепетала едва слышно, зажмурилась, головой осторожно повела в попытке высвободиться. Стыдно было. Поняв это, Денис лишь зубами скрипнул да подбородок ещё сильнее сдавил. Точно дура, ни дать, ни взять.

А внутри всё горело, полыхало, словно свинцом наливалось…

— Как?

Сквозь сжатые челюсти, чтобы скрыть дрожь.

Опухшая губа дрожала, кровь медленно текла по его пальцам — тёплая, тёмная, оставлявшая следы.

— П-перстнем зацеп… зацепился.

Не отрывая взгляда, Денис свободной рукой полез в карманы собственной куртки, по-прежнему накинутой на хрупкие плечи. В одном из внутренних нашёл платок и, прижав к ране, чуть надавил окровавленной ладонью. В ответ — тихий скулёж.

— Терпи.

И снова полез в карманы, но теперь уже не куртки, а её ветровки. Кое-как сумел вытащить сложенный листок, парой резких взмахов развернул его и, увидев машинописный текст, откинул в сторону.

Глядя в серые глаза, никак одного понять не в силах был — почему за всё это время ни слезинки не проронила. Ведь это так типично, так ожидаемо, ведь он уверен был, что в рыданиях Волкова будет буквально заходиться, едва только сообразит, что случилось. Она точно всё понимала, потому что слишком уж взгляд был осмысленный, но сами глаза — сухие. Это не давало покоя.

Лязгнул замок, послышался скрип. Жестом показав Волковой сидеть, поднялся, прихватив бумажку. Кровь медленно потекла по ладони.

Вагиф принёс кувшин с водой и несколько лепёшек. При этом автомат умудрялся держать наготове. Огоньки в его глазах уже не были такими яркими: должно быть, даже не курил давненько. Глубоко вздохнув, Денис протянул бумагу.

— Главному своему отдай. Документ её. И скажи ему, чтобы бинты достал и спирт.

— Ещё чего? — Вагиф огрызнулся, зло оскалился.

Одним широким шагом сократив расстояние между собой и вжавшейся в стену Волковой, Денис схватил её за шкирку и поднял, словно котёнка. Чуть тряхнул и руку с платком от лица отнял, с лёгкостью переборов попытку воспротивиться.

— А ты вот это видел? Завтра к вечеру она сдохнет от гангрены. И денег вы получите вдвое меньше.

Что всегда получалось хорошо, так это блефовать. Несмотря на то, что злоба сейчас клокотала слишком очевидно, всё же все эти действия, все фразы были именно блефом. В чём-то отчаянным, но совершенно безальтернативным. Иначе только бог ей помощник.

Вагиф что-то проговорил сквозь зубы, глянул из-под бровей недобро и вышел, хлопнув дверью. Волкова сделала шаг в сторону — пришлось тут же её выпустить — и рухнула обратно, в паре сантиметров от окрашенного кровью сена. Денис смёл его ногой в сторону, постоял некоторое время, словно бы не зная, что делать, а затем опустился рядом. Не сумел не отметить, что от него тут же отодвинулись поближе к стене.

Пообещав говорить правду, не учёл, что признаваться в ней самому себе окажется едва ли не сложнее, чем произносить вслух. Пытаясь обдумать хоть что-то, вновь и вновь приходил к единственному выводу, свербевшему на подкорке: положение у них патовое. Их даже через границу умудрились переправить, значит, поиски займут уйму времени. При условии того, что их вообще станут искать.

Вслушиваясь в прерывистое дыхание, всё ждал всхлипов, но тщетно.

А, когда Вагиф принёс пакет, не смог сдержать удивления. По всему получалось, что планы на них имелись серьёзные, а с деньгами получилось угадать, ткнув, по сути, в небо. Они нужны были не только живыми, но и здоровыми, по крайней мере, максимально.

В пакете нашлись вата, бинты, пластырь и спирт. Увидев всё это, Волкова подобралась, но до реакций её не было никакого дела. Потому Денис лишь к себе её за руку подтянул, платок от раны отнял и вовремя по руке шлёпнул, когда хватило мозгов потянуться к губе — очевидно, чтобы попытаться прикрыться.

Плеснув спирта на руки, обтёр пальцы и взял вату. Первое же прикосновение вызвало заведомо провальную попытку вырваться.

— Тихо.

Осторожно, так осторожно, как только умел, собирал кровь на вату, обводил рваные края, мысленно поражаясь двум вещам: насколько глубокой оказалась рана и насколько тихо вела себя Волкова. Тряслась, словно осиновый лист, а ещё почему-то цеплялась пальцами за его предплечье. Смотрела в потолок, дышала кое-как, а цеплялась с такой силой, какая, наверное, только имелась. Серые глаза словно остекленели — явно думала о чём-то, но спрашивать Денис, конечно, даже не собирался. Только дело своё делал. Не хватало ему тут ещё заражений. И так неизвестно, чем закончится теперь.

Отмотав пластырь, налепил его от подбородка до скулы и, не скрывая скептицизма, осмотрел получившийся результат. Выглядело всё это совершенно непрезентабельно, но, в общем-то, плевать он хотел. Главное, чтобы последствий серьёзных избежать удалось.

— Сойдёт.

Дрожащие пальцы аккуратно коснулись края пластыря, губа дрогнула ещё сильнее. И — шёпотом, хрипло и невнятно:

— Спасибо. Вы…

Обозлился вмиг, но позволил себе только зубы сжать посильнее и выдохнуть с шумом, протяжно.

— Прекрати. Убивать будут, тоже на «вы» обратишься?

Опустила голову — волосы снова упали на лицо, — и обхватила себя за плечи. И голос — не голос. Так, лепет едва разборчивый.

— Убивать? Но ты… ты же… тогда…

— Я сказал «не должны». Может быть всё, что угодно. Если денег не дождутся.

— Откуда т-ты знаешь про деньги?

— Это очевидно. Больше им от нас ничего не надо: война не наша, а мы — не участники.

Повисла тишина. Уронив руки на согнутые колени, Денис рассматривал солому, думая об одном. Совесть это была, наверное. Такое непривычное ощущение царапалось сейчас где-то внутри с такой силой, что машинально даже грудь потёр и поморщился. Затем медленно выдохнул и скосил глаза: Волкова вновь сидела неподвижно, а куда смотрела, не понять. Переварить услышанное и за один день пережитое даже иному мужику крайне сложно, а тут девчонка сопливая.

Журналистка. Мать её.

Встал, спрятал руки в карманы, несколько раз прошёлся туда-сюда. А, когда остановился, глядя куда-то на стог сена, тихий вопрос ударился меж лопаток, словно нож. Льдом могильным внутрь проник.

— Володя?..

_Володя._

Задохнулся, схватил ртом воздух и сжал до онемения губы, пользуясь тем, что спиной стоял. Захотелось вцепиться пальцами в грудь, разодрать кожу, рёбра переломать, чтобы сдохнуть к чертям собачьим прямо здесь и сейчас, на этом самом месте. Потому что то, о чём старался не думать совсем, то, от чего безмолвно выл совсем недавно, ткнулось в спину тихим голосом, полным бескрайнего отчаяния…

«Ты виноват».

Стало больно.

Медленно обернулся.

Серые глаза смотрели пристально, а в них — целый вихрь эмоций: такая мольба, такая надежда и такая нечеловеческая, совершенно звериная боль, что внутри всё словно разрываться начало на мириады кусков. Денис смотрел в эти глаза и мог поклясться чем угодно, что чувствовал всё, что чувствовала сейчас Волкова. Медленно покачал головой, так и не находя в себе хоть каких-то сил отвернуться.

Он пообещал. Пообещал говорить только правду.

А слово своё привык держать.

— Если бы он был жив, его бы там не оставили.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — Наутилус Помпилиус — Шар цвета хаки.


	11. 11

Курить Рощин любил всегда. Любил ощущать приятное покалывание от каждой затяжки, любил горечь на языке и сизые клубы терпкого дыма. Курил давно, около десяти лет, и без пачки в кармане себя уже не представлял. Вполне возможно, что именно привычка, в народе считавшаяся пагубной, дала ему путёвку в жизнь. Если бы не дешёвые сигаретки, покупавшиеся в школьные годы, не было бы у него сейчас такого голоса: чуть надломленного и с небольшой хрипотцой. Главное, не переборщить и не заговорить в один прекрасный миг сиплым тоном бывалого сидельца. Впрочем, думалось на эту тему исключительно в порядке сальной шуточки.

Особенно курить нравилось в местах, в которых всем остальным это делать строго запрещалось. Коридор Телецентра подходил в качестве примера как нельзя лучше. Потому и стоял сейчас Александр, перегнувшись через распахнутое окно, задумчиво глядел на проезжавшие по Академика Королёва автомобили и чувствовал, как сквозняк морозил лицо. Облезшая краска с рамы ошмётками цеплялась за новенький пиджак, но дела до этого не было никакого.

Привилегии знаменитости, пусть даже такие пустяковые — что могло быть лучше? Тем более, когда домой торопиться не надо, а рядом — друг детства?

Вот только друг этот словно подыхал от чего-то прямо на глазах.

— Слушай, — стряхнув пепел, повернулся корпусом в тепло помещения, оставив руку на улице, и посмотрел на стоявшего у стены рядом Валерку, — что вы такие сегодня?

— Какие?

Повёл плечом, словно бы в раздумьях. Светиться по ящику не прельщало совершенно, но перечить, при всём своём скотском характере, не торопился — понимал, что больно уж сук удобный, чтобы бездумно его подпиливать. Радовало одно — наличие в этих кишкообразных коридорах знакомых лиц. Но, если обычно Валерка был готов поддержать какую-нибудь хохму и просто потрепаться, то сейчас сам на себя не походил своей заторможенностью. Глядел куда-то мимо, отвечал невпопад. Совсем уж не такой.

— Как похоронил кого. И подружка твоя тоже такая же. — Кивок в сторону в качестве подтверждения. Оля стояла поодаль, глядела напряжённо куда-то в конец коридора и ноготь на большом пальце грызла. Всегда необычайно весёлая и забавная, сегодня только глаза прятала красные, а на все попытки развеселить — шуткой ли, комплиментом, самой обворожительной улыбкой из всех возможных, — не реагировала совершенно. Сейчас же явно ждала кого-то.

Валерка вздохнул, потёр глаза, жестом попросил сигарету, а на колкое замечание о том, что, если поймают, «будет бо-бо», только отмахнулся. Щёлкнув зажигалкой, чуть оттеснил Рощина от окна. А заговорил и вовсе уж каким-то замогильным голосом:

— У нас подруга в заложники попала, похоже. Новостница.

В ответ — протяжный зевок в кулак и быстрая затяжка. Больше из вежливости спросил, потому особенным интересом голос не наполнил:

— Как умудрилась?

— Поехала в Армению в репортёрской группе, их обстреляли там. С позавчера никакой информации.

Что-то скребнуло на подкорке. Да с такой силой, что с непривычки странным даже могло показаться. Если бы на то хоть сколько-то внимания обратилось. С подозрением глянув на Валерку, Рощин проговорил это медленно и неверующе. А ещё отчего-то искренне надеясь ошибиться:

— Только не говори, что Агата.

Но Валера кивнул, выкинул недокуренную сигарету и спрятал руки в карманы джинсов, оставшись стоять лицом к окну. И, схватив его в следующий же миг со всей силы за плечо, развернув к себе, Саша собственный голос не узнал:

— А какого хера ты молчишь всё это время?!

На выдохе, с такой несвойственной агрессией, что самому показалось на миг — между словом и ударом по морде совсем немного.

— Откуда я знал, что тебе есть дело?

Выпустив плечо, позволил себе выругаться сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, проигнорировав полный удивления взгляд. Дела-то и впрямь не было изначально, а, если бы предположение оказалось ошибочным, ограничился картонными словами о том, что всё обойдётся, и слил тему в иное русло. Стало вдруг тошно от самого себя и этого понимания. Чувство совершенно привычное, но именно сейчас какое-то словно концентрированное.

Посмотрев вправо, вновь наткнулся на напряжённую фигурку Ольги, которая по-прежнему стояла у стены и выискивала кого-то глазами. Даже с приличного расстояния было видно плескавшееся в них отчаяние.

— Кого она ждёт?

Послышался глубокий и тяжкий вздох.

— Брат Агаты приехал. С их начальством разговаривает.

И, словно в подтверждение сказанного, Оля вдруг сорвалась с места, буквально бегом ринувшись куда-то прочь из поля зрения. Переглянувшись, мужчины одновременно поспешили следом. Даже не сговариваясь, на автомате словно. Дошли до поворота скорым шагом, заглянули за угол.

Среди сновавших туда-сюда сотрудников двое, замершие у стены, выделялись именно статичностью своих фигур. Оля глядела на что-то говорившего собеседника, прижимала пальцы к губам и даже вроде бы подрагивала. Или показалось?

Однако куда больший интерес представлял прятавший руки в карманы молодой человек. Стоя у стены, он всем своим видом выдавал на гора такую муку, такое отчаяние, что от одного лишь взгляда издали становилось ещё более тошно.

— Я пойду, подойду, — Валерка уже вышел было из-за угла, как Александр, не особенно-то рассчитывая силу, дёрнул его за рукав, заставив притормозить.

— Я с тобой.

Снова в плечо ударился непонимающий взгляд. В любой иной ситуации давно уже бы рявкнул пару ласковых и непечатных, наплевав на место, в котором находился, чтобы если уж не делом, так словом выбить эту дурную привычку так пялиться. Но сейчас лишь первым вперёд пошёл, не понимая до конца одного лишь.

Что боялся услышать новости.

Заметили их не сразу, а лишь когда расстояния осталось в пару шагов. Первое, на что обратилось внимание — практически никакой реакции. Это ощутимо ударило бы по самолюбию, будь обстановка хоть сколько-то отличной от сложившейся, но сейчас только на руку играло. В доверие втереться проще будет.

— Привет. — Валера пожал протянутую руку и кивнул на Сашу, — вот, познакомься…

— Александр. Мы знакомы с Агатой.

— Марк.

Рукопожатие вышло крепким, уверенным, хотя Марк этот, надо полагать, находился в состоянии знатного раздрая.

— Что говорят?

Повёл плечами, руки ещё глубже в карманы спрятал.

— Они ничего не знают. Ни с кем не могут связаться, информации нет. Знают только примерный маршрут… и всё. Надеются на плен. Тогда они хотя бы... хотя бы живы.

Голос стих, дрогнув. Так лопаются струны, не выдержав напряжения.

Рощину показалось вдруг, что он мог видеть и оценивать сложившуюся ситуацию с разных сторон. И внутри столкнулись, сплелись два совершенно разных состояния. Одно заставляло лишь безмолвно наблюдать со стороны за всем: за заплакавшей в тот же миг, мелко трясясь и зажимая рот кулаком, Олей, за тут же обхватившим хрупкое сжавшееся тельце Валеркой, бледным, словно мел, Марком — человеком, знакомству с которым было всего-то пару минут от силы. И даже самого себя, стоявшего у серой стены и глядевшего куда-то в пустоту, Рощин мог представить в собственном воображении невообразимо чётко. Но это состояние отличалось совершенной безучастностью, лишь глядеть вынуждало безмолвно, отрешённо. Ни пользы от него, ни реакции какой, ничего.

А вот другое… вынуждало словно вскипать, сознанию яростью наливаться, руки в кулаки сжимать. Что именно побудило к такому его проявлению, неясно: не то услышанное, не то собственная реакция на сложившуюся ситуацию, не то по-прежнему трясшаяся в считанных сантиметрах Оля. _Оля._ Словно во сне Рощин повернулся в её сторону, посмотрел, голову склонив. Красивое лицо покраснело, глаза распухли, почернели, а вся фигурка ссутулилась, в размерах даже уменьшилась. Валерка тщетно пытался разжать скрюченные, сомкнутые на ткани свитера пальцы заломленных рук. Пальцы… эти пальцы — искусанные в кровь, побелевшие на костяшках, такие тонкие и длинные — именно они заставили взгляд остекленеть. Понимание ударилось о подкорку, заставило почувствовать пусть слабый, но ощутимый укол.

И вдруг, в одно оставшееся незамеченным мгновение… два состояния соединились, сплелись воедино. Картинка не стала чётче, никак не изменилась, но зато ушло то свербевшее на подкорке чувство странной отрешённости. Сашу словно бросило под лёд, а потом вытолкнуло на поверхность — он даже вдохнул рвано, пришёл в себя, тряхнул волосами. Голова, секунды назад бывшая на удивление лёгкой и неподъёмно-грузной одновременно, начала соображать. Застывший на тонких пальцах взгляд метнулся выше, к заплаканному лицу, а затем — на Валеру. Тот смотрел в глаза, растерянность плескалась, ни чем не замаскированная, плыла по воздуху незримыми волнами. Она-то и привела в себя окончательно.

— Уведи её, быстро.

В ответ — ещё большее изумление.

— Ну!

Если придётся повторять третий раз, он не выдержит: точно заедет по лицу, не посмотрит на сновавших туда-сюда людей и возможные последствия такой выходки.

Но Валерка понял — что-то шепнув Оле на ухо, сильнее обхватил её за плечи и буквально поволок, вяло сопротивлявшуюся, по коридору прочь, то и дело оглядываясь и посылая немой, но слишком чёткий вопрос. Рощин читал его безо всяких усилий, а ответить не мог и самому себе. Хотя пытался изо всех сил.

Когда две фигуры скрылись за поворотом, вновь повернулся к Марку. Тот поднял голову, посмотрел долго, внимательно — так, что под новенький фирменный пиджак словно воду ледяную тонкой струйкой влили. Мурашки поползли по спине, от плеч к лопаткам и ниже, холодом забираясь под кожу, обвивая рёбра и медленно подбираясь к внутренностям. Отвести бы взгляд, отвернуться, да только одно сделать это не позволяло.

Глаза.

На него смотрели её глаза.

— Куришь? — прочистил горло, не позволив голосу сделаться хоть сколько-то сиплым или неуверенным.

— Уже да.

Пару мгновений постояв безмолвно, Рощин хлопнул Марка по плечу и потёр пальцем нижнюю губу.

— Пойдём, поговорим.

И двинулся вперёд, обогнув нагруженного батареей коробок какого-то тщедушного паренька. Шёл медленно, склонив голову и глядя на затёртый каменный пол, прекрасно понимая, что вряд ли мог внушить доверие после пары брошенных фраз. Но, когда услышал шаги позади, что-то внутри словно дёрнулось, придало сил, заставило идти быстрее и увереннее. Теперь стук каблуков слышался даже сквозь безостановочный гомон сновавших туда-сюда сотрудников. Рощин слушал каждый такой глухой щелчок, считал шаги и судорожно соображал.

Ничего нового Марк сказать не смог — информации ему дали с гулькин нос. Группа должна была выйти на связь во второй половине дня десятого числа, отчитаться и договориться о репортаже через спутник. Вовсю шло двенадцатое, но никаких изменений не появлялось. На связь никто не вышел.

Отсутствие новостей — уже хорошая новость?

И вот Рощин стоял у таксофона, крутил меж пальцев жетон и слушал длинный механический гудок, нёсшийся из трубки. Марку сказал отойти к машине — так, чтобы тот ничего не смог расслышать, а сам вдруг словно окаменел, украдкой следя за алевшим крохотным огоньком очередной сигареты в руке нового знакомого. Лишь сейчас в сознание пробрался самый, пожалуй, логичный вопрос. Вопрос, который до того если и витал где-то поблизости, то оставался слишком призрачным и незаметным, чтобы привлекать внимание.

_Тебе-то оно зачем?_

Ведь чужие люди, которых узнать толком не узнал.

А перед то и дело становившимся мутным взором, словно в издёвку какую — согбенная фигурка и полное страдания лицо в обрамлении бордовых лохматых прядей. Тонкая прозрачная дорожка на щеке, сорвавшаяся с подбородка слезинка. И пустынный коридор, в котором лишь пыль витала. А потом — тонкие пальцы, нежно поводившие по кособоким крыльям наспех сложенного из салфетки журавля. Слабая улыбка, взгляд серых глаз…

Слова о детской мечте стать журналистом.

Что, если она ещё жива?

Что, если он не попытается?

Отвернувшись, медленно провёл пальцем по номеронабирателю, почувствовав холод металла, растёкшийся под кожей.

_Тебе это не нужно. Ты потом проблем не оберёшься. Сам ведь знаешь, какие могут быть последствия. Это того не стоит._

_Не дури._

Резкий, шумный выдох. Пальцы перехватили жетон, сунули его в щель, метнулись к диску. Тихий ритмичный треск отсчитал нужные цифры. Гудок стал редким, прерывистым. Один, два, три… Рощин слушал, считал про себя и отстукивал костяшкой по ободранному корпусу какой-то странный ритм. Дышать старался через раз, словно боясь пропустить что-то. На счёт «девять» гудок прервался, захлебнулся, что-то кратко треснуло на линии. Глаза закрылись сами собой.

И, опередив абонента, одно лишь бросил в трубку:

— Это я.

Ответом послужило сочное причмокивание и смешок.

— А это — я.

Следом — громкий хруст, заставивший поморщиться машинально. Жрал он там, что ли?

Злость метнулась к горлу, пламенем незримым опалила внутренности. Пришлось сжать зубы на пару мгновений, утихомиривая этот приступ, подавляя желание отпустить фривольный комментарий, и тихо выдохнуть.

— У меня дело к тебе есть. Важное.

Протяжный громкий зевок заставил вновь передёрнуться, крепче вцепиться в трубку. Молчать, только молчать. Не сметь и рта раскрыть, иначе…

Иначе он поможет ей лечь в могилу.

Если она ещё не там.

Послышался негромкий шорох — скорый, чёткий, словно страниц перелистывание. Затем — очередное причмокивание губами.

— Ну давай, подваливай. К трём успеешь?

Глянув на циферблат наручных часов, прикинул время в пути.

— Да. Только со мной человек будет.

— Что, так серьёзно?

Александр развернулся, поймал взглядом неподвижную фигуру, стоявшую возле машины.

— Серьёзно.

Анализировать тот или иной выбор не любил никогда. Действовать старался по наитию, слушая внутренний голос, и сейчас не позволил ситуации стать исключением. Конечно, потом назойливые сомнения, от которых в эти минуты приходилось вновь и вновь отмахиваться, не дадут покоя, завладеют полностью, но сейчас Рощин даже задумываться себе запретил о правильности принимаемого решения.

Ехали со скоростью, явно превышавшей разрешённую, однако сотрудники постовых служб крайне редко тормозили владельцев элитных иномарок, и потому именно сейчас наличие «Мерседеса» играло на руку втройне сильнее. Обычно не стихавшая магнитола молчала, а в салоне едва ли не осязаемо витала напряжённость. Она медленно распространялась, холодком окутывая плечи и заставляя крепче сжимать руль, чтобы не давать тремору одержать верх.

Притормозив на очередном светофоре, полез за сигаретами и покосился на сидевшего рядом Марка. Тот бездумно глядел куда-то прямо перед собой — бледный, без единой эмоции на осунувшемся лице. Не надо было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы увериться в самой простой в сложившейся ситуации вещи: сна парень не знал уже несколько дней. Протягивая пачку в безмолвном предложении, Александр отметил против воли, как всё же дрогнули пальцы.

Дорога заняла от силы минут двадцать — полупустые улицы сыграли хорошую роль. Потому успеть получилось не просто к трём, а ещё и полчаса в выигрыше припасти. И всю дорогу Александр ждал. Ждал вопросов, попыток что-то узнать. Но то ли страх руководил Марком, то ли просто стресс перекрывал возможность сформировать что-то конкретное. Это играло на руку, потому что ни одного ответа в данные минуты найти бы не получилось.

Но, когда Марк всё же повернулся в его сторону, Александр заглушил мотор и резко выдохнул, опустив голову. Тут же резким движением закинул опавшую на глаза длинную прядь и поспешил не дать сказать.

— Ни о чём меня не спрашивай. Я ничего не обещал, поэтому… не надо.

И не мог видеть, по-прежнему сидя с опущенной головой, но отчётливо почувствовал нутром безмолвный кивок, послуживший покорным согласием. Некоторое время сидел, машинально с силой сжимая обивку руля и водя по ней побелевшими пальцами. Внутренний голос не говорил — кричал, оглушая изнутри.

_Остановись, пока не поздно._

Да только вот ведь штука — «поздно» уже наступило.

Огромный холл, выбеленные стены, ковёр на широкой лестнице, бдительная консьержка с домовой книгой — на всё это убранство высотки на Котельнической набережной внимания не обращалось уже давно, а вот шедший на полшага позади Марк напрягался всё сильнее, и это его состояние передавалось по воздуху. Пряча руки в карманы брюк как можно глубже, Рощин бесшумно шагал по ступенькам, чувствуя под тонкими подошвами проминавшийся ворс. Четвёртый этаж, три тяжёлые дубовые двери. Подойдя к уже давно знакомой, несколько мгновений постоял, кусая губу.

Продюсером Руслан Кривицкий стал относительно недавно — примерно, когда стала очевидной вся та потенциальная прибыль, которую сулил зарождавшийся в позднем Союзе шоу-бизнес. Обладавший просто акульей хваткой и огромным количеством самых разных знакомств, поднимался быстро, новых «звёзд» делал вполне успешно. Саша Рощин являлся одним из наиболее выгодных его проектов.

Комок мыслей, слишком туго спутавшийся, прервал треск звонка. Ладонь словно сама собой упала на кнопку — совершенно незаметно.

На Марка Кривицкий впечатление произвёл неизгладимое — это стало понятно, когда хозяин четырёхкомнатных апартаментов вальяжно развалился в кресле за тяжёлым письменным столом в гостиной и вопросительно кивнул на початую бутылку коньяка, чем вызвал взгляд, полный не просто изумления, но какого-то словно ужаса. Пить, впрочем, не стал никто, и тогда разговор сразу же приобрёл необходимое русло. Опершись о столешницу, Рощин чётко и внятно разложил всё, что удалось узнать Марку, по полочкам. Излагать было особенно нечего, а сам Волков выглядел настолько убито, что толка от него ждать не приходилось. Да и в беседах с такими, как собственный продюсер, Александр явно смыслил на порядок больше.

Услышанное не воодушевило ни на чуть — это, впрочем, было совершенно ожидаемо. На середине рассказа Руслан схватил с подноса яблоко и громко им захрустел, глядя на нежданных гостей практически безразлично. Рощину стоило невероятных трудов не морщиться от этих въедливых звуков и продолжать говорить.

— На границе, говоришь? — когда рассказ иссяк, Руслан потянулся и закинул ноги на край стола. Начищенные ботинки сверкнули в свете ажурной лампы. — Если натурально в плен попали, то я им не завидую.

— А что сделать могут? — Марк подал голос впервые за всё это время, потому вопрос прозвучал сипло, совсем уж беспомощно.

— Фантазия работает? Вот всё, что думаешь, всё и могут.

Некоторое время в гостиной висело молчание. Тяжёлое, оно давило на плечи, а постоянно царивший из-за бархатных портьер полумрак добавлял в и без того напряжённую обстановку ноток дискомфорта. Хотя сама квартира и отличалась небывалой роскошью.

Александр стоял неподвижно, по-прежнему упираясь ладонями в лаковую дубовую поверхность; Марк сидел рядом, глядя на сцепленные в замок пальцы. Стоявшие в углу ходики отмеряли с положенной скоростью мгновение за мгновением, но кто бы только мог объяснить, почему время тянулось так медленно?!

Скрипнув креслом, Руслан откинулся на спинку ещё сильнее и покрутил меж пальцев покрытую вензелями и позолотой авторучку. Последил за её слабым сверканием в электрическом свете и усмехнулся.

— А с чего ты вообще взял, что вы по адресу? Я не ищейка.

— Ты из меня дурака не делай. — Рощин скосил глаза и чуть повернулся корпусом к собеседнику. — Я твоих быков знаю. И связи у тебя есть.

Говорил, зная за собой абсолютную правоту — в криминальных кругах Кривицкий был известен, пожалуй, даже несколько сильнее, нежели в эстрадных. Впрочем, он такой был не один. Шоу-бизнес давал огромные доходы, а что именно скрывалось за концертами очередной группы или сольного артиста, простым смертным знать было совсем необязательно.

— Ну, у меня много, чего есть.

Рощин отошёл от стола к окну и, спрятав руки в карманы брюк, обернулся. Идти ва-банк приходилось не впервые.

— А ты вспомни, какие бабки я тебе приношу.

И фраза попала в точку. Это стало понятно, когда Руслан сложил губы бантиком и нахмурился. Александр выглянул в окно, чуть отодвинув бордовую штору, но уже через пару мгновений отвернулся от открывшегося было взору вида на Яузу. Зная себе цену, безо всяких раздумий выбросил единственный имевшийся в рукаве козырь. Поставил самого себя на кон ради девчонки, которую видел дважды в жизни.

Потому что знал, что ставка высока.

«Вот всё, что думаешь, всё и могут». Слова эти въелись в голову, на подкорке словно отпечатались. Воображение тут же принялось издеваться, подсовывая самые разные картинки, в которых всему находилось место. И рад бы Рощин был оказаться сейчас где-нибудь подальше от этой квартиры и этой ситуации, да только скреблось внутри что-то предательски. И это «что-то» давало понять, что поступал он, в общем-то, правильно.

Пару раз похлопав пальцами по краю столешницы, Руслан выдвинул верхний ящик и вытащил несколько листов бумаги. Подкинул их Марку и опустил рядом ту самую ручку.

— Пиши всё. Имя, фамилия, возраст, внешность. Где была, с кем была. Их данные. Всё, что знаешь. И до мельчайших подробностей.

Марк обернулся. Посмотрел долго, внимательно, а в серых воспалённых глазах — немой вопрос, граничивший с отчаянием. Парень рассыпался изнутри, ломался с треском, и никогда прежде не доводилось Александру становиться подобному свидетелем. Хотя повидать успел многое. А всё, что смог — лишь кивнуть в знак ободрения и кулак в кармане сжать.

Схватив очередное яблоко, Руслан вновь принялся громко жевать, наблюдая за процессом выполнения собственного распоряжения. Взгляд его не выражал особенных эмоций, но где-то в глубине, если присмотреться, можно было различить медленно тлевшие огоньки. Для такого, как Кривицкий, подобная реакция — уже много.

А вот листок, над которым склонился Марк, в итоге исписан оказался лишь наполовину. И пусть расстояние составляло несколько шагов, да только из-за царившего в комнате полумрака разобрать написанное не получилось, как ни косил Александр глаза украдкой.

— Всё? — Руслан тряхнул протянутой ему бумагой и, получив безмолвный кивок, чуть склонил голову. — Мы перетрём?

Повторять дважды не пришлось: тут же поднявшись, Марк поспешил выйти. Лишь у самой двери обернулся вновь и посмотрел на Рощина. И последнего снова обдало каким-то внутренним холодком — словно один-единственный взгляд мог пронзить насквозь.

Когда дверь закрылась, Руслан протяжно вздохнул и уставился на листок, держа его прямо перед собой в согнутой в локте руке. Через пару секунд хмыкнул.

— Ну и погремуха у девахи.

— Зато искать легче.

В ответ — неопределённое покачивание головой. Вчитываясь в написанное, Кривицкий то и дело щурился, задерживал взгляд, в котором так и не прибавилось особенных эмоций. Но Александру, знавшему этого человека не первый год, с каждым мгновением становилось понятнее вот, что: если бы шансов не было никаких, разговор давно уже сошёл бы на нет. Потому молчал, то и дело прикусывая кончик языка, потому лишь следил за бегавшим по рукописным строчкам взглядом.

Отложив, наконец, листок, Руслан кивнул на ранее занимаемый Марком стул. Пришлось сесть, ногой развернув его так, чтобы оказаться лицом к собеседнику.

— Скажи-ка мне вот, что, — Кривицкий подался вперёд и сложил руки на столе, — на кой чёрт тебе эта баба? Что, парафинишь её?

А во взгляде — едва различимые огоньки лукавства. И Рощин, опершись локтем о лакированную гладь, вдруг задумался. Можно соврать, и это будет гарантией того, что Руслан впряжётся и сделает всё, что сможет. А можно сказать правду, но тогда не получится увериться ни в чём.

Да только язык не повернулся выбрать первое. Ни язык, ни совесть.

— Нет.

По взгляду понял, что в услышанное не поверили. Да и в голосе заискрился плохо сдерживаемый сарказм.

— А зачем же тогда?

В заведомо провальной попытке расслабиться пожал плечами. Над ответом на этот вопрос задумываться уже не приходилось — настолько он на поверхности лежал, очевидный, казалось бы, до невозможного. Очевидный и совершенно нелогичный для такого, как он, одновременно.

— Дело хорошее сделать хочу. Авось зачтётся.

Руслан бросил долгий, пристальный взгляд. Александру не осталось ничего, кроме как выдерживать его, стараясь не выдавать ни одной более или менее чёткой эмоции, которую можно было бы различить в пусть тусклом, а всё же свете. Хотя отвернуться хотелось просто невероятно — до противного зуда где-то под рёбрами. И сколько просидели так, безмолвствуя и позволяя лишь ходикам нарушать повисшую тягучую тишину, понять не удалось бы даже при желании и попытке засечь время. Не та складывалась ситуация.

— Только дело-то моими руками делать хочешь.

Одним неоспоримым талантом обладал Кривицкий и пользовался им виртуозно: психологическим давлением. Говорил всегда спокойно, вкрадчиво, и обязательно в глаза глядя, словно пытаясь придушить, пальцем при этом не тронув.

Но разве не знал Александр, к кому шёл?

— Я не так часто с просьбами к тебе обращаюсь. И про все нюансы в курсе.

Руслан вновь замолчал. Несколько раз бросал косые взгляды на лежавший под рукой листок и потирал бровь. И теперь уж Рощин не сводил с него внимательного взгляда, не упуская ни единого движения или жеста, в глубине души желая угадать ответ прежде, чем он окажется озвучен.

— Ладно, ладно. Есть у меня выходы, потрясу, кого надо. Посмотрим. Может, и успеем.

Услышанное словно из вакуума какого-то прозвучало — глухо и сквозь шум собственной крови в ушах. И вдруг слишком чётко подумалось, что вся эта ситуация была не больше, чем плодом разбушевавшейся фантазии, когда, медленно откинувшись на кресло, Руслан потянулся к стоявшему на краю стола телефону и снял с рычага трубку. Прижав её к уху и зажав плечом, полез в ящики стола, шлёпнул толстой записной книжкой и, уже потянувшись к диску, покосился на по-прежнему сидевшего неподвижно Александра. Во взгляде заискрился холод.

— Всё. Мы друг друга услышали.

***

На пригорке ветер хлестал по щекам особенно ретиво, продувал насквозь, заставлял периодически щуриться, чтобы в глаза не налетело мелкой пыли. Терпкий дым сдувало прямо в лицо, но Денис даже внимания на то не обращал, продолжая делать глубокие затяжки — так, чтобы лёгкие буквально скручивало. Сигареты давали крепкие, то, что надо.

Эти перекуры — дважды в сутки, — он выпросил без особенного усилия. Аслан относился к нему благосклонно, словно стержень внутренний чуя, потому противиться не стал. И сейчас, в эти пару минут на свежем воздухе, курить старался медленнее, вдумчивее, стараясь забыть о том, что дуло автомата было направлено куда-то под лопатку.

Чуть левее и на пару метров ниже — хрупкая фигурка, покачивавшаяся от каждого порыва. Спутанные бордовые пряди метало по воздуху, а висевшая, как на жерди, куртка то и дело надувалась куполом. Волкова стояла, глядя в никуда — белая, словно из воска вылепленная.

Добиться таких вылазок для неё оказалось на порядок сложнее. Аслан сначала и слушать ничего не желал, свирепел в одно мгновение. Но Денис вновь и вновь возвращался к этому разговору — каждый раз, когда его вызывали, чтобы справиться о ране от не рассчитанной силы. И в конце концов у него получилось. Для неё эти минуты на воздухе были вторыми за третьи сутки заточения.

Руки, плетьми свисавшие вперёд, накрепко связаны жёсткой толстой верёвкой. Лишь впервые бросив косой взгляд на узлы, Денис сразу понял — самой ей в жизни не развязаться. Тонкая кожа покраснела, натёртая верёвкой, покрылась крошечными ссадинами — он чувствовал их под собственными пальцами, когда вчера вечером пресёк истеричную попытку разодрать запястья ещё пуще. Связывали только для таких «прогулок», и Вагиф возился дольше, чем караулил в итоге. Мотал на славу, а она не шевелилась даже, в пустоту неотрывно глядя.

Её ломали. Она лишь помогала.

Огни в серых глазах погасли. Денис видел эту медленную гибель — каждый раз, проверяя повязку, против воли поднимал взгляд и замечал ослабевавшие искорки. Сегодняшним утром их не стало. Совершенно сухие глаза смотрели стыло, безжизненно, равнодушно. Так и не проронив ни единой слезы, Волкова с треском ломалась, как сухая ветка.

Как он сам девять лет назад.

Мысли о собственной шкуре вспыхивали периодически, но отчего-то не вызывали какого-то особенного внимания. Денис словно на автомате действовал: ел, пил, менял повязку, ждал заветных минут перекура. И в пустые глаза смотрел точно так же. На автомате. На плечи рухнула ещё одна вина. За сломленную девчонку, лишь им одним упущенную.

Гулявшие вдалеке бараны напоминали сугробы на ножках. Они медленно плыли по пожухлой траве в поисках кочки посвежее, подгоняемые сгорбленным стариком, опиравшимся на длинную палку — кривую, как он сам. Женщина средних лет развешивала бельё на покосившийся забор. Белые простыни еле слышно хлопали влажными краями, развеивались, словно огромные паруса. Двое детей донимали старого осла, лениво жевавшего сено, а чуть поодаль носились друг за другом, ворча и повизгивая, уже знакомые собаки.

А в паре шагов — хрупкая фигурка. Побелевшие пальцы сжимали длинный верёвочный край, волосы закрывали лицо, но она даже не пыталась сделать хоть что-то, чтобы избавиться от мешавших прядей.

«Ты виноват».

Глубоко затянувшись, позволил горькому дыму проникнуть в лёгкие, отяжелить их своим ядом. Только вот медленные выдохи не приносили совсем никакого облегчения.

Сказав о Вовке, ожидал всего — криков, истерик. Но получил лишь одно: Волкова безмолвно сгорбилась ещё пуще, упала грудью на поджатые под себя ноги, а лбом упёрлась в колени. Сколько пролежала так, не шевелясь и словно не дыша, Денис даже представить не мог. Когда захотел было сесть рядом, получил лишь тихое, едва ли различимое: «Уйди». И ушёл, устроился в дальнем углу. Лишь время спустя наплевал на просьбу, когда заметил краем глаза попытки самостоятельно справиться с окровавленным бинтом.

Маруська многому успела научить — ставить уколы, менять повязки, отдирать марлю от ран так, чтобы без мяса, обрабатывать раны. На старых тельняшках показывала, как накладываются разные виды швов. И Денис запоминал, губкой впитывал, потому что у Маруськи словно дар какой имелся: объясняла она так понятно и легко, что не усвоить ещё постараться надо было. Каждый раз, когда выдавалась свободная минута, сам рвался в полевой госпиталь, чтобы помочь хоть чем-то.

Рана Волковой грозила если не осложнениями, то уродством точно — без надлежащего ухода, без швов и в условиях, близких к антисанитарии, это становилось неминуемым. Но Денис лишь об одном думал, вновь обтирая пальцы спиртом: не допустить заражения. А ещё в глаза бросалось вот, что: она научилась терпеть боль. Привыкнуть вряд ли привыкла, но не дёргалась и не пыталась вырваться. Лишь сидела покорно и опускала ресницы, когда пластырь отрывался слишком резко.

Бычок истлел окончательно — уже второй за их «прогулку». Больше Вагиф не даст ни минуты, потому Денис сам поднялся, размял затёкшие ноги. Он стоял позади, но это не помешало Волковой понять, что время их истекло. Безмолвно ступая по высохшей траве, она прошла вперёд и поплелась первой. От одного взгляда на опущенные плечи становилось тошно.

А под ногами — сухая, местами потрескавшаяся земля с редкими жёлтыми кочками. Чем-то Денисову душу напоминала. Это сравнение пришло в голову само собой, ветром влетело, ветром и вылетело, не задержавшись дольше пары мгновений. Да вот только послевкусие осталось — тяжёлое, прогорклое, осевшее на подкорке.

Сегодня Вагиф возился с путами особенно долго: мешали собственные руки, ходившие ходуном столь сильно, что волей-неволей за них цеплялся взгляд. Волкова же стояла неподвижно, а, когда её всё же освободили от верёвки, буквально рухнула к стене. Обхватила руками колени и, откинув голову на щербатые доски, замерла. Едва ли живой взгляд устремился в пустоту.

Когда они остались вдвоём, Денис понял, что терпение почти закончилось.

— Говори со мной.

И пусть совсем этого не хотел. Пусть предпочитал хоть и давящее на плечи, а всё же более привычное безмолвие. Пусть. Сейчас только он мог сделать хоть что-то.

Иначе она сойдёт с ума.

Если он наплюёт на неё, если будет думать лишь о себе… что сказал бы на такой выбор Володя? Володя, так рьяно защищавший её, всегда пытавшийся сгладить острые углы. Единственный друг, принимавший его, Дениса, таким, каким он был, лишь с одним не примирялся — с желанием во что бы то ни стало избавиться от неожиданно упрямой девчонки. Словно бы отказывался понимать истинную причину. И что теперь?

А теперь лишь одно: он не отдаст её Ситникову. Не так просто.

— О чём?

Не пошевелившись даже, Волкова продолжала сидеть, глядя в одну ей лишь известную точку. И голос звучал глухо, словно откуда-то издалека. Пожав плечами, Денис медленно опустился рядом и упёрся локтями в согнутые колени.

— О чём угодно. Расскажи о себе. Всегда хотела журналистом стать, или так, шлея под хвост попала?

Тут же загадал: если промолчит — дело плохо. Ответ интересовал мало, главным было его хотя бы получить.

— С детства.

Говорила тихо, так тихо, что, сиди он на пару метров дальше, ничего бы не услышал. Почувствовав правильность выбранной тактики, качнул головой и вновь передёрнул плечами: так, словно она, по-прежнему на него не смотревшая, могла бы почувствовать это движение.

— Детство длинное. Конкретнее.

Пауза затянулась, заставила повернуться и окинуть взглядом неподвижную фигурку. Пропитавшийся кровью пластырь держался на честном слове, синяки под глазами очертились настолько чётко, словно их краской нарисовали. И только заглянув в глаза, Денис почувствовал, как что-то внутри дёрнулось в попытке сломать сухое безразличие. Волкова вспоминала. Это выразилось пусть совсем слабым, но всё же огоньком, который едва различимо забрезжил во взгляде.

— Лет с двенадцати…

Вздохнув, потянулся к валявшемуся в паре метров пакету. Выудил из его недр спирт, пластырь и бинт, снова повернулся к Волковой и сунул всё это ей в руки. И, пока та откручивала крышку, осторожно подцепил край пластыря ногтем и потянул вниз. На какое-то мгновение заметил мысленно, что кожа у неё совсем ледяная. Ничего хорошего это не сулило.

Вчера в ответ на её неуверенное «Я сама» при подготовке к очередной перевязке, не выдержав, сорвался на крик. И теперь, как ни убеждал себя в том, что Волкова сама нарвалась, а всё же чувствовал противно свербевшее на подкорке эхо от собственного разъярённого «Что ты сама?!». Потому сегодня старался быть посдержаннее.

Хотя получалось плохо.

— Не заживает ни х… — на полуслове запнулся машинально, бросил косой взгляд и взял молча протянутый спирт. Плеснул на руки, поморщился от противного холодка. — Ни хера.

Да вот только то ли не услышала она, то ли сил на реакцию не отыскала.

— А… ты?

— Что я?

От прикосновения пропитанным спиртом кусочком ваты даже не поморщилась — лишь во взгляде боль мелькнула и пальцы дрогнули. В ней оказалось столько терпения… а толка от него практически никакого.

— Журналистом… как?..

«Меньше знаешь — лучше спишь», — первое, что пришло в голову: резкое, хлёсткое и совершенно свойственное. Но уже в следующий миг Денис прикусил язык. Опустил голову, уронив руку на колено, и нахмурился. Обо всём, что было «до», старался вспоминать как можно реже, да только выбора у него сейчас, в общем-то, не существовало: раз хотел, чтобы она ему хоть сколько-нибудь доверяла, надо было наступать на собственное горло. Иначе они просто не выживут.

— Дисциплину не любил в школе. В очередное наказание запрягли стенгазету делать. А я взял и втянулся. Понравилось.

Приложив к ране чистый бинт, отмотал пластырь и наклеил поверх.

— Спасибо, — прошептала совсем уж тихо, хотела было коснуться бинта, но, вовремя спохватившись, запустила пальцы в косматые пряди.

— Дёргает?

Получив в ответ покачивание головой, незаметно выдохнул и откинул окровавленную вату. Каждый раз, задавая этот вопрос, чувствовал, как сжималась незримая пружина где-то очень глубоко внутри. Потому что не знал, что будет делать, если она кивнёт.

И вспомнилось вдруг лето. Лето, которое в разговорах с Володей проклиналось бесчисленное количество раз. Вспомнились её попытки наряжаться — глупые и так сильно раздражавшие; вспомнились собственные едкие замечания на этот счёт. И вместе с этими обрывочными картинками пришло понимание, в одно мгновение заставившее внутренности предательски заледенеть: разница между девчонкой с огромными от восхищения глазами и той, что сидела сейчас рядом, больше пропасти. И это отравляло, палило незримым огнём, порождая чувство просто невыносимой гадливости. Ведь всё это он, ведь только из-за него они сидели сейчас в ожидании собственного приговора.

И приговор наступил.


	12. 12

_Денис помнит это урывками. Словно сознание в единый миг надломилось, исказившись и решив сжалиться. Да только вот оставшегося достаточно, чтобы сойти с ума._

_Он помнит, как с тихим шелестом проминалась под кроссовками высохшая трава; как лаяли в отдалении собаки; как лязгали удерживаемые наперевес автоматы. А ещё — как громко, с присвистом, дышала шедшая рядом Волкова. Ноги она практически волокла, спотыкалась, но… шла. Хотя наверняка понимала, куда._

_А ветер — свежий, чистый, продувающий насквозь. Несколько раз Денис щурится, позволяя себе роскошь глубоких, до тяжести в груди, вдохов. И в каждом — неистовое, по-детски наивное желание очиститься. Смыть с себя всё, что успел натворить; всю кровь, которая не его, и всю вину, так много лет гниющую в поломанной душе. Да только вот мечты не сбываются._

_Их заводят на пригорок. Заложенные за голову руки немеют всё сильнее, теряют чувствительность и начинают трястись. В какой-то миг Денис вдруг понимает, что страха нет. Вместо него — странное ощущение возвращения к чему-то уже давно знакомому. Волкову толкают в спину, она тяжело падает на колени слева от него, и только сейчас появляется мысль о том, сколько в этом маленьком и жалком тельце силы. Силы не физической, но внутренней, душевной._

_Криво усмехнувшись, Денис медленно опускается, не дожидаясь команды, и роняет руки: держать их на затылке и дальше не имеет смысла. А потом вдруг быстро, сам не осознавая, зачем, на считанные мгновения сжимает край собственной куртки, которая по-прежнему накинута на хрупкие девичьи плечи. Сжимает так, что немеют пальцы, и тут же выпускает, словно не было ничего. Ответом служит рваный, тихий и сиплый вдох._

_Негромкий разговор разобрать не получается — ни единого русского слова в нём не мелькает даже вскользь. И потому, когда один из палачей обращается вдруг к ним, Денис не сразу понимает смысла сказанного:_

_— Мы убьём одного. Кого, выбирайте сами._

_А дуло автомата устремляется ему в основание шеи, на мгновение задев и опалив своим холодом кожу. Подумав было, что их выбор не сыграет никакой роли, Денис медленно выдыхает, чувствуя какое-то странное облегчение._

_И эти секунды промедления он не простит себе никогда._

_Шум собственной крови в ушах. Пронизывающий ветер. Лязгнувший словно где-то в отдалении затвор. Быстрый взгляд, ударившийся куда-то в левое плечо. В попытке перехватить его Денис теряет последнее драгоценное мгновение._

_Тонкая рука дрожит, медленно поднимаясь._

_Его собственный, единственно-правильный вариант тонет под глумливым смехом и звуком выстрела. Привыкший чувствовать всё спиной, не заметил, как перестал быть под прицелом. Волкова безвольной куклой валится на землю, а сам Денис видит, как скакавшая до того в паре десятков метров собака бьётся в конвульсиях. Тихий скулёж доносится до слуха сквозь шум свежего осеннего ветра._

 

— Зачем?! Зачем ты это сделала?!

Крик рвал горло, выворачивал наизнанку. Денис давно так не кричал, позабыв обо всём на свете, желая если не прикончить её собственными руками, то на пару крепких затрещин расщедриться точно. Да только всё одно — стоял в нескольких шагах, нависая над сжавшимся тельцем, и орал так, что, наверное, слышно было даже в жилых домах. Волкова прятала лицо в коленях, обхватывала голову ладонями в совершенно жалкой попытке спрятаться, а он боролся с желанием всерьёз поднять на неё руку. Хотя умом понимал, что не в состоянии будет ударить по-настоящему. Замахнуться — легко, но не больше. И никакая ни мораль была тому причиной.

— Ты сдохнуть пораньше захотела?! Что, устала?! Не нравится?!

Сколько он уже орал, не теряя голоса? Сколько прерывался лишь для того, чтобы набрать в лёгкие побольше воздуха? Он бы полоскал её самыми последними словами, если бы только внутри не противилось предательски что-то. На подкорке с неистовой силой вертелось самое гуманное «сука», но даже его никак не получалось выпалить — сразу же находились какие-то другие слова. И Денис орал, орал так, чтобы хоть что-то дошло до неё, очевидно, совсем растерявшей способность думать.

Иначе как ещё объяснить такой поступок?

На очередном выкрике вдруг задохнулся — горло, не выдержавшее такой нагрузки, словно свело судорогой, и все слова застряли, осели на языке. И невыносимая слабость охватила вдруг всё тело настолько, что единственное, что он смог — обессиленно рухнуть перед ней на колени. Долго сидел недвижимо, опустив плечи и уронив руки на пол меж собственных ног, долго слушал неутихающий звон в ушах, сквозь который то и дело пробивался приглушённый, тихий и безостановочный вой. Так мог выть кто угодно — раненый зверь, давно сошедший с ума человек… но не девчонка, всего две недели назад получавшая очередной втык за неправильно собранную подшивку репортажей.

Да ведь и не была она уже той девчонкой.

— Послушай, — стараясь говорить максимально спокойно, в итоге практически зашептал, — они бы всё равно нас не убили. Мы им нужны. Но, даже если вдруг… ты не должна так делать. Ты жить должна.

Медленно, постоянно вздрагивая, Волкова оторвала-таки голову от колен. И от взгляда… от взгляда этих серых, налитых кровью и полных неописуемой боли глаз Денису стало дурно. Словно воздух в хлеву в одно мгновение закончился.

— А ты?

Голос оказался совсем чужим, совсем незнакомым. Как будто не ей принадлежал. Глухой, безжизненный, низкий, он звучал сущей пыткой, от которой никуда нельзя было деться. И сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы, опустив голову, слабо пожать плечами. Невесёлый смешок сорвался с губ сам собой.

— Моя жизнь не стоит полутора тысяч долларов. И даже штуки.

О сумме, в которую их оценили, сказал Аслан. Поставил перед скупым фактом, выбившим последнюю, самую крохотную надежду на что-то. И целый вечер прошёл в мучительном метании меж двух вариантов: рассказать или промолчать. Но выбранное поначалу безмолвие давило безжалостно, сжимало глотку незримой хваткой, и продержаться получилось совсем недолго. Не хотел, чтобы она догадалась сама, случайно заглянув в глаза или уловив по голосу, потому выдал всё, как на духу. Лишь об одном умолчал: верить им больше не во что.*

Мнимые расстрелы практиковались часто. Денис на собственной шкуре испытывал их несколько раз, слышал рассказы коллег, но сам всегда помалкивал. А сейчас, сказав ей о том, что их бы не убили, впервые за всё время заточения соврал, нарушив данное самому себе обещание говорить правду. Теперь было не до этого.

Да и не знал он наверняка, был ли прав. Ведь каждый расстрел мог из искусственного стать настоящим.

Волкова внезапно дёрнулась, отпрянула назад — откуда сила только! — и посмотрела прямо в глаза. Совершенно неожиданный выкрик получился таким сильным, что эхо его разлилось по воздуху, ударилось о щербатые стены и взмыло к потолку.

— Да нет у неё цены!

Сиплый выдох — всё, на что хватило сил. Денис смотрел на неё так, словно видел впервые, и чувствовал, как тупая боль медленно, но оттого не менее упорно завладевала им целиком, погружая если не в оцепенение, то во что-то очень близкое точно. Боль, которая дарила просто дикое по своей природе разочарование.

Ведь она так и не поняла ничего.

— Какая же ты дура…

— Я дура?! — Волкова вскочила на ноги, едва не завалившись обратно. Отскочила на несколько шагов, глядя дикими глазами и бившись в нескончаемых судорогах. — А ты?! Ты?! Чем ты лучше?!

Она кричала, вопила одно и то же, совершенно растеряв всяческий контроль над собой. Хриплый голос проникал под кожу чем-то острым, заставлял всё внутри покрываться льдом, и хватило Дениса ненадолго. Резко поднявшись, он схватил девушку за локоть, одним рывком с лёгкостью повалил на пол и оттолкнул от себя, как невесомую кучу тряпья. И Волкова, оказавшись лежать на боку спиной к нему и прижав к лицу кулаки, вдруг закричала. Закричала так дико, так страшно и протяжно, словно её резали на живую. Словно её…

Словно её пытали.

Ужас захлестнул Дениса с головой, накрыл своей ледяной волной сразу, как только мысль эта появилась; накрыл, не оставив никакой возможности сопротивляться. Надрывный, оглушающий вопль возвращал в полуразрушенный дом, в ад, который настиг в жалкие девятнадцать лет. Ад, в котором он остался навсегда.

Трясущейся рукой осторожно, настолько осторожно, насколько вообще мог, обхватил тонкое предплечье и потянул на себя. Рука, словно кукольная, безо всякого сопротивления приподнялась над размётанными по лицу и сену волосами.

— Пожалуйста, замолчи. Пожалуйста.

У него не было сил перекричать её. И собственный голос послышался настолько неузнаваемым, настолько предательски дрожащим, что ещё немного — непременно сорвался бы. Ведомый слепой паникой, Денис просил, буквально молил лишь об одном, сжимая худую слабую руку. Стараясь не вспоминать, как совсем недавно её едва сумели скрутить двое крепких мужиков. И как он испугался тогда, в единый миг непростительно обессилев.

Как случилось, что сквозь собственный крик Волкова сумела услышать? И почему в следующий же миг замолкла, захлебнувшись воздухом? Словно в дурном сне Денис следил за всеми её движениями, по-прежнему не ослабляя хватки: как глубоко, часто дышала несколько бесконечных минут, как свободной рукой, которая явно не слушалась, кое-как откидывала волосы с лица. И как повернулась к нему, тоже видел.

И не узнал этого лица.

Серая, землистая кожа, с которой так быстро ушёл, не оставив даже следа, румянец; до сих пор опухшая, ставшая лилово-чёрной губа со съехавшей в сторону повязкой; огромные, просто огромные синяки под глазами, а сами глаза… в них было страшно смотреть, но Денис смотрел. Смотрел, нарочно изводя себя, и не мог разглядеть совсем никакого света. Она замолчала, и тот лёд, уже успевший сковать, постепенно терял свою хватку, отпускал, позволяя хотя бы дышать более или менее ровно. Настолько ровно, насколько вообще было возможно.

— Если тебя убьют, я тоже умру. Не выживу здесь одна. И какая тогда разница?

От спокойствия, равнодушия даже, с которым она проговорила эти слова, глядя в потолок, вновь накрыло приступом тошноты. И как-то совсем машинально Денис сжал её руку, неосознанно вымещая на тонком запястье всю ту озлобленность, которая в единый миг загорелась, обжигая нутро.

— Глупость.

Попытка усмирить собственный голос оказалась провальной. И потому, когда Волкова безмолвно, одними губами пролепетала: «Пусти», посмотрев прямо в глаза, он безо всяких колебаний откинул её руку. Совершенно не заметил, каким образом сумел безошибочно угадать это короткое слово и не ошибиться. Некоторое время смотрел на путавшиеся в бордовых прядях светлые тонкие соломинки, но как будто не видел их — настолько всё сливалось в размытые пятна. Сфокусироваться на одной, самой длинной, оказалось сложнее, чем представлялось.

— О матери бы подумала. И потом — мы здесь, как на курорте.

Уже думал отстраниться, чтобы хоть попробовать встать, да не успел. Волкова вдруг дёрнулась, хотела, наверное, хотя бы на локти опереться, но тут же обессиленно упала обратно на заваленный сеном пол. Посмотрела как-то зло, совсем безумно — это уже с опозданием понятно стало.

— Откуда тебе знать? Да откуда тебе знать?!

И терпение лопнуло. В пару мгновений Денис дотянулся до стоявшего у стены кувшина и выплеснул его содержимое на уже начавшую было вновь истерить Волкову. Та кратко взвизгнула, тут же утихла и закашлялась — вода, видимо, попала в нос. Прозрачные капли потекли по щекам, шее, залили примятое сено и его куртку. Но сил на то, чтобы вновь услышать этот надсадный крик, не существовало. А, значит, и выхода другого тоже.

— Воды больше нет. Теперь до утра с этим живи, — Денис сказал так ядовито, как только мог, одновременно чуть отворачиваясь. С удивлением отметил, что подобный оттенок голоса отрезвил получше, чем опустошённый в лицо кувшин — только после услышанного она затихла окончательно. Перекатилась на правый бок, оказавшись к нему лицом, и поджала под себя коленки. И настолько вид у неё стал жалким, что дальше уже, казалось, было некуда. Проследив за неуклюжими попытками вытереть лоб о грязные, разодранные джинсы, незаметно выдохнул и решил, что игнорировать вопрос, пусть и так истерично заданный, уже не имело никакого смысла. — Я в Афгане служил. Всякое бывало.

А голос совсем уж глухим вышел.

Возня тут же прекратилась. Волкова смотрела на него — не почувствовать этот долгий, внимательный взгляд, упиравшийся под ребро, было слишком трудно. Но ни обернуться, ни как-то отреагировать Денис так и не смог.

Ей понадобилось семь дней. Всего неделя — и от девчонки, которая три с половиной месяца действовала на нервы, не осталось и следа. Истерзанная страхом и постоянной болью, пережившая потерю близкого — в том сомнений не возникало никаких — человека, Волкова и самой себя лишилась почти окончательно. Не понимала, что делала; не понимала, что говорила. Могла часами — в буквальном смысле часами, Денис несколько раз засекал — сидеть неподвижно, словно внутрь себя глядя. А сегодня оказалась на самой грани.

Что, если бы всё оказалось по-настоящему?

Что, если бы её послушали?

Володи не стало; если умрёт и она, Денису нет смысла возвращаться. Как бы ни разъярялся, как бы ни противился, а правда одна: за Волкову он был в ответе. И, если она умрёт, а ему придётся вдруг столкнуться с её семьёй… что он скажет? Как посмотрит в глаза?

…Когда через несколько часов пришёл Вагиф, приказав идти к Аслану, удивление залегло на подкорке плотной тенью. Последний не вспоминал о пленных три дня кряду, а попытки разузнать хоть что-то о причинах подобного остались бесплодными. Потому сегодня, тяжело ступая по выцветшей траве и привычно держа руки сложенными за пояс, Денис напряжённо думал, пытаясь предугадать ход разговора. Впервые за всё время заточения в голову не лезло ничего конкретного, а все мысли так или иначе возвращались туда — в старый сарай, к оставшейся лежать неподвижно Волковой. Она даже не пошевелилась, когда вошёл Вагиф, хотя ещё буквально вчера привычно вздрагивала от каждого его появления. И потому как ни сильны были попытки избавиться от навязчивых дум, да только всё напрасно — каждая из них упорно приводила к одной, той самой, вызывавшей стойкое желание передёрнуться.

Оставшаяся в живых собака почему-то осмелела: бежала совсем рядом, пару раз даже пыталась приластиться к Денису, ткнуться носом в колено, но тут же отпрыгивала, лишь заслышав озлобленное шипение позади. Пару раз Вагиф вскидывал автомат — это получалось заметить боковым зрением, — и тогда она отбегала на более приличное расстояние. Правда, через несколько секунд, поняв, что опасность миновала, снова возвращалась. В один из таких моментов получилось незаметно протянуть ладонь, коснувшись пальцами торчащего уха. Ухо оказалось тёплым, мягким, и рефлекторно дёрнулось — не то от непривычного касания, не то от щекотки. Скривив губы в беззвучном смешке, Денис украдкой покосился через плечо и, быстро потрепав ухо за самый кончик, убрал руку обратно за спину.

Вагифа среди устроивших утренний спектакль не было. Не наблюдалось и самого Аслана, и вообще хоть кого-то, чьё лицо могло показаться знакомым. Об этом подумалось лишь сейчас, когда успело миновать добрых полдня.

Аслан оказался не в самом хорошем расположении духа. Смотрел хмуро, двигался резко, вынуждая тем самым следить за каждым жестом и находиться в постоянном напряжении. С готовностью и даже каким-то будто негодованием объяснил причину случившегося.

— Местные устали. Требуют, чтобы я вас убил. Следующий расстрел обещают сделать настоящим, если я сам вопрос не решу. Бои всё ближе, меня часто не бывает, так что им это не сложно.

Невесёлая ухмылка — всё, на что хватило сил. Поковыряв ноготь, Денис пожал плечами и просто не нашёлся, что ответить и как ещё отреагировать. Некоторое время молчали — Аслан, старательно доделав самокрутку, чиркнул спичкой и затянулся. По тёмной комнате медленно поплыли дым и сладковатый запах дури. На вопросительный кивок в сторону разложенной на столешнице горки тёмных листков Денис лишь покачал головой.

— Что так? — издёвка в голосе прозвучала слишком явственно. Отчего-то вызвала новый смешок, всё так же лишённый всяческого намёка на радостные нотки.

— Бросил.

— Давно?

Откинувшись на спинку стула, потёр шею и на пару мгновений прикрыл глаза. Запах вызывал тошноту, а окна были мало того, что закрыты, так ещё и занавешены. Попытка дышать реже с треском провалилась.

— Как десять лет назад начал, так тогда и бросил.

Хмыкнув в ответ, Аслан снова затянулся и медленно, с наслаждением выпустил изо рта густую струю дыма. Он словно специально оттягивал момент, специально тянул время, и — Денис был вынужден признать — у него прекрасно получалось. С каждым мгновением напряжение сильнее завладевало мыслями, а запах и полумрак становились всё невыносимее. Такое психологическое давление не было в новинку, да только вот привыкнуть к нему хоть сколько-то не получалось уже много лет.

Когда Аслан медленно проговорил несколько слов, Денису слишком чётко показалось, что он ослышался. Потому попросил повторить.

— Ребята просят девку твою им отдать.

Кровь застыла в жилах в следующий же миг, как только смысл отложился на подкорке. Подняв голову, посмотрел на Аслана — тот глядел внимательно, словно изучая, чуть голову вбок клонил и медленно затягивался. Хмыкнул едва заметно, отчего подумалось вдруг, что истинную реакцию скрыть не получилось. Пришлось быстро отвернуться и впериться взглядом в плинтус. И в голове вдруг зашумело так сильно, так громко, что собственный голос расслышать получилось едва-едва. Словно из-под толщи воды говорил.

— Ты её видел вообще?

— Мне дела нет. Раз просят, значит, отдам.

Денис словно окаменел — сжав руки в кулаки, невидяще пялился в пустоту, позволяя услышанному биться в сознании сквозь невыносимо-протяжный свист в ушах. Всё силился придумать что-то, пользуясь повисшим молчанием, найти, нащупать спасительный вариант, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь. Хоть как-то отбрехаться.

_А перед глазами — распластанное синюшное тельце. Она уже не кричит. Даже не хрипит, когда очередной моджахед нависает над ней и с оттяжкой бьёт по изуродованному лицу._

В волне безумного отчаяния Денис затряс головой, отгоняя наваждение, провёл ладонями по лицу. Картинка медленно, словно нехотя, растворялась, в темноте зажмуренных глаз плясали сотни тысяч мушек. Чувствовал — ещё немного, и его затрясёт. Запустил пальцы в волосы, взъерошил их, заставляя самого себя собраться, и выпрямился. Поднять голову сил не нашлось, потому всё, что осталось — некоторое время сидеть, тяжело дыша и кусая губу. Первое, что почувствовал, когда напряжение отступило — понимание того, насколько оказался слаб. Что он мог? Ничего.

_Он опять ничего не мог._

— Аслан, у неё сердце не выдержит. Она умрёт, я тебе… я тебе точно говорю.

Голос дрогнул и сорвался.

У него была только правда. Правда, которую почувствовал так остро, что захотелось вдруг завыть. Завыть от безысходности, от рвавшего внутренности отчаяния и страха. Безумного, совершенно звериного страха, норовившего перерасти в ужас. Потому что прошлое возвращалось, тянуло мертвенно-ледяные руки, силилось схватить и утащить вслед за собой.

Волкова даже не подозревала, чьё место ей грозило.

Он не переживёт это ещё раз.

Аслан молчал. Затушил остатки самокрутки о тяжёлую резную пепельницу, побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. Все движения вылавливались машинально, боковым зрением, и не сразу заметил Денис нескрываемую озадаченность, сквозившую слишком явственно.

— Так прямо и умрёт?

— Хочешь, сам посмотри, — дыхание предательски перехватило, и пришлось медленно, с дрожью выдохнуть, — во что она превратилась.

Но даже не предполагал, что сказанное вызовет в Аслане нечто, не поддававшееся пониманию. Да только вот он, кликнув Вагифа, вывел Дениса на улицу, сунул ему в руки на ходу стянутое с печи бело-голубое одеяло и пошёл вместе с ними. Шагал рядом, смотрел себе под ноги, изредка щурясь и явно о чём-то думая — глубокая морщина пролегла над густыми бровями, выдавая истинное состояние.

Собака громко лаяла, но подбежать не решалась — прыгала, безостановочно махала хвостом, держась на приличном расстоянии. Словно боялась присоединившегося к неизменным двоим людям третьего. Вагиф впервые шёл впереди, закинув автомат на плечо, и негромко напевал что-то национальное, судя по мотиву. Несколько женщин подбежали к Аслану, наперебой что-то громко заговорили, пару раз указав пальцами на Дениса и не сдерживая эмоций. Даже языка знать не стоило, чтобы понимать примерный смысл надрывных выкриков.

Однако ответа женщины так и не дождались — Аслан лишь зло отмахнулся от них и ускорил шаг, что-то процедив сквозь сжатые челюсти. Возле сарая зло пнул кочку, вырвав её с корнями, сплюнул под ноги. Завозившегося с ключами Вагифа смерил настолько тяжёлым и свирепым взглядом, что, не будь Денис погружён в собственное сознание, непременно задержал бы на этом внимание.

Когда дверь открылась, вошли по очереди. Но лишь только взгляд мазнул по хрупкой фигурке, как внутри всё сжалось.

Волкова, сидевшая на сене и по привычке обернувшаяся на звук, в следующий миг испуганно шарахнулась в сторону. Упала на бок и, отталкиваясь ногами, спиной поползла к дальней стене. Её огромные, на добрую половину лица, серые глаза сверкали неописуемыми ужасом и паникой, неотрывно смотрели на Аслана и словно стекленели с каждой секундой всё больше. Забитая, обезумевшая, она тряслась так сильно, так отчаянно прижимала руки к груди в жалкой попытке защититься, что Денис не выдержал в какой-то момент: опустил голову и до боли зажмурился.

Только сейчас поняв, что сам привёл к ней палачей.

Ни Вагиф, ни Аслан не шевелились: это было слышно. Стояли совсем рядом, наверняка по-прежнему смотрели на собственную пленницу, прикидывая, что с ней делать. Врывавшийся через щели в стенах и распахнутую дверь сквозняк холодил шею, забирался под свитер, помогал страху усиливаться, расти с каждой секундой. С неимоверным трудом Денис открыл глаза и почувствовал, как крупная дрожь пробила всё тело.

Первое, что увидел: безостановочно шевелившиеся изуродованные губы и мертвенно-бледное девичье лицо. Волкова сжалась в комочек, в отчаянии прижалась к стене и подтянула коленки к груди.

Где-то вдалеке раздался протяжный, полный ужаса и боли крик. Вздрогнув, Денис обернулся словно бы в заведомо бесплодной попытке увидеть его источник. Однако стоявшие рядом Вагиф с Асланом не пошевелились, и догадка пробила, лишив лёгкие воздуха: этот вопль слышал только он. Потому что в первые несколько часов _она_ кричала точно так же.

А ситуация могла повториться.

Сколько минут это длилось? Сколько времени прошло в безмолвии, нарушаемом лишь громким лаем собаки и надсадным воем в голове?

В какой-то упущенный миг Аслан словно ожил: покачал головой, шумно выдохнул. Проговорил негромко, себе под нос:

— А за неё ещё и просят…

Махнул рукой, указал Вагифу на выход и, рыкнув что-то не по-русски, двинулся следом. Дверь захлопнулась, лишив помещение дополнительного, пусть и слабого, света. Несколько мгновений слышалась возня и звук закрываемого замка, затем — удаляющиеся шаги.

Он стоял перед ней, словно на суде — с опущенными руками, совершенно обессиленный. Стоял, смотрел безмолвно и просто не знал, что делать. Не верил до конца, что Аслан всё понял, боялся дать этой мысли хоть немного укорениться.

Волкова глядела на него влажными, давно уже покрасневшими глазами, перебирала меж пальцев ставший чёрным от грязи и крови ворот свитера. По-прежнему жалась к стене, дрожала… дрожала так сильно, что даже расстояние не мешало разглядеть тремор хрупкого тельца. Пальцы, впивавшиеся в одеяло, будто бы онемели, и не сразу Денис вспомнил об этом.

Когда сделал шаг вперёд, ожидал всякого: истерик, криков. Но Волкова только пискнула жалобно, сильнее к щербатой доске прильнула и голову в плечи вжала. Смотрела так умоляюще, с таким отчаянным страхом, что немели конечности. Как добрёл до неё, как опустился на колени напротив — совсем не помнил. Только поёжился, когда заворачивал её в одеяло и непроизвольно коснулся плеча.

— Что… что они хотели?

Не шёпот — шелест еле слышимый. Поднявшись, Денис отошёл на пару метров, спрятал руки в карманы джинсов, поковырял мыском кроссовка сено. Отвечать не хотелось, но разве был у него выбор? Разве имелось хоть какое-то право молчать или пытаться обмануть?

Да только вот слов подобрать не успел — ляпнул правду, как есть.

— По кругу тебя пустить.

Когда поднял глаза, стало ясно — она даже не поняла, что в виду имелось. Нахмурилась, глянула так, что во взгляде сквозь прочно поселившийся страх мелькнула растерянность. Молчала, пряталась в одеяле, натягивала его почти до подбородка. Когда всё же сумела осознать, беззвучно ахнула и мелко замотала головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от проявившегося понимания.

Денис догадался — слишком прямо. Но что ещё он мог сказать? Как можно завуалировать такое? И разве от мягкости слов могло стать легче?

Синюшные губы дрогнули в истеричной, слабой полуулыбке. Волкова вновь подтянулась к стене, упёрлась в пол ногами и посмотрела так жалобно, так отчаянно, что взгляда ответного оторвать не получилось, как ни пытался. Так и стоял — окаменевший, даже дышавший через раз. Ждал. Вот только чего именно, сам понять не мог.

— Н-но… но как? Как же? — когда залепетала что-то малосвязанное, отчаянно борясь с дрожью в голосе, показалось, что мысли её находились в таком хаосе, что никак не формировались во что-то конкретное. И слова звучали глухо — примерно так говорили потерявшие рассудок. — Меня… у меня же никогда даже… никогда ещё…

Задохнулась, не сумев закончить, уронила голову на согнутые колени и притихла.

У Дениса словно почву из-под ног выбили на несколько мгновений. Ещё совсем немного — и точно потерял бы равновесие. И зачем только сказал?

Опустив руки, запрокинул голову и медленно выдохнул.

— Ты что, издеваешься надо мной? — в собственном голосе только усталость и искрилась, ничем не замаскированная. — Тебе сколько лет-то?

Ведь и впрямь возраста не помнил, хотя дело личное мало того, что в руках держал — изучал тщательнейшим образом в надежде найти что-то, к чему можно было бы придраться. Несколько раз пролистывал скудное содержимое белой папки под пристальным, полным немой насмешки взглядом Стрелецкого. Это был самый первый день.

— Двадцать… два.

— Двадцать два. — Как сил хватило на то, чтобы, скривившись, передразнить со злой издёвкой, осталось загадкой. Выругался сквозь зубы, руку в карман спрятал. Отойдя к стене, навалился на неё плечом и задумался, вспоминая; потом вдруг хмыкнул. Так и оставшиеся самыми искренними воспоминания всплыли в памяти слишком уж легко. — Когда я свою первую девчонку, мне лет шестнадцать было. Да и не сказать, что она прямо девочкой была.

Сказал осознанно, прекрасно понимая, что Волковой стресс язык развязывал, а не праздное желание потрепаться. В её состоянии и не о таком говорили — запретные темы переставали существовать под гнётом непрерывного страха. Вот потому-то и поддержал подобное откровение. Да и одно понятным стало в тот же миг — если промолчит, только хуже сделает.

Незримая стена, так старательно возводимая день за днём, рушилась с каждым сказанным словом, с каждым действием и взглядом. Он сможет отстроить её заново. Если выживет.

Вздохнув, опустился рядом, почесал бровь. Краем глаза отметил, что, пока подходил и садился, она совсем в комок сжалась, лишь косясь украдкой. Но, стоило только ему выпрямиться, как тут же отвернулась и вновь уставилась полупустым взглядом куда-то вдаль. Трясущимися пальцами подтянула сползший край одеяла на плечо.

И столько в ней боли, столько невообразимого отчаяния и страха, что впору было удивляться — как жива-то до сих пор? И как ни разу — за всё время ни разу! — не пустила даже самой крохотной слезы? Позволяя хоть на несколько минут задуматься, Денис вновь и вновь поражался тому, насколько сильной она оказалась. Поначалу даже самая мимолётная мысль об этом вызывала лишь брезгливость и тошноту, а сейчас… сейчас только безграничное удивление появлялось. Ведь такой внутренний стержень можно было искать в ком угодно, но только не в ней — бестолковой девчонке с завышенными амбициями.

— Ладно, — Денис говорил негромко, рассматривая собственные пальцы, — не бойся. Ничего они тебе не сделают. Аслану ты нужна больше, чем я.

Когда непонимающий взгляд мазнул по плечу, очень захотелось передёрнуться. Но слова, сказанные Асланом словно бы в пустоту, когда он уже собирался уходить, сейчас осели на подкорке, даря что-то, что очень походило на надежду. Ведь, если это правда, значит, у неё был шанс. Значит, её могли выдернуть отсюда. Это самое главное.

Это правильно.

— Просит за тебя кто-то.

Никакой особенной реакции уже не ждал — эмоций у Волковой за все дни сохранилось совсем немного, по пальцам руки пересчитать. Устало прикрыв на несколько секунд глаза, Денис вздохнул, а, когда снова покосился вправо, нахмурился. Волкова смотрела куда-то прямо перед собой, обхватив колени, и в серых глазах сквозь толщу отчаяния и боли без труда различалось упрямство. Шальная мысль о том, что могло показаться, быстро развеялась — слишком уж часто приходилось видеть его в этих серых глазах. Она смотрела так каждый раз, когда он тряс перед самым её носом очередным забракованным редакторами текстом; каждый раз, когда срывался на язвительность или повышенный тон. Раньше, в самом начале, глядела испуганно, а потом научилась лишь стискивать зубы и пялиться в стену именно так. Так, как сейчас.

— Я не пойду одна. Даже если отпустят.

— Тебя головой в детстве не роняли?!

От полного ярости крика даже не вздрогнула — так и осталась в прежней позе, только пальцами сильнее в одеяло вцепилась. Денису снова захотелось влепить ей хорошую оплеуху, да только всё одно: понимал прекрасно, что не сможет, как бы сильно того ни желал.

— Да ты хоть понимаешь…

— Я одна. Не пойду.

Говорила пусть негромко, но своим таким тоном с лёгкостью перебила его на полуслове, совершенно не побоявшись.

Денис выразительно цокнул языком и запрокинул голову, коснувшись затылком стены. Не пойдёт… Да даже если заерепенится вдруг, он самолично выволочет её прочь из этого трижды клятого сарая и передаст, кому надо. А сам… сам останется.

Потому что это тоже правильно.

Потому что у него нет другого варианта. Ни варианта, ни надежды.

Когда сказал лишь одно, так назойливо вертевшееся на языке, не почувствовал ничего, кроме накрывшей волны нечеловеческой усталости. Остался сидеть недвижимо, только отвернулся, чтобы не видеть темневших багровым прядей.

— Какая же ты всё-таки дура.

***

— Да… да я отключал его, Лен. — Новенький пейджер, лежавший рядом с переполненной пепельницей, невольно привлек взгляд. Машинально дрогнули пальцы, пепел с сигареты чуть не упал на приблуду. Пришлось отвести руку. — Как Серёжка? Температурит?

Получив отрицательный ответ, прикрыл глаза и неслышно выдохнул. Чётко вообразил: вот сейчас Ленка наверняка стояла у книжного шкафа в их спальне и переставляла разномастные тома, придерживая трубку плечом. Прядь постоянно начёсанных по моде волос падала на лицо, и приходилось сдувать её — короткие резкие выдохи служили тому подтверждением. Рассеянный взгляд скользил по корешкам, изучал и без того давно уже известные названия и авторов. Самые хлипкие переплёты привлекали наибольшее внимание — по ним бережно водилось пальцами словно в попытке залечить раны, нанесённые временем и переездами.

Он помнил каждую такую книгу.

Не сразу сообразил, что на линии повисла тишина. Позвал по имени — совсем негромко, почему-то машинально сжав трубку сильнее. И сразу же получил вопрос, неприятно кольнувший под ребро. Лена всегда спрашивала именно так — спокойно и ровно, но и с неизменно плескавшейся каплей беспокойства, которую никак не получалось замаскировать окончательно. Он различал эту каплю всегда, только вида не подавал. Вот и сейчас, услышав негромкое «Ты в порядке?», лишь затянулся посильнее.

— Да.

Не поверила — понял по молчанию в ответ. Но переубеждать почему-то не стал, вновь позволив безмолвию повиснуть меж ними. Негромкий, едва ли различимый шелест только подтвердил догадку — Лена и впрямь держала в руках книгу.

Мыслей было настолько много, что сосредоточиться хоть на одной оказывалось непосильной задачей. Рощин пытался, пытался с искренним рвением, но всё одно — терпел просто сокрушительное фиаско. Он точно знал — если захочет рассказать, Лена непременно выслушает, возможно, даже поддержит. Но позволить себе такой фривольности не смел, прекрасно отдавая отчёт в одной самой простой и самой сложной одновременно вещи — она и так достаточно от него натерпелась.

На вопрос о том, когда приедет, полез в валявшийся на краю столешницы ежедневник. Получалось чуть больше двух недель. Кинув взгляд на календарь, загадал — если ничего не решится до гастролей, можно с уверенностью считать, что он опоздал. Опоздал, так и не сумев помочь.

Когда разговоры приближались к концу, напряжение мучило обоих — Саша чувствовал это слишком отчётливо, чтобы сомневаться. Лена начинала говорить ещё тише и как будто бы сдавленно, буквально заставляя себя улыбаться, а он сам прикладывал огромные усилия, чтобы не позволять ляпнуть чего лишнего. Этот раз не стал исключением — в ответ на её неестественно-ровное «Пока» едва не сорвался. В самый последний миг прикусил язык, не позволив так и оставшемуся привычным «Целую» сорваться с губ.

Припечатав аппарат трубкой, затянулся вновь, потушил бычок и прижал сложенные ладони к носу. Каждый раз чувствовал примерно одно и то же — какая-то непонятная подавленность овладевала почти целиком, и требовалось приличное количество времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Но сейчас к тому, к чему уже давно стоило бы начать привыкать, примешивался ещё и невроз. И все попытки совладать с собственным состоянием разбивались на тысячи крохотных осколков.

Ожидание ненавидел с детства. Когда на первый план выходила неизвестность, становилось тошно от всего: от начинавшего тянуться времени, от собственных навязчивых мыслей, издевательски роившихся в голове. А сейчас ждать приходилось не час, не сутки, а многим больше. Рощин ждал. Самозабвенно играл на публику, исправно светился во всех ранее запланированных программах, скакал под фонограмму, целовал поклонниц, раздавал автографы. Только оказавшись вне света софитов и постороннего внимания, раздражался пуще обычного. Цветы, если поблизости не оказывалось Полины или кого из знакомых девчонок-телевизионщиц, летели в ближайший мусорный бак, самый часто используемый концертный пиджак несколько раз рвался из-за слишком рьяного срывания его с плеч. Пересекаясь в коридорах Останкино с Валеркой, каждый раз делал всё, чтобы разговор не перетекал в вопросы, на которые нельзя было отвечать. Стоически терпел пристальные взгляды, сокращал совместное времяпрепровождение до минимума, почти не извиняясь, зная наверняка — его поймут. Когда Валера всё же решился спросить однажды, всё, что сумел сделать — поднять ладонь в немой просьбе замолчать и холодно глянуть исподлобья.

Так тянулись минуты, складываясь в часы и дни. Так и приходилось терпеть. Рощин терпел, хотя получалось всё хуже. Однажды подумал вдруг — это было поздним вечером, ночью почти — что лучше любые, даже самые плохие новости, нежели такая вот тишина. Помнил, как тряхнул тогда головой, отмахиваясь от навязчивой думы, а потом тщетно пытался заснуть несколько часов подряд. По природе будучи циником, привыкнув к проблемам других относиться отстранённо и безразлично, почему-то именно в этот раз никак не мог отделаться от свербевшего на подкорке чувства жалости. И оно, пусть и было пропитано эгоистичным желанием подчистить собственные грешки хоть чем-то хорошим, тем не менее, отличалось искренностью.

Телефон зазвонил настолько неожиданно, что Рощин, успевший погрузиться в собственные рассуждения и привыкнуть к витавшему в комнате безмолвию, вздрогнул. Через мгновение сорвал трубку с рычага — та даже остыть до конца не успела.

— Да.

— Это я. Через час на Чистых.

Короткие механические гудки врезались в слух. Некоторое время Александр сидел недвижимо, слушая их и почему-то машинально считая каждый. Только на двенадцатом моргнул, помотал головой, отнял трубку от уха и повертел её меж ладоней, глядя куда-то в пустоту. Разговор — да и разговор ли это? — не продлился и пяти секунд, но очень много нёс в себе. Руслан наконец вышел на связь — значит, появилась информация. Если назначил встречу, значит, информации много, по телефону не рассказать. Если дал лишь час, значит, действовать надо быстро, значит…

Значит, успели.

Когда логическая цепочка замкнулась на этом звене, Рощин, уже выскочивший из-за стола, вдруг замер. Несколько мгновений постоял, беззвучно барабаня пальцами по столешнице и думая об одном: будь она мертва, Руслан не стал бы утруждать себя лишними встречами и перестройкой собственного графика. Такое умозаключение оказалось значительно короче первого, но отчего-то сформировалось не настолько быстро.

Ещё раз ударив по лакированной столешнице, Александр вышел в коридор и схватил пальто. Бросил мимолётный взгляд на звякнувшие на запястье часы. Времени хватало.

Однако медлить он не собирался.

…Октябрь девяносто второго принёс в столицу едва ли не нулевую температуру. Почти полное отсутствие ветра ситуацию не красило — люди спешно меняли осенние вещи на зимние, и толпы окрашивались в серый с каждым днём всё сильнее. Мрачное время, мрачные люди, мрачная одежда — в том даже гармонию какую-то уловить можно было. Только торговцы с огромными клетчатыми тюками и китайским ширпотребом да представительницы древнейшей профессии, неизменно стоявшие вдоль Тверской — Рощин почему-то с упорством продолжал называть её Горьковской, — привносили в городской облик какие-то яркие мазки. Нищета сверкала и переливалась огнями фальши, сквозила на каждом углу, самозабвенно правя балом на сцене краха двадцатого столетия.

Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что Рощина сильно волновал подобный ход событий. Попавший в шоу-бизнес практически случайно, он честно отрабатывал возможность не знать нужды, более того — сполна расплатился за неё рухнувшей в одночасье привычной жизнью. Вины своей во всём случившемся не отрицал никогда, но в глубине души понимал, что, обернись время вспять, вряд ли поступил бы иначе. Не посмел бы допустить, чтобы Серёжа нуждался хоть в чём-то.

На первый взгляд всё оказывалось очень просто. А копни чуть глубже — и рехнёшься от сложности.

Дорога заняла чуть больше получаса. Лучше подождать, чем опаздывать и навлекать на себя вполне праведный гнев — Александр понимал это, потому и вдавливал педаль газа в пол, ловко маневрируя меж автомобилей. Ездить предпочитал быстро, а проскочить перекрёсток на жёлтый сигнал светофора и вовсе считал маленьким достижением. Если Полина всё же становилась попутчицей в поездке куда-либо, непременно пристёгивалась и держалась за всё, до чего только дотянуться могла. Боязливо жмурилась и не скупилась на колкие эпитеты касательно его умственного состояния; в ответ только азартный хохот получала. Однажды, правда, не выдержала, расплакалась, кроя, на чём свет стоял. Пришлось тогда остановиться и долго успокаивать её, неся всякую белиберду и гладя по длинным гладким волосам. С тех пор честно старался быть осторожнее, хотя иногда всё же давал давнему пристрастию волю. Редко, но зато с пользой. Как, например, сейчас.

Впрочем, ждать не пришлось: Руслан нашёлся почти сразу. Стоя под клонившимися к самой водной глади ивовыми ветвями, он увлечённо дразнил столпившихся у берега уток остатками булочки. Александр подошёл вплотную, и только тогда Кривицкий соизволил бросить сдобу бесновавшимся птицам и, отряхнув ладони, пожать протянутую руку. Молча кивнул в сторону и взбежал по склону вверх, выходя на мощёную дорожку.

Медлить, к счастью, не стал.

— Нашли, — говорил ровно, скучающе даже, не особенно торопясь придавать словам какую-то эмоциональность. — Ты прав, кстати, оказался: у девчонки не имя — талисман прямо. По нему и нашли.

Какая-то незримая и очень горячая волна разом захлестнула с головой, а через пару мгновений уже схлынула вниз, к ногам, заставив зябко поёжиться. Даже добротное пальто, носимое до минусовой температуры, не помогло.

— Жива? — Как можно спокойнее, заранее схватив побольше воздуха, чтобы голос не дрогнул или ещё какой фортель не выдал помимо воли.

— Стал бы я тебя дёргать ради трупака? — Руслан фыркнул, потом всё же заговорил нормально — без рисованного равнодушия и давившей на нервы манеры растягивать слова. — Посёлочек есть приграничный небольшой, там она. Но даже не в том дело. Она не одна, а с этим… — Пару раз щёлкнул пальцами, поморщился, вспоминая. — Ну, вот не Ситников который, а второй.

— Кравцов?

Как и в какой момент так хорошо запомнил имена, которые Марк лишь однажды называл, Рощин и сам не понял — ляпнул словно на автомате, сразу поняв, кто имелся в виду. Руслан ткнул указательным пальцем в пустоту.

— Точно.

— Это начальник её вроде.

— Да мне до фени, кто он. Говорю, в другом проблема. Они там вдвоём, и, как только тамошний главарь чухнул, что за девчонку сверху спрос пошёл, быка включил. Отдать готов, но только обоих сразу.

Повисла тягучая тишина, прерываемая только негромким звуком шагов и переговорами редких прохожих. В какой-то момент Кривицкий остановился, поглядел, чуть прищурившись, куда-то вдаль, потом перевёл взгляд на замершего в шаге от себя Александра, склонил голову набок. Словно специально помалкивал.

Рощин себя ждать не заставил.

— Сколько?

— Полторы штуки. За одного. Как понимаешь, не деревянных.

Миг — и всё рухнуло. Рассыпалось со звоном.

— Сколько?!

Руслан дёрнул плечом, спрятал руки в карманы брюк.

— Плюс за работу процент. Я пока не знаю точно, но ещё штуку накидывай… Арифметика простая получается.

— Работу?

Отчего-то Александр не придал значения тому, как, прежде чем ответить, Кривицкий странно дёрнул шеей, держа глаза прикрытыми чуть дольше необходимого. Вся разыгрывавшаяся сейчас сцена вообще больше дешёвый провинциальный театр напоминала, чем реальность. Да только вот стоявший напротив человек на актёра не тянул ни при каких оговорках и обстоятельствах.

— Помощь. Там носами землю рыли люди.

Захотелось вдруг присесть, да только вот ни одной лавочки поблизости не оказалось. Потому так и пришлось стоять, словно изваяние какое, да взором невидящим на едва различимую водную рябь смотреть. И, чем дольше стоял, не в силах хоть слово сказать, тем сильнее в сознание пробиралась, отравляя пусть разрозненные, а всё же более или менее адекватные мысли, одна, за которую неплохо было бы, наверное, себя самого ещё пуще возненавидеть. Но вот ведь штука — отдавался ей Рощин с непростительной лёгкостью. Отдавался и позволял зарождаться в глубине души удивительно сильному сомнению. Оно медленно и уверенно росло в сознании, расползалось тёмными липкими нитями, захватывая практически целиком.

_Куда ты лезешь?_

— А если… если мы откажемся?

Собственного голоса не узнал — тихий, дрогнувший сильнее обычного. И полный совершенно очевидной неопределённости. Руслан, надо полагать, все эти шероховатости распознал безошибочно: хмыкнул, камушек какой-то маленький пнул. Плечами вновь пожал, но хотя бы с ответом решил, видимо, не тянуть.

— Херня выйдет, Сань. Проценты заплатить всё равно придётся, но могут спросить. Таких людей если трогают, то с замахом на то, что дело до конца дойдёт. Так что, если прижмут — а я тебе зуб даю, прижмут, — то ещё не на такой счётчик поставят. А ты что же — застремал?

Вопрос, преисполненный холодной насмешки, вонзился остро и глубоко. И в следующий миг разбилось показавшееся таким сильным и непоколебимым сомнение; разлетелось на тысячи кусков, потеряло хватку длинных пут. Захотелось самому себе по лицу заехать, да побольнее, чтобы наверняка уж в себя прийти и окончательно всю чушь из головы вытряхнуть. Если бы мог, ни за что не упустил такой возможности.

Дёрнулся как-то неестественно — Руслан только бровь изогнул, — прикрыл глаза, чтобы выиграть пару секунд. Глубоко вздохнул и, только кое-как собравшись, покачал головой. Медленно, так, чтобы движение нервным не вышло. Не сразу заметил, что кровь в ушах шумела как-то слишком уж громко. Впрочем, подумалось об этом вскользь, мимолётно совсем.

— Нет. Нет, всё в порядке. Я у тебя ничего не спрашивал.

— Вот и ладушки.

— Что теперь делать-то?

Кривицкий похлопал себя по карманам, достал пачку и зажигалку. Предложил — Александр отказываться не стал. Закурили почти синхронно.

В том, что план действий у Руслана уже имелся, сомневаться не приходилось — слишком долгим было знакомство, чтобы успеть понять, из какого теста тот слеплен. Тесто, чего греха таить, оказалось так себе, да только кто не без греха? Рощин давно уже зарёкся давать оценки поступкам других людей, и жить от этого, стоило признать, становилось пусть немного, но всё же легче.

— Дёргай этого Марка своего, пусть он на их начальство наседает и выжимает по максимуму. Но всей суммы они всё равно не наскребут — телик сейчас нищий. Под процент можно дать, в принципе…

— Они в жизни не расплатятся. Семья самая обычная.

Руслан неспешно двинулся дальше, продолжив пинать камушек; постоявший пару секунд Александр двинулся следом. Затянувшись, опустил голову и выдохнул дым через нос. Делал так нечасто, но сейчас как-то само собой получилось.

А, собственно, разве не мог он предугадать события? Не мог прикинуть, к чему всё придёт в итоге, ещё тогда — в коридоре Телецентра, бездумно глядя на плакавшую рядом Олю? Ведь первые варианты действий забрезжили в сознании именно в те минуты.

Внутренний голос подсказывал, что мог.

— Плюс ещё моя доля.

Но на это Рощин лишь поморщился брезгливо, всё ещё погружённый в раздумья.

— Что я, не отработаю?

Ответом послужил кивок, лишь краем глаза замеченный. Хрупкая надежда на семью этого Кравцова, из-за которого Агата совсем недавно глотала слёзы в полупустынном коридоре, рухнула, как только вопрос оказался озвученным. Никаких путей не осталось, кроме одного, единственно, наверное, возможного. Просто как-то совсем уж невесело махнул рукой Руслан, прежде чем ответить.

— Пробивали его. Нет там никого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — имеется в виду инфляция. На октябрь 1992-го года курс составлял примерно 400 рублей за 1 доллар США. Среднемесячная зарплата по Москве составляла 20 долларов.


	13. 13

Женские слёзы Рощин терпеть не мог, ни под каким соусом не переносил. Лена, например, никогда не позволяла себе плакать при нём. Они могли наговорить друг другу самых изощрённых резкостей, рассориться вдрызг, но ни единого раза она не проронила при нём ни слезинки — всегда уходила в ванную, запиралась на щеколду и включала воду посильнее. И тогда Александр неизменно чувствовал себя самой последней сволочью; буря былой ссоры утихомиривалась, селя в душе отвратительное чувство вины и жажду покаяния. Всегда — каждый раз! — перебесившись, подходил к ванной, ждал, пока Ленка вдоволь насидится в одиночестве и выйдет, молча ловил в объятия и целовал, целовал… иногда острее чувствовал рисованный барьер, но тогда лишь с большим жаром касался надутых губ. В Лене удивительным образом переплетались эмоциональность и умение вовремя её маскировать; в том была неоспоримая прелесть. Полина, к примеру, таким качеством пусть и обладала, но в степени гораздо меньшей, а в моменты ссор могла вести себя по-разному: слишком демонстративно молчать, сжимая зубы, орать до хрипа в ответ, смеяться в лицо — это злило больше всего, но и отрезвляло тоже неплохо, — бить тарелки или… конечно, плакать. Но прятать эмоции — пусть хотя бы за дверью ванной, — умела плохо, не всегда успевала с ними справляться. И это влекло точно так же.

Такие, казалось бы, разные, они просто не бывали в подобных ситуациях. Потому и реакции их вспоминать, в общем-то, бессмысленно.

С силой, на какую только мог пойти, сжимая бившееся в рыданиях тельце, Рощин молчал. Невидяще глядел куда-то в пол, обнимал так, чтобы ни миллиметра меж ними не оставалось, и чувствовал, как скоро колотилось девичье сердце. Держа ладонь прижатой к растрепанному затылку, глушил судорожные рыдания, не позволяя оторвать носа от собственного плеча. Тёмный уголок служил неплохим убежищем, а сотрудники, погружённые в собственные мысли, проходили мимо, ничего не замечая. Или делая вид.

Первые минут пять Оля держалась. Хотя заметно побледнела, завидев его, не успевшего никуда свернуть, в коридоре. Подошла решительно, глядя с подозрением, плескавшимся в покрасневших глазах. Поняв, что ничего вытянуть из него не удастся, крикнула в отчаянии:

— Ты что, думаешь, я дура?! Не понимаю, почему ты с Марком постоянно?!

Вот тогда и пришлось, резко дёрнув её на себя, с силой обхватить опущенные плечи и поспешить заглушить вырвавшиеся мгновением позже рыдания. Горькие и полные отчаяния.

Вообще, Оля всегда держалась с ним чуть отстранённо, но оно и понятно — всё же он Валеркин друг, не её. Приветливости и улыбок не жалела, комплименты принимала с весёлостью, на охапки шуршавших плёнками букетов шутливо всплёскивала руками — куда, мол, мне их девать? — но дистанцию держала, не сокращая ни на чуть.

Левое плечо промокло насквозь; ни пиджак, ни рубашка не справились с потоком слёз. Впору было удивляться: откуда в одном человеке, в одной хрупкой девушке столько этой трижды клятой влаги? Но сил ещё и на эту мысль уже не осталось.

Его собственные, доходившие до плеч волосы покрывали её, светлые, пропахшие табаком и затянутые в низкий небрежный хвост. Обычно Оля щеголяла или с двумя задорными косичками, или с просто распущенными прядями, которые красиво спадали ниже лопаток. Но сейчас ей, побледневшей и осунувшейся, не было никакого дела до собственной внешности; оно и понятно.

Почувствовав, что всхлипы стали реже и тише, Александр осторожно отнял ладонь от затылка и обхватил Олю за плечи и лопатки — по-прежнему крепко, чтобы та не теряла тепла. Какое-то время так и стоял, невольно представляя в подобной ситуации Лену или Полину. И чувствуя, как тут же холодели пальцы.

Видя, как таяла на глазах Оля, как серел и старел Марк, против воли терявший надежду, Рощин даже представить себе не мог, каково было Агате. Руслан не располагал — или не хотел делиться — подробностями, поэтому всё, что оставалось в минуты невесёлых размышлений — давать волю фантазии. Но даже она, наверное, к счастью, не могла изобразить какой-то достоверной, не граничившей с фантасмагорией картинки. И точно так же, как сейчас на месте Оли, Александр представлял Лену с Полиной на месте Волковой. Тогда не только пальцы холодели; тогда внутри что-то разрывалось, жгло с неистовой силой и болело, болело просто нечеловечески. Марк начинал казаться невероятно сильным.

Оля повернула голову, прижалась виском к промокшей ткани. На покрасневшем и опухшем лице — ни грамма косметики, ресницы слиплись, на их кончиках едва различимо блестели крохотные капли. Нос от рыданий заложило, поэтому дышать ей приходилось ртом, пропуская воздух через самую малость приоткрытые искусанные губы. Сколько времени прошло, Рощин не знал.

— Она жива? — Голос прозвучал низко, утробно. И так обессиленно!..

— Жива, Оль. — Прежде, чем ответить, посмотрел в глаза, прямо в расширенные зрачки. На эту правду Ольга имела полное право. — Жива.

Проглотить рвавшееся наружу «пока» всё же получилось. Это стоило огромных усилий, но куда тяжелее оказалось бы вновь увидеть слёзы на покрывшихся белёсыми дорожками щеках.

Объятия разорвались; отойдя на полшага, Оля вдруг чуть заметно склонила голову и посмотрела долго, пристально и… холодно. Тут же показалась какой-то совсем чужой, незнакомой. Никогда прежде не доводилось видеть ничего подобного в этой светлой девушке, и на какое-то время их безмолвия Рощин растерялся. Спрятал руки в карманы брюк и вновь уставился на каменный пол, лишь бы только взглядом не пересечься.

— Ты можешь ей помочь?

Голос не стал громче; вообще никак не изменился. И тишина повисла такая тяжёлая, такая тягучая, прерываемая только негромкими переговорами сотрудников, спешивших по своим делам. Но слышались они словно из-под толстого слоя ваты и никакого внимания не привлекали. Александр молчал, не двигаясь, и ничего отвечать не собирался. Потому что понимал: любая подробность могла дать совершенно излишнюю надежду. Такую, которая только пуще травить будет. И сожжёт быстрее.

А ещё — тут уж впору смеяться над самим собой, будь ситуация иной, — Рощин понял в какой-то момент, что боялся сглазить. Пока они шаг за шагом прощупывали почву, искали нужную тропинку в непроглядной тьме, каждое неосторожно брошенное слово казалось непростительной блажью. И потому лучшим вариантом становилось молчание.

Всегда казалось, будто женской дружбы не существовало в природе. Она представлялась чем-то эфемерным, непременно очернённым соперничеством или двуличием. Но сейчас, именно в эти мгновения, стоя недвижимо и стоически храня безмолвие, Александр понимал, как плохо он, оказывается, знал жизнь. Как плохо знал людей. А ведь и сам помогал тем, кого можно считать практически незнакомыми. Стоило ли тогда удивляться?

Оля шумно выдохнула, опустила голову. Поняла, что так и не получит ответа иного, чем упорное молчание. И только почувствовав, что она сдалась, Рощин оторвал ставший замыленным взгляд от пола и протянул руку. Тонкие дрожащие пальцы коснулись его ладони практически сразу.

Шли всё так же — ни слова не роняя. Огибать сотрудников оказалось сложно, то и дело с кем-то сталкивались. Оле приходилось легче: привыкшая, она словно инстинктивно то замедляла, то ускоряла шаг, отворачивалась или проходила увереннее. Лишь единожды столкнулась плечом с каким-то мужчиной, даже не заметив и не услышав обронённого вслед извинения. Такая хрупкая и проворная, сейчас казалась совсем крошечной, подуй — и упадёт. В женский туалет её пришлось буквально втолкнуть, пообещав подождать. Но, как только дверь закрылась, Рощин развернулся и поспешил прочь. Пусть обманул, плевать. Времени терять никак нельзя.

Дорогу до здешних начальственных покоев запомнить оказалось несложно; туда и рванул Александр как можно скорее. Решивший в последний момент «составить компанию» Руслан отправил его восвояси, сказав, что сам найдёт, как что-то решится, но лучше уж под дверью стоять, чем ещё кого-то встретить и оказаться на месте допрашиваемого.

Ему, впрочем, повезло: уже издали заметил, как открылась нужная дверь, выпуская в коридор Кривицкого. Выглядел тот странно, не разгадаешь сразу, о чём думал, и чем разговор закончился. Вышел, дверь ногой захлопнул, не оборачиваясь; всё, впрочем, было вполне в характере, потому выводов каких-то сделать раньше времени не получилось. Пришлось прибавить ходу, потому что терпеть в единый миг взметнувшееся тошнотворное ощущение опаски оказалось особенно сложно.

— Ну?

— Гну, — Руслан вдруг усмехнулся — не то восхищенно, не то возмущенно, бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь и отошёл в сторонку, поманив за собой. Прежде чем внести какую-то ясность, виртуозно выругался. — Я о твоих писаках сильнее пекусь, чем эти. Сука, да у них связей меньше, чем у меня.

И медленно, словно специально оттягивая момент, Кривицкий полез во внутренний карман пиджака, совершенно наплевав на пусть редких, а всё же проходивших мимо сотрудников. Здесь, рядом с кабинетами руководства, их обычно бывало меньше — даже Александру удалось отметить такую любопытную деталь — но и совершенной пустынностью коридор не отличался.

На свет показалась пачка чуть потрёпанных банкнот. Портрет Франклина на самой верхней привлёк внимание сам собой. И взгляд, должно быть, вышел слишком красноречивым, потому что ответом ему послужил холодный, злой даже, смешок.

— Что? Здесь только две штуки. Косарь ещё минимум, потому что я не знаю, на сколько по процентам добазариться смогу. — Убрав деньги обратно, Руслан покачал головой. Состояние его сейчас было столь дёрганым, что лучше уж помалкивать и не торопить — иначе только хуже выйдет. Впрочем, долгих пауз терпеть не пришлось. — Блин, я когда фамилии нужные назвал, у этих сусликов чуть глаза не выпали. Тебе не скажу, не надейся.

Впрочем, Александр ничего иного не ожидал, потому только плечами дёрнул. Замолкли они вовремя — из кабинета вышел Марк. Бледный, он, казалось, вообще не понимал, что происходило: настолько вид у него оказался растерянным и отстранённым. Подойдя, только головой покачал.

— Я не знаю, что делать. Квартиру продавать, так её не купит никто сейчас.

— А что, приватизирована? — Руслан изогнул бровь. Получив в ответ кивок, хмыкнул. — Шустро вы.

Марк рукой махнул и выдохнул.

— Толку только никакого.

Рощин молчал. В разговор не вклинивался, слушал-то вполуха, чуть щурясь и напряжённо думая. Даже с появлением части суммы ситуация не улучшалась, потому что никакой явной пользы от неё не было. Стоя сейчас здесь, посреди серого длинного коридора, они только теряли время. Понимание этого подливало масла в огонь, который скоро разгорался где-то внутри. Стоя неподвижно и храня — в это уж очень верить хотелось! — внешнее спокойствие, Александр едва не разрывался от вороха мыслей, не дававших покоя. Что именно надо делать, он понимал давно, догадался ещё тогда, на Чистых прудах, когда Руслан сказал про проценты. Но вот ведь штука — никак не получалось отбросить все те сомнения, что роились в голове неожиданно сильно и упорно. Отступать-то всё равно уже поздно, казалось бы, какой тогда смысл вообще раздумывать? А только всё одно — стоял и тонул в собственных размышлениях.

Когда почувствовал на себе взгляд и поднял голову, понял — Руслан смотрел уже довольно долго. И, стоило только ему вопросительно и едва заметно скосить глаза в сторону глядевшего куда-то в пустоту Марка, как паззл сложился окончательно. Стало, наконец, понятно, отчего не получалось соображать нормально, и чего для этого не хватало. Именно такого вот взгляда, в котором без труда читался один-единственный вопрос. Уж как его истолковать получилось верно, так загадкой и осталось, да только сразу понятно стало — Руслан собирался предлагать оставшуюся часть. Под процент. И взглядом этим безмолвным словно какого-то согласия или одобрения ждал.

Всё встало на свои места.

Покачав головой, Рощин понял: хватит. Вариант был только один.

— Мне по делам отъехать надо. Кто где будет?

Марк едва заметно вздрогнул, словно очнувшись, пожал плечами; Кривицкий же вдруг прищурился, позволив ничем не замаскированному интересу заплескаться во взгляде красноречивым огоньком. Но от комментариев, к счастью, отказался.

— Надолго?

Взгляд, брошенный на наручные часы, особо ситуацию не прояснил, поэтому пришлось прикинуть наобум:

— Часа на полтора-два.

— Ладно, вали. Мы у меня будем, — ответил Руслан, затем сразу же пресёк попытку Марка возразить, к нему же и обратившись: — Времени нет, чтобы искать друг друга постоянно, всё равно в одной упряжке все.

И Рощин медлить не стал, только кивнул и поспешил прочь. По брошенному напоследок взгляду понял: Кривицкий явно имел какие-то подозрения на счёт столь резкого желания отделиться, да только озвучивать их не стал. Хотя угадать хотел точно, тут уж никаких сомнений.

…Полина открыла не сразу, заставив тем самым всерьёз напрячься. Замерла на пороге, голову вбок склонила. Александр обязательно улыбнулся бы, отозвавшись на такую её позу, да только вопрос, начавший вертеться на языке ещё в машине, сорвался раньше:

— Гастрольные, весенние которые?..

Пояснять не пришлось — Полинка тут же посторонилась, пропуская, дверь аккуратно закрыла и махнула рукой вглубь квартиры.

— Да там же, как обычно.

И ни слова больше.

Совершенно забыв разуться, Александр поспешил в комнату; налетел на пианино, которое стояло прямо напротив входа, привычно чертыхнулся. Сколько раз, оставаясь на ночь, врезался в него в темноте, сколько раз собственной бранью неизменно будил Полину, не счесть. Далеко не сразу привык считать шаги от порога до этой давно уже просившейся на помойку рухляди, которую клялся когда-нибудь разобрать на доски и вышвырнуть. А сейчас даже днём умудрился хорошенько приложиться боком, вызвав задорный смешок позади. Полина, впрочем, следом не поспешила: наверняка ушла на кухню, то ли из такта, то ли из привычки постоянно ставить чайник, как только к ней кто-то заявлялся.

Рванув к разложенному дивану, Александр опустился на колени и подлез рукой под ту часть ковра, которая была прижата ножками и уходила под дно. Шаря наощупь, мысленно поражался собственной дурости: затолкать так глубоко ещё додуматься надо было. Наткнувшись на небольшой бугор, упёрся плечом ещё сильнее, приподнял ковёр и схватил шуршащую упаковку. Размотал пакет, вытащил из его недр несколько перевязанных резинками пачек.

Дома деньги старался не хранить, тем более в подобных суммах: боялся растратить на какую-нибудь совершенную дрянь. Потому и устроил такой тайник именно у Полины, которая могла контролировать его порывы и никакого интереса к суммам не проявлять.

Ей он верил больше, чем себе.

Проведя большим пальцем по краю одной из пачек, чтобы прикинуть примерную сумму, Александр выдохнул и откинул остальное на диван. И именно в этот момент Полина показалась в дверях комнаты. Аккуратная бровь вопросительно изогнулась — больно уж, наверное, странной показалась та небрежность в замеченном жесте.

Повисло молчание. Только сейчас Рощин понял, что мог подарить себе несколько минут, и медленно выдохнул; посмотрел по сторонам, пряча пачку во внутренний карман пиджака. Мазнув взглядом по полочкам чехословацкой стенки, непроизвольно скрипнул зубами. Имелись у Полины духи — истинная, по мнению Александра, отрава для любого адекватного человека. Он не переносил их ни в каком виде, и некоторое время назад объявил произведению парфюмерной бездарности войну. После оказавшихся бесплодными уговоров просто выкинуть резной флакончик, регулярно отправлял его в ведро сам. Сначала демонстративно, потом уже тайком. Однажды, когда Полина выбежала в магазин, попробовал вылить дрянь в раковину, но пожалел сразу же: удушающий запах заполнил ванную моментально, а вот выветривался больше суток, чем вызвал ещё большую ненависть. Крайняя попытка выиграть битву за сохранность обоняния пришлась на позапрошлую неделю: тогда, так удачно попавшись под руку во время ссоры, склянка просто полетела в окно. Рощин настолько искренне надеялся на то, что она разбилась вдребезги, что уже успел о ней позабыть.

И вот тебе.

Стояла на своём законном месте, издевательски поблёскивая гранями.

Видимо, придётся всё-таки дойти до мусоропровода.

Полина хмыкнула, явно следя за реакцией; и точно — стоило только Александру отвернуться от трижды клятых духов, как тут же он наткнулся на полный хитрости взгляд голубых глаз. Да только вот улыбнуться, хоть хотелось очень, никак не получилось.

Бегло глянув на часы и удостоверившись в том, что времени хватало, сделал несколько шагов навстречу и опёрся плечом о дверной косяк. Полина сделала то же самое, только спиной и так, чтобы оказаться к нему лицом. Спрятала руки за поясницу, глянула снизу вверх. Красивая донельзя. И такая родная.

Молчали. Смотрели друг другу в глаза, ни слова не роняя. Саша прекрасно понимал: говорить ему вовсе не обязательно; внешний вид и без того наверняка не вызывал особенных восторгов, а уж ей-то, бывшей рядом так долго и так хорошо его знавшей, нетрудно понять всё без комментариев. Или хотя бы предположить.

И всё в ней показалось сейчас каким-то особенным: и длинные, чуть влажные чёрные волосы — она подкрашивала их, чтобы на сцене выглядеть ярче — и тонкая шея с родинкой справа, и ярко-голубые, почти что синие глаза. Одетая в один лишь лёгкий халат, манила невероятно, тем более, что в крайний раз он появлялся здесь как раз две недели назад, когда проклятые духи, по всей видимости, угодили не на асфальт, а в клумбу.

На поцелуй ответила с жаром, но, словно чуя нужный момент, вовремя отстранилась. Осталась стоять близко-близко, почти прижимаясь, и посмотрела пристально. В глазах — такое беспокойство, что вот хоть стони от жалости.

И почему она его терпела так преданно? Когда ещё пытался как-то вытянуть ответ на этот вопрос, получал только задорный смех и поддёвку ехидную — не думай, мол, о себе слишком многого. Поэтому вскоре махнул рукой, приняв их связь как должное. Им хорошо и просто вместе, а о большем, стало быть, и думать не стоило.

— Ты же расскажешь? — спросила тихо, но при этом с лёгкими нотками претензии в голосе. Кончиками пальцев почти невесомо провела по его щеке.

Рощин прикрыл глаза на пару мгновений, прижался к хрупкой ладони, затем кивнул. Перехватив взгляд, на ощупь запустил пальцы под узел пояса халата и чуть потянул на себя, заставляя Полину сделать ещё шаг навстречу; прижался лбом к гладким волосам и замер, чувствуя живой жар девичьего тела.

Вот что бы с ним сталось, окажись она на месте Агаты?

Чуть надавив пальцем на подбородок, вовлёк в новый поцелуй — более глубокий и откровенный. Да только чушь какая-то происходила — если раньше подобное неизменно помогало расслабиться, то сейчас толка от горячей ласки не было никакого. И Полинка, это, верно, почувствовала: отстранилась первой, игриво ткнулась в губы кончиком носа, вызвав смешок, и улыбнулась. Пусть несколько натянуто, но всё равно искренне.

— Уберёшь? — Не отстраняясь, кивнул в сторону разбросанных по дивану купюр — некоторые выпали из пачки.

— Уберёшь. — Кивнула, а затем осторожно, с неописуемой нежностью коснулась его ладони, всё ещё запущенной под шёлковый пояс.

Связь с ней напоминала прыжки на пороховой бочке; Полина вертела им, не особенно скрывая, как только хотела и могла, знала всего — все привычки, все особенности, все шероховатости характера, коих, наверное, не счесть. Александр не понимал, как у неё это получалось — то издеваться, то картинно помалкивать, то провоцировать на ссору какую-нибудь, причём делать это всё порой настолько незаметно и вроде бы естественно, что он снова и снова вовлекался в незримые силки, словно так и должно быть. Опоминался обычно многим позднее, когда ни злиться, ни даже припоминать уже не имело смысла.

Задумавшись, не сразу заметил, что тонкие пальцы осторожно, но уверенно оглаживали безымянный палец. Вновь и вновь очерчивали мутно поблескивавшее гладкое кольцо. К этой слабости Полина относилась на удивление спокойно, принимая, как что-то должное. Она вообще очень успокоилась после его развода. А сейчас словно машинально заостряла внимание, думая о чём-то своём. Когда привлёк к себе, поцеловал в пробор, держа ладонь на затылке, словно очнулась — руку убрала и спрятала в карман.

— Я приеду вечером. — Получился не вопрос даже, а утверждение. Здесь его ждали всегда, но зачем решил вдруг сделать акцент, сам не понял.

— И всё расскажешь. — Полина глянула хмуро, так, как ей совсем не шло. Потом схватила за руку и подтолкнула вперёд, спеша выпроводить. — Давай-давай, вали уже.

Уже потом, барабаня пальцами по рулю и одними губами подпевая какой-то англоязычной группе, Рощин осознал одну очень важную вещь. Не то, что бы он никогда ни о чём подобном не задумывался, просто раньше всегда гнал такие мысли куда подальше, а сейчас вот решил, что отмахиваться и дальше, наверное, не имело никакого смысла. Больно уж подстегнуло поведение Полинки: ни единого лишнего вопроса, ни каких-то колких замечаний и уж тем более ни слова про ту их глупую ссору, после которой не общались даже. Он заявился к ней без предупреждения и по делу; она приняла, не выказав никакого недовольства, не пытаясь вытянуть объяснения. Словно почувствовала, что что-то в его жизни не то происходило, хотя полного спокойствия не наблюдалось уже давно. И взгляд этот… ни следа упрёка в нём, ни тени обиды. Только беспокойство — такое искреннее, такое настоящее, что одного лишь хотелось: прижать её к себе и не отпускать, пока не расслабится, не оттает.

И вот из всего этого росло кое-что. Распространялось медленно, согревая, всё глубже пускало витиеватые корни. Понимание оказалось таким простым и лёгким, что теперь былые попытки побега от него казались даже в чём-то смешными.

_Ведь он всё-таки её любил._

…Руслан обладал одной очень прозаической, но очень дурной привычкой, которая корнями уходила ещё в беззаботное советское детство. Находясь дома, входную дверь он не запирал практически никогда, на все замечания только смеясь и кивая на письменный стол, в одном из ящиков которого хранился пистолет. Как оружие поможет, если в квартиру ворвётся кто-то, а её владелец окажется, например, на кухне, было непонятно, а развивать логическую цепочку так далеко Руслан не желал, отмахиваясь и надеясь на священное авось. Впрочем, лезть в его жизнь — себе дороже.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза, когда Александр вошёл в кабинет — красовавшаяся посередине стола початая бутылка коньяка. Подсознание сразу же шепнуло, что к Полине он уже вряд ли сегодня приедет.

Алкоголь, впрочем, не взял ни одного, ни другого: Кривицкому надо было не пить, а хлестать, чтобы хоть как-то захмелеть, а Марка, по всей видимости, держали нервы. И вот окажись ситуация хоть немного иной, Рощин бы ни за что не упустил возможности отпустить какую-нибудь колкость касательно представшей перед взором картины. Но вместо этого замер на несколько мгновений, посмотрел на сверкавшую в вечном полумраке кабинета бутылку и бокалы, подошёл ближе.

Словно на автомате, глядя Руслану в глаза, полез в карман пиджака.

Деньги упали на полированную столешницу.

Марк вскочил со стула, отшатнулся на полшага. Лишь на мгновение Александр позволил себе покоситься в его сторону. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять: шок — слишком мягкое определение для того состояния, что накрыло парня с головой.

Руслан медленно откинулся на спинку кресла. Некоторое время молча смотрел на деньги; потом перевёл взгляд на самого Рощина, и тот почувствовал, как по позвоночнику словно вода ледяная полилась. Поёжился даже, благо, заметить это было сложно. А от чего вдруг, так понять не получилось.

— Но… н-но… — Марк, казалось, совсем ничего не понимал; или просто боялся понять. Боялся принять и хоть на мгновение поверить в то, что всё происходившее — правда. — Это… как это?

— А это подарок тебе. На День рождения. — Александр говорил как можно спокойнее, так, чтобы особенных эмоций по голосу прочесть не получилось. Стоял неподвижно и оборачиваться не собирался. Никак не отпускало его непонятное напряжение, упорно сковывавшее внутренности. — Звони.

Руслан дёрнул шеей, взял пачку, повертел её меж пальцев, рассматривая так внимательно, словно впервые в жизни видел доллары. Пару раз пошлёпал краями по раскрытой ладони. И только после этого, отложив деньги на прежнее место, снял телефонную трубку с рычага. Свободной рукой полез в ящик стола, выудил из его недр бокал, продвинул вперёд в безмолвном предложении.

И ухмылка, исказившая вдруг лицо Кривицкого, когда он, чуть отвернувшись, отвлёкся на наборный диск, привлекла внимание сама собой. Рощин замер с протянутой рукой, не в силах отвернуться, и только следил за этим странным выражением. Руслан словно внутренне ликовал, как если бы выиграл какой-то спор или…

Или убедился в правоте собственной догадки.

Шло двадцать первое октября тысяча девятьсот девяносто второго года.

***

Сначала Денису показалось, что его связали. Сквозь дремоту — засыпать по-настоящему уже не получалось, — чувствовал, как практически не шевелились руки. Когда затуманенное сознание начало проясняться, мысль оформилась во что-то более или менее отчётливое. И буквально в следующий миг сонливость отступила, словно не бывало её; получилось, дёрнувшись, подскочить и податься вперёд, оторвавшись от стены. Никто никого не связывал.

В руках — его собственная куртка.

Волкова лежала у прилегающей стены, почти с головой накрывшаяся одеялом и сжавшаяся в такой крохотный комочек, что сложно даже поверить, что перед ним — взрослая девушка. От его движений вздрогнула, тут же подобралась, шурша сеном и кое-как принимая вертикальное положение. Денису очень хотелось прокомментировать её поступок как-нибудь поядовитее, но, заметив, как опустила она голову, едва встретившись с ним взглядом, почувствовал противный укол где-то внутри. Потому всё, на что хватило сил — проходя мимо, бросить куртку рядом с её ногами.

— Никогда больше так не делай.

А у самого — дурнота и одно-единственное понимание, отчего-то вгонявшее в отчаяние. Хоть на стенку от него лезь, ведь так сильно пробралось оно под кожу, так сильно драть начало.

Схваченный кувшин и растёкшиеся под пальцами холодные резные узоры отвлечь не смогли ни на чуть. Хмуро глядя на завитки, Денис намеренно стоял так, чтобы у Волковой не осталось ни единого шанса что-то заметить. Осознав слишком резко, прекрасно понимал, что совладать с собственным лицом не получится — не осталось сил.

_Ведь она о нём заботилась._

До какого состояния надо было дойти, чтобы начать заботиться о таком, как он? О человеке, планомерно третировавшем её не месяц и не два? От которого за всё время — ни слова похвалы. Ни единого одобрения. Только холод и презрение.

А она — истинная дура! — тайком укрывала его, пыталась сделать хоть что-то. И этого «чего-то» — уже слишком много. Слишком незаслуженно.

Всего запала и упорства хватило на сутки; состояние Волковой напоминало лампочку, которая загорелась ярче лишь перед тем, как погаснуть окончательно. Яркая вспышка, упрямое «я одна не пойду», а следом — конец. Организм терял последние силы, уставал бороться. Непрерывная боль, стресс и холод сделали своё дело — к вечеру подлетела температура. С того момента Волкова практически перестала разговаривать, только коротко и как-то отрывисто, иногда заикаясь. Ещё вчерашним днём её получалось отвлекать от ненужных мыслей — он, например, рассказывал про проведение прямого эфира, выстраивал из соломинок схемы расположения режиссёрских и линк-машин. И видел, чувствовал — она его слышала. Лежала на боку, коленки к груди подтянув, следила за его пальцами и каждое слово впитывала. Прошло чуть меньше суток — от Волковой не осталось практически ничего.

И она кутала его в эту чёртову куртку вместо того, чтобы о себе подумать!

Какая-то необъяснимая тревога накрывала Дениса всё сильнее, захлёстывала, с лёгкостью ломая всяческие попытки воспротивиться. Предчувствие грохало набатом: что-то должно случиться.

Что-то. Должно. Случиться.

Аслан не вызывал к себе уже сутки; моральное давление доводило до бившегося на подкорке отчаяния, бороться с которым получалось всё хуже. Денис сам находился на грани, из последних сил маскировался, чтобы скрыть истинное состояние от Волковой. И искренне верил в то, что у него это получалось.

Сколько стоял, погрузившись в свои мысли и позволяя самым отвратительным предчувствиям откладываться на подкорке всё сильнее, не мог даже предположить. В какой-то момент понял одно: о самом себе думал как-то вскользь, машинально, словно о каком-то постороннем человеке. Все мысли вертелись вокруг одной, более или менее чёткой: сделать всё, что сможет, чтобы она выжила. А там будь, что будет.

Обернувшись, чуть прищурился по привычке. Волкова сидела к нему спиной, закутанная в одеяло по самое горло. Куртки не увидел: значит, всё же надела. И даже с расстояния чётко разглядел, как мелко тряслись согбенные плечи.

Наученный горьким опытом, он умел концентрироваться так, чтобы до последнего существовать на пределе. Наверное, потому не чувствовал толком собственного недомогания, умело отмахиваясь от любых попыток организма взбрыкнуть. Упрямо перебарывал себя, понимая одно: если позволит хоть малейшую слабину, шансов не останется ни у кого.

Обогнув Волкову, сел у стены так, чтобы видеть её; некоторое время молчал, лишь следя за осунувшейся фигуркой, бившейся в безостановочном треморе.

— Холодно?

В ответ — несколько мелких кивков и заправленная за ухо прядь волос.

Что двигало Денисом, он сам не понимал. Только руку как-то машинально в сторону отвёл, а, когда перехватил взгляд, в котором едва различимо блеснуло непонимание, повёл подбородком. Волкова повернулась корпусом в его сторону, нахмурилась. В глазах — немой вопрос, который слишком чёток, чтобы ошибиться. Скупой, лишённый всяческого веселья смешок сорвался сам собой.

— Ну, если не побрезгуешь.

И что сильнее подействовало, не поймёт никогда — не то окончательно разбитое состояние, не то собственный тон, да только вот Волкова тут же поднялась, ни секунды не промедлив. Добрела до него кое-как и, на колени опустившись, прижалась к плечу. Спиной коснулась бока, повернулась так, чтобы лица не видно было. И Денис, чуть выше для удобства подтянувшись, даже через одежду с одеялом почувствовал, что тепла в ней — почти никакого. Только лихорадочный жар, который совсем иначе чувствовался.

До какого состояния надо было дойти, чтобы без раздумий прижаться к нему?

Когда завозилась в попытке выпростаться из-под одеяла, чтобы, видимо, хоть край ему достался, цыкнул недобро и только плотнее закутал.

Всё, что мог — отдать последнее тепло.

Дышала шумно, прерывисто как-то, изо всех сил пытаясь держаться. Да только где они, эти силы? Только ошмётки жалкие, обрывки. И тишина повисла густая, тягучая, бесконечно долгая. Денис глядел куда-то в стену, чувствовал, как льнула к нему Волкова, прижимаясь щекой к плечу, и никак не мог ощутить в ней хоть что-нибудь живое. Изломанная, цеплялась ледяными пальцами за его плечо и дрожала, дрожала, словно лист осиновый. Никакого в ней света, только боль и мука, завладевшие слишком сильно — так, что уже никогда, наверное, не избавиться от них.

— Т-ты… пробовал, — не говорила — лепетала еле слышно, кое-как справляясь с запинками, — когда-нибудь?

И как-то сам догадался, о чём расспросить пыталась. Просто пару раз замечал, что она порой косилась в сторону Вагифа в моменты вылазок на воздух. Инстинктивно старалась держаться как можно дальше, не прятала опаски, плескавшейся во взгляде, но внимания не обращать не могла. Слишком уж это заметно было.

— Что? Наркотики?

По тому, как она сжалась, понял, что, наверное, голос прозвучал резче задуманного, потому выдохнул медленно. Скосил глаза, глянул на утыканные соломой багровые волосы. Интерес пробил вдруг слишком скоро и не очень уместно, захотелось совсем другим вопросом на вопрос ответить. Но Волкова кивнула, невольно потёршись виском о плечо, и пришлось отмахнуться от такого варианта. Пожав плечами, запрокинул голову так, чтобы прижаться затылком к холодной доске.

— Ч _а_ рас пару раз курил в армии ещё, — почувствовав возню и устремлённый вопросительный взгляд, пояснил: — аналог гашиша.

— И к-как? — шептала едва слышно; он словно чувствовал, инстинктивно понимал, что она в виду имела, поэтому даже такого тихого шелеста было достаточно.

И отчего-то события, которым минуло добрых девять лет, даже в подобных мелочах оставались яркими и чёткими.

— Как… ну, страх притупляется. Действуешь быстрее, сил как будто прибавляется.

— Б… бросил?

Губы искривились в невесёлом смешке.

— Отучили.

_Маруська хоть и хрупкая, да только хватка у неё железная, мужская. Одной рукой с лёгкостью удерживает его, тщетно пытающегося встать со стула, второй — пихает под нос резко пахнущую вату. Дениса мутит, тошнит, голова, кажется, готова разорваться в любой миг. Маруська сжимает пальцы на его груди, сминая китель. Голос её, преисполненный возмущения, проникает на подкорку и заставляет стонать, одновременно дёргаясь в бесплодных попытках отделаться от нестерпимой вони._

_— Ты додумался вообще! Дурак, какой же дурак! А ну как я Лёше расскажу, а? Да сиди ты уже спокойно._

_Ком в горле мешает дышать, сглатывать его с каждой секундой всё труднее, но попытки не оставляются. Маруська продолжает нависать над ним, безо всякого труда пресекая попытки вырваться. Ей, многое успевшей повидать, понадобились секунды, чтобы понять, что к чему, и сразу отволочь его, слабо сопротивлявшегося, с улицы прямо в санитарную палатку. Как-то глупо он ей на глаза попался._

_— Что? Не нравится? Погоди, тебя сейчас ещё и рвать будет._

_Даже вдохнуть не даёт нормально, продолжая держать вату у носа. В какой-то момент громко цокает, убирает руку с его груди и переносит её на затылок, запустив пальцы в волосы. Некоторое время молчит, перебирая короткие пряди, а затем вдруг вздыхает. Устало и тяжко._

_— Ну ты-то куда, Дениска?_

_И вот это её негромкое «Дениска» — она всегда обращается к нему так, если рядом никого из посторонних — отрезвляет лучше нашатыря. При очередной попытке высвободиться Маруська отводит-таки руку, отбрасывает вату на край стола. Тошнота колотится под самым горлом, но Денис терпит изо всех сил, дышит шумно и глубоко. Только вот взгляд поднять не может — совестно. И тогда Маруська сама опускается на корточки рядом со стулом, смотрит снизу вверх. В светлых глазах плещется грусть, такая яркая, что даже в состоянии наркотического дурмана, пусть лёгкого и постепенно отступающего, разглядеть её не составляет труда._

_Денис упирает локти в колени, глухо кашляет, из последних сил давя приступ и чувствуя, как рассеивается туман, так плотно окутывавший сознание. С ним — легче. С ним — не страшно._

_Но он всё же отступает._

_Маруська касается кончиками пальцев колена, ловит взгляд. Смотрит открыто, очень-очень добро. Только улыбка выходит печальной. Не идёт ей такая, совсем не идёт._

_Тонкую шею обвивает чёрная верёвочка. На ней — кольцо, Денис знает, пусть и не видит. Поначалу думал: «Неужто крест?» — но Маруська сама показала однажды. На пальце не носила — на операциях могло помешать, — только всё равно старалась держать при себе. Ближе к сердцу. Как талисман._

_— Тебе это не нужно. Ты сильный. Выдержишь._

_Денис молчит, прикрывает глаза. Тошнота становится нестерпимой._

_Сущая мелочь в сравнении с тем, что ему предстоит выдерживать._

Все эти картинки отличались удивительной точностью. Денис помнил каждую, до самых мелких деталей, и неважно, что год за годом жизнь уносила его от тех времён всё дальше.

Да вот только последнее бы отдал, чтобы забыть.

Волкова лежала тихонечко, дышала через раз. Сначала показалось даже, что заснула, но нет — стоило ему коснуться ладонью лба, вздрогнула, головой мотнула слабо. А лоб оказался не просто горячим — огненным.

— Не так плохо.

Смог бы соврать, смотри она в глаза?

Отсутствие Аслана заставляло вновь и вновь прокручивать в голове самые разные варианты событий. Если его убили, то дни их сочтены — как только молва дойдёт до местных, медлить никто не станет. Расстрел окажется настоящим. Никого не будут волновать прошения за Волкову; её прикончат вместе с ним, и им ещё крупно повезёт, если всё закончится быстро. А в это не верилось совсем. Слишком много Денис знал, чтобы верить в подобные чудеса.

Но, если Аслан вернётся, шанс у Волковой может остаться. Пусть самый призрачный и слабый, а всё же шанс. И, если она не хватается за него, значит, это будет делать он.

В какой момент привык к самой мысли о том, что каждая такая командировка может стать последней? В какой момент перестал бояться этого? Все попытки найти ответы на подобные вопросы приводили в итоге к одному лишь пониманию: страха, по всей видимости, не существовало никогда. Денису было просто наплевать. Выживет — хорошо, значит, ещё поработает; умрёт… во многом этот вариант выглядел даже привлекательнее, ведь тогда не станет ничего — ни ночных кошмаров, ни постоянного груза на душе, который так долго травил и никак не мог довести дело до конца. Ведь разве не искал он смерти, столько лет первым вызываясь во все горячие точки? Разве не адреналин, который получал взамен, помогал какое-то время жить более или менее нормально? Ему столько раз везло, а чего ради — непонятно. Ради того, чтобы в очередной раз оказаться на грани?

Или ради того, чтобы оказаться на ней вместе с девчонкой, которая ещё ребёнок вчерашний?

Всё шло наперекосяк именно в этот раз. Никто не услышал его, никто не захотел понять; все доводы оказались проигнорированы. И ради чего?

И все давно забытые чувства, все страхи и всё отчаяние сейчас вились, сдерживаемые из последних сил, вокруг неё. Денису страшно, страшно впервые за несколько, наверное, лет. Он в любой момент готов, не раздумывая, подставить себя, если только она останется жить.

Голос Волковой вернул в сознание. Такой слабый, глухой и совершенно обессиленный, он заставил едва заметно поёжиться и прикрыть на пару мгновений глаза. Вопрос, который она задала, явно не надеясь получить ответ, Денис неосознанно ждал уже давно. Плохо, правда, представлял собственную реакцию на него, но зато сейчас понял, что то ли ему просто всё равно стало, то ли и впрямь не оказалось в сказанном ничего особенного.

— Откуда т-ты всё это знаешь?

Что-то похожее она уже спрашивала совсем недавно; тогда получилось обойтись парой скупых общих фраз. Но сейчас… Денису, должно быть, показалось, но что-то в голосе промелькнуло такое, что подсказало: она догадывалась. Да только вот не имел он никакого права на искренность, потому что точно знал: она ей не нужна.

Такое никому не нужно.

— Я прослужил десять месяцев, — старался говорить как можно спокойнее, разделяя каждое слово, глядел куда-то в пустоту и изо всех сил боролся с собственной памятью — чтобы не подкинула больше ничего, — попал в плен. Там многому научили. И было мне девятнадцать лет.

Ожидал всякого, но особенно не хотел никаких взглядов — боялся. Боялся, не зная, что она могла увидеть, посмотрев на него. Вот только Волкова лишь сильнее прижалась к его руке, обхватила её пальцами и вцепилась в рукав свитера.

Предчувствие сковывало всё сильнее. Время начинало тянуться ещё медленнее, а тревога непрерывной дрожью проникала в самые потаённые уголки. Сколько они сидели так? Денис не мог даже примерно представить — только слушал рваное негромкое дыхание, считал каждый выдох и чувствовал не ослабевавшую хватку. Волкова словно боялась, что он мог уйти куда-то. Это было бы смешно, если бы ситуация оказалась иной. Но они сидели в этом чёртовом хлеву, больше недели ждали собственных приговоров и почти ни на что не надеялись. Вот только делали это по-разному. Денис не верил ни во что, связанное с собой, а она…

Лежала рядом, прикрыв глаза, обхватывала его плечо. Волосы — спутанные, с тонкими соломинками в прядях. Незаметно Денис вытянул одну, самую длинную; повертел меж пальцев, затем переломил, откинул в сторону. Снова мазнул взглядом по лицу: впалые щёки алели, почти сливаясь с прядями, выдавали лихорадку слишком явно. Совсем недавно не поскупился бы на пару ядовитых выражений, вздумай она, к примеру, притащиться в подобном состоянии на работу, а теперь… теперь готов был, наверное, на всё, лишь бы только ей стало легче.

А ведь она ни разу не пожаловалась! Ни разу не заикнулась даже о том, насколько плохо было. Мучимая постоянной болью, а теперь ещё и жаром, терпела, не смела хоть слово сказать. Даже если бы всё дело было в боязни его реакции, вряд ли бы так упрямо помалкивала. Тем более сейчас, когда он уже стал свидетелем всего, что привело её к практически полному разрушению.

Пошевелившись, Денис осторожно высвободил руку из цепкой хватки — Волкова как-то словно инстинктивно потянулась за ней, развернулась лицом. Совершенно равнодушно следила за тем, как потянулся к пакету, вытащил из него спирт и вату. Только головы не поднимала, и пришлось легко коснуться подбородка пальцем, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировала.

Когда срывал окровавленный пластырь, мысль о сепсисе заставила отдёрнуть руку. Слишком уж быстро обдало холодом об одной только догадке, слишком уж резко она сформировалась, ничем, кроме температуры, не подтверждённая. И что-то, должно быть, отразилось во взгляде, выдало опаску, потому что Волкова смотрела в глаза до жуткого пронзительно, с не поддававшейся описанию мольбой. Она плескалась в серых радужках, смешивалась с нездоровым блеском и вырывалась наружу слишком явно.

Слишком много всего между ними.

Чего стоило Денису упрямое молчание? Он и сам, наверное, не знал, но, глядя в глаза так долго, сидя напротив совсем близко, не проронил ни слова. Когда всё же подтянул к себе за локоть, коснулся ватой практически не заживавшей раны, Волкова повела себя странно: пару мгновений терпела, а затем вдруг отвела его руку — мягко, но уверенно, — и отвернулась. Вздохнула как-то порывисто, а в глазах даже мольбы не осталось — только пустота бездонная.

_Она ведь и впрямь не пойдёт никуда._

Не из упрямства, а просто потому, что сил не осталось даже на это. Ни сил, ни желания, ничего. Она так много вытерпела, держалась таким молодцом, а теперь просто дошла до предела. Просто слишком сильно устала.

Денис опустил руку, хотя мог бы прикрикнуть, вернуть её одним движением и продолжить обработку. Смотрел на почерневшее девичье лицо и судорожно соображал. Но, как ни пытался, ничего иного придумать не мог, потому подался чуть вперёд, сложил ладони лодочкой и попытался заглянуть в покрасневшие глаза.

Не вышло.

— Слушай, — собственный голос показался чужим, но даже прочищенное горло не помогло, — что-то должно случиться. Я не знаю, что, не знаю, когда, но должно.

По тому, как она повернулась, как глянула, понял — слушала. Не понимала, к чему вёл, но слушала, пыталась уловить смысл. И за эту вот реакцию Денис зацепился изо всех сил, продолжил отрывисто, скоро, боясь, что момент упустит.

— Считай, что чувствую так. Не важно. Дело в другом. Я хотел тебя попросить… если вдруг что…

Волкова дёрнулась, развернулась вновь, посмотрела пристально. Прервать хотела, наверное, но не успела — в миг, когда губы дрогнули, Денис резким движением подлез под ворот собственного свитера, потянул за тонкий чёрный шнурок, висевший на шее. Натянув его, вытащил блеснувший в приглушённом свете военный жетон. Пропустил под него пальцы и показал так, чтобы можно было рассмотреть. Некоторое время позволял изучать наполнившимся непониманием взглядом, затем снял через голову.

Она отпрянула ровно в тот момент, когда Денис подался вперёд; замотала головой отчаянно, во все глаза глядя, правой рукой схватилась за куртку, смяла зачем-то на груди. Словно догадалась, что он сделать хотел. И одним только взглядом молила передумать.

— Послушай. У меня… — запнулся на мгновения, губу прикусил. Продолжить оказалось почему-то не так легко. — У меня сестра есть. Если вдруг со мной что… отдай ей. Адрес в кадрах возьмёшь.

Повисла тишина. Волкова смотрела на него, по-прежнему терзая пальцами грязную ткань, смотрела пристально, словно не веря в услышанное. И Денис даже дышать вдруг перестал, хоть какой-то реакции ожидая. Сидел совсем рядом, коленом с ней едва не соприкасаясь, сжимал горячий от собственного тепла жетон и изо всех сил старался держать лицо.

Когда вновь протянул руки, она уже не отстранялась; только голову чуть склонила, чтобы удобнее было. Шнурок зацепился за растрёпанные пряди, и Денис осторожно собрал их в подобие хвоста, приподнял, старательно скрывая лёгкий тремор пальцев. Заметил мурашки на тонкой шее, а затем очень быстро, на ощупь, оттянул ворот тонкого свитера и спрятал жетон под ним.

В каком-то необъяснимом порыве схватил тонкие пальцы, сжал их. И почувствовал нестерпимую дрожь, когда она ответила. Пусть намного слабее, но всё же сжала его ладонь. Кожа у неё — холодная, обветренная, Денис почти не соображал, только растирал крохотные шелушения и невидяще смотрел на обломанные ногти.

Голос дрогнул, не поддавшись контролю:

— Спасибо.

А в ответ — лишь сильнее сжатые пальцы.

_Что-то должно случиться._


	14. 14

_Агата идёт, едва переставляя ноги. Каждый шаг — тупая боль в груди и шорох мелкой дорожной насыпи под подошвами. Колени не гнутся, дрожат; колотит всё тело, но Агата продолжает идти. Цепляется за покрытую грязью и пылью обшивку автобуса и свободной рукой лезет под ворот свитера. Ледяные пальцы обжигает нагретый металл, чёрная верёвочка цепляется за волосы — приходится дёрнуть сильнее, продевая её через голову. Все движения — на автомате, каждый вздох — резь в рёбрах и сиплый хрип._

_Агата ещё не знает, но эти мгновения останутся с ней навсегда. Останутся, чтобы травить, медленно подтачивать и глумливо усмехаться вослед. Она будет искренне пытаться забыть, однако память окажется сильнее времени. И, если с годами что-то затрётся, затеряется в бессчётной веренице событий, то некоторое окажется самым ярким. Самым страшным. Агата забудет многое — имена, лица, места; перепутаются события и даты; но кое-что останется навечно. И среди этих обрывочных воспоминаний одно — такое, которого не должно быть у неё никогда, которому никак не должно было найтись места. Стоящее особняком и слишком сильное, чтобы затеряться в лабиринтах судьбы._

_На всю жизнь она запомнит одно. И не расскажет никому._

_Как плачет Денис Кравцов._

_Он сидит на земле, привалившись спиной к автобусному переднему колесу. Сидит, обхватив голову руками и уперев локти в согнутые колени. В первые мгновения Агата ещё делает несколько шагов, но вдруг замыленный взгляд на удивление чётко выхватывает дрожь, сотрясающую опущенные плечи. Словно неведомая сила дёргает назад, и Агата замирает, ещё не осознавая, как ужас вновь медленно пробирается под кожу. Первый порыв — рвануть вперёд, рухнуть на колени рядом, а потом… Она не знает, что потом. Но вместо этого — лишь сильнее сжатый кулак. Края жетона больно впиваются в ладонь._

_Дениса трясёт, с отчаянием он сжимает пальцы, словно пытаясь выдрать волосы. Всё, что было в нём, вся сила, вся уверенность — всё вдруг сгинуло, растворившись в холодном горном воздухе. В считанных метрах от Агаты сидит, прячась ото всех, сломленный и постаревший раньше времени мужчина._

_Сколько ему лет в его двадцать восемь?_

_Судорожный вдох отдаётся невыносимой болью. Приходится сжать зубы, чтобы подавить стон. Агата стоит неподвижно — совершенно ненужная здесь, — а затем наваливается плечом на ржавую обшивку, чтобы не рухнуть наземь от порыва ветра. Страх морозит изнутри, мелкая дрожь напоминает осколки стекла, загнанные под кожу. Но сил нет, и Агата стоит, словно гвоздями прибитая к пыльной дорожной насыпи._

_Денис плачет тихо, только трясущиеся плечи выдают. В какой-то миг чуть выпрямляется; расстояние не чинит препятствий, и Агата отчётливо видит слезу на впалой щеке. Искажённое лицо лишено привычной суровости, но преисполнено невыразимыми болью и отчаянием. Он бы, верно, мог её увидеть, если бы не был погружён в самого себя. И это служит спасением._

_Когда вновь сгибается, склоняет голову ещё сильнее и обхватывает ладонями затылок, запоздало приходит осознание того, насколько он сейчас слаб и уязвим. И в тот же миг Агата понимает, что было бы «потом». Она вдруг очень чётко видит, как подбегает, падает на колени подле него, как обхватывает за плечи и тянет на себя, словно самого обыкновенного мальчишку. Как лишь безмолвно шепчет что-то, потому что почти не может говорить, и как жалость незримым потоком смывает всё, что рвало на части столько дней подряд. Денис сидит, по-детски прячась в собственных руках, не видя и не слыша; только беззвучные всхлипы обозначаются в дрожи, которая слишком сильна, чтобы оставаться незамеченной, и Агата уже готова сделать шаг._

_Ладонь саднит от впившихся краёв жетона. Боль заставляет стиснуть зубы, но не ослабить хватку. Внутренний голос, который молчал так долго, вдруг звучит совсем чуждо._

_«Стой. Иначе всё»._

_Агата знать не знает, что именно «всё», но в последний миг сильнее наваливается на грязный металл. Все изломы, все шрамы, оставленные судьбой — их так много, что, наверное, не счесть, и Денис прячется от них, лишённый последних сил. Прячется совершенно отчаянно и безуспешно. Потому что от себя ему никуда не деться._

_И Агате бы заплакать самой, потому что слишком много в ней скопилось; заплакать, чтобы дать волю всему, что переломало, не зная жалости; заплакать, глядя на того, кто сидел в каких-то метрах. Но глаза остаются сухими, лишь горят невыносимо, как ни жмурься._

_Это останется с ней навсегда. Она ещё не знает, но память уже прочно сковала эти мгновения, чтобы никогда не позволить им затеряться и сгинуть._

_Пальцы сжимают жетон. Агата отворачивается, заходит за автобус так, чтобы стать невидимой, и прижимается к обшивке лопатками. Голова запрокидывается сама собой, горный воздух обдаёт горящие щеки холодом, нисколько не облегчая той зверской боли, что разрывает изнутри каждый миллиметр. Где-то поодаль слышатся негромкие переговоры и даже смех, несколько раз проскакивает русская речь. Ноги подкашиваются, но в последний момент получается устоять, не съехать прямо на дорогу._

_В считанных метрах позади тихо плачет человек, казавшийся самым сильным из всех, которых приходилось знать._

_Агата опускает веки и закусывает изуродованную губу. Тихий грудной стон сдержать не удаётся, и он дрожит под рёбрами, наверняка переломанными. Сжатую в кулак ладонь по-прежнему саднит, всё тело — сплошной комок боли, кроме которой остаётся только отчаянный ужас. И больше ничего._

_От Агаты Волковой не остаётся ничего._

***

Тонкий шнурок медленно колебался, свисая с раскрытой дрожащей ладони. Несколько секунд понадобилось, чтобы опомниться и сообразить.

Денис только отдельные моменты запомнил: как пришли Аслан с Вагифом, как последний вывел их из хлева и повёл к машине без номеров. Внутренний голос нашептал отчего-то, что к той самой, на которой их, должно быть, и привезли. Собака, неизменный наблюдатель, в последний раз ткнулась носом в колено и тут же отскочила, напуганная звуком передёрнутого затвора. Потом куда-то ехали — Денис ещё нашёл в себе силы съязвить про то, что глаза пленным обычно завязывали в такие моменты. Терять-то ему уже всё равно нечего. Расстреляли бы по дороге или немногим позже — какая разница?

Сколько ехали, не смог бы вспомнить даже при желании. Когда впереди обозначился автобус и стоявшие перед ним люди в камуфляже, внутри всё ухнуло — мысль об обмене прочно засела на подкорке. Если они — двое российских журналистов — стали разменными монетами в войне между Арменией и Азербайджаном, то о шансах можно даже не думать. Даже о шансах только для Волковой. Никакие прошения не помогут. Её просто не найдут.

Из машины вылез сам; её же буквально выволок Вагиф. Волкова словно напрочь забыла, как накануне Денис говорил ей: «Повторяй всё за мной. Даже… даже если я упаду», — позволив голосу предательски дрогнуть в самый неподходящий момент. Той ночью предчувствие достигло своего пика, а ошибаться в подобных вещах ещё не приходилось. Прошло буквально несколько часов с момента её безмолвного кивка в ответ — и они стояли посреди пустынной дороги, под прицелами автоматов с обеих сторон.

Возле ноги одного из солдат смирно сидела овчарка. Только когда взгляд упал на неё, Денис понял — что-то не так. Сам поднял руки, не дожидаясь команды, и почувствовал вдруг очень чётко, как губы дрогнули в смешке. Даже позволил себе чуть обернуться, выхватывая взглядом видневшиеся вдали горы, опутанные тяжёлыми вязкими тучами.

Он ненавидел горы всей своей душой.

Волкова безвольной куклой болталась на ветру, но руки всё-таки подняла — вспомнила ночной наказ и собственное обещание. Ему бы попрощаться с ней, хоть слово обронить, да только всё одно — стоял недвижимо и только дышал. Глубоко, до боли в груди, подставляя лицо под холодные порывы ветра. Может, оно и к лучшему — ей-то точно прощания только хуже сделают. Если было, куда ещё хуже.

Один из солдат — тот, который с овчаркой — крикнул что-то, не то на армянском, не то на азербайджанском. Аслан ответил, и такие переговоры продолжались, наверное, с минуту. Потом вдруг лязгнули затворы всех автоматов сразу.

— Идите, — Аслан не сказал — процедил сквозь зубы. Денис не сразу сообразил, что именно от них требовалось, и сделал шаг, только когда в спину ударилось озлобленное: — ну!

А ноги заплетались, не хотели двигаться. Подошвы кроссовок шаркали о сухую пыль, мелкие камушки отлетали в стороны. Почему-то Денис очень чётко запомнил, как неотрывно смотрел на того самого — с собакой. Должно быть, потому, что чувствовал на себе такой же внимательный взгляд. А потом время стало слишком медленным.

Волкова шла на полшага позади, едва шевелясь и глядя себе под ноги. Только на пару секунд Денис позволил себе скосить глаза вправо, чтобы увидеть согбенную фигурку, а потом, когда вновь устремил взгляд на солдата, заметил, как тот чуть отвёл в сторону согнутую в локте левую руку и медленно, практически незаметно опустил раскрытую ладонь на пару сантиметров. Война сделала своё дело — Денису понадобилось мгновение, чтобы понять.

«Пригнуться».

Резко развернувшись, он схватил Волкову за рукав, дёрнул вниз и, обхватив под грудь, повалил на дорогу, накрывая собой. Автоматные очереди пронзили утреннюю тишину, им вторил, разлетаясь эхом, неистовый собачий лай. Денис лежал неподвижно, железной хваткой держа Волкову и прижимая её к земле, наверняка переломав ей половину рёбер и совсем не замечая, что она давно уже обмякла в его руках.

Наверное, это и к лучшему. Ей не пришлось оборачиваться.

Уже потом, когда автобус трясло на колдобинах, тот самый, с собакой, назвавшись Левоном — Денис предпочёл не спрашивать, насколько имя настоящее, — признался, что всё гадал — поймут его жест или нет. Собака сидела рядом, положив голову на колено хозяина, и млела от почёсывания за ухом.

Волкову пришлось приводить в себя нашатырём, кое-как найденным одним из солдат в бардачке. Но с того момента она так и не произнесла ни слова. Сидела, вцепившись руками в плечи, и невидящими глазами пялилась в пустоту. Она всё поняла. И этого оказалось слишком много.

Всё, на что хватило мужества — спросить про Пахомова. Солдат было четверо, не считая водителя, и все синхронно переглянулись, не сразу поняв, о ком шла речь. Потом один из них щёлкнул пальцами.

— Палыч, что ли? Дней десять назад ещё похоронили.

И Денис вдруг очень чётко осознал — зря он тогда пригнулся. Надо было только Волкову толкнуть.

На второй вопрос не хватило сил. Он смалодушничал, молча обхватив себя за голову и до боли сжав зубы, чтобы не сорваться; так и сидел, не двигаясь. Солдаты всё поняли, и тишина воцарилась, прерываемая лишь редкими краткими фразами, пока водитель не притормозил, а Левон не объявил перекур. Тогда Денис вышел, кое-как обогнул автобус и рухнул наземь. Последнее, что запомнил, понимание: у Пахомова было больше всего шансов. Если не выжил он…

Не выжил никто.

Шнурок колебался на дрожащей ладони. Волкова подсела к нему тихо, практически незаметно; приподняла руку и разжала пальцы.

Сколько Денис сидел вот так — глядя на них и толком не видя — непонятно. Затем осторожно взял жетон и, тряхнув шнурком, хмыкнул. Скупо и совершенно невесело.

— Забавно. Не думал, что ты поверишь.

Взгляд опалил плечо, заставил повернуться и глянуть искоса — так, чтобы не получилось у неё заметить наверняка покрасневших глаз. Волкова молчала, но непонимание пусть слабо, но всё же различалось на бледном лице.

— Нет у меня никакой сестры. И не было никогда.

Молчание повисло такое, что хоть ножом режь. Волкова чуть наклонилась, словно желая поймать взгляд — не вышло. Дрожащая рука, ещё мгновение назад простёртая к нему, бессильно упала на колено. Вопрос остался беззвучным, Денис не услышал его, но прочёл по приоткрывшимся губам.

— Зачем?..

«Зачем ты солгал?»

Он — единственный, кому верила — обманул в самой страшной ситуации. Да только вот разве сумела бы она понять, ради чего?

Денис опустил голову, но лишь на несколько секунд. Затем медленно перевёл взгляд на словно окаменевшую Волкову, совершенно забыв о собственном внешнем виде. И она отпрянула — пусть почти незаметно, но всё же отпрянула.

— Иначе бы ты не пошла.

Сказать мог только правду.

Где-то на улице задорно лаяла собака, слышался разговор на нескольких языках сразу. Но они — двое во всём салоне — сидели неподвижно, только смотрели друг на друга неотрывно, словно силясь прочесть что-то потаённое, скрываемое в самых дальних уголках душ. И оба терпели полное поражение. Потому что сил уже не осталось.

В какой-то миг Волкова вдруг дёрнулась, вцепилась в спинку впередистоящего сидения. Зрительный контакт разорвался, рассыпался в одночасье, словно никогда не существовал. Когда вставала, пошатнулась, но всё же устояла кое-как. Пройдя по проходу назад, рухнула на один из последних рядов, опустила голову и к окну лбом прижалась. Слишком демонстративно, однако Денис, взглядом проследив в безмолвии, лишь отвернулся.

Выбитые на жетоне цифры помнил наизусть. Совершенно бесполезные, они уже много лет не скрывали за собой старшего сержанта Кравцова. Потому что его просто не существовало. Однако сегодня железка помогла спасти жизнь. Возможно, именно ради этого её стоило носить столько лет подряд.

На краях — хорошо различимые следы крови. Денис бездумно провёл по ним пальцем, смазывая и только сильнее пачкая цифры. Особенно досталось четвёрке.

Маруська всегда считала, что номер ему достался «счастливый» — как на проездном билете. Когда впервые увидела самодельный жетон, долго крутила его меж пальцев, вела ногтем по «ВС СССР» и цифрам, которые всё пересчитывала, чему-то радуясь беззастенчиво. Однажды спросила фамилию местного умельца, который за бутылку водки ваял такой самопал из цинковых пластин, и заявила, что сделает Лёше дубликат его настоящего, офицерского. «На память».

Полтора года — в безликом шестизначном числе.

Кровь осталась и на плашке, и на пальце. В последний раз хмуро глянув на шифровку собственного прошлого, Денис перекинул шнурок через голову и навалился виском на холодное стекло. Цокот когтей зазвучал словно из-под ваты — пёс, откликавшийся, как оказалось, на Мухтара, по-хозяйски оглядел салон и важно прошагал по проходу. Возле Дениса замер, внимательно обнюхал протянутую ладонь, даже позволил потрепать себя за ухо; но к длительным ласкам чужаков, судя по всему, оказался не приучен, потому, чихнув, продолжил свой путь.

Можно было, наверное, догадаться, куда именно.

Возле Волковой притормозил, запрыгнул на сидение рядом, да так и остался — как ни звал его потом Левон, на какие лады не манил.

— Ладно, пусть его сидит.

Ни на один вопрос — даром, что оказалось их не так много — прямого ответа получить не удалось. Когда предположил в лоб, пограничники ли их спасители, Левон только улыбнулся таинственно и ответил: «Считай так, если удобно». Вскользь бросил пару слов о каких-то «добрых людях», но распространяться не стал. Денис понимал, что надо разузнать хоть что-то, что подобное доверие к людям в камуфляже и без единого опознавательного знака — роскошь непозволительная, но… слова не шли. Оказавшись в безопасности — а безопасность чувствовалась нутром, — он вдруг словно изнутри раскололся в стотысячный, наверное, раз. И потому замолчал надолго, бездумно пялясь в окно и не видя ни полей, ни пыли, летевшей из-под колёс.

Ехали долго, по каким-то одному богу известным колдобинам и тропам; за всё время Волкова не то, что не встала — не пошевелилась ни разу. Мухтар спал, растянувшись на двух свободных сидениях рядом, не привлекавший никакого внимания. Пару раз Денис ещё оглядывался, но, неизменно натыкаясь взглядом на одну и ту же картину, понял, что смысла в том не имелось никакого.

Единственное, что удалось выпытать — сегодняшнее число. Левон даже на часы наручные взглянул, чтобы дополнить свой ответ: «Двадцать третье октября, полвосьмого утра». Все пересчёты — и в уме, и на пальцах — давали один результат. Двенадцать дней. Они пробыли в плену почти две недели. Денис позволял этой мысли назойливо вертеться на подкорке, не понимая, почему вдруг так зациклился на полученном числе. Лишь глядел в пустоту бездумно, виском прижавшись к спинке кресла.

А потом был госпиталь. Осмотры, расспросы, обработка совершенно незамеченных прежде ссадин, какие-то пометки в девственно-чистых бланках, которые сразу после непременно отправятся в мусорку. Денис только отмахивался, ограничиваясь на всё скупым «нормально», хотя по глазам врача — мужчины лет шестидесяти — догадывался, что состояние его, верно, близко к патовому. Однако понимание не вызывало необходимых чувств, кроме налёта безразличия. Выберется, ведь уже не впервой.

Он не запомнил имени того врача — а, может, его и не называл никто, — но вот взгляд отпечатался в памяти очень чётко. Так, должно быть, отцы смотрят на детей, в очередной раз принесших разочарование. Тёмные глаза с печатями умудренности и огромного опыта глядели на Дениса пристально, поблёскивая не то из-за очков, не то из-за целого вихря мыслей, роившихся в седой голове. Некоторое время получалось держаться, упрямо глядя себе под ноги, на потрескавшийся от времени линолеум. Но минула минута, минуло две, три, пять — и Денис, без спроса вытащив из лежавшей на столешнице пачки сигарету, потянулся к спичкам. Доктор, пару мгновений молча следивший за его отрывистыми, полными тремора движениями, сделал то же самое. Закурили вместе.

Спросить. Задать всего один вопрос. Но слова не шли, тонули под терпкой горечью дыма и отчаянным страхом, что бился под рёбрами, под горлом, отдавался невыносимой болью где-то за загривком. И тишина, уступавшая лишь скорому счёту ходиков на стене, стояла просто кошмарная. Сколько секунд утекло безвозвратно, прежде чем Денис сумел поднять голову, так и осталось неизвестным.

И всё у него на лице, должно быть, отразилось; всё, что так неспешно рвано на части изнутри, словно желая не уничтожить — нет, — но вдоволь поиздеваться. В невесть который раз вывернуть наизнанку и напомнить о давнем нежелании жить.

Из-за дыма взгляд показался чуть замыленным.

— Нервный срыв. Хорошо, было, чем уколоть. А так… швы сейчас наложат, обработают, рёбра целы вроде. Считай, мелочи. Ей очень крупно повезло — отделается сравнительно малым. — Мужчина стряхнул пепел в помятую банку из-под кофе и затянулся вновь. — Только где ж ты раньше был, начальник?

Денис ему, конечно, ничего не рассказывал, потому как-то машинально сообразил, что всех их здесь, должно быть, заранее предупредили, кого именно привезут. Потому и не нуждался никто ни в каких пояснениях.

Вопрос же так и повис в воздухе, навсегда лишённый ответа. Потому что сказать Денису оказалось нечего. Потому что он и так всё понимал. И оправданий себе не искал.

— Знаешь, я практикую уже почти сорок лет. Всякое довелось повидать. Если бог есть, он её не оставит.

Кривая, полная злобы усмешка искривила губы. Огрызаться этому человеку очень не хотелось, но слова сорвались помимо воли.

— Он её уже оставил. Её и тысячи таких, как она. Мне тоже довелось повидать.

Конечно, прошла пара мгновений — и Денис извинился, стушевавшись под ни капли не изменившимся взглядом. Остался сидеть недвижимо, стараясь игнорировать ходуном ходившие пальцы, кое-как сжимавшие остатки сигареты, и только ждал. А чего именно, сам понять не мог.

Мужчина отложил очки и потянулся к собственноручно исписанным бланкам. Звук рвущейся бумаги заставил поёжиться и судорожно затянуться, задумавшись о том, что только зазря время на всю эту писанину бессмысленную потратилось.

Глубокий вздох и мягкий, очень невесёлый взгляд — вот, что навсегда останется в памяти. Иногда имена совсем излишни.

— Вот поэтому я и сказал «если». Иди. И постарайся больше такого не допускать.

Задерживаться Денис не стал.

Она сидела на видавшей виды скамейке — совсем одна в длинном светлом коридоре. Согбенная фигурка, опущенная голова с опавшими на лицо волосами — вот и весь вид; такая жалкая и нездорово угловатая, обхватывала себя руками и, казалось, даже не дышала толком. Потерянная, пустая девчонка со всё-таки исполнившейся мечтой.

Денис прошёл мимо. Дошёл до окна, глянул на улицу. В паре метров от входа, на пятачке, раньше, вероятно, бывшем клумбой, Левон дразнил Мухтара толстой и уже порядком обгрызенной веткой. Остальные стояли чуть поодаль, что-то обсуждая. Собачий лай едва ли слышался через закрытое окно; из щелей давно рассохшейся рамы тянуло сквозняком. Почти невидящим взглядом следя за летавшей по воздуху палкой, Денис тщетно пытался понять: откуда взялись эти спасители? Ведь он давно уже не мальчик, чтобы понимать — им подобные никогда не действовали из бескорыстных соображений. И, если Аслан оказался прав тогда, и за Волкову в самом деле просили, то…

Откуда у такой, как она, могли появиться подобные связи?

И при чём здесь он?

Обернуться и подойти к лавке оказалось сложнее, чем можно было представить. Но Денис, всё же преодолев это расстояние, тяжело опустился рядом. Мимо, гулко стуча плоскими каблуками, пробежала медсестра, лишь на мгновение притормозив напротив них и заглянув Волковой в глаза. Обернулась к нему, покачала головой и, украдкой поправив косынку, скрылась за ближайшей дверью. Вот и весь вердикт.

Грязные бордовые волосы оказались жёсткими, совсем непослушными, и колюче растеклись под пальцами. Осторожно приподняв несколько прядей, Денис закинул их набок, обнажая лицо с левой стороны. Бледная, но уже чистая кожа, слипшиеся ресницы — они у неё, оказывается, длинные, светлые, — опухшие, красные глаза… И повязка — свежая, аккуратная. Скрывающая уродство, которое останется на этом лице навсегда.

Они сидели в пустынном коридоре — два жалких, изувеченных человека. Стоило, наверное, сказать хоть что-то, но Денис не смог. Так и сидел, уронив руки на колени, и только смотрел на выбивавшийся из-под полоски лейкопластыря краешек бинта.

Всё, на что хватило сил, когда минула, наверное, целая вечность — безмолвно сгрести Волкову в охапку и буквально поволочь за собою прочь. И почти не почувствовать веса в собственной хватке.

За двенадцать дней Степанакерт, казалось, вымер ещё сильнее. Левон говорил, что обстрелов не случалось, однако что-то давало понять: город пусть незаметно, но тонул в собственной бедственности, утягивая следом жителей. Глядя в окно на открывавшиеся взору картины, Денис даже не знал, о чём думать. Ему хотелось одного — закрыть глаза и оказаться где-нибудь подальше от всего и всех. Трусливо бежать, не оглядываясь, бежать, пока последние силы не оставят. Но один косой взгляд, одно мгновение — и все эти совершенно глупые мысли развеивались, уступая место безжалостному напоминанию о реальности, в которой не находилось возможности спрятаться от самого себя. И от ответственности, прочно связавшей его с той, которой повезло избежать многих ужасов и остаться в живых. И связан он ровно до тех пор, пока она не окажется в Москве.

— Самолёт завтра, в пять двадцать утра. Билеты у меня побудут, а мы этажом выше перекантуемся.

— У вас что, дел других нет? — Денис лишь чудом сдержал рвавшуюся наружу язвительность. Левон улыбнулся едва ли не в тридцать два и на мгновение покосился на Мухтара — тот топал чуть позади, почти прижимаясь боком к едва волочившей ноги Волковой. Цокот когтей о побитые ступени гулко разлетался по воздуху.

— Не-а. Пока не посадим вас в самолёт так уж точно.

— Расспросы бессмысленны?

— Ага.

Подёрнутый тьмой подъезд не изменился ни на чуть. Только жизни в нём прибавилось — несмотря на уже послеобеденный час, где-то в отдалении слышались громкие голоса и смех. Второй этаж, знакомая дверь. А вот плашку номерную кто-то оторвал с мясом. Все, кроме Левона и Мухтара, пошли дальше; кто-то ободряюще хлопнул по плечу. Но прощаться не стал никто.

Звякнули вытащенные из кармана камуфляжа ключи, и в следующий миг тошнота подступила к горлу. Денис очень чётко вспомнил, как тринадцать дней назад самолично пихнул связку Володе, а тот хмыкнул, поиграв брелоком — белой розой в небольшом эпоксидном многоугольнике на цепочке.

Тем самым, что болтался сейчас меж пальцев.

Левон молча вручил ключи, на несколько секунд положил ладонь Денису на плечо, а затем, мазнув взглядом по навалившейся на стену Волкову, поманил Мухтара. Тот понурил голову — уж больно уходить не хотел, — но всё же повиновался. Несколько бесконечных секунд — и где-то наверху хлопнула дверь.

Квартира встретила затхлостью — создалось ощущение, будто никого здесь не было с момента их пропажи; словно ни у кого не вызвали любопытства их скромные пожитки. Поверить в подобное казалось сущей глупостью, однако отчего-то Денис верил. Верил, затаскивая Волкову в коридор; верил, окидывая почти невидящим взглядом освещенные ярким солнцем стены. На крючке у входа — его запасная куртка, возле коврика — лихо скопированные под Адидас кроссовки. Володя называл их парадными. И вопреки всякой логике таскал в каждую командировку.

Громкий шорох заставил обернуться. Волкова съехала по стене на пол, скрючилась в углу возле двери и обхватила руками колени. Лица, скрытого волосами и отвёрнутого к выцветшим обоям, рассмотреть не получилось.

Выдохнув, Денис сделал шаг. Вмиг переставшие сгибаться ноги кое-как принесли в комнату, сменная одежда безошибочно нашлась на полке старенького шкафа. Но в какой-то миг совесть противно кольнула в бок, пальцы сжались, измяв футболку.

В коридоре картина осталась неизменной: всё то же забившееся в угол тельце. Только лицо Волкова всё же повернула, глядя куда-то вдаль; и глаза у неё… словно обесцвеченные, совсем пустые. На него, подошедшего и вставшего рядом, не отреагировала совершенно, а, когда Денис попытался поднять её, взяв за плечо, вдруг забилась истерично, головой замотала и руку дёргать стала с таким отчаянием, что отпустить пришлось почти сразу.

— Да и чёрт бы с тобой.

Закрываясь в ванной, только дверью хлопнул зачем-то так, что ещё немного — и сорвал бы с петель. Откуда силы только, непонятно.

Горячая вода ударила по плечам, обожгла, заставив вздрогнуть. С намокших волос бодро потекли тонкие струйки. На какие-то мгновения реальность словно сжалилась, отступила, позволив забыться и отдаться расслаблению, мягко обволокшему напряжённые мышцы. Денис оказался в шаге от того, чтобы удовлетворённо застонать, и сколько стоял, упираясь ладонями в покрывшийся влагой кафель, даже предположить, наверное, не сумел бы. Несколько раз запрокидывал голову, жмурясь и поводя по лицу пальцами. Время перестало существовать, растворилось в лёгком тёплом паре, взмывавшем к потолку. Слабость приятной, непозволительной негой разливалась по каждой клеточке, согревала, вызывая бессильную дрожь.

Но в какой-то совершенно упущенный миг приятный тремор вновь сменился колким ознобом; открыв глаза, Денис резкими движениями закрутил оба крана почти полностью и прислушался. Осознание пришло не сразу.

Он оставил её там одну. Кто знал, что могло взбрести в голову в таком состоянии?

Выругавшись сквозь сжатые челюсти, замер. Однако ничего, кроме капания слабого напора, расслышать так и не сумел. И враз не стало ни удовольствия, ни расслабленности; реальность вернулась, ледяно поползла по позвонкам, от самой шеи к пояснице. Домываться пришлось быстро, то и дело напрягая слух. Всё вернулось и придавило сильнее прежнего. Хотя казалось, сильнее уже некуда.

Кое-как одевшись, выскочил в коридор. Наспех вытертую кожу обдало холодком, мелкие мурашки образовались сами собой.

Взору предстал тот же самый вид: Волкова по-прежнему сидела в углу, вжимаясь виском в стену, глядела перед собой и выглядела мёртвой. Остекленевший взгляд, бледная кожа, неизменная поза… только едва различимая дрожь не позволила страшной мысли укорениться хоть на миг. Некоторое время Денис ещё стоял, возвышаясь над хрупкой фигуркой, а затем вдруг почувствовал такую озлобленность, что едва сдержался от новой порции брани. Наклонившись, резко, без обиняков, схватил Волкову за предплечье, дёрнул на себя, на этот раз не ощутив никакого сопротивления. Она повисла на нём, словно тряпка, и только покачнулась, запутавшись в собственных ногах. Молча Денис втолкнул её в ванную, захлопнул дверь и навалился плечом на косяк, прикрыв глаза. В темноте медленно поплыли разноцветные мушки.

Стоя неподвижно, дышать старался как можно тише: прислушивался. Не знал, что будет делать, если проклятая тишина так и останется неизменной. Не пихать же её под душ самому, силком?

В какой-то момент начал считать про себя. Загадал: если на сотый счёт ничего не изменится, войдёт. Не представлял, как сумеет это сделать, но иного выхода попросту не находил. Потому что слышать такое безмолвие казалось пыткой.

Он дошёл до шестидесяти восьми, когда услышал шум воды. Вздрогнул невольно, закрыл лицо ладонями и медленно, с шумом выдохнул. С трудом сдержался, чтобы не сесть прямо на пол, под самой дверью. Так и стоял, не шевелясь и попросту не зная, что делать. Только спустя несколько бесконечных минут нашёл силы оторваться от стены и двинуться в комнату, в которую даже не заглянул ни разу с момента их заселения.

Наспех заправленная постель; на стуле, стоявшем у изголовья — спортивный костюм, в который Волкова переодевалась вечерами. Из-под подушки, прикрытой покрывалом лишь наполовину, торчал небольшой блокнот. Денис даже не задумывался, присаживаясь на край кровати и вытаскивая его на свет. Клетчатые страницы — некоторые неаккуратно смятые — исписаны давно знакомым почерком. Сколько раз он черкал эти кривые буквы ручкой с красной пастой, правил тексты, избавляя от вечной воды?

Она расписывала каждый день. С самого утра и до отбоя, буквально по часам. Замыленный взгляд скользил по строчкам, выхватывая отдельные слова и цифры — Денис, наверное, хотел, но не мог понять по ним хоть что-то о её тогдашнем состоянии. Да и не имелось в том никакого смысла, теперь так уж точно. Страницы тихо шелестели под пальцами, открывая что-то пусть самую малость, но всё же личное, по-детски сокровенное. Побывка, обстрел, его выходка с автоматом… воспоминания являлись смутно, словно сквозь туманную завесу, и будто не ему принадлежали. На одной из страниц — почти незаметные округлые следы, делавшие некоторые буквы едва различимыми. Садясь за свою писанину в тот самый вечер, после обстрела, наверняка глотала слёзы из-за пережитого, однако — вот ведь упрямство! — не позволила себе послабления. Даже в таком пустяке.

Записи обрывались на двадцати трёх часах девятого октября.

Ещё несколько раз Денис пролистывал страницы, словно ожидая увидеть в них что-то новое. Затем, пихнув блокнот на прежнее место, встал; стянул со стула костюм и вышел в коридор.

Открывая дверь и оказываясь во влажном тепле, смотреть старался себе под ноги. Лишь на мгновение, казалось, чуть поднял голову, чтобы прикинуть, куда деть принесённое.

Руки свело судорогой.

Первое, что увидел — тёмное пятно: искажённые полупрозрачной плотной шторкой волосы. Тонкое, ломано искривившееся тельце, почти сливавшееся с бежевым кафелем. Волкова стояла, согнувшись, под струями воды, закрывала лицо руками и… плакала. Билась в беззвучных рыданиях, тряслась так, что никакие преграды не чинили препятствий к тому, чтобы видеть.

Денис остолбенел. Где-то на задворках сознания зазвенело: _уходи, уходи_. Но ноги словно свинцом налились, все силы, ещё как-то остававшиеся, закончились в тот миг, когда взгляд остановился на обнажённом теле.

Он вдруг почувствовал всю её боль. И её много, так невыносимо много… она выкручивала безжалостно, ломала каждую кость. Как хрупкая девчонка могла терпеть столько? Как до сих пор не сошла с ума? Стояла в жалких метрах, скрытая лишь шторой — такая жалкая, слабая и беззащитная, что казалось, ещё немного, и навсегда лишится последних чувств.

Денис отдал бы последнее, чтобы никогда не видеть этого.

Медленно, не переставая трястись, Волкова отняла руки от лица, прижала их к груди и согнулась ещё сильнее. Волосы опали вперёд, спина очертилась горбом. Сквозь шум воды до слуха донеслись всхлипы — тонкие, рваные, полные бескрайнего отчаяния. Денис становился свидетелем тому, чего не должен был видеть никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Ему против желания открылось слишком интимное — и теперь уже поздно отворачиваться.

Сколько стояла так, затягиваемая в бездонные глубины собственной тьмы?

Никогда ей не выбраться в одиночку.

Костюм полетел в раковину. Денис медленно выдохнул, провёл ладонью по лицу в провальной попытке прийти в себя. Осмотрелся; взгляд упал на дверь. Как-то неосознанно внимание задержалось на хлипкой задвижке. Толком не понимая, действуя на автомате, Денис обернулся вновь: нагое девичье тело всё так же содрогалось от рыданий. По шторе медленно текли тонкие прозрачные капли.

Щеколда вырвалась парой резких движений. Только крохотный шуруп остался торчать в двери, безнадёжно погнутый. Ставшая бесполезной железка почти не привлекла внимания, так и оставшись зажатой в ладони. Толкнув дверь, Денис вышел, больше не оборачиваясь. Только оставил небольшую щель — на всякий случай.

Кухня обдала невыносимой духотой. Светлая от бивших в окно солнечных лучей, казалась больше, чем на самом деле. Разобранная щеколда упала на столешницу, звякнув намного громче ожидаемого. В одном из шкафчиков — початая бутылка водки. Они с Володей начали её, обсуждая тот трижды клятый обстрел и истерику Волковой. Позволили себе всего пару глотков тогда. Напиться он не мог и сейчас.

Схватив стакан, наполнил его больше, чем наполовину. Первый же глоток заставил согнуться едва ли не пополам и глухо закашляться — алкоголь на полупустой желудок дал сильнейший приступ тошноты. Кое-как переборов рвотные позывы, Денис выпрямился и поморщился — не то от горечи во рту, не то от бившего прямо в лицо света.

Сколько времени прошло, прежде чем Волкова показалась на пороге, он не знал. Не знал и знать, в общем-то, не хотел. Она зашла практически бесшумно: кутавшаяся в чистую спортивную куртку, выглядела едва ли лучше прежнего. С влажных волос ещё текли редкие капли, падали то на пол, то на пузырившуюся спереди ткань. Некоторое время стояла, льня к пообтрепавшемуся косяку, глядела пусть самую малость, но осознаннее. Потом тихонечко, словно крадучись, опустилась на табуретку рядом.

Денис смотрел молча, затягиваясь уже четвёртой подряд сигаретой из обнаруженной на подоконнике пачки. Следил, не отрываясь, за тем, как она держала руки на груди, сжимая побелевшими пальцами молнию; как взглядом мазнула по задвижке, по-прежнему валявшейся на столе. Выдохнула тихонечко, хрипло.

— Иди сюда. — Не вытаскивая сигареты изо рта, Денис чуть придвинул свой табурет и взял Волкову за плечи; развернул лицом и коснулся подбородка. Свет упал на раскрасневшееся лицо.

Даже промытая и обработанная, рана выглядела откровенно кошмарно. Аккуратная, добротная повязка, ясное дело, воды не выдержала, продержавшись лишь пару часов. Слова о везении вспомнились как-то машинально, но поверить в них сейчас, глядя на наспех наложенные швы и ясно представляя, чем всё это обернётся в будущем, не получалось.

Волкова смотрела ему в глаза; сам он не сводил взгляда с раны, не отнимая пальцев от впалой щеки.

— Не можешь аккуратно, да?

Её попытка отвернуться не возымела успеха. Всё, что получилось — прикрыть глаза и, отняв руки от груди, уронить их на колени. С ресниц сорвалась слеза, и Денис скорым, почти неуловимым движением смахнул её. Встав из-за стола, загремел дверцами шкафчиков.

Володя всегда отличался запасливостью; таскал с собой практически всё, что могло пригодиться вдали от дома. И эта его привычка помогала даже сейчас. Упаковка со слоном нашлась на одной из полок.

За всё время Волкова даже не пошевелилась толком: так и сидела, упираясь руками в края табуретки, да только всхлипывала негромко. Пару раз получалось заметить, как утирала глаза, не поднимая головы. От поставленного прямо перед собой стакана с крепким чаем сначала отвернулась, коротко схватив воздух ртом. Пришлось встать рядом и сложить руки на груди; опершись о столешницу, посмотреть сверху вниз.

— Давай-давай. Не зли меня.

Пила с трудом, то и дело кашляя. Поначалу вздрагивала от непривычно-горячей и сладкой жидкости, потом попривыкла. Денис присел прямо на край стола, снова закурил. Его начинало ощутимо потряхивать: от переутомления, от медленно отступавшего напряжения и от осознания. Осознания самого простого — всё только начиналось. Им придётся учиться жить заново. Ему — снова, ей — впервые. И кто бы взялся предположить, чей путь окажется проще?

Шевелиться не хотелось; но, кое-как взяв себя в руки, Денис вышел, оставив Волкову наедине с недопитым чаем и собственной пустотой. Зашёл в комнату, которую делил с Володей. Совершенно на автомате начал выгребать с полок распахнутого шкафа немногочисленные вещи и кидать их прямо на одну из кроватей. Не заботясь об аккуратности, только добавляя движениям резкости, чтобы хоть как-то отмахиваться от назойливых мыслей. Рюкзак и спортивная сумка нашлись там же, где были брошены в первый день: в углу за дверью.

С ними в руках его и застала переступившая порог Волкова.

— Вещи надо собирать. Все.

Кивнула только в ответ, прошла вглубь комнаты. С минуту, наверное, стояла возле кровати со сваленной на покрывале в кучу одеждой. Потом всё же решилась: медленно взяла футболку и начала её складывать. Денису, следившему за каждым неуверенным движением, захотелось застонать, отобрать собственную тряпку и швырнуть прямиком в рюкзак. Но в последний момент вдруг передумал. Пусть лучше делает хоть что-то, даже совершенно бесполезное, чем сидит, словно мёртвая.

Он оставил её всего на несколько минут: забирал из ванной всякое мелкое барахло. А, вернувшись, обнаружил комнату пустой. Только вещи, уже разобранные, лежали двумя стопками на самом краю постели.

Нашлась Волкова на кухне.

Сидела на полу, забившись под стол и подтянув колени к груди: в похожей позе провела почти все двенадцать дней. Бледными пальцами безостановочно перебирала, с какой-то странной бережливостью прижимая к себе, толстый шерстяной свитер. Светло-бежевая ткань мягко проминалась под судорожными движениями.

Володя и его таскал с собой почти всегда.

Внезапно пришло осознание. Осознание того, сколь сильно Денис понимал её сейчас. Раньше подобное казалось если уж не глупым, то невозможным точно; но теперь, стоя на пороге и глядя на открывавшуюся картину, следя за отрывистыми движениями, Денис отчего-то убеждался: ему не нужно слов, чтобы именно понимать. Причём безо всяких оговорок.

Когда присаживался рядом, не заметил почти никакой реакции. Где-то с минуту молчал, позволял привыкнуть к собственной близости. Задрав голову, пальцем провёл по старой ссохшейся наклейке с информацией о годе и месте сборки их убежища. Буквы оказались выцветшими и практически нечитаемыми.

— Ну, и чего ты сюда залезла? — Денис картинно огляделся, затем упёрся локтями в согнутые колени. — Здесь темно. Сквозняком тянет.

Серые глаза смотрели стыло, невидяще. Могло показаться, что Волкова даже не осознавала его присутствия, не слышала слов, однако отчего-то побеждала уверенность в совсем обратном. По воздуху медленно летала, кружась в незамысловатом танце, пыль. Сверкающая на солнце, переливалась золотыми бликами, Денис глядел на неё, чувствуя мелкую дрожь соприкасавшегося с ним тела, молчал выжидающе. Мысленно обернулся на восемь лет назад, позволил тяжкому вздоху вырваться из груди.

— Я прятался в углах.

Слёзы — крупные, прозрачные — упали на мягкую ткань, впитались без следа. Её боль вырывалась наружу, потому что места в хрупком теле ей уже не хватало, выливалась безмолвным плачем, непрерывающимся тремором. И старый стол с потрескавшимся лаком — Волковой совершенно точно казалось, что здесь, сидя под ним, она сумеет переждать, спрятаться от всего случившегося. Денису не нужны никакие слова: собственный опыт служил прекрасным осознанием.

Свитер нагрелся от её тепла; когда осторожно касался рукава, надеялся предугадать реакцию, но ничего не получил, ни взгляда, ни движения. Та, которая сидела недвижимо, прижимаясь к его плечу, казалась совершенно чужой. Володя никогда не говорил, а Денис и не думал спрашивать, но именно сейчас, когда стало слишком поздно, пришла догадка. Простейшая, наверное, изо всех возможных, и одновременно с этим причинявшая одну из самых изощрённых болей. Стало вдруг предельно ясно, что именно значила для друга Волкова. С таким, как Денис, сложно находиться в постоянном близком контакте, и именно в ней Вовка, должно быть, нашёл отдушину. Потому старался всячески сводить на нет бесчисленные нападки, сотни раз просил быть хоть немного спокойнее. А в ответ получал баранье упрямство и глухоту. Иногда Денису казалось, что он вообще единственный, кто понимал все возможные перспективы нахождения под боком у военкора с пятилетним стажем вчерашней студентки. Теперь понимал: Володя не лукавил, соглашаясь со всеми доводами. Он и впрямь слышал.

Просто привязанность оказалась сильной. Вот и приходилось рваться меж двух огней.

С ресниц одна за другой срывались слёзы, разбивались о трясущиеся пальцы и наверняка уже промокшую шерстяную ткань. Волкова плакала тихо, только воздух глотала да тряслась. Кивка увидеть, конечно, не могла.

— Надень. Легче станет.

Ляпнул наобум, не особенно-то надеясь на реакцию. А это, вопреки всякой логике, вдруг сработало, отозвалось отрывистыми, неуверенными движениями. Пришлось помочь, чтобы она, поднимая руки, не ударилась о потрескавшуюся столешницу. Свитер повис на плечах, в него, наверное, можно было бы пусть с трудом, но втиснуть ещё одну такую же девчонку.

Стало тихо. Денис молчал, потому что больше нечего было сказать; с улицы доносились приглушённые разговоры, по полу и впрямь тянуло сквозняком — из-за распахнутых форточек и щелей под дверьми. Действие лекарств, должно быть, прошло — горячий, покрывшийся лёгкой испариной лоб буквально обжёг ладонь. И показалось, наверное, что прикосновение вызвало ответную реакцию, показалось, что как-то странно и почти неуловимо она ткнулась в руку.

Он вылез из-под стола; опустился на колени напротив. Осторожно, но уверенно обхватил Волкову за щиколотки, тем самым сумев привлечь хоть какое-то внимание. Поймал взгляд — глаза совсем больные, опухшие, воспалённые — и едва ощутимо потянул её на себя.

Пунцовые щёки испещрены тонкими влажными следами, Волкова кое-как размазала их рукавом и осторожно, совсем неуверенно попыталась высвободиться; Денис хватки не ослабил. Тогда перевернулась на бок, оперлась о вытянутую руку и рвано, с огромным трудом вдохнула, из последних сил пытаясь совладать с новым потоком слёз. В тишине минула целая вечность.

— Давай. Ты не сможешь прятаться вечно. Это не поможет.

Плечи вновь мелко затряслись, Денис смотрел на них и проклинал каждое мгновение, перетекавшее из одного в другое непростительно долго. Он и рад бы солгать, да только язык не поворачивался — ведь она верила, верила просто безоговорочно. Решиться на такую подлость вновь, пусть даже и во благо, оказалось не под силу.

У них впервые — полное понимание. Денис чувствовал каждую эмоцию, одного взгляда хватало, чтобы распознавать всё, что разрывало Волкову на кусочки. Она не могла вымолвить ни слова, но этого и не требовалось.

Он всё знал наперёд. И потому, когда она едва заметно подалась навстречу — совсем бессильная, полная неуверенности, — скоро перехватил руку и поднялся, увлекая за собой.

Помогать собираться не стал, оставил в одиночестве. Сам вернулся в комнату, бездумно посмотрел по сторонам. Две стопки аккуратно разложенных вещей оказались буквально затолканы в рюкзак и сумку, превратившись в бесформенные комья. Следом отправилось принесённое из ванной барахло вместе с Володиной бритвой — свою Денис оставил, покрутил в руке. Такие механические движения помогали отвлечься, потому что слишком много мыслей роилось в голове. И от каждой хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Раз и навсегда.

Волкова скользнула в комнату неслышно, держа руки у груди. Замерла на пороге, глянула затравленно. Когда Денис чуть склонил голову, почти незаметно кивнула на одну из кроватей.

— Можно… м-мне… здесь?..

Даже не шёпот — шелест прерывистый, иному не разобрать, не расслышать ни за что. Тонкие пальцы терзали свитер, цеплялись за ткань, словно за последнее спасение.

Денис кивнул, понимая, что отказать просто не сможет.

Конечно, сделать это не так сложно; однако будет гораздо спокойнее, если она останется под боком, и не придется то и дело прислушиваться к каждому шороху.

Ванная обдала жалкими остатками влажного тепла и мыльным запахом. В углу — сваленная грязная одежда, которую надо будет выбросить утром. По зеркалу медленно сбегали последние капли, раньше бывшие паром. Швырнув бритву к кранам, Денис провёл ладонью по влажной глади и почувствовал, как по позвоночнику разлился холод.

Если сравнивать — а сравнивать было, с чем, — то вывод напрашивался сам собой: почти две недели им несказанно везло. Однако именно в эти мгновения на Дениса смотрел человек совершенно неузнаваемый и чужой. Страшный, с пустым взглядом и до невозможного измождённый, он знал гораздо больше и давно верил в то, от чего сам Кравцов бежал, не желая даже на миг полностью довериться зловещим мыслям, осознанию, которое крутило с самого утра. Бежал, понимая всю глупость и бесполезность — потому что чудес не бывает. Уж чему-чему, а этому жизнь научила просто безукоризненно.

Опустив голову, стиснул зубы, не позволяя кому в горле разрастись, давя его из последних сил. И сколько стоял так, мысленно запрещая себе идти на поводу у эмоций вновь, даже угадать не мог.

Человеку из зазеркалья минуло добрых лет сорок. А вот самому Денису — нет и тридцати. И жизнь его вновь разрушена, растёрта в чёрную пыль.

Руки тряслись, почти не слушались, и неосторожное движение обозначилось глубоким порезом. Сил не хватило даже на брань — откинув бритву, Денис прижал ладонь к горлу и выкрутил кран. Кровь текла по пальцам, капала в воду, растворяясь в ней слабыми красноватыми разводами. Только вот боль не чувствовалась, потому что и без того её было слишком много.

Кое-как добрившись, Денис вышел, больше не поднимая взгляда на зеркало. В комнате увидел сидевшую на разобранной Володиной кровати Волкову, которая даже не шевелилась — только глядела на собственные руки, плетьми лежавшие поверх скомканного одеяла. Край полотенца, вытянутого из рюкзака и прижатого к порезу, пропитался за пару секунд.

Кровать напоминала гнездо — плед наполовину свешивался к полу, сбитое в угол одеяло кое-как прикрывало согнутые ноги. Волкова не шелохнулась, когда Денис осторожно опускался рядом.

Сидела, сгорбившись — такая хрупкая, что казалось, могла переломиться от неосторожного касания. Под плотной тканью свитера очерчивались острые плечи — сколько веса ушло за две недели на хлебе и воде? — обкусанные до кровавых ссадин пальцы казались какими-то словно не человеческими. Волкова больше напоминала нескладного мальчишку-подростка, чем давно уже сформировавшуюся девушку. И только длинные, даже в плачевном состоянии бывшие ниже лопаток волосы напоминали о её сущности.

В каком-то беспамятстве Денис медленно протянул мизинец правой руки.

Предлагая если не мир, то хотя бы перемирие.

Потому что делить им совсем нечего; потому что, словно став жертвами чьей-то слишком жестокой насмешки, вместе, бок о бок ждали смерти; потому что за двенадцать дней он увидел в ней то, чего не разглядел за три месяца. Чего стоили все его выходки сейчас, когда она сидела в десятке сантиметров, сломанная и лишённая последних надежд? Она больше ни во что не верила — Денису хватало одного лишь беглого взгляда для безошибочного понимания.

И он протягивал ей руку, хотя знал — этого слишком мало.

Касание холодных трясущихся пальцев отдалось болью меж лопаток, словно прут калёный приложили. Волкова крепко, отчаянно обхватила своим мизинцем его и разрыдалась, согнувшись так, что лбом прижалась к предплечью. Волосы задели обнажённую кожу, Денис невольно поёжился, только вида не подал, неотрывно глядя на растрёпанный затылок. Слёзы лились, сбегали по руке на постель, безостановочно тряслись плечи, а плач отдавался едва ли не воем. Отняв полотенце от горла и положив его на колено, Денис, сам не понимая до конца, что делал, коснулся девичьей шеи, словно прижимая Волкову к себе. И она прильнула сильнее, обхватила его ладонь обеими руками, как если бы могла отыскать в этом хоть какое-то утешение.

Даже в самых изощрённых мыслях нельзя было предположить, что однажды подобное окажется явью. Денис до последнего верил: сначала — в то, что сумеет совладать с бараньим упрямством нежеланной подчинённой и избавиться-таки от её общества, затем — в то, что всё обойдётся, что командировка пройдёт без эксцессов. А что получил в итоге?

Рыдания пусть медленно, но затихали; уходили последние силы. И только хватка не ослабевала, трясущиеся пальцы по-прежнему обхватывали руку. Волковой уже воздуха толком не хватало, она буквально задыхалась, тряслась безостановочно — от слёз, от только нараставшей температуры: о лоб, казалось, можно с лёгкостью обжечься. Попытке высвободиться она противиться не стала, только всхлипнула совсем уж отчаянно, кое-как приподнялась и тут же отпрянула, не сдержав испуганного хрипа: взгляд упал на полотенце. Пришлось рывком сорвать его с пледа и, поднявшись, швырнуть в угол.

Надежда разыскать в вещах что-то из лекарств была слишком призрачной; однако аспирин в порядком истрёпанной бумажной ленте всё же нашёлся. Волкова приняла его безропотно, только вот с упаковкой боролась долго — Денис успел сходить на кухню за водой и вернуться, а она всё никак не могла справиться с элементарным действием, лишь дёргала трясущимися пальцами напрасно. Пришлось всучить стакан и сделать всё самому. Взгляд, устремлённый аккурат на левую половину горла, не заметить было нельзя, но вместо комментариев — только вложенные в ладонь таблетки. Запивая их, Волкова подавилась водой, закашлялась, размазывая слёзы по лицу рукавом и хватая воздух ртом.

— Ложись.

Однако, забирая стакан, Денис прекрасно знал — заснуть они не смогут.

И потом время пошло как-то неожиданно быстро, хотя этого не ожидалось вовсе. Перенапряжение проявилось во всей красе — лежать спокойно не получалось и пары минут. Так и прошли все отведённые ожиданию часы — в верчении под одеялом, бесконечных походах на кухню, чтобы покурить, во внимательных косых взглядах, бросаемых на соседнюю кровать. Иногда приходилось прислушиваться — когда не получалось разглядеть в темноте блеска раскрытых глаз. Порой Волкова зарывалась под одеяло с головой, но чаще и дольше лежала в одной позе, на правом боку, глядя в оставшееся не зашторенным окно. Несколько раз Денис пробовал понять, что она могла видеть там, наклонялся, присматривался, однако ничего, кроме темноты и редких звёзд, взору не представало.

Когда кончились сигареты, рискнул — тихо вышел из квартиры и поднялся на этаж выше. Левон выглядел заспано, однако настоял на составлении компании, заодно выманив моментально проснувшегося Мухтара.

Расположились на скамейке около подъезда; невольно вспомнилась попытка разговорить Волкову, одиноко сидевшую здесь в день обстрела — попытка неудачная, только хуже сделавшая. Тогда казалось, что хуже просто некуда.

— Как она? — Левон неспешно потянулся и кивнул в сторону темневших окон. Денис зажал сигарету меж пальцев, хмуро посмотрел на таявший в прохладном ночном воздухе дым. Равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Жива.

Быстро уставший терзать где-то раздобытую палку Мухтар подбежал к ним, заливисто гавкнул — Левон тут же приложил к губам палец, и пёс покорно опустил ушастую голову, только хвостом лупить по разбитому асфальту не перестал. Протянутую Денисом руку шумно обнюхал, позволил погладить себя по макушке. Потом положил морду на свободное место на лавке и протяжно — совсем по-человечески — вздохнул.

Левон посмотрел на наручные часы, покрутив запястьем, чтобы получше разглядеть стрелки.

— У вас ещё часа т…

— Я здесь при чём?

Собственный голос показался чужим. Вопрос прозвучал глухо, резко — совсем не так стоило спрашивать в подобных ситуациях. Однако иначе Денис попросту не смог.

Ответ же прозвучал ленно, после приличной паузы, а каждое слово будто через силу произносилось.

— У нас приказ был — двоих вытащить и в самолёт посадить. Каких-то подробностей никто никому не говорил, мы всё-таки только пешки, сила рабочая. Мы вытащили, половину дела сделали. А при чём ты здесь или ни при чём, я понятия не имею.

Повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь ритмичным стрекотом сверчков. Холод медленно пробирался под наспех накинутую на плечи куртку, под футболку, покрывал спину и плечи колкими мурашками. Мухтар негромко сопел, прикрыв глаза, с сигареты упал и подхватился лёгким порывом ветра пепел.

Вокруг — плотная тьма. Уличные фонари, словно слепые старцы, устремлялись к звёздному небу, и только их слабые очертания можно разглядеть, если чуть напрячься. Город спал, спал по-военному тревожно и некрепко, в любой момент готовый проснуться. В паре десятков метров слабо белели развалины — всё, что осталось от половины дома. Денис щурился, рассматривая обломки, с трудом фокусировался на каких-то особенно выделявшихся. Терпкий дым привычно колол лёгкие, растворялся, выпускаемый тонкой струёй, в холодной темноте, оставляя после себя лишь нескончаемую горечь.

— Убивать их обязательно было?

Он не знал, зачем спрашивал. Просто то, что увидел, обернувшись тогда, на пустынной дороге, всё ещё инстинктивно закрывая Волкову собой, всплыло в сознании слишком ясно.

Левон вдруг дёрнулся, разбудив задремавшего Мухтара; взгляд сверкнувших в темноте глаз — полон злобы и стали. Один вопрос, пара жалких секунд преобразили сидевшего рядом парня до неузнаваемости.

— А ты в своём Афгане бабочек ловил?!

Не вопрос. Рык сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Денис резко обернулся. Внутри что-то перевернулось, ледяно впилось под рёбра длинной острой спицей. Слова Левона звучали глухо, словно откуда-то издалека, и смысл их доходил не сразу.

— Это война, не мне тебе рассказывать. Когда они брали пленных, должны были понимать, что на каждую силу может найтись ещё большая.

Безмолвие вновь тягуче разлилось по воздуху. Глубокая затяжка, вторая, третья — курить приходилось жадно, так, словно сигарета могла подарить исцеление от придавивших незримым грузом воспоминаний. Однако всё, что удалось получить — лишь приступ глухого лающего кашля. Мухтар негромко заворчал, наверняка почувствовав появившееся напряжение. Глядел то вправо, то влево, оставаясь сидеть ровно посередине, но вставать не торопился.

Денис прикусил губу, поморщился, когда от неосторожного движения шеей напомнил о себе порез.

— Откуда знаешь? — спросил негромко, пытаясь совладать с дрожью в голосе. Только получилось ли, понятия не имел.

Шумный протяжный выдох: Левон запрокинул голову и долго, очень долго молчал. Ответил уже намного спокойнее, почти совсем ровно.

— Люди знающие есть. Иначе стал бы я с жестами экспериментировать? Так бы крикнул, может, и успели бы.

— Ладно, извини.

— Ничего. Все мы, в конце концов… повёрнутые. От войн этих. Ты бы, наверное, так же отреагировал.

Зажмурившись и уперев локти в колени, Денис закрыл лицо ладонями. В бедро настойчиво ткнулся холодный нос, послышалась новая порция ворчания, прерванная негромким шиканьем хозяина. Левон хлопнул по плечу, с едва слышимым звуком положил на скамью пачку сигарет. Мухтар совсем не горел желанием уходить, однако ослушаться команды не смог: в последний раз громко фыркнул в ногу и, цокая когтями, поплёлся в сторону подъезда. Минута — и всё стихло.

Он долго сидел, не шевелясь. Из всех чувств — только холод вперемешку с нечеловеческой усталостью. Память ворочалась, пыталась подсунуть какие-то картинки — пострашнее, поярче, чтобы уж наверняка добить. Только вот самому Денису уже всё равно.

Когда переступал порог комнаты, увидел хрупкий неподвижный силуэт. Волкова стояла у окна, глядя куда-то на улицу, и обернулась, как только расслышала шаги. Опёрлась руками о подоконник, замерла, ссутулившись. Глядя на неё с расстояния всей комнаты, Денис попросту не знал, что делать. Что-то подсказывало: даже отсутствие света не мешало ей видеть его всего, целиком, со всем, что отражалось на лице.

Между ними — слишком много всего. Имевшие такие разные судьбы, ни при каких обстоятельствах не должны были оказаться здесь, вдвоём, разделяемые считанными метрами.

Ей всего двадцать два. Она ещё училась в школе, когда он…

Бессильно искривились губы, Денис провёл ладонями по лицу вновь, сгоняя гримасу, и мазнул взглядом снизу вверх, выхватывая отдельные черты: чуть согнутое колено, подтянутый рукав свитера, опущенные плечи. Темнота скрывала лицо, не позволяла разглядеть рану, но не требовалось ни грамма усилий, чтобы в точности знать, как и где она расположена, насколько глубока и длинна, и что шва на ней ровно четыре.

Денис впервые не смог вспомнить, как Волкова выглядела раньше.

— Ляг, — голос дрогнул, напомнил хрип. Пришлось тряхнуть головой, отмахиваясь от совершенно неуместных рассуждений, и, буквально добредя до постели, опуститься на матрас. Опершись локтями о колени, склонил голову пониже и прикрыл глаза. Слух выхватил звуки — шорох откидываемого одеяла, негромкий скрип. Володя любил поворочаться перед сном, и в одну из ночей получил по лицу подушкой за так раздражавший скрежет пружин. Он и сейчас царапнул по оголённым нервам.

Заснуть Денису так и не удалось.

Он до последнего не верил, что всё получится. Не верил, загружая с одним из «спасителей» вещи в автобус; не верил, проходя контроль на никем не признанной границе — если бы рядом не стоял готовый доступно объяснить ситуацию Левон, им, лишившимся журналистских документов, пришлось бы туго, — не верил, тупо глядя на проносившиеся мимо пейзажи, от войны и глубокой осени растерявшие всяческие краски. Волкова сидела через проход, донимаемая Мухтаром, и периодически утирала глаза. Кое-как сооружённая в дороге повязка грозила отвалиться, размокнув от слёз окончательно.

С гор медленно спускался плотный туман; небо, затянутое однотонными облаками, нависало тяжкой пеленой. Аэропорт, расположенный в пригороде Еревана, встретил шумом турбин и холодным ветром.

— Ну что, — Левон посмотрел по сторонам, чиркнул спичками, прикуривая, — с вами пройдём, проводим.

— Пустят? — Денис поправил лямку спортивной сумки.

В ответ хмыкнули задорно.

— Нас — пустят.

И всё прошло на удивление спокойно — никаких вопросов, только безмолвное штампование паспортов и проверка билетов. Никто не обратил ни малейшего внимания даже на Мухтара, совершенно спокойно вышагивавшего рядом с Волковой.

Почему-то очень запомнилась одна сцена: полупустой зал ожидания, и они, стоявшие небольшой группой возле одной из стен. Уже объявлен рейс, пора идти, но они всё стояли, глядя кто по сторонам, кто себе под ноги. И сколько бы простояли так, нельзя даже предположить. Левон улыбнулся, протянул руку — Денис пожал её, пару раз молчаливо кивнув. Слова благодарности прозвучали глухо, вызвали только беспечный взмах и смешок: не бери, мол, в голову.

Да разве это возможно?

Мухтара пришлось придерживать, чтобы не позволить рвануть следом за Волковой. От громкого лая она только вздрогнула и вновь залилась тихими слезами, но не обернулась, продолжила кое-как брести к трапу, почти сдуваемая резкими порывами. Лай смешивался с шумом турбин, растворялся в воздухе и в конце концов затих — Денис не повернул головы, потому так и не узнал, что случилось, послушался ли пёс команды или те, кому он обязан собственной шкурой, просто ушли.

От Еревана до Москвы — три часа лёта и почти две тысячи километров. И всё это время Волкова провела в одной позе — безжизненной куклой лёжа на соседнем кресле. Денис предложил устроиться на ряду справа, полностью свободном, но в ответ получил лишь слабое мотание головой. Понимал — всему виной элементарный страх, — потому настаивать не стал. Она ни на шаг не отошла ни разу, какой уж тут соседний ряд. Пусть даже в самолёте.

А, оказавшись в зоне прилёта, вдруг запаниковал. Здесь оказалось много — невообразимо много! — людей. Самых разных, от детей до стариков, они все спешили куда-то, смеялись, громко разговаривали, гремели чемоданами. Сотни звуков смешивались в единый гул, буквально оглушали, помогали испугу расползаться по всем, даже самым крохотным клеточкам организма. Каждый голос кусочком льда проникал под кожу, заставлял чувствовать озноб, которому ни одежда, ни помещение не чинило помех. Денис стоял в стороне, смотрел на гомонящую толпу, а нарастающий страх смешивался с непониманием. Он просто не знал, что делать дальше.

Соображать получалось с огромным трудом. Денег на дорогу наскрести получится, но вот как узнавать адрес, если каждое слово Волковой давалось с огромным трудом, оставалось неясным. И в тот самый миг, когда на ум пришло воспоминание об истрёпанном блокноте, ход мыслей прервался.

Сквозь начинавшую редеть толпу прорвался какой-то парень; Волкова бросилась к нему и буквально рухнула в объятия, страшно и приглушённо завыв. Несколько человек обернулись, но дела до них никому не нашлось.

Денису показалось, что он перенёсся в какой-то сон: стоял, невольный свидетель полной ужаса картине, отчего-то не находя в себе сил просто уйти, сейчас, в эту же минуту раствориться в толпе, только вещи оставив. А ведь момент подвернулся не просто удачный — идеальный. Но всё одно: ноги словно не слушались, да внутри что-то трепыхалось, противилось, буквально молило задержаться ещё, не торопиться.

Кто-то поинтересовался, всё ли в порядке. Пришлось кивнуть через силу, рукой слабо махнуть, чтобы проявивший озабоченность побыстрее пошёл своей дорогой. Перешедшие в истерику рыдания по-прежнему глушились крепкой хваткой, хрупкое тельце буквально болталось в кольце сжимавших его рук.

Стоило огромных усилий отвернуться.

Толпа вдруг показалась слишком яркой, слишком весёлой, слишком… живой. Постепенно меняясь, она разрасталась, заполняла всё пространство, делала частью себя. Кто-то уходил, кто-то приходил, становилось то чуть тише, то громче, и слух постепенно привыкал, даже выхватывал отдельные слова или фразы. Десятки разговоров — совершенно посторонних, с самыми разными смыслами и контекстами — то смешивались в неразборчивый рокот, то разделялись так отчётливо, что спутать один с другим оказывалось попросту невозможно. Денис стоял, не двигаясь, и только смотрел на сновавших туда-сюда людей, взгляд спотыкался о какой-то резкий жест, яркую деталь одежды или необычную причёску.

Когда прищурился, глянув чуть дальше, подумал, что свихнулся окончательно.

Ноги сначала подкосились; потом сами понесли вперёд. Кого-то получалось обойти; кого-то пусть случайно, а всё же приходилось толкать, тупо прорываясь дальше и дальше. И расстояние в несколько метров вдруг показалось непреодолимым препятствием, но о том, чтобы остановиться, поддаться слабости вновь, не могло быть и речи. К тому же толпа снова поредела, что облегчило дорогу. Последние шаги Денис делал, уже никем не задеваемый.

Замер напротив, посмотрел — стыло, наверное. А, может быть, и неверующе. Мазнул взглядом по перебинтованным руке и голове.

Слова сорвались с языка сущим ядом.

— Какая же ты мразь…

Казалось, ещё немного — и тошнота выкрутит все внутренности. Денис смотрел, не отрываясь, и только рукой, вмиг затрясшейся пуще прежнего, дёрнул лямку оттягивавшего плечо рюкзака. Тот глухо ударился о бетонный пол.

— Подавись. Гнида.

Одно желание — вложить в каждое слово хоть каплю того, что довелось пережить. Чтобы ему, стоявшему напротив, сделать побольнее. Денис бы с огромным удовольствием расщедрился на хороший удар куда-нибудь в челюсть, но понимал, что сил попросту не хватит.

Володя молча протянул руку.

Левую, уцелевшую.

Первое желание — как минимум её оттолкнуть. Просто так вот, из принципа, из желания поддаться вихрем взвившейся злобе. Она выросла стремительно, в пару мгновений, схлестнулась с самым банальным и отчаянным в своей радостности пониманием: живой. Он — единственный человек, который оказался подпущен к себе очень близко, единственный настоящий друг — стоял в считанных сантиметрах, протягивал руку и смотрел прямо в глаза. Наверное, видеть в них сейчас приходилось очень многое.

Лицо вдруг странно, неконтролируемо дёрнулось, пришлось шумно вздохнуть, глянуть куда-то в сторону в заведомо провальной попытке отвернуться. Дрожь пробила с новой силой — такую уже не скрыть ни одеждой, ни умением бороться с самим собой.

— Как? — спортивная сумка полетела на пол вслед за рюкзаком. Вопрос прозвучал совсем тихо, иначе подвёл бы голос.

В ответ — пожимание плечами. Простёртая рука даже не дрогнула.

— Да как… три дня в госпитале, потом ближайшим бортом домой. А тут сам знаешь, как лечат — башку перебинтовали, день подержали и домой с богом.

Немой кивок — как знак понимания.

Быстро, словно боясь, что всё обернётся миражом, Денис схватил ладонь и обнял Володю. Вложил все оставшиеся силы, почувствовал, как онемела собственная рука, сжатая, наверное, добела.

Всё должно было встать на места в тот же самый миг; однако ничего подобного не случилось, а внутри по-прежнему ворочался ком, мешавший нормально дышать, сводивший горло до острой рези. Они стояли, не разрывая контакта, молчали, и кто знал, сколько времени минуло, прежде чем над ухом прозвучал голос, показавшийся незнакомым. Сдавленный и полный ужаса.

— Господи…

Денис отстранился; проследив за остекленевшим взглядом, обернулся, наперёд зная, что именно увидел Володя. Кого именно он увидел.

Волкова стояла, поддерживаемая всё тем же парнем; стояла, опасно покачиваясь, и только смотрела полными слёз и различимой даже на расстоянии паники глазами. Приоткрытые губы безостановочно шевелились, она больше труп живой напоминала сейчас. Хотя называть так следовало вовсе не её.

— Она тебя уже похоронила. — Тихий голос дрогнул всё-таки, даже прочищенное горло не помогло. — С моей подачи.

Володя перевёл взгляд — лишь на пару мгновений, — и такая боль вдруг прочлась, какой никогда прежде в нём видеть не доводилось. Ни разу за все проведённые бок о бок годы.

Денис отчего-то понимал: он всё делал правильно сейчас. Медленно пошёл, неотрывно глядя на побелевшую, бившуюся в приступе шока Волкову, остановился в каком-то метре. Протянул ладонь, чем сумел-таки привлечь остатки внимания.

— Дай руку.

В ответ — судорожное, полное отчаяния мотание головой и прижатые к груди кулаки. Слеза скатилась по щеке, сорвалась с подбородка, кратко сверкнув в искусственном свете. Повязка сбилась набок, проще было её содрать, чем оставлять висеть, но Денис только смотрел в это изуродованное лицо, принадлежавшее скорее старухе, чем молодой девчонке, и продолжал протягивать руку.

Она взглянула умоляюще, снова затрясла головой, даже полшага назад сделала, едва не упав, удержавшись только благодаря поддержке парня. Чего стоило не поддаться на такую немую просьбу, даже представить не получалось.

Денис продолжал стоять, не двигаясь. Игнорируя взгляд и давая понять, что не отступит, пока она не послушается. И Волкова вдруг зажмурилась, заплакала тихонечко, медленно, очень медленно отняла дрожащую руку от ворота куртки. Протянула, с тонким всхлипом проглотив рыдания. Холодные пальцы обожгли касанием.

Она буквально плелась следом, кое-как заставив себя открыть глаза. Один раз попыталась высвободиться, но, потерпев поражение, покорилась и хрипло выдохнула.

Дотащив её, Денис перехватил тонкую руку и вытянул в сторону Володи. Тот протянул свою, коснулся обнажённого запястья — так осторожно, как если бы касался чего-то очень хрупкого, имевшего шанс разбиться на тысячи осколков. Волкова взвыла вновь, попыталась сжать губы. Дрожащие пальцы медленно провели по плечам ниже, к груди, Ситников ошарашенно смотрел — то на собственный свитер, свисавший с угловатых плеч, то на обезображенное лицо, искажённое ещё и отчаянным плачем. Прежде, чем обнял, одной рукой прижав к себе и поморщившись от боли, буквально прошептал её имя.

Дениса передёрнуло. Он ни разу, наверное, не произносил этого казавшегося слишком вычурным имени вслух, ограничивался фамилией — и то, в лучшем случае. Потому сейчас оно прозвучало до ужаса чуждо, как в самый первый раз, когда они находились не в аэропорту, а в одном из кабинетов Телецентра, и Волкова только пришла к ним, и представилась, стоя на пороге с клочком бумаги в руке — посланием Стрелецкого. Стрелецкого, которого Денис давно уже проклял.

Они стояли в паре шагов, держались друг за друга, как за самое дорогое, что имели в жизнях. Володя едва заметно вёл ладонью по уродливо выпиравшим из-под свитера лопаткам, прижимался щекой к багровым волосам. Потом вдруг оторвал взгляд от пола, посмотрел долго, неотрывно; в глазах — сотни вопросов, один другого страшнее, и ни на один нормально не ответить.

Отвернувшись, Денис отошёл в сторону — к стоявшему поодаль молодому человеку, тому самому, который высмотрел Волкову в целой толпе. Встал рядом, мазнул искоса взглядом. Озвучил первое, что пришло на ум.

— Парень её?

Слабое мотание головой в ответ.

— Брат.

Теперь уже пришлось повернуться нормально, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Ладонь протянул на автомате, как-то рефлекторно.

— Денис.

— Марк.

Слух снова резануло диковинное имя; Денис даже рукопожатие задержал, внимательно глядя на нового знакомого. Только через несколько секунд опомнился, мотнул головой, опустил-таки руку. Молча обернулся: Володя всё так же сжимал трясущуюся Волкову, изредка шептал ей что-то, даже с расстояния можно без труда это рассмотреть.

— Что… что они с ней сделали?

Голос — хриплый, будто простуженный. Марк стоял неподвижно, смотрел на сестру и почти незаметно дрожал. Денис задержал на нём взгляд, рассматривая с каким-то невесть откуда появившимся налётом любопытства. Внимание заострилось на глазах.

Точно таких же, как у неё.

— Ничего. Ничего такого, чего бы ты сразу не увидел.

Марк выдохнул с дрожью, рвано. Зажмурился ненадолго, сжал руки в кулаки. Когда повернулся, не скрывая отчаянного страха, плескавшегося во взгляде, по спине в тысячный раз пробежали мурашки.

— Что теперь будет?..

Тихо, явно боясь услышать ответ. Желая и страшась его одновременно.

Денис кратко пожал плечами.

— Всё, что угодно. Истерики, слёзы, страх остаться одной. Она… она практически не разговаривает, но это должно пройти. Странное поведение, странное для окружающих, но для неё — кажущееся единственно-правильным. — Последнее пришлось пояснить, почувствовав на себе взгляд. — При мне она пряталась под столом. И это может продолжаться долго, ей нужен будет человек, который не отойдёт ни на шаг… Увези её куда-нибудь.

Догадка пришла сама собой. Марк нахмурился, глянул в пол.

— Куда?

— Не знаю. Подальше отсюда. Иначе она на работу припрётся, понимаешь? Хорошо, если пару дней дома пересидит, а потом…

— Да какая раб…

— Поверь мне. Я знаю, о чём говорю.

Марк притих, снова посмотрел на, казалось бы, даже не пошевелившихся ни разу сестру с Володей.

— А они… они… они её не…

— Нет. Нет. Ей повезло.

В это самое мгновение Денису и самому не поверилось в собственный ответ. Не поверилось в то, что несколько дней назад у него каким-то неведомым образом получилось уберечь её от самого неизбежного, случавшегося с женщинами в подобных ситуациях практически всегда. Получилось не упустить, получилось сделать хоть что-то.

Осознание напоминало сон.

— Спасибо… спасибо тебе.

Скупой смешок, лишённый даже самого жалкого намёка на что-то радостное, сорвался с губ сам собой. Эта благодарность, искрившаяся искренностью и огромной душевной болью, звучала как-то совсем не так, как должна бы. По крайней мере, так казалось. Последнее, что заслужил Денис — такие вот слова. Ведь, если бы не он, ничего бы не случилось. И они не стояли бы сейчас здесь, одинаково и вместе с тем каждые по-своему разбитые и опустошённые.

Ведь ему надо было просто отказаться.

— Пожалуйста.

Рядом стоял человек, почти лишившийся сестры. Ведь никто и ни за что не сможет даже предположить, чего будет стоить Волковой возвращение к жизни. И лишь Денис всему виной. Потому, вновь пожимая протянутую ладонь, он смотрел в пол, так и не найдя в себе никаких сил повернуться.

— Слушай, — вопрос пришёл на ум совершенно случайно и показался самым верным исходом. Да и интерес не давал покоя, периодически тлея на подкорке уже относительно давно, — какого цвета у неё волосы? Ну, настоящие.

Марк явно не сразу понял; нахмурился, головой тряхнул. Долго молчал — так долго, что уже показалось, ответа дождаться и не получится.

— Чуть темнее моих.

Внутренний голос не обманул: совершенно, казалось бы, неуместный вопрос помог, позволил парню хоть на минуту, а всё же отвлечься от мыслей, у которых ещё будет предостаточно времени, чтобы взять своё.

Володя гладил Волкову по макушке, прижимал к себе с огромной осторожностью, явно боясь сделать что-то не так. Денис подошёл, хлопнул по плечу, со злым удовольствием прочтя гримасу боли на лице друга. Извиняться за то, что сделал специально, даже не подумал. Подхватил рюкзак и взвалил его на плечо.

— Денег мне дай.

Переставшая чувствовать касания Волкова всхлипнула, ещё сильнее обхватила Ситникова под плечи. Тот свободной рукой полез в карман джинсов, выудил бумажник, протянул, неуклюже изогнувшись. Нескольких купюр вполне достаточно, Денис сложил их, вернул кошелёк.

— Мы на такси, давай с нами.

— Что, богатенькие? — ядовитая усмешка наверняка исказила лицо. — Нет. Я сам.

Только сейчас Волкова, казалось, поняла, о чём шла речь. Оторвав нос от кофты, она повернулась, посмотрела пристально, с явственным отчаянием, без труда читавшимся в красных и опухших глазах. Попыталась что-то сказать, но в итоге лишь задохнулась, помотала головой.

Денис почему-то снова понял, о чём она хотела попросить.

И как же надеялся ошибиться!

Да только знал, что надежда эта — пуста.

— Всё, Волкова. Всё.

Усмехнулся вдруг — сам не зная, отчего, — и в смешке этом не оказалось ни язвительности, ни холода, ни злобы.

Володя смотрел на него так, словно видел впервые в жизни. Искренний шок вырывался наружу, только словесную форму никак не обретал. Наверное, к лучшему, потому что сказать сейчас было просто нечего.

— Я вечером у тебя?

— Ой, делай, что хочешь. — Денис только рукой махнул. И развернулся, больше не глядя ни на тихо хлюпнувшую носом Волкову, ни на остававшегося поодаль Марка. Пошёл, не разбирая дороги, постепенно сливаясь с толпой, растворяясь в ней без остатка, слепо следовал за десятками людей, среди которых ни до кого никому никакого дела.

Он уже всё знал. Знал, что вечером Володя приедет с несколькими бутылками водки и закуской. Знал, что разговор получится длинным и очень непростым; знал, что говорить будет долго, откровенно, не чураясь собственных эмоций.

Он расскажет всё. О каждом пережитом дне, о каждом взгляде, жесте, слове; о том, как сам практически поверил в смерть единственного друга, как поклялся самому себе вытянуть Волкову любой ценой.

Но подробнее всего — о том, как поднималась дрожащая девичья рука, когда от смерти отделяло всего одно мгновение.


End file.
